Une fangirl, un Potter et groupe de résistant
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Et on est repartit avec le cinquième tome de saga! Elizabeth et sa rencontre magique avec le professeur Ombrage. De nouveaux mystères s'offrent à elle : l'Ordre du Phénix, les cachotteries du trio d'or, les plans de Dumbledore et les cours de Rogue/Potter (seraient-ils en couple ?). Oh, et elle doit cacher son petit ami, George Weasley, à son père, John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : mariage et co**

 **Voici donc le cinquième tome de la saga! Je prépare un OS spécial que j'écris depuis quelques temps (héhé ça prend du temps), j'ai a-do-ré écrire ce cinquième tome j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
**

 **Je fais toujours les réponses aux questions ;)**

* * *

Je passe trois excellentes semaines. J'aide Sherlock dans les préparatifs du mariage, enfin pas trop non plus parce que le mec a pété un câble avec ça. Je me suis arrangée avec Papa : je passe une quelques jours seule, et le reste avec les Weasley. Ensuite on révisera notre arrangement. Hermione m'a dit qu'ils étaient dans la maison des Black, avec un certain Ordre du Phénix (qui se bat contre Voldemort). Elle m'a précisé que quelqu'un qui connaissait l'adresse devait m'y déposer (Mycroft s'en charge). Elle a ajouté que Dumbledore lui avait interdit, à Ron et elle, d'envoyer la moindre lettre à Harry.

Je ne doute pas qu'il ait fait ça. Mais il ne m'a pas demandé à moi, et donc je continuerais de lui en envoyer. Surtout que, même si il ne le dit pas clairement, il ne va pas fort, les Dursley lui mènent la vie dure.

Aussi, je me suis arrangée avec Miss Hudson pour le potager : elle a accepté. J'ai également demandé à Sherlock pour faire un discours. Il a un peu bouder, mais a finalement accepté. On évite de reparler de George mais il fait allusion aux "farces", "blagues" et "clowns" volontairement devant Papa. Heureusement ça s'arrête là : cette balance.

Papa et Sherlock ont eu des enquêtes. Papa s'en voulait de partir mais j'étais heureuse de le voir partir, comme au bon vieux temps. J'ai reçu pas mal de lettre de George. La première le lendemain de mon retour à la maison, il prenait de mes nouvelles et de mon père. C'était adorable. Les secondes étaient pour se tenir au courant. Je suis surprise d'aimer autant ça. Cette attention. Papa a bien remarqué, j'ai répondu que Neville état stressé de venir chez des moldus, ça a suffit.

Là, j'attends sa venue. J'ai remis ma robe pour le bal. Je serais la seule qui ne serait pas en violet (lila d'après Sherlock) mais Papa tenait absolument à me voir dedans. J'ai moins forcé sur le maquillage et me suis juste lissée les cheveux.

On frappe à la porte. Je sors de ma chambre.

\- c'est pour moi !

Je dévale les escaliers et ouvre à Augusta et Neville Londubat. Je lui souris.

\- Salut, Neville. Bonjour, Mrs Londubat. Vous voulez prendre une tasse de thé ?

Elle regarde la maison d'un air septique. Je lui souris, Neville la regarde.

\- Non, ça ira.

Le soupire soulagé que fait Neville lui échappe peut être mais pas à moi. Quel ingrat. J'invite Neville à entrer et la regarde.

\- Neville m'a parlé de toute cette histoire avec Alastor. Alastor est un homme bien, il n'aurait pas infligé ça à Neville. Même si ça permet de l'endurcir.

Je la regarde et hoche sagement la tête. Ce n'est pas une question ou même une invitation à la discussion, c'est une affirmation pure et dure.

\- Heureuse pour ton père ? Me demande-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

Je souris.

\- Ravie. Il part deux semaines en lune de miel. Je rejoindrais les Weasley à ce moment là.

Elle arque un sourcil.

\- Au QG de l'Ordre ?

\- Vous en faites partie ?

\- Bien entendu, dit-elle, non sans arrogance dans la voix.

\- J'essayerais d'en être.

\- Il faut être majeur.

Je me crispe et la regarde.

\- Je trouverais un moyen.

Ses sourcils sont froncés mais je vois bien que ma détermination lui fait plaisir.

\- je vous ramènerai Neville en un seul morceau. Au-revoir, Mrs Londubat.

\- Au revoir, Elizabeth.

Elle s'éloigne à petits pas. Neville porte le costume qu'il avait mis pour le bal. Papa arrive, portant son costume d'un air malaisé et tenant son chapeau haute forme sous le bras. Il me regarde.

\- Tu es magnifique, El.

\- Je sais, je sais, je réponds d'un ton dégagé avant de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air tout.. Bizarre.

\- Tu penses que ça va ?

\- Tu es très bien. Un marié en bonne et due forme, n'est-ce pas, Nev' ?

Surpris par le surnom, mais il se reprend vite et hoche la tête :

\- Ca vous va très bien, Monsieur Watson.

Il sourit et le remercie. Je m'attarde un peu sur Neville, ses cheveux sont plus ordonnés que l'année précédente et il a grandit : me dépassant défintivement. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Neville..

\- Oui ?

Il se tourne vers moi et je m'approche en plissant les yeux.

\- Neville tu as une moustache ! Tu deviens un homme !

Il rougit furieusement et plaque sa main sur sa lèvre supérieure.

\- El !

\- Ca te va très bien !

J'éclate de rire et prépare ma lettre pour George.

 _"Weasley,_

 _Tu peux débarquer près du parlement moldu (demande à ton père mais je pense qu'il est près du parlement sorcier). Demain soir vers 20h. On ira manger un morceau dans un pub et pourquoi pas se balader dans le Londres moldu ? Je te montrerai un film sur la télé en rentrant._

 _Et, le lendemain, on ira visiter quelques musées. Tu rentreras et Mycroft viendra me chercher pour me déposer chez "vous"._

 _"Amicalement",_

 _Watson."_

Je l'attache à Frodon que je regarde s'envoler en souriant. Nous allons ensuite dans la voiture. Neville est à la fois impressionné et effrayé. Je lui souris.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça explose très rarement.

\- Ca explose ?!

\- El.., s'amuse mon père. Elle plaisante, Nevville.

J'éclate de rire. Papa a l'air mal à l'aise. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Papa .. Ca va pas ?

\- Et si elle hésite.. Ou dit non ?

\- On garde la télé et la chaine hi-fi et on lui laisse le reste.

\- Et si Sherlock fait une connerie ?

\- Sherlock fera une connerie. Mais il y aura, toi, Lestrade et moi pour l'aider à la faire correctement.

\- Je t'interdis d'intervenir.

Neville fronce les sourcils.

\- A Poudlard, c'est Elizabeth qui les fait.

\- Neville, tu es bien heureux que je les fasse. Sans ça, on s'ennuyerait.

\- Et bien, ennuyez vuos, grommelle mon père.

\- Ne sois pas si ronchon, je dis en faisant la moue.

Nous arrivons et Papa sort de la voiture aussi blanc que Le baron sanglant. Je rentre dans l'église en compagnie de Neville. Je vois Sherlock discuter avec Lestrade. Ils se tournent vers nous et vont féliciter Papa. Greg s'approche de nous ensuite.

\- Ton petit ami, Elizabeth ?

\- Je crains que non, je souris. Uniquement mon meilleur ami.. Mais..

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil.

\- J'y travaille.

Neville fronce les sourcils et commence :

\- Mais.. Et Ge..

Je lui donne un coup de coude et il se plie de douleur. Je souris à Gregory.

\- Douleurs subites. Ca lui arrive.

\- je vois..

\- Vous pourriez me rendre un service, Gregory ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Pendant que je suis avec les autres demoiselles d'honneur, pourriez-vous vous assurer que Neville ne reste pas seul ? Il est très effrayé par les crucifix.

\- Les quoi..

Je grogne. Lestrade me regarde.

\- Elizabeth.. Ta robe te va très bien. Et tu as l'air plus heureuse maintenant que tu es à cette école.

\- Vrai et vrai. Vous êtes excellent Gregory.

Je lui souris et lui pique Neville le temps de lui dire quelques derniers mots.

\- On ne parle pas de magie, ni de George. Je t'ai fais une fiche où es cours sorciers sont remplacés par des cours moldus. Tu l'étudies et l'utilises, ok ? Je te fais confiance.

\- C'est peut être une mauvai..

Je le regarde.

\- Neville. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et y'a des raisons pour ça.

Rassuré, il sourit et hoche la tête.

Histoire de la magie = histoire

Botanique = Botanique

Potion = chimie

DFCM = biologie (en quelque sorte)

Etude des runes = littérature

Arithmancie = Math

Divination = perm

Quidditch = rugby

Astronomie = géographie

Sortilège = anglais

Métamorphose = physique

Soins aux créatures magiques = SVT

En plus : aurors = forces de l'ordre (écossaise), les mangemorts existent dans le monde moldu mais sont des criminels lambdas qui agissent avec des ARMES

Je vais rejoindre Sherlock près del'autel qui me regarde de haut en bas avant d'articuler d'une voix glaci ale :

\- Ce n'est pas du lila.

\- Ravie de voir que tu n'es pas daltonien.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas du lila ?

\- Papa voulait que je porte cette robe. On ne contrarie pas le marié. On peut contrarier le témoin, par contre.

Il pince les lèvres.

\- Tu sais danser correctement, j'espère ?

\- Evidemment. J'ai eu le meilleur professeur.

Je souris en pensant à George. Mais aussi à Neville qui m'a aidé à me perfectionner avant le bal de Noël.

Le curé (ou prêtre ? Peu importe) commence son discours. Je roule des yeux et communique avec Sherlock à l'aide de sourcil levé ou lèvres pincées. Certains membres du "public" le remarquent et font part de leur amusement avec de petits rires.

Quand mon père et Mary s'embrassent, je décide le rendre mal à l'aise en sifflant très fort. Et en effet, ça ne manque pas : il rompt le baise ren rougissant et j'éclate de rire. Mary me fait un clin d'œil.

On sort de l'Eglise pour la photo de groupe. Une amie de Mary, Janine je crois, s'approche de moi en gloussant. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Elizabeth.. Tu es proche de Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Il est à deux mètres de moi donc je dirais pas tellement.

J'éclate de rire devant ma blague de merde. Elle me fixe, je souris.

\- Sinon, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu crois que je lui plairais ?

\- Pourquoi ? Une enquête ?

\- Non.. Plus...

Je me crispe et la regarde.

\- .. Déjà avec ce genre de remarques, c'est mort. Sherlock n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on séduit. Sherlock est séduit, peu importe comment tu te tvends il se rendra compte de qui tu es et si tu lui plais. Et il est trop bien pour toi, j'ajoute très bas.

Trop bas.

Elle ne l'entend pas. Je bousille ensuite quelques photos en faisant des grimaces diverse : froncement de sourcils, faisant semblant d'éternuer, montrant volontairement mon double menton (affectueusement nommé "Bernard") avant d'en faire quelques unes sympa.

Je cours rejoindre Neville en compagnie de Lestrade. Ils s'entendent bien, est-ce réellement une bonne chose ?

\- Alors ? Sympa ? S'amuse Lestrade.

\- Génial. Le plus grand moment de fun de mon année, je réponds pince sans rire. A un moment j'ai cru faire pipi dans ma culotte.

Londubat roule des yeux. Je souris en coin. Je regarde ma montre.

\- ah ! Je dois vous laisser, arrive le moment palpitant où je dois saluer les invités en compagnie des trois mariés.

\- Trois ? Demande Neville.

\- Sherlock et Papa. Mary tient la chandelle.

Je m'éloigne, souriant en entendant le rire de Lestrade. Quand je retrouve mon espèce de petite famille. Je me poste près d'eux. Papa arrête le photographe.

\- ce serait possible une photo avec ma fille ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il.

je me crispe.

\- Papa !

Mais je n'ai pas le choix et me retrouve avec Papa plus à l'écart. Il passe son bras autour de moi et sourit à l'objectif. Je roule des yeux, flattée mais gênée et embrasse même sa joue sur l'une des photos. Pour finir je le regarde.

\- Bon, john, c'est le moment où l'on va s'exploser la panse, je crois.

\- En effet !

Il sourit et on va retrouver les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : mariage, suite et fin  
**

 **Heyyy!**

 **Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Du coup, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions aux personnages,ils vous répondront! Donc franchement n'hésitez pas !**

 **Ensuite, pour ce chapitre-ci, vous aurez juste un OS spécial que j'ai adoooooré écrire ;). Si vous avez envie de me donner des idées de OS, je pourrais peut être en choisir un ;)**

* * *

Nous rentrons ensuite, je me sépare de Papa et reste assise avec Neville et Lestrade. Londubat s'est servit timidement du vin blanc. Je laisse Sherlock faire son boulot de témoin, ce qu'il fait avec une application très mignonne. De notre côté, nous discutons crimes. J'aimerais beaucoup expliquer à Lestrade la vérité sur le monde magique, et je pense que je vais finir par le faire l'un de ces quatre.

Au bout d'une petite heure, les invités s'assoient et attendent que Sherlock commence son discours. J'ai négocié pour être assise avec Mrs Hudson, Neville, Lestrade, Molly et Tom. Je me racle la gorge et me lève. Sherlock me tend le micro. Papa et Mary me froncent les sourcils.

\- Hello hello. Ce petit discours n'est pas totalement imprévu et j'ai l'accord du témoin. Je me présente brièvement : Elizabeth Duncan Watson. Elevée par sa mère jusqu'à que celle-ci meurt quand j'avais neuf ans, j'ai rencontré mon père : John Watson et son meilleur ami, Sherlock Holmes. Certains vous diront que je suis l'enfant cachée de Sherlock et Papa.. Ils ont raison.

Je fais la moue.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire un historique de leurs enquêtes. Mon père en fait déjà un blog, comme la fangirl qu'il peut être. Néanmoins, aux fils des années, et ce malgré que j'étudie neuf mois par an dans une école privée en Ecosse, mes relations ont considérablement évoluée. John Watson est passé du Docteur un peu sympa mais embarrassant à mon père, et, quand j'ai quelque chose à lui demander, mon papounet.

Papa rougit. Certains rient poliment.

\- Sherlock est passé du mec chelou et désagréable à ma meilleure amie qui connait tous mes secrets, que je le veuille .. ou non. Et Mary.. Et bien, je ne la connais pas autant que je le souhaite. Mais elle rend mon père heureux, elle s'occupe de lui, elle l'a aidé à aller mieux quand je n'étais pas là pour le faire. Et, en dehors de ça, elle est la belle mère faite pour moi. Celle qui regarde des séries avec plaisir, m'écoute parler sans m'arrêter, débat avec moi et se fait un plaisir de se moquer gentiment de Papa avec moi.

Mary me fait un sourire. Je lui réponds par un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mon groupe de copain est assis à cette table, je souris en montrant la table de Lestrade. Il y a différentes raisons. Premièrement, les chats ne font pas les chiens : je n'aime pas les gens. Certains diront que j'ai passé trop de temps avec Sherlock, ils ont raison. Deuxièmement, Papa n'est pas un mec qui fait des soirées tous les vendredis soirs.. Heureusement. Troisièmement, je suis rarement là. Et j'aimerais me vanter d'avoir un agenda surbooké mais la vérité est que je suis à l'école. Et Papa a parfois l'impression que je lui envoie trop peu de lettres, que je fais trop de bêtises et que je me mêle de trop de choses qui ne me regardent pas. Mais je ne suis que le fruit de mon éducation, le tout avec un caractère de Gry.. D'impulsive.

Je souris un peu plus, enivrée par l'écoute et l'attention qu'on me porte. J'ai l'impression d'être en deuxième année quand je faisais mes petits discours à Lockhart.

\- Vous vous dites parfois peut être que Sherlock est un fou à lier, que mon père est trop gentil ou naïf et que Mary est étrange de l'avoir choisit lui. Mais, tous les deux.. Et Mary aussi. Ils sont les meilleures personnes que j'ai rencontré. Et si parfois je suis trop franche avec mes professeurs, et si parfois je me prends pour un petit détective à l'école et enfin.. Si parfois je prends la défense de mes amis avec une hargne parfois exagérée.. C'est parce que c'Est-ce que j'ai appris à la maison. Papa, Mary, je suis ravie que vous vous êtes trouvés. Mais Mary, tu te maries avec un homme déjà marié. A Sherlock, je le crains.

Le rire de Lestrade envahit la pièce, je souris en coin et me tourne vers Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, je ne vais pas te dire que je t'aime, car tu prendrais la confiance et commencerais à raconter mes petits secrets. Enfin, Papa.. Merci de me pardonner mes conneries, merci de t'inquiéter quand je ne t'envoie pas assez de lettres : mais ne t'en fais pas, si je meurs, Mycroft te préviendra. Merci d'être toujours là quand mon train arri.. Ah non, oupsi. Papa m'a oublié une petite fois. Mais on lui pardonne.

Papa rit, malaisé. Je souris un peu plus et conclut :

\- Bref. Je t'aime. Merci d'être sans doute, le meilleur père que j'aurais pu avoir.

Papa se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Très fort. Il me frotte le dos.

\- Je t'aime aussi.. Depuis quand es-tu si.. Expressive ?

Papa si il y a un groupe de résistant contre Voldemort, j'en ferais partie. Je l'ai toujours dis en lisant des livres sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Il est temps d'agir. Or, il est probable que je meurs. Mais je ne peux pas mourir sans m'avoir assuré que tu saches que je t'aime.

Evidemment, je ne dis pas ça. Je souris et hausse les épaules.

\- La magie, je suppose.

Je retourne m'asseoir et Neville me regarde style "Moohn-C'est-Une-Fifille-A-Son-Papa-Adorable". Arrête ça Neville.

Sherlock se racle la gorge et commence son discours.

Qui est..

A son image.

Il lit d'abord les petites cartes, puis commence à parler de ses enquêtes et enfin fait un discours larmoyant. Pas mal de gens ont les yeux rouges. Enfin, on arrive à la partie réellement fun : Sherlock essaye de résoudre une enquête sur place. Neville se penche et me murmure :

\- Je comprends pourquoi t'es comme ça..

\- Quoi ? Parfaite tu veux dire ?

J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux, ignorant malgré tout le pincement au cœur d'être mise à l'écart. J'ai l'habitude. J'ai mes enquêtes, ils ont les leur. Je vais faire un tour, Neville m'accompagne. Je me mets à chanter "Joséphine" de Chris Rea :

 _\- There's rain on my window_  
 _But I'm thinking of you_  
 _Tears on my pillow_  
 _But I will come through_  
 _Josephine, I'll send you all my love_  
 _And every single step I take_  
 _I take for you_  
 _Josephine_

Neville me regarde en arquant un sourcil. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Tu vas repercuter quelqu'un et tomber amoureuse, comme avec Dubois, sourit-il.

\- Oh.. Oui. Si j'avais terminée avec Dubois, on aurait eu notre chanson. C'est niais.

\- Tu es entrain de réfléchir à ta chanson avec George, remarque-t-il.

\- L'amour brille sous les étoiles, je pense. Le début est chanté par Timon et Pumba. C'est parfait.

\- Je ne comprends pas la référence mais je te fais confiance.

J'éclate de rire. Un peu plus tard, nous rentrons. Ils sont partit arrêté le photographe qui apparemment est un tueur en série (mais wtf). Ravie mais contrariée de ne pas en avoir fait partie, je reste silencieuse.

Gregory a un peu trop bu et a un sourire un peu niais. Je souris doucement et le regarde.

\- Tout va bien, Lestrade ?

\- Impec'. Très beau discours, El, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

On regarde Papa et Mary danser sur la petite partition que leur a écrit Sherlock. Je souris avec douceur. Ensuite, des musiques plus modernes commencent et je vois Sherlock se diriger vers la sortie. Je le laisse y aller. Papa me rejoint rapidement, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Elizabeth ! Mary est enceinte, me chuchote-t-il.

Je prends un sourire crispé le plus vite que je peux et m'exclame :

\- C'est super, bravo !

"Bravo", genre ils ont fait une performance. N'importe quoi.

Il s'en suffit, aveuglé par son bonheur et rejoint sa nouvelle femme. Je déglutis et rougis en voyant Lestrade attrapé ma main pour danser. Neville me lance un regard perdu auquel je réponds par le même regard. Mais bien vite, Lestrade l'attrape aussi et nous dansons à trois en riant.

Neville et moi partons en même temps que lui, nous nous assurons qu'il rentre en taxi et une fois cela fait, nous allons à Baker Street. Sur le chemin, je fais un arrêt et une fois arrivée, je rentre dans l'appartement. Sherlock est assit dans son fauteuil, Neville me suit.

\- Mary est enceinte.

\- Je sais, j'ai déduis, grogne-t-il.

Je lui tends le paquet de fish & chips que j'ai acheté sur la route.

\- Tiens, cadeau.

Il le prend et fronce les sourcils.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Le bon vieux temps. Prem's salle de bain, Londubat.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, après avoir présenté la chambre à Neville qui y attend gentiment et vais me changer. Je me démaquille, prends une douche rapide et sors, en pyjama. Enfin, c'est t-shirt pour homme XL et un short. Mais c'est ça qu'on aime.

Neville va se changer. Sherlock me regarde, grignotant ses frites et plisse les yeux.

\- Tu es déçue.

\- Ils vont avoir un enfant tous les jours de l'année. Et je n'ai pas la force de lui envoyer une lettre tous les jours pour m'assurer qu'il continue de m'aimer. Enfin.. Il m'aimera, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais il se lassera.

\- Mes parents n'ont pas oublié Mycroft quand il était au pensionnat.

J'hausse les épaules et le regarde.

\- Il y a une organisation de résistants fondée par Dumbledore. Je vais essayer d'en faire partie.

\- Tu veux devenir soldat ? Demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je veux faire ce qui est juste. Je n'ai pas de grandes perspectives d'avenir, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, Sherlock.

\- C'est pour ça le discours, comprend-il.

J'hoche la tête et me masse la nuque.

\- Si ils ont un enfant, c'est peut être mieux. Pour lui du moins. Et c'Est-ce qu'on veut tout les deux, non ? Que Papa soit heureux ?

Il hoche lentement la tête. Je lui souris.

\- Promet moi de bien prendre soin de lui.

\- Elizabeth, Mycroft ne te laissera pas mourir.

\- Mycroft n'a pas le choix, Sherlock. Si je décide de me sacrifier, je le ferais. Au nom du courage ou de la naïeveté, et sans doute de la stupidité.

Il veut me répondre mais quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière moi. Neville en pyjama, très mal à l'aise.

\- Si tu veux, je peux dormir dans le canapé..

\- Non , répond froidement Sherlock. Je vais faire des expériences.

\- Le locataire a parlé, je souris. Allez viens, je vais pas te bouffer.

Nous allons dans la chambre. Il s'installe dans le matelas gracieusement installé pour sa venue. Il s'installe sur le dos, je suis sur le côté, les yeux baissés vers lui. Voldy ronronne au bout de mon lit.

\- Tu le pensais, ce que tu disais ?

\- Mourir, tu veux dire ?

Il hoche la tête. J'inspire.

\- J'ai toujours dis que je résisterais à .. la dictature et la discrimination. La seule famille que j'ai est protégée par le gouvernement. Je n'ai pas de maris, ni enfants, et mes amis feront sans doute la même chose que moi. J'ai l'opportunité de respecter mes valeurs, dans un contexte qui m'empêchera de trop souffrir.

Neville déglutit et regarde le plafond.

-Tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- j'ai résillé mon abonnement.

\- Je vais faire la même chose. Ils disent que Harry mente, que Dumbledore fait ça pour faire peur...

Je soupire.

\- Moi je crois Harry, ajoute-t-il.

\- Tu es intelligent.

\- Je ne le suis pas tant que ça, rougit Neville. Je ne suis pas très courageux.. Mais je me battrais contre.. Tu..Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Tu peux dire son nom, Neville.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Je souris et hoche la tête, faisant preuve de compréhension.

\- Moi je sais que tu es capable de faire face. Tu as affronté Harry, Ron et Hermione en première année. C'était stupide mais très Gryffondor.

\- Et ensuite ? Soupire-t-il.

\- Ensuite j'ai trop attiré l'attention sur moi pour te laisser la chance de montrer ce que tu vaux.

\- Ma grand mère n'est pas..

\- Je m'en fiche, Neville. Je la respecte, je m'entends bien avec elle mais je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut penser de toi parce qu'elle a tout faux. Je peux me vanter de bien te connaître et, tu es génial, tel que tu es.

Il rougit et sourit.

\- Merci. Dis.. A propos de ce que tu as dis sur ton père.

Je me crispe et me mords la lèvre

\- Je ne le connais pas très bien et je ne suis que fils unique. Mais je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dis des bêtises ou si mes inquiètudes sont justifiées. Mais.. Peut être que ce serait mieux. Je pense qu'il est fier de moi. Mais je pense qu'un jour ou l'autre.. Il se lassera. De s'inquiéter pour moi. D'attendre que je fasse des efforts. Ou d'attendre que je revienne de Poudlard.

Je soupire et lui tourne le dos.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai eu ma mère pour moi toute seule, c'est plus que logique que j'aie à partager à mon père.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sonnerais comme une petite fille gâtée.

Je me crispe.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ton père te donnera toujours l'attention dont tu as besoin. J'en suis sûr.

\- On verra..

J'inspire et me tourne vers lui.

-Allez, bonne nuit, Londubat.

\- Bonne nuit, Watson.

Je me tourne et me retourne jusqu'à une position plus ou moins agréable. Est-ce qu'il a raison ? Sans doute. Mais il vit de plus en plus de choses sans moi. Des enquêtes, ce n'est pas grave, je n'en faisais pas partie. Mais doucement, mais sûrement, il fait une famille pendant mon absence et ça m'inquiète. Que je n'en fasse pas vraiment partie. Et ce malgré tous ses efforts pour que ce soit le cas.

Peut être que je ressemble plus à Sherlock que ce que je le croyais. Et que, moi aussi, je suis une constipée de l'affection.. Que je ne sais pas la gérer ou quoi faire avec. Ne serait-ce qu'avec George, je ne sais jamais vraiment comment réagir.

Je pousse un soupire et ferme les yeux.

* * *

 **OS Sherl/El... Après guerre (OUI ENCORE MAIS CA M INSPIRE)  
**

Je regroupe Sherlock et Papa dans le salon de Baker Street, ma baguette en main. Ils me regardent en arquant un sourcil. Papa a l'air piqué par l'intérêt, Sherlock me regarde avec une espèce d'inquiétude pas avouée.

\- La guerre va commencer. Mycroft m'a dit que il y avait pas mal de chances que Scrimgeour se fasse tuer d'un jour à l'autre. Une fois mort... la guerre sera lancée, j'annonce gravement.

\- Et pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? Me demande Sherlock.

\- Parce que nous savons tous les trois que je vais me battre, que je n'hésiterais pas à me mettre en première ligne. Et que vous pouvez essayer de m'en empêcher autant que vous voulez, on sait tous les trois que ça rime à rien.

Sherlock me regarde du coin de l'œil, son regard est perçant. Papa fait mine de se lever, je l'arrête d'un signe de main.

\- Assieds toi, tu ne vas pas aimer cette partie. Je.. Le problème est que vous savoir en danger m'empêchera d'avancer. L'idée qu'on vous arrache ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux à cause de moi me rend malade. Physiquement. J'ai la nausée, j'explique calmement. J'ai décidé de.. D'effacer les souvenirs que vous avez de moi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elizabeth!

\- Non!

\- Écoutez moi! Je m'écrie.

\- Non, répond froidement Sherlock en s'approchant à grands pas.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue, je pose ma main sur la sienne mais lui souris de dépit.

\- Sherlock, tu t'es fais passer pour mort pendant deux ans, tu es le dernier autorisé à faire un commentaire.

\- Je n'ai pas supprimé de souvenirs, m'indique-t-il froidement.

\- Keske...

Je souris et regarde Papa qui nous observe.

\- Surprise ! Les journaux se trompaient de Watson depuis le début!

Il passe de Sherlock à moi puis de moi à Sherlock, essayant de savoir à qui casser la gueule en premier. On a pas le temps pour ces conneries, je me recule de Sherlock d'un pas.

\- Oh et Papa...

Je souris et murmure la formule du patronum. Mon hérisson argenté se balade dans le salon de Baker Street et je le regarde.

\- C'est un patronus. Un gardien. Qui me protège des détraqueurs.

Papa me regarde, les yeux humides et les poings serrés. Sherlock me fixe en silence aussi.

\- On a pas le choix alors ?

\- Je reviendrais. En vie. Et je vous promet que vous pourrez m'en vouloir autant que vous voulez.

\- Et si tu meurs ? Nous demande Sherlock.

\- Neville est chargé de lever le sort.

J'inspire profondément et prends doucement sa main en levant la tête vers lui, espérant un baiser. Il me regarde, détourne la tête et recule d'un pas.

\- Je suis désolé...

J'essuye mes larmes en reniflant.

\- Elizabeth ! Rugit Papa.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me brise le cœur.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock qui fixe le sol, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Sherlock ?

\- John, elle le fera quoiqu'il arrive, dit-il gravement.

\- Je t'interdis de me dire comment élever ma fille!

\- Tu as réussis son éducation, elle est devenue un soldat aussi courageuse que toi, dit-il amèrement.

\- Je t'aime, Sherlock.

Il relève les yeux vers moi, rougis. Je soutiens son regard en inspirant profondément puis regarde Papa.

\- Tu seras fier de moi. Je t'aime.

Je lance le sort avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre. Je m'en vais avoir de voir leur regard se vider et disparaît de Baker Street.

Je regarde la rue en inspirant. J'ai hésité une dizaine d'heures avant de venir, j'ai enfilé des vêtements propres. J'ai un plâtre et me suis ouverte le crâne. Mais je vais bien, et suis en vie. Et j'ai jamais cru que je me sentirais aussi stressée en étant en vie.

Non, je rigole, je fais de l'anxiété c'est mon quotidien.

Je frappe à la porte en inspirant profondément. Je suis allée voir Mycroft d'abord, j'aurais jamais cru que le bougre serait aussi ravi de me voir. Mais il ne s'est pas crispé quand je me suis blottie contre lui et en langage Mycroft c'est un combo câlin + larmes.

Miss Hudson m'ouvre et me regarde en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui Mademoiselle ?

\- C'est pour une enquête.

\- Monsieur Holmes et Monsieur Watson ne sont pas disponibles pour le moment.

Rien que la voir me donne des palpitations. Je déglutis et la fixe sans parvenir à y croire. Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas. Être ici. En vie.

\- J'ai une enquête importante, Mycroft Holmes m'envoie. Je vais attendre dans le salon, je réponds en faisant mon chemin vers les escaliers.

Outrée et insultée, elle renifle avec dédain et va dans son appartement. J'ai un petit sourire que je perds bien vite en entendant les marches craquées sous mes pieds et en sentant une profonde nostalgie m'envahir.

j'entre dans le salon.

Je vois quelques jouets pour enfants, un nouveau pc, un archet neuf et c'est à peu près tout. Le reste est comme avant. Je souris et passe mes doigts sur le fauteuil de Sherlock. Je relève la tête et vais lentement dans sa chambre, j'ouvre la garde robe et enfouis mon nez dans l'une de ses robes de chambre.

Je la repose aussi bien que possible puis vais attendre dans le salon. Ça ne tarde pas vraiment avant que j'entende des pas dans les escaliers et la boule dans ma gorge est sur le point de m'étouffer. Papa, Sherlock et Rose entrent. Rosamund a un cornet de glace dans la main et rit aux éclats dans les bras de Sherlock. Je me lève, tremblotant un peu.

\- Beth ! S'écrie Rosamund en tendant les bras vers moi.

Je déglutis et ravale mes larmes avec difficulté. Mon père fronce les sourcils.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Je suis envoyée par Mycroft Holmes, cliente.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock qui me regarde comme si il voyait un fantôme. Il repose lentement Rosamund et s'approche de moi, il me regarde de haut, le visage fermé.

\- Sherlock tout va bien ? Demande mon père.

\- Je.. Vous connais, articule Sherlock comme si ça lui coûtait.

\- Oui.

J'inspire profondément.

\- Si j'étais vous, Docteur Watson, je ne laisserais pas la petite dans le salon.

Il hoche la tête, frnçant tout de même les sourcils. Sherlock me fixe froidement.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Articule-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que.. Sorcière ?

\- La guerre est finie, Mr Holmes. Nous avons gagné.

\- En quoi ça me regarde ?

J'hausse les épaules. Papa revient et je les regarde tout les deux, sentant mes yeux me picoter. J'inspire et m'assois.

\- Je vais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Je n'aime pas les histoires, me coupe Sherlock.

\- Je m'en fiche, je réponds froidement. Vous me connaissez, si vous voulez des explications sur les circonstances vous allez devoir m'écouter.

\- C'est vous qui demandez nos services, répond mon père.

\- Non, c'est moi qui vais répondre à vos questions.

Je leur raconte, décris les tortures des Carrows, les doloris, les retenues des premières années, la remise en place de l'AD, la résistance. Je parle de l'espoir qu'on a jamais perdu. Je parle de la bataille. Je décris les sortilèges, les morts, et je vois mon père sursauter parfois.

\- Pourquoi toutes ses explications ? Me demande Papa.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin que vous compreniez pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

\- Quoi ? Demande Sherlock

 _\- Finite._

Leur regard se brouillent quelques minutes et je les fixe, anxieusement. Finalement, Papa cligne des yeux et fonce me prendre dans ses bras. Je déglutis et me blottis, avec force. Il me serre tellement fort qu'il manque de me soulever. Je gémis faiblement de douleur. Il se recule aussi vite et glisse sa main sur ma joue.

\- Oh ma petite fille..

Je ferme les yeux, laissant les larmes couler en souriant légèrement.

\- j'ai plus dix ans, Papa...

\- je te conseille de profiter, je serais en colère plus tard.

J'hoche la tête et me tourne vers Sherlock. Il nous regarde, passe près de nous et remet son manteau, attrapant son écharpe, il nous dit simplement :

\- Je vais vous laisser du temps en famille.

\- Sherlock..

Sans un regard, il sort.

Je déglutis mais trop enivrée par la joie de retrouver mon père, je me blottis contre lui à nouveau. Il frotte doucement mon dos.

\- Elizabeth, je suis fou de rage.

\- Je sais, Papa.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir.

\- j'ai survécu.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du vivre ces choses toute seule.

\- J'avais Neville, Ginny, Luna et si tu penses que j'ai pas un mini Johnlock dans mon cerveau pour faire des commentaires non-stop, tu te trompes.

Il m'observe comme si il me découvrait.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle de... Cette chose avecSherlock.

\- Deux ans. Enfin, si on compte cette année.. En cinquième année. Après l'incident du ministère.

Il me fixe.

\- … Sherlock?

\- Papa, je développerais plus tard.

Je lui souris.

\- Je veux juste que tu appelles Rosamund et qu'on passe du temps en famille.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Rose est ravie de me revoir. On passe la journée ensemble, Papa ne cesse de me couvrir du regard, parcourant chaque éraflure aux rayons X. à chaque fois que je ris, il sourit aussi vite. J'amuse Rose avec des étincelles de ma baguette, et fais mon patronus juste pour le sourire fier de mon père.

Plus tard, quand la fatigue me prend, le problème des chambres se pose. Ma chambre est celle de Rose, et je refuse que Papa dorme sur le canapé. Je propos de retourner à Poudlard pour la nuit mais il refuse catégoriquement

Prévisible.

Sherlock entre alors que je propose pour la enième fois de dormir sur le canapé.

\- Elle dormira dans mon lit, j'ai des expériences à faire, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son violon.

\- On doit parler, je crois, je réponds en arquant un sourcil.

\- Visiblement tu n'avais pas besoin de discuter pour prendre cette décision, tu apprendras à te passer de discussion désormais.

Je serre les dents et baisse la tête, folle de rage.

\- Tu t'es fais passé pour mort..

\- Elizabeth, vous parlerez plus tard, me dit mon père en m'emmenant dans la chambre de Sherlock.

Il me prête un t-shirt qu'il ne porte plus comme pyjama. Je vais prendre une rapide douche, grimaçant quand je savonne mes écorchures. Je suis prudente avec mon plâtre. Finalement, je vais dans le lit, je me blottis dans l'oreiller et l'odeur de Sherlock envahis mes narines.

Aussitôt que mes yeux ferment, des flashs de lumières remplacent l'obscurité, le silence s'efface et des cris de terreur et de douleur envahissent mes oreilles. Les corps sans vie de Tonks et Remus font place, George sanglotant sur le torse immobile de son frère, la gorge lacérée de Rogue, le corps détruit de Lavande, les yeux morts de Parvati.

Les images tournent et tournent en boucle. J'étouffe mes pleurs dans l'oreiller, me faisant aussi silencieuse que possible alors que mes épaules sont secouées de violent sanglots

La porte s'ouvre et je tourne immédiatement le dos au rayon de lumière. J'essuie très vite mes yeux et articule vaillamment :

\- Papa j'aimerais dormir.

La personne se couche dans le lit et l'immense bras autour de ma taille est celui de Sherlock. Je ferme les yeux et inspire, je me tourne lentement et le regarde. Ses yeux bleus observent mon visage et il essuie doucement mes larmes.

\- Tu m'as traité comme si j'étais incapable de me protéger, me reproche-t-il comme un enfant à qui on aurait pas suffisamment confiance.

\- Je t'ai traité comme la personne la plus importante que j'ai, précieusement et prudemment, je voulais faire au mieux. Et même si je n'avais pas touché tes souvenirs, il n'y aurait eu aucun, Sherlock, aucun moyen pour moi pour te dire que j'allais bien.

\- Tu n'allais pas bien.

J'inspire doucement et hoche la tête.

\- Je n'allais pas bien.

Il me serre contre lui en silence et embrasse ma joue avec une douceur infinie. Avec une petite voix se brisant sur la fin, je lui murmure :

\- Je t'aime.

Il me serre un peu plus fort et je ferme les yeux.

Je ne prétends pas avoir eu un sommeil paisible mais il est certain que ça aurait pu être pire. Je me réjouis donc du pauvre repos que j'ai eu. Quand je fais mine de sortir du lit vers 6h du matin, Sherlock ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Je lui souris et caresse sa joue.

\- je vais juste m'habiller.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

\- Sherlock, la salle de bain est juste à côté.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, répond-il en se levant. Je veux voir .. tous les dégâts.

Je le regarde quelques instants, hésitant, puis hoche la tête et vais dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuye contre l'évier et me regarde retirer mon pyjama.

\- Faudra que j'aille faire du shopping, ma garde robe est déprimante.

Il s'approche lentement et me regarde de haut en bas et observe mon corps. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise et m'habille rapidement.

\- c'est un peu vexant que mon corps ne te fait aucun effet.

\- Bien sûr que ton corps me fait de l'effet, Elizabeth.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé.

\- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé non plus.

\- Tu fais 1m87, si tu ne baisses pas la tête, je peux pas t'embrasser.

Il a un petit sourire. J'enfile mon t-shirt et quand je sors ma tête du tissus, je le vois juste devant moi. Je le regarde et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il glisse ses mains sur ma taille.

Rencontrer ses lèvres à nouveau me fait frissonner, chaque recoin de ma peau. J'ai imaginé ce moment tant de fois. Y être finalement semble irréel.

Alors que nos langues se reconnaissent, je sens sa prise se raffermir et il me colle à lui.

Je l'embrasserais la journée entière mais mon estomac gronde et il se recule de lui-même, ouvrant la porte en allant dans la cuisine.

\- Les gens qui t'on fait ça, sont-ils morts ?

\- Pas tous. Heureusement.

il se crispe et se tourne vivement vers moi, répétant sans comprendre :

\- "heureusement" ?

\- Je pourrais être sûre qu'ils aillent en prison.

Je mets du pain dans le grille pain et mets l'eau à chauffer. Je lui tourne le dos mais fais lentement volte face.

\- Je vais aller à Poudlard. Je vais aller les aider. Je passerais peut être la nuit là bas. Tu devras prévenir Papa. Je vais reprendre mes affaires et regarder l'organisation. Quand je reviendrais, je leverais le sort sur Molly, Miss Hudson et Lestrade.

\- Elizabeth, non, répond froidement Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, si je ne me sens pas utile je vais devenir folle. Moi j'ai survécu, pas d'autres. Si je ne me rends pas utile, je n'aurais pas de "bonnes" raisons d'être en vie. J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas en vie pour rien.

\- Évidemment que tu n'es pas en vie pour rien, répond-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je souris doucement.

Je serre le thé pour nous deux et m'assois à table avec mes toasts, commeçant à déjeuner. Il s'assoit lentement près de moi et pose sa main sur ma cuisse, les yeux fixés sur moi.

\- Elizabeth, me souffle-t-il. Reste avec moi.

\- Sherlock. Juste quelques heures.. Ensuite je resterais à Londres. Et quand j'irais au ministère tu pourras venir avec moi..

Il retire sa main et a un reniflement hautain.

\- Tu sonnes tellement comme Mycroft.

\- Et pourtant c'est moi, Elizabeth.

Il hausse les épaules. J'embrasse sa joue et lui demande :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- J ene sais pas, grogne-t-il.

\- Menteur.

Il hausse les épaules, sans vraiment me regarder. Quant à moi, je continue de le regarder.

\- Je reviendrais.

\- Tu ne me laisses jamais le choix.

\- Tu m'empêcherais d'y aller ? Je lui demande, avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

\- ...Non.

Je souris et avale mes toast en quelques bouchées avant d'aller chercher ma veste. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde mon bras.

\- Sois prudente avec ce plâtre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il attrape son écharpe, la glisse autour de mon cou puis sous mon plâtre, faisant un petit soutient pour mon bras. Je le regarde faire, tout concentré, avec un sourire niaisement attendis que je ne parviens pas à dissimuler.

\- Dis à Papa que tu as despérement tenté de me retenir et que je suis partie en transplanant, te laissant dans tes larmes et ta douleur.

\- Je sais me défendre.

\- Pas de papa, je rétoque en l'embrassant très brièvement.

Je le regarde. Je suis un peu embêtée que ses yeux soient si soucieux quand ils se posent sur moi mais j'aime croire que c'est temporaire.

Je m'en vais ensuite, silencieusement.

Revenir à Poudlard m'a fait sérieusement regretter le repousse moldu parce que la présence de Sherlock m'aurait fait beaucoup de bien. Mais bon, on fait comme on peut. La plupart des gens sont partis, il ne reste que les membres de l'Ordre. J'ai aidé, brièvement nettoyé, longuement discuté avec Minerva et Kinglsey. Je me suis proposée pour l'enterrement de Rogue. J'ai pu discuter avec Harry correctement. Je pense qu'il mérite un enterrement décent, et je n'étais pas sûre de son camp pendant cette septième année mais j'étais certaine qu'il ne voulait ni la mort de Dumbledore ni un traitement des élèves de la sorte. Je le sais paarce qu'il me l'avait dit.

À sa façon.

J'ai regardé le trio et Neville, l'air las et fatigué ils n'ont nulle part où aller. Le Terrier ne va pas être joyeux pour le moment.

\- Ça vous dirait de passer à Baker Street ?

Ils lèvent la tête vers moi. Hermione s'apprête à refuser mais j'ajoute.

\- Je dois régler quelques trucs personnels mais dans deux heures c'est finis. Je refuse de vous laisser seul dans cet état et mon père risque de véritablement m'arracher la tête si je m'en vais pour plus de 48h. Venez, on mangera quelque chose, on dormira dans le salon et on regardera des films. Une soirée normale où on pourra prétendre que rien n'est arrivé.

Neville hoche la tête. Harry et Hermione regardent Ron qui a son regard plongé dans le mien. Je le soutiens du regard et ajoute :

\- Le temps d'une nuit. Juste pour faire semblant.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Vous connaissez l'adresse, Hermione et Neville vous montreront.

Je m'apprête à sortir puis fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers eux.

\- Oh, Harry, Ron, je suis en couple avec Sherlock, ne soyez pas surpris.

\- Ton oncle ? Demande Harry, l'air dégoûté.

\- Non, ça c'est Mycroft. Sherlock c'est "le meilleur ami de mon père". Et si j'entends encore un ton pareil en parlant de mon couple je te coupe en deux.

Je retourne à Baker Street, transplanant directement.

\- AH!

Je souris doucement et me tourne vers Papa.

\- Devine qui va accueillir une pyjama party ?

\- Pardon ? Dit Sherlock dans mon dos.

\- Elizabeth si tu pouvais arrêter de t'en aller sans nous laisser le choix, soupire mon père en sepinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- C'est finis, j'ai fais ce que je devais faire. En parlant de faire ce qui devait être fait, j'ai invité le trio d'or, Ginny et Neville à passer la nuit ici. Juste une seule, je précise en voyant le regard de mon père. Ils font des cauchemars..

\- .. Elizabeth..

\- Une seule ! Et avant qu'ils arrivent je vais m'occuper de Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et Molly.

\- Une seule, grogne-t-il.

Sherlock est assis sur son fauteuil, accordant son violon. Pendant que mon père va dans la cuisine nourrir Rosamund (qui m'a sauté dans les bras quand je suis arrivée), j'embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Il répond à peine à mon baiser. Je fais la moue.

\- Quel est le problème ? Pourquoi tu boudes ?

\- Je ne boude pas.

Je m'assois sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et glisse ma main dans ses boucles.

\- tu m'as manqué, tu sais, je te raconterais tout ça en détail, je lui murmure.

Je sens le regard de mon père. Je sais qu'il est encore septique vis-à-vis de notre relation mais je pense franchement qu'il va s'y faire.

\- Pas ce soir, tes amis viennent, répond-il dédaigneusement.

Oké, Sherly râle parce qu'il aura pas assez d'attention. Est-ce que ça m'étonne ? Non. Est)ce que c'est adorable ? Oui.

\- Et tu penses que je vais m'empêcher d'être niaise ? Ca fait des mois que j'attends d'être avec toi, je m'en fiche d'avoir l'air débilement amoureuse. Je suis débilement amoureuse.

\- Peut être que moi ça me dérange, dit-il froidement.

\- Si ça te dérange je ne ferais rien.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il, très bas, regardant ailleurs

Je souris doucement et caresse sa nuque. Je lève la tête vers mon père et arque un sourcil.

\- Tout va bien, Papa ?

\- Mrf... oui. Ne soyez pas bruyant, pour la petite.

\- On lancera un assurditio. Seuls ceux dans la pièce pourront entendre de quoi on parle et Sherly sera là pour nous surveiller.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sherly, grogne Sherlock.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas accédé à ce privilège, j'explique à Papa. Tu peux envoyer un texto à Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et Molly ?

Papa s'en charge. Les trois gaillards arrivent sans comprendre. Je me présente rapidement, évitant de donner mon nom de famille. Dans mon dos, j'agite ma baguette puis prononce le sort. Leur visage s'éclairent puis ils froncent les sourcils, commençant à m'assomer de questions. J'attends que tout se calme en silence puis entreprends de tout leur raconter, de la naissance de Harry, de mon arrivée à Poudlard jusqu'à la guerre.

Pendant que Papa va préparer des verres de whisky histoire de les secouer (surtout Miss Hudson), j'illustre mon récit avec de simples sorts et montrant ma baguette. Ensuite je me rassois et commence à répondre à leur (centaine) de questions.

Sherlock finit par prétexter un ennui profond et s'en va faire un tour, je lui rends son écharpe mais il chasse ma proposition d'un geste de la main.

Au bout d'un moment, Lestrade est appelé et Molly doit rentrer chez elle aussi. Seule Mrs Hudson reste, râlant à quel point je ressemble à Sherlock et que je lui tiens trop de secret. Je souris doucement et la laisse me prendre dans mes bras autant qu'elle veut.

Finalement on frappe à la porte, au même moment où Rose me demande de la mettre au lit. Je la mets en pyjama et lui raconte le conte de "Babitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait", m'amusant à faire de mini feux d'artifices à l'aide de ma baguette.

\- Elizabeth ? Souffle la voix de Papa.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tes invités sont là.

J'embrasse le front de Rosamund et sors. Papa embrasse doucement ma joue.

\- Encore merci de me laisser faire ça, Papa.

\- Ça vous fera du bien.

Je vais dans le salon où Ginny fonce me prendre dans ses bras. Je me crispe et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

\- J'ai envie de présenter mes excuses mais... je sais que tu n'en veux pas, et que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre aujourd'hui.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire mais des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Je commande des pizzas et Ron observe l'appartement avec curiosité, alors que Hermione s'est presque jetée sur les livres.

\- je vous conseillerais de ne pas trop chipoter, Sherlock est très pointilleux avec ses affaires.

\- Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Me demande Neville.

\- Partit faire un tour, il rentrera plus tard. Que voulez-vous boire ? Thé, café, sodas, eau plate ?

\- Thé, répondent-ils tous à l'unisson à part Harry qui réclame un coca.

Je m'exécute avec l'aide de Neville.

\- Alors comme ça tu es... avec Sherlock ? Demande Ginny.

\- Ouep. Il était pas mal en colère que j'efface sa mémoire mais je le referais sans hésitation. Ils vont tous bien, sont tous en bonne santé. Je ne pense pas que c'est grâce à moi mais au moins je ne les ai pas mis en danger.

\- Et ton père, comment il le vit ? Demande Harry.

\- Pour être franche, j'en sais rien. Il est encore dans l'euphorie de mon retour et j'ai peur du moment où il va revenir sur terre. Après je sais bien qu'il est dans le délire du papa protecteur et que personne n'est assez bien pour gnagnagna mais bon.. Son meilleur ami et témoin, c'est délicat.

Ron grimace pour confirmer.

\- Et ton âge le dérange ?

Cet interrogatoire me dérange un peu, heureusement je sais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est entrain de me juger et que c'est juste de la curiosité.

\- Je pense que le fait d'avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit le dérangeait plus que le fait que je sois plus jeune que lui.

Neville a un sourire fier, il savait avant tout le monde. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Moi aussi je suis fière de lui. De ce qu'il est devenu. ça m'emmerde profondément qu'il soit devenu aussi mature à cause de circonstances horribles.

Mais je suis fière.

La porte s'ouvre et Sherlock entre, il regarde tout le monde un à un, déduisant ce qu'i déduire.

\- Mon cœur, j'ai commandé une pizza pour toi, margherita ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi, les pupilles dilatées et je vois qu'il avale sa salive. Le petit surnom l'a surpris.

\- Oui.

Il va dans la cuisine et regarde Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'essuie les mains et le regarde, m'approchant.

\- tu vas aller dormir ou rester avec nous ?

\- C'est mon appartement, répond-il froidement. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez n'importe quoi dedas.

\- Sherlock c'est toi qui as tiré dans le mur.

\- Accident, grogne-t-il.

\- Menteur.

Il hausse les épaules. J'éclate de rire et il a un petit sourire de fier. Une fois les thés servit, Sherlock s'assoit dans son fauteuil. Certains sont dans le canapé, d'autres les chaises, Neville s'est élégament assis sur le fauteuil de mon père. Je m'assois sur l'accoudoir de Sherlock qui glisse son bras autour de moi et me faire délicatement tomber sur ses genoux.

Je lève les yeux vers lui mais il prétend ne pas me voir. C'est pourquoi je me blottis contre lui et il se met à frotter mon dos du bout des doigts.

La conversation commence, petit à petit nous discutons de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Harry et moi parions sans hésiter que Kinsgley va devenir ministère de la magie.

Et, franchement, il mérite.

Quand les pizzas arrivent, elles sont rapidement englouties sauf Sherlock qui grignote une seule part et quelques bouchées des miennes (uniquement parce que je le force). On continue de discuter, beaucoup. On parle de cette année, de ce qu'on a vécu, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Je ne sais pas trop quand je me suis endormie, je ne sais pas trop si j'étais la première. Ce que je sais c'est que Sherlock n'avait pas bougé et caressait doucement mes cheveux. Quand j'ai levé la tête vers lui, encore à moitié endormie, il m'a juste souris comme il le fait rarement et m'a murmuré :

\- Tu m'as manqué, Elizabeth.

Avant de me serrer très fort.

* * *

 **Alors ?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : le début de ma lune de miel  
**

 **Bonjour!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me motive et me fait plaisir. Savoir que vous aimez ce que j'écris est toujours agréable et me rend encore plus motivée à écrire.**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Sinon, ça y est, c'est officiel! L'année prochaine je serais étudiante en droit ;). Je suis telleeeeement ravie!**

* * *

Le lendemain, Neville et moi faisons la grasse matinée. Papa m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils étaient dans l'avion. Bravo, Papa. Je déjeune en compagnie de Neville. Sherlock entre, les cheveux en pétard, simplement vêtu d'un drap. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Si tu penses me séduire de la sorte, c'est raté.

\- Tu n'es pas prise ? Me grogne Sherlock pendant que je lui serre du café.

Il prend la tasse que je lui tends. J'hausse les épaules.

\- Je prendrais celui qui a la plus grande.

\- Alors c'est moi.

Je souris en coin. Neville est au comble du malaise. Nous allons nous habiller. Sherlock a accepté de ne pas faire de déductions à la condition de l'ignorer. J'ai accepté, me sentant gagnante gagnante. Nous descendons et commençons à préparer le potager pour Miss Hudson. Il sera assez petit : dans les jardinières. Neville parcoure les petites fiches que j'ai préparé pour ce qu'on va planter : menthe, carotte, romarin, tomates et fraises.

Je doute que tout sera capable de pousser dans le climat anglais, mais Mrs Hudson a insisté.

\- c'est enfantin, sourit Neville.

\- Pardon, le génie, je grogne.

\- Laisse moi faire.

Il m'arrache la petite pelle des mains et commence le travail. Je le regarde s'appliquer : il est vraiment doué. Il mélange le terreau, vérifie où installer les graines, le fait, puis s'assure qu'elles ne soient pas trop rapprochée. Il me donne l'autorisation d'arroser puis me charge de passer l'aspirateur (j'accepte : il ne sait pas s'en servir). Le tout le prend deux petites heures. Mrs Hudson nous regarde faire avec amusement puis nous remercie en nous préparant notre déjeuner.

\- Ton ami est vraiment doué, sourit Mrs Hudson.

\- Je sais.

Neville rougit et la remercie, gêné.

\- Que veux-tu faire plus tard, mon garçon ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.. Mes parents étaient policiers. Mais je préfère m'occuper des plantes.

\- Tu pourrais apprendre aux gens, avant toi Elizabeth était incapable de garder un cactus en vie.

Je pousse un grognement mais reconnais la vérité. Il fronce les sourcils et semble y songer, puis il chasse l'idée.

\- On verra.

\- Vous avez encore le temps, sourit Mrs Hudson.

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi, Neville.

\- Je sais y aller tout seul, me sourit-il.

J'arque un sourcil, articulant silencieusement "en taxi". Il comprend et hoche la tête. Il va ensuite chercher ses affaires. Nous nous mettons finalement en route, je donne l'adresse. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil.

\- Mrs Hudson a raison, tu ferais un excellent prof de botanique.

\- Je ne sais pas..

\- Je te le dis.

Il sourit. Je le regarde et sors un paquet de mon sac.

\- Pour ton anniversaire. Interdiction de l'ouvrir avant le 30 juillet. Ce n'est pas une plante, ne t'en fais pas.

Il s'agit d'une carte, avec les plantes magiques les plus rares pour chaque pays. J'ai eu du mal à la trouver et ai dû me renseigner auprès de Chourave qui a adoré mon attention (et s'en est procurée une au même endroit).

Il arrive chez lui, je souris et le salue avant de rentrer chez moi (pas à Baker Street, chez moi). Je tue le temps en attendant le moment où je retrouve George. Je vais ranger ma chambre (comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire.. Mais peu importe). Je télécharge le film que j'ai prévu de lui faire voir et puis... je commence une nouvelle série.

"Merlin".

Vu l'importance que ça a dans le monde sorcier, je connais mes classiques et suis un peu septique face à la légère réadaptation et les libertés qu'ils ont prise. Mais suis soulagée de voir le Géneviève/Arthur. Qui me rend d'ailleurs toute fragile.

L'heure avance, je vais me préparer. Je prends un short et un t-shirt gris où il est écrit "I speak fluent sarcasm", un des cadeaux de Mary. J'inspire et vais au parlement. Je regrette un peu mon idée. Il y a énormément de monde et George n'a pas de téléphone. D'ailleurs, a-t-il l'autorisation de sortir ?

On s'en fiche.

Je suis assez petite, je m'échine donc le cou en essayant de l'apercevoir. Finalement, un grand roux plutôt fin s'approche. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant ses cheveux plus court qui lui retombent sur le front puis sourit.

\- tu aimes ?

Tout en me posant la question, il a passé ses bras autour de moi. Je passe doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui sourit.

\- Tu es pas mal du tout.

\- Seulement pas mal ? Répète-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

\- Très bien.

Satisfait, il décent poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, me collant à lui en répondant au baiser. Je me recule ensuite et il embrasse une dernière fois ma joue avant de regarder le parlement.

\- Juste ça ?

\- "juste" ? Ca attire pleins de touriste ! C'est le big Ben !

\- Mmh. Donc tu vas me faire faire ce tour dans le Londres moldu ?

\- Tu n'as rien vu. Mais allons manger, je connais un pub sympa.

Je prends sa main, il glisse ses doigts dans les miens. Nous allons dans le métro, je lui achète un billet et lui explique comment faire. Au bout de deux essais, il y arrive très bien. Je l'emmène dans le pub fétiche de Lestrade, que j'ai parfois fréquenté. Et la nourriture est très bien.

Il faut normalement 18 ans pour entrer dans un pub, mais celui-ci n'est pas trop regardant pour peu qu'on ne consomme pas de l'alcool et on s'abtient.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais chez qui on vit, sourit-il.

\- Sirius Black, je réponds tranquillement.

Il lève brutalement la tête vers moi.

\- Tu sais ?

\- C'est un ami.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Elizabeth, ce serait agréable que tu me racontes parfois ta vie.

\- Je vais te raconter. En troisième année, j'étais outrée que Sirius Black n'ait pas eu droit à un procès ce qui est pour moi, le strict minimum juridiquement parlant. J'avais fais une grande crise devant Rogue, Lupin et Dumbledore.

\- Comme d'habitude, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Exact.

J'avale une bouchée et poursuis ensuite :

\- Et l'idée qu'il soit "peut être" pas aussi coupable m'obsédait. Puis, il est entré par effraction dans le dortoir. Et Harry était là. Et il ne l'a pas tué.. Et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, c'est qu'il n'a rien à perdre, on est d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué ? Au mieux, McGo le tuait, au pire les détraqueurs. Mais l'affaire était réglée. J'ai commencé à me dire que Black n'avait pas trahis les Potter sans raison. Ou, en tout cas, pas par allégeance à Voldemort. Mais j'étais certaine qu'il avait tué ces moldus et Pettigrow. J'ai parlé de ma théorie à Lupin et Dumbledore.

Je souris.

\- Finalement, ton frère s'est fait attaqué par un gros chien noir. Alors qu'il tenait Croûtard. Il l'a emmené sous le saule cogneur, qui est un passage secret pour aller à la cabane hurlante. Là, Sirius s'est changé en homme. J'ai désarmé le trio, je voulais entendre Sirius. Puis, Lupin est arrivé. Finalement, Rogue aussi, sauf que lui voulait vendre Black. Je lui.. Ai lancé un experlliarmus.

\- A rogue ?!

Je grogne et lui fais signe de parler moins fort.

\- il m'avait poussé, bousculé, j'étais tombée. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il tue cet homme. Bon après ça a été le bordel : il nous a tout expliqué, on allait rentrer au château remettre Pettigrow aux autorités mais Lupin s'est changé en loup et Sirius s'est fait capturer. Je suis allée voir Fudge pour le défendre mais il s'en fichait et me prenait pour la dernière des idiotes. On est retourné en arrière grâce au retourneur de temps de Hermione et on a sauvé Buck et Sirius. Et à l'infirmerie, après la dernière tâche, j'ai à nouveau défendu Sirius devant Fudge. Je lui envoie quelques lettres, on s'entend bien. C'était un maraudeur lui aussi. Lupin, Sirius, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow.

\- Le rat de Ron est l'un de nos idoles ?

J'éclate de rire et hoche la tête.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il parle parfois de toi, comprend George.

j'arque un sourcil et lui souris.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Pas mon genre.

\- Dommage.

Il fronce les sourcils et mange quelques bouchées. Je le fixe.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non non.

\- Menteur.

Je le regarde en plissant les yeux.

\- Sinon la famille ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Ma belle mère est enceinte, je réponds sombrement.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle parce que..?

\- Ils auront un enfant qu'ils verront tous les jours..

\- Elizabeth tu penses que ma mère a moins aimé Bill à cause de Ron ou Ginny ?

Je me crispe.

\- Non !

\- Alors ne dis pas d'idioties.

\- Mrf.. Et vous ?

George a une expression hostile qui ne lui va pas du tout. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Percy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il a eu une promotion.

\- Et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle parce que ?..

\- Il a été nommé assistant du ministre. C'était étrange parce qu'il a eu pas mal de problèmes à cause de l'affaire Croupton. Et Fudge hait tout ceux qui ont un rapport de près ou de loin à Dumbledore. Papa pensait que c'était pour l'espionner. Et.. Percy l'a mal prit.

Son regard se durcit.

\- Il a dit que depuis son arrivée, il devait se battre contre la réputation de Papa. Que si Papa n'était pas un idiot on aurait plus d'argent. Que c'était sa faute si on était pauvre. Que Dumbledore nous entrainerait dans sa chute. Il dit que la loyauté, on doit la porter au ministère et qu'il ferait en sorte de faire comprendre qu'il n'appartenait plus à notre famille. Il a prit ses affaires et est partit. Il vit ici, à Londres. Maman a voulu aller lui parler mais il lui a claqué la porte au nez. Maintenant, quand on parle de lui, Maman pleure et Papa casse quelque chose.

Je me crispe totalement.

\- George.. Je suis désolé..

\- J'ai assez de grands frères, ce n'est pas grave, coupe-t-il, un peu sèchement.

Je me redresse et embrasse doucement sa joue. Il me reagrde et sourit.

On termine et il se lève pour payer. Je le devance.

\- C'est moi qui offre, je souris.

\- Non, Elizabeth.

\- Tu as des livres sterlling ?

Il se crispe et ne pipe mot. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Une prochaine fois.

Je vais régler la note et on reprend le métro pour faire une petite balade. Je l'emmène voir les coins les plus touristiques. D'abord le London Bridge, mais aussi Buckingham. Alors que nous traversons St-James Park, mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Papa m'appelle. Je déroche.

\- Allô ?

\- El ? Tout se passe bien ?

\- Super et vous ? Bien arrivé ? J'ai fais le potager avec Neville, Mrs Hudson était ravie !

George me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'assois sur un banc et il fait de même.

\- Tout se passe bien. Je regrette un peu que tu ne sois pas là..

\- papa, je sais ce qu'on fait pendant une lune de miel, je suis bien heureuse de ne pas être là, je grogne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me balade dans Londres.

\- A cette heure ? Seule ? C'est dangereux !

\- Je vais bientôt rentrer, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mmh.. Bien. Tu auras du réseaux chez les Weasley ?

\- J'en trouverais.

\- Je t'aime.

\- je sais, je souris.

Je raccroche. George regarde mon téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il un trou ?

\- C'est pour prendre des photos.

\- Mais c'est tout petit.. D'où sortent-elles ?

\- Elles ne sortent pas, elles restent dedans.

Je lui souris, prends une photo du parcet la lui montre. Il arque un sourcil et me regarde.

\- On peut en prendre de nous ?

\- Oui, comme ça.

Je mets l'objectif avant, pour prendre des selfies. Je me sens un peu ridicile, pas mon genre d'occupation. George sourit de toutes ses dents. Je souris et prends la photo. Il me prend mon téléphone et commence à en faire de nous en rafale.

\- George, je t'en prie, je souris.

Il n'écoute rien et en fais pleins. Où il grimace, m'embrasse, embrasse ma joue. Puis il prend mon portable et prend simplement des photos de lui. Il va les voir et semble déçu.

\- Elles ne bougent pas..

\- C'est le défaut des photos moldues : immobiles.

Un peu ronchon, il me rend mon portable et nous rentrons à la maison. Je vais dans le salon.

\- Bon, j'ai décidé de te montrer un film moldu. Et je me suis dis que te montrer un film d'un acteur jugé comme un génie comique et l'un de mes préféré serait un bon début. Quoique c'est un peu triste. Commence le sans moi, je vais prévenir de quoi grignoter.

Sur cette introduction, je lance "Dr Patch" et vais préparer de quoi grignoter et boire avant de le rejoindre. Il regarde la télé en fronçant les sourcils.-

\- C'est comme une très longue photo sorcière.. Le son en plus.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Ca va.

Je souris et m'assois près de lui. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. Il regarde le film, plutôt fasciné et sans prononcé le moindre mot. Ensuite, nous allons nous coucher. Je vais me mettre en pyjama et lui reste en caleçon. J'arque un sourcil et m'avance lentement.

Et, je le détaille du regard. Objectivement, George est beau : il est grand, il a un beau sourire et il est plutôt musclé. Et quand je le vois là, devant moi, je me mets à avoir des complexes débiles qui disparaissent quand il me sourit. On s'allonge dans mon minuscule lit une personne. George me caresse doucement la joue. Je demande.

\- George.. Tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles ?

\- En cinquième année, oui. Avec une Poufsoufle de sixième année.

\- Oh.. D'accord.

J'ai pas besoin de savoir d'autres infos.

\- On ne fera rien sans que tu le veuilles.

\- J'espère bien.

J'hoche la tête et il m'embrasse doucement, caressant ma taille avant de devoir rompre le baiser à cause d'un baillement. Je souris.

\- Dors.. Demain on ira au musée d'histoire naturelle.

\- On ne peut pas simplement rester dans le lit ? Geint-il.

\- On fera la grasse matinée si tu veux..

Il hoche la tête. Je me blottis contre lui et ferme les yeux, le nez dans son cou. Il embrasse mon front.

\- Bonne nuit, El.

\- Bonne nuit, Fred.

il grogne et me pince. Je ris doucement et ferme les yeux. J'ai enfin trouver un moyen de le taquiner. Il était temps.

* * *

 _ **Question pour Sherly : (je peux t'appeler Sherly? Oui bien sur. Non je m'en fous de ton avis. Amicalement.) Combien de temps vas-tu tenir le secret du petit ami ?**_

 **SH : Ne m'appelez pas "Sherly".  
**

 **AP : T'es mignon quand tu fais semblant d'être impressionnant.**

 **SH : Pardon ?**

 **JW : Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais elle a raison.**

 **AP : "Je ne l'aime pas" ? D'où ? POURQUOI ?**

 **JW : Ma fille mérite mieux que tout ces abrutis.**

 **AP : Tu es fatigant Johnny.**

 **SH : Elizabeth m'offre des cigarettes.**

 **JW : ? pourquoi ?**

 **EW : Rien, Papa, rien.**

 _ **Question pour El : Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il va tenir ? HS : tu aimes les crapauds ? 8D  
"L'amour brille sous les étoiles" ? Vraiment? C'est niais héhéhé! Que c'est meugnooooon! *sourire narquois***_

 **EW : Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Sherlock m'apprécie un minimum et adoooore avoir un moyen de pression sur moi. Je pense qu'il tiendra un petit bout de temps. JE NE SUIS PAS NIAISE.  
**

 **NL : Tu es pas mal niaise en vrai.**

 **EW : PARDON ?**

 **HG : Et assez dramatique.**

 **EW : ?**

 **NL : Juste que tu n'aimes pas le montrer.**

 **JW : Ca me rappelle quelqu'un...**

 **SH : Ah ?**

 **AP : ;)**

 _ **Question pour Georges : As tu peur de la réaction possiblement super possessive de Johnny ? Non parce qu'il peut quand même te casser tous les os en te les nommant. Moi je dis ça je dis rien.**_

 **GW : Je suis un sorcier  
**

 **EW : Lance le moindre sort sur mon père et JE te casse les os**

 **GW : ...**

 **EW : Alors ?**

 **GW : Je suis un Gryffondor, je n'ai peur de rien.**

 **EW : Pas même de me perdre ?**

 **GW : ELIZABETH**

 **HG : D-r-a-m-a-t-i-q-u-e**

 **EW : Bande de rageux**

 _ **Lestrade vous êtes adorable !**_

 **EW : Ca nous avait manqué...  
**

 **AP : De quoi ?**

 **EW : Le...**

 **AP : ?**

 **EW : Club...**

 **AP : ?**

 **EW : DES FANS DE LESTRADE**

 **AP : OH**

 **EW : DES DEMANDES EN MARIAGE, DES TONNES DE COMPLIMENT, DES DECLARATION D AMOUR. LES REVOILA.**

 **GL : Merci beaucoup (:**

 **EW : Arrêtez de frimer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : chez le Black**

 **Coucou**

 **je reviens d'un voyage à San Diego et au Mexique où j'ai construis une maison, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écris un article sur mon tumblr (one year in Red Deer) et j'ai mis pleins de photos!**

 **je suis fort fatiguée et me dirige vers mon lit, je ferais les réponses aux questions la semaine prochaine mais pour vous occupez, un petit OS Mycbeth!**

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans les bras de George qui me regarde avec un sourire. Je fronce les sourcils et fais la moue.

\- Déjà debout ?

\- Il est 11h..

Je fronce les sourcils et remarque qu'il a mon téléphone.

\- Tu as pris des photos..

\- Tu vas les adorer, me promet-il. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je le regarde, sans comprendre, à moitié endormie.

\- Choses sérieuses ?

\- Bonjour, Elizabeth..

Il glisse sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse lentement, légèrement au dessus de moi. Je souris contre ses lèvres et me tourne lentement, inversant les rôles. Il rompt le baiser pour arquer un sourcil, posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Mmh.. J'aime beaucoup..

Je souris en coin et ondule du bassin contre lui. Il se raidit et me regarde, le regard brillant. Je me lève lentement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Quoi ? Pardon ?

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre et vais dans la salle de bain, la fermant à clef avant de me déshabiller. J'entre dans la douche quand j'entends un "CRAC" bruyant et sursaute. Je fais un tour sur moi-même et aperçois George qui me sourit. Je rougis furieusement et plaque ma main sur ma forêt interdite et mon bras autour de mes.. Boursouflets.

Et vu la taille qu'ils ont, je suis généreuse.

\- Comment ?!

\- Tu ne sais pas ? S'amuse-t-il. Fred et moi avons réussis notre examen de transplanage.

Argh.. Bordel.

Il me regarde, avec un sourire, avant de s'avancer, me murmurant tout de même :

\- Si tu veux que je sors, dis le moi..

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sors.. Mais je ne veux pas faire l'amour.., je murmure en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Entendu.

Il pose ses mains sur ma taille, me regarde de haut en bas puis me sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je ne réponds pas et il n'en tient pas compte : se mettant à embrasser mon cou. Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre. Mais des pensées parasites foutent le bordel :

 _Qu'est-ce que Papa dirait ?_

On s'en fiche !

 _Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà fait quand j'étais là ?_

Beurk !

 _Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà fait avec Mary dans la douche ?_

Bon sang ai-je envie de penser à la vie sexuelle de mon père quand je suis avec mon petit ami ? Non ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-il entrain de..

La main de George s'est glissé sur ma cuisse pour m'attirer contre lui. Je me mets, moi aussi, à embrasser son cou. Quand il me caresse l'entre cuisse, je mords son cou et entends un gémissement rauque. Il se recule précipitamment.

\- Je t'ai fais mal ?

\- Non.. Non pas du tout..

Je remarque la bosse de son caleçon et souris.

\- Oh..

\- Je vais te laisser te laver, me sourit-il.

Il sort de la pièce. Je prends une bonne douche puis m'habille. Quand il va faire de même, je prépare le petit déjeuner. Il me rejoint et s'approche lentement, collant son torse à mon dos et se baissant pour me souffler.

\- C'est sympa.. Non ?

\- George Weasley, je vais vous brûler avec ces œufs avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire "mandragore".

\- Personne n'a le temps de dire mandragore.

\- Prends le lait dans le frigo.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Le quoi ?

Je le fixe.

\- Merlin, comment font les sorciers ?

Je sers les œufs puis sors certains condiments du frigo. On mange. Il me raconte les dernières inventions qu'ils ont fait pour leur magasin. Avant que nous partions pour le musée d'histoire naturelle, j'allume mon ordinateur quelques épisodes de "Bill Nye The Science Guy" [NDA : le "C'est pas sorcier anglophone]. Je souris au regard interrogateur pour George.

\- Pour ton père. Ca lui plaira.

\- Il n'a plus beaucoup le temps, El..

J'enfile ma veste puis sors. Nous nous dirigeons vers la station de métro.

\- Il m'adore, je lui ferais les yeux doux et ça suffira.

Il me regarde et sourit en coin, avançant son visage.

\- Je suis jaloux.

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

\- Mieux ?

\- Mmh.

Je souris et m'arrête, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse langoureusement. George caresse ma taille et remonte sa main le long de mes côtes.

\- Mmh mmh..

Nous nous interrompons. Je vois un Gregory Lestrade très mal à l'aise. Je rougis.

\- Gregory !

\- Elizabeth..

\- George Weasley, s'introduit George. Le petit ami.

Il serre chaleureusement la main de Lestrade qui le fixe, surpris. Evidemment qu'il allait se présenter en tant que petit ami.

\- Inspecteur Gregory Lestrade.

\- Un ami, je souris à George.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au mariage, remarque Greg.

\- En effet, c'est encore secret. Si vous dites quoique ce soit à Papa je fugue et je dis que vous m'avez brisé le cœur, je menace.

Lestrade se crispe totalement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le dire à John ?

\- Oui, El, pourquoi ?

\- Il flipperait. Et ça ne regarde que moi.

\- Mmh.., intervient George.

Je le fusille du regard. Il se tait.

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Bien.. Je garderais le secret..

\- Super. Parfait. Merci. Excellent.

Je souris.

\- je peux vous aider ?

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais mais je vois que ça va..

George a un sourire arrogant. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis regarde Lestrade.

\- En effet. Je vous laisse. George habite la campagne et il n'a jamais vu le musée d'histoire naturel.

\- Ennuyeux.., soupire George.

Je roule des yeux et le tire par la main. Nous entrons dans le métro. George me fixe en attente d'explication.

\- Un espèce d'auror. Ami de mon père et Sherlock. Sherlock a pas mal de ses enquêtes "officielles" grâce à lui. Il s'en voulait beaucoup suite à la mort de Sherlock. Il a cruu pas mal d'idiots qui disaient que Sherlock était un imposteur.

\- Je vois.. Il sait ?

\- Pour.. Non. Je lui en parlerais certainement un jour.

Il hoche la tête. Nous atterrissons au musée quinze minutes plus tard. J'ai prévu d'en faire plusieurs avec lui mais j'abandonne vite l'idée. George est sans doute moins fasciné par les moldus que son père mais tout l'enchante, la partie sur le corps humain l'impressionne (DE LA BIOLOGIE ET ANATOMIE BASIQUE BON DIEU), les squelettes le rendent fou et il s'arrête dix minutes ou presque à chaque endroit.

Je vais lui acheter une baleine en peluche à la boutique souvenir. Il rit et l'accepte avec plaisir.

\- je te revaudrai ça.

\- Ca m'a fait plaisir, George.

\- Allons manger, propose-t-il.

On trouve un restaurant assez rapidement.

\- Ensuite, tu rentres et moi je vais attendre Mycroft.

Il soupire et fait la moue. J'arque un sourcil.

\- George Weasley.

\- Mmh.. D'accord.

\- Pourquoi Fred et George ?

Il lève la tête vers moi, sans comprendre, je précise :

\- Tous .. Vous avez un surnom et le prénom. J'imagine que Fred pour Frédéric, à la rigueur. Mais, William, Charles, Perceval, Ronald et Ginevra puis.. Vous.

\- Les frères de ma mère, explique-t-il. Gideon et Fabian. Ils sont morts pendant la première guerre. Je crois qu'elle voulait leur rendre hommage, elle n'aime pas vraiment en parler.

J'hoche lentement la tête et mange en silence. Silence qu'il interrompt en me demandant :

\- Où est enterré ta mère ?

Je sursaute et relève brusquement la tête

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne me présentes pas à ton père, mais ta mère ?

\- Elle est morte, George.

\- Je sais. Mais je veux me présenter;

\- On fera ça une autre fois..

\- A Noël, m'indique-t-il.

Etonnement, je ne pense pas avoir le choix. J'hoche la tête. Une heure plus tard, nous sortons du restaurant. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- A ce soir.

Il me sourit et prend mon visage dans ses mains, m'observant quelques instants avant d'embrasser ma joue avec une douceur infinie. Je lui souris et vais dans la station de métro. Je sens son regard dans mon dos mais quand je me retourne, il a disparu.

Je rentre à la maison et vais préparer mon sac, vérifiant l'avancée du téléchargement. Je regarde ensuite les photos que George a prise et décide, sentimentalement, d'en mettre une en fond écran.

Je crois que c'est ma préférée, hier dans le parc. Je suis prise d'un fou rire devant ses idioties (comme d'habitude) et il me couve du regard.

A l'heure pile, on frappe à la porte. Je sors, j'ai envoyé Frodon auprès de Harry, il me rejoindra sur place (Comment ? pas la moindre idée). J'ai donc mon sac et mon chat. Je mets le sac dans le coffre et mon chat sur mes genoux. Mycroft le fixe avec dégoût. Je lui souris.

\- Alors ?

\- Lis ça.

Il me tend un papier avec écrit d'une écriture fine et toute en rondeur : "Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaud, Londres".

\- Retiens le, m'ordonne-t-il avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Nous devons parler.

\- vous êtes membre de l'Ordre ?

\- Non, malgré mon poids dans le domaine, je suis fortement désavantagé dans mes affaires si je suis politisé, susurre-t-il. Et s'afficher avec Dumbledore est désormais une forme de politisation.

Je fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête.

\- Si je parviens à en faire partie.. Je vous tiens au courant ?

\- Je reste protegé par l'Ordre et si la situation.. S'envenimait, j'en ferais partis. Secrètement, bien entendu, précise-t-il. Je suis sympathisant.

Je souris en coin et le regarde.

\- C'est un oui.

\- Tu n'y parviendras pas.

\- C'est un défi ?

Il roule des yeux et se penche.

\- Elizabeth. Fudge est terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa place. Il va mettre comme professeur des Dffense contre les Forces du Mal une incompétente adoratrice de sa personne. Son seul but sera de vous empêcher de vous défendre. Il pense que Dumbledore veut le monter contre lui.

\- Je le fais toute seule, je grogne.

\- Tu ne dois pas être.. Idiote avec elle. Tu dois être subtile, tu m'entends ?

je me crispe et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est folle.. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour obéir aux ordres, pour le pouvoir.

\- Oh.. Ok..

Je déglutis. Nous arrivons dans la rue.

\- Je viendrais te voir une dernière fois avant la rentrée, n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dis.

\- Non..

\- Pense à ce que tu viens de lire en sortant.

Je sors, prends mes affaires et lance un dernier regard à Mycroft. Il ne me regarde pas. J'inspire, me place entre le 11 et le 13 et pense à ce que j'ai lu.

Et là, sans que je comprenne, le 12 apparaît. Je m'avance, pousse la porte qui est ouverte et pénètre dans une maison sombre.

\- Hey ?

Je vois deux têtes rousses identiques s'approchées mais une voix grave les fait s'arrêter.

\- La voilà : ma sorcière préférée.

Je ris doucement et regarde Sirius : propre, portant un costume sorcier aux couleurs sombres mais seyant. Il ouvre les bras.

\- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour toi. Mais je suis ravie de te revoir.

\- Toujours Remus dans ton cœur, hein ? s'amuse-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris à George et réponds.

\- Mmh.. non.. Mais un farceur, sois certain.

* * *

 **OS : Réunion de famille**

Nous sommes en route vers les Holmes, pour un Noël "en famille". Je crois que je suis encore plus nerveuse que la première fois. Cette fois ci, ils savent à propos de Mycroft et moi. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont impatients et qu'ils ont des attentes, je ne sais pas lesquelles mais ils en ont.

Et ça me stresse.

Et si leurs attentes soient que je sois câline ? Ou au contraire pas trop ?

Et si leurs attentes soient que je sois une petite amie soumise et..

Ouais, non, on parle de Mrs Holmes quand même.

Papa a mis des musiques de la comédie musicale "The Greatest Showman", il aime pas du tout (j'ai adoré), mais Rosamund adore les musiques et en général elle fait que se plaindre en voiture donc on a décidé de soigner le mal par le mal.

Parfois, quand Sherlock est là, il arrive à la calmer. Me demandez pas comment, il refuse de donner son secret, mais le fait est qu'il y arrive. Sauf qu'il est déjà chez les parents. Les watson arrivent un peu plus tard parce que j'avais des examens à terminer.

Et une fin d'examens à fêter.

On vit sa vie estudiantine comme on peut, hein.

John se gare finalement dans l'allée et je me ronge les ongles comme une affamée. Il me lance un regard un peu dégouté.

\- Elizabeth ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveuse ?

\- Toooooout.

\- Sois plus précise.

\- Toutes les choses de cet univers.

Papa me coule un regard blasé et je pousse un grognement avant de hausser les épaules et de marmonner :

\- j'en sais rien. J'ai peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.

\- Ils t'adoraient avant. Ils t'ont adoré quand ils sont su, et ils t'adorent encore maintenant. C'est Mycroft qui devrait se ronger les ongles quand il me voit.

\- Johnny Boy est effrayant ? Je me moque en souriant en coin, aallant chercher Rosamund.

\- Si tu pouvais prétendre que tu me prends au sérieux, ça me ferait plaisir Elizabeth.

\- Te prendre au sérieux me ferait plaisir aussi.

Je lui offre un sourire rayonnant et il me pince doucement le bras pour me taquiner. J'éclate de rire et sonne à la porte.

Papa nous couvre toutes les deux du regard. Je rejette des cheveux en arrière et susurre :

\- je sais que nous sommes belles, mais tout de même.. Hein, Rose ?

\- Vi !

Je souris et serre ma petite sœur contre moi, mon petit amour et ma personne préférée sur terre.

La porte s'ouvre et Mrs Holmes nous accueille aussi chaleureusement qu'elle est capable. Rosamund et moi on a quand même la chance d'avoir un pinçage de joue pour montrer à quel point on est mignonne et adorable et autre humiliant adjectifs.

Mr Holmes, qui m'avait serré la main la première fois, me prend dans ses bras comme si on était de fiers amis (ce que, j'imagine, nous sommes devenus).

Sherlock est installé dans le salon et je vais vite le saluer, profitant du mince instant avant que Rose lui fonce dessus.

C'est qu'elle est folle, de son parrain.

Et ça ne manque pas, elle crie et se jette dans ses bras. Mr et Mrs Holmes sont tout attendris et je vois bien que Papa est ravi lui aussi.

Je vais dans la cuisine où je trouve mon Holmes à moi, concentré sur son pc. Je m'avance en souriant. Il lève la tête vers moi et s'addoucit légèrement.

\- Bonjour, Elizabeth.

\- Bonjour, Mycroft.

Il regarde quelque chose derrière moi. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Mr et Mrs Holmes entrain de nous observer avec un air très interressé. Mycroft pousse un grognement. Je souris doucement et m'assois près de lui.

Je ne suis pas assez à l'aise pour l'embrasser devant ses parents, il devra faire le premier pas lui-même.

\- tu vas bien ?

\- Comment se sont passés tes examens ? Me coupe-t-il en reposant les yeux sur son écran.

\- Tu pourrais me dire les résultats en passant un coup de fil, je susurre en me penchant en avant.

Il se crispe sensiblement et se penche légèrement en arrière.

Oké je vois.

\- Je crains que tu vas devoir attendre comme tout le monde.

\- Je vois, je souris en attrapant un verre d'eau et en sortant de la pièce en soupirant.

Certaines choses ne changent pas, j'imagine.

J'entends Mr et Mrs Holmes engueuler Mycroft pour être un petit ami bof. Je ne sais pas exactement si je fais la gueule mais je sais que ça m'embête qu'il soit si crispé.

Tout

Le

Monde

Sait

qu'on

Est

Ensemble

Dans

Cette

Baraque

Pète un coup, ça ira mieux.

Je pousse un soupir las pour la deuxième fois, j'adore être dramatique, et me dirige vers Papa qui regarde Sherlock et Rose avec un sourire. Je pose ma têtes sur son épaule en me blottissant et le pauvre mieux manque de faire un arrêt.

Ça n'arrive

Jamais ?

Même Sherlock fronce les sourcils l'air de rien mais s'abstient de commentaires.

Papa passe son bras autour de mes épaules, un peu hésitant, et me serre contre lui.

\- Elizabeth, tout va bien ?

\- Mrf.

\- c'est Mycroft ? Me murmure-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Moui.

Il fait la moue et embrasse doucement le haut de mon crâne.

Je n'aime pas râler sur Mycroft d'habitude mais c'est Noël et j'ai une vague de nostalgie. Et puis j'ai le droit de vouloir de l'attention, parfois. Mycroft boude quand je peux pas le voir certains jeudis à cause de mon travail scolaire.

Doucement mais sûrement, Mr et Mrs Holmes nous amènent des petits apéritifs, des petites choses à grignoter et je mange avec plaisir.

Mycroft nous fait l'honneur de sa présence et s'assoit dans le fauteuil un peu plus loin.

\- Bon, nous voulions attendre les filles avant de le faire, sourit Mrs Holmes. Et si on commençait le sapin ?

Rosamund hurle de joie et je souris doucement en me levant, acceptant. Sherlock se lève et sort de la pièce pendant que Papa nous rejoint.

Rapidement, Mr et Mrs Holmes reviennent avec les décorations et nous nous mettons au travail. Je porte une guirlande comme un boa et roule des épaules pour faire rire Rosamund.

Quand Sherlock revient, il tient son violon et après un rapide accord, il se met à jouer des musiques de Noël.

\- Enfin Mycroft, ronchonne Mrs Holmes. Participe !

\- Et Sherlock alors ? Grogne-t-il.

\- Sherlock a joué du violon! Toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

\- Fais plaisir à ta mère, insiste Mr Holmes.

Mycroft pousse un soupir des plus dramatiques, ce que je salue de ma propre expérience. Je le surveille du coin du regard puis m'approche avec ma guirlande en souriant.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, on va bien s'amuser.

Je passe ma guirlande autour de lui et je vois Sherlock avoir un petit sourire en coin. Pas son sourire moqueur. Juste un sourire amusé.

Mycroft se crispe totalement.

\- Elizabeth, nous n'avons pas besoin de tes bêtises, dit-il froidement en élevant sèchement la guirlande.

Je serre les dents et le regarde en hochant la tête.

\- je comprends. Mais pas de "nous", tu es le seul que ma bonne humeur dérange.

Je vois que Mrs Holmes s'apprête à intervenir mais je l'arrête.

\- Non. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Je vais me mettre de l'autre côté du sapin en ignorant le regard de Mycroft et continue de m'appliquer à la tâche en faisant rire Rosamund.

Je suis certaine que ses parents vont l'engueuler, mais je crois que je m'en fous. J'en ai marre d'être blessée par ses conneries. Il m'agace.

vers la fin, Rosamund veut mettre l'étoile sur le haut du sapin. Papa appelle Sherlock à la rescousse, faute de faire 1m65. Sherlock la prend sur ses épaules et je prends une photo en souriant. Sherlock est beaucoup plus agréable en compagnie de Rosamund.

Quand je me tourne je vois que Papa a disparu. Et Mycroft aussi. N'étant pas stupide, je vais dans la cuisine et les surprends en effet. Mon père pointe Mycroft du doigt.

\- J'ai deux visions à vous proposer. La première étant, si Elizabeth n'était pas en couple avec vous, Sherlock et vous serez terriblement septique quand à son choix de petit et n'exigeriez que le meilleur.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tout cela rime, Dr Watson ?

\- Je n'ai pas finis, répond froidement mon père. Deuxième vision, elle est dans une école avec des milliers d'élèves, prend le métro, croise des personnes différentes tous les jours. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à voir quelle personne extraordinaire elle est. Et peut être qu'un garçon le verra aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, et lui offrira ce que vous n'êtes pas capable de lui donner.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demande froidement Mycroft.

\- D'être fier de l'avoir pour petite amie.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- C'est un conseil, répond mon père sur le même ton. Je ne vous toucherais pas parce qu'Elizabeth m'en voudrait, mais si je vois encore ce regard triste sur son visage dans les prochaines 24h, je peux vous garantir que la seule chose qui vous fera tenir debout sera votre parapluie.

Mycroft plisse les yeux.

Je m'éloigne en frottant ma nuque.

Non, je ne suis pas intervenue. Évidemment les visions que Papa a donné à Mycroft m'agacent, mais... pour le reste ?

Il n'a pas tort.

Nous terminons à table. Je me suis assise stratégiquement entre Mrs Holmes et Rosamund. En bout de table. Mycroft est à la droite de son père, ce dernier étant à l'autre bout de table.

Je suis les discussions sans réellement participer, je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ces examens m'ont épuisé et je suis psychologiquement en pauvre état aujourd'hui. Je mange en feintant mon appétit, surtout par politesse.

Je me suis toujours dis que Mycroft était fier de m'avoir pour petite amie, juste mon âge l'embêtait. Mais visiblement j'ai dû me tromper. Je pense qu'il a juste honte de moi.

Quand Rosamund commence à chouiner, pleurnicher et ronchonner, signe qu'elle est fatiguée, je la prends aussitôt dans mes bras et explique que je vais la coucher.

Elle est sensée dormir avec Papa dans la chambre d'ami et moi avec Mycroft. Je la change, lui fais une toilette de chat et la glisse dans le grand lit.

Papa est sensé se mettre côté extérieur pour être sûre qu'elle ne tombe pas. Mais il est juste 22h.

Je me dis que je vais me coucher avec elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme et une fois bien endormie, je mettrais un oreiller et rejoindrais les autres.

J'enlève mon soutient, cette invention du diable et mes chaussettes, les gens qui dorment avec des chaussettes ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Je me glisse sous les draps et me couche près de Rosamund qui ferme déjà les yeux.

Je baille une dernière fois et ferme les yeux à mon tour.

Quand je les ouvre, j'ai une couverture jusqu'aux épaules et il fait clair dehors. Rose n'est plus dans le lit et j'entends des rires au rez de chaussée.

Je me suis endormie.

Quel gros bébé.

Je pousse un soupir et vais me débarbouiller. J'enfile des vêtements propres et me dessine un trait d'eye liner histoire de prétendre que je suis réveillée. Je descends les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et entre dans le salon où je vois que tout le monde ouvre ses cadeaux.

\- Ma chérie, me sourit mon père dés que je mets le pied dans le salon.

Il se relève et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je grimace.

\- Désolé. Tu étais sensé dormir dans le lit, tu as du dormir dans le canapé..

\- Tu étais épuisé, excuse-t-il.

Il ajoute dans mon oreille doucement :

\- Bien fait pour Mycroft.

Je ris doucement et lui souhaite un joyeux Noël. Je balaye la pièce du regard et souhaite un joyeux Noël à tout le monde, sans regarder Mycroft dans les yeux puis vais rejoindre Rosamund pour qu'elle me montre ses jouets.

Alors qu'elle me montrait comment sa poupée était flexible, je vois la pile de cadeaux avec mon nom. Je souris avec gourmandise et les ouvre.

Mr Holmes m'a offert des cactus, je le remercie très chaleureusement et ouvre celui de Mrs Holmes : un livre sur la physique en médecine, jje lui avais expliqué que je le galerais un peu. Sherlock m'offre un petit carnet en cuire noir plein d'écritures. Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers lui pour des explications.

\- Des prises de notes de quand j'ai passé mon diplôme de chimiste, ça t'aidera peut être, dit-il nonchalamment.

Je souris, me lève et embrasse bruyamment sa joue. Il fait une petite grimace mais m'offre un sourire ensuite.

Le cadeau de Papa est le coffret des saisons du "Prince de Bel Air". Je souris en coin et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Je vais regarder ça en boucle.

\- Tu le fais déjà, s'amuse-t-il.

J'attrape le dernier, celui de Mycroft. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et vois trois tickets pour le parc Harry Potter en Floride. J'écarquille les yeux et lève la tête vers lui

\- T-trois ?

\- Ton père, ta sœur et toi.

\- Merci Mycroft, je souris doucement.

Mon père le remercie aussi.

\- Elizabeth ? M'appelle Mycroft.

Je relève la tête et vois qu'il m'indique silencieusement de m'asseoir près de lui. Je plisse les yeux mais obéis et m'assois à ses côtés. Il porte son costume trois pièces verdâtre avec une cravate dans les rouges. Il enlevé la veste et desserrée la cravate.

\- je voulais.. Te présenter mes excuses pour hier.

Je l'observe et hoche doucement la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Je vois qu'il tient le cadeau que je lui ai offert. Deux tickets pour l'orchestre symphonique de Londres. J'inspire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller avec moi.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et embrasse doucement ma joue.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

Je veux répondre mais un flash aveuglant m'interrompt. On tourne vivement la tête vers Mrs Holmes qui tient un énorme appareil photo.

\- Mickey, passe ton bras autour de ses épaules!

\- Maman...

j'éclate de rire, et j'entends papa mourir de rire de son côté aussi.

Joyeux Noël.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : l'ordre de l'oiseau magique**

 **Coucou!**

 **Voici un de mes chapitres pré-fé-rés! J'ai adoré l'écrire et particulièrement la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi! N'hésitez pas à laisser une rview pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

* * *

Je me recule et Sirius me sourit.

\- Ravi que tu aies pu venir.

\- Je vois que j'ai du réseau et il y a certainement un wifi non protégé quelque part, je souris en coin. Ta maison est déjà dans mon cœur.

\- Tant mieux..

Je vois Remus Lupin derrière lui. Il porte un gilet aux couleurs passées. Je le regarde et souris à nouveau.

\- Professeur.

\- Appelez moi Remus, Elizabeth, me dit-il avec douceur.

\- Vous rendez la Elizabeth de troisième année au comble de bonheur.

\- Et celle de cinquième année ? Demande Fred.

Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Elle est déjà au comble du bonheur.

George sourit en coin. Je fais exceptionnellement la bise aux jumeaux mais George ne s'en contente pas et pose sa main sur ma taille.

\- Tes parents sont au courant ? Je lui murmure.

\- Non.

Je me dégage l'air de rien mais je vois que Lupin et Black échangent un regard.

\- Les autres t'attendent, on allait manger.

Je vais dans une salle manger sombre et Mrs Weasley vient m'embrasser la joue en souriant.

\- Bonsoir, ma chérie.

\- Bonsoir, Mrs Weasley. Mon père s'en voulait de ne pas vous avoir invité au mariage, il m'a chargé de vous apporter une bouteille de vin.

Je me tourne vers Mr Weasley qui me remercie. Hermione et Ginny viennent me prendre dans leur bras. Je fais un clin d'œil à Ron en guise de salut puis m'assoit à table. Mrs Weasley nous serre un excellent rôti que l'odeur me fait saliver.

J'observe tout le monde : Sirius caressant Pattenrond, Hermione et Ginny discutant activement, les jumeaux demandant réellement à Lupin si c'était un maraudeur. Sirius remarque mon observation et me sourit.

Je réponds à son sourire.

George à ma gauche, pose discrètement sa main sur ma cuisse. Je souris doucement et me mets à manger, rougissant un peu quand il caresse celle-ci avec son pouce.

\- La maison de tes parents, Sirius ? Je finis par demander.

\- Magnifique, hein ? Raille-t-il.

\- Incroyable.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ca me donne un endroit pour me cacher et ça me permet de participer à l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Sirius ! S'écrie Mrs Weasley.

Je lève les yeux vers elle et souris.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis au courant.

Je garde pour moi mon objectif : en faire partie. Je regarde Sirius et arque un sourcil.

\- Ça doit te faire plaisir, non ? Cette troupe de sang mêlés, nés moldus, et sangs purs "adorateurs des moldus" dans la maison familial des Black.

Il a un sourire sombre et hausse les épaules.

\- J'aurais préféré ne plus y remettre les pieds.

\- J'aurais préféré avoir un O en potion en troisième année mais j'ai eu A. Et je méritais mieux.

\- Tu connaissais déjà Sirius, Elizabeth ? Me demande Arthur.

\- Elizabeth me défend auprès de Fudge dés qu'elle en a l'occasion, sourit Sirius en se tournant vers lui. Elle a douté de ma culpabilité avant même entendre la véritable histoire. Et elle a réussi à convaincre Remus.

Je rejette mes cheveux en arrière.

\- Ne tombe pas amoureux.

Il rit, son rire ressemble à un aboiement. Je souris en coin et mange avec appétit. Ensuite, les filles m'emmènent dans la chambre. Dans les escaliers, je croise un très vieil elfe de maison les oreilles tombantes et des poils gris en sortant. Il marmonne en me croisant :

\- Sang de bourbe..

\- Raté. On dirait, mais sang mêlé.

Je dors sur un matelas au sol. Je commence à sortir mes affaires de ma malle pendant que Ginny et Hermione me tiennent un peu au courant.

\- Tu as lu la gazette ?

\- Non, j'ai résillé mon abonnement. Mais Neville m'a dit que c'était mauvais pour Harry.

\- Oui, soupire sombrement Hermione. Et on ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de lettres..

\- Je l'ai fais.

Elle se crispe.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je t'ai dis que..

\- Il ne voulait pas que vous lui parliez de l'Ordre, voilà tout. Et il ne m'avait rien dit à moi. Je ne vais pas isoler mon ami pour obéir aux sombres plans de Dumbledore, je réponds, un peu froide.

\- Il va nous prendre pour les méchants ! S'écrie-t-elle.

\- Il avait besoin de vous. Il sera en colère.

Elle soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Ginny me regarde et sourit en coin.

\- George a dormit chez toi la nuit dernière ?

\- Coupable, je souris.

\- Quoi ?! Vraiment ?

\- On a rien fait.. On a juste dormit.

J'entends un "CRAC" et les jumeaux arrivent en même temps.

\- On parle déjà de mes prouesses sexuelles ? Se vante George.

\- Argh ! S'exclame Ginny.

\- Inexistante, George, je souris.

Fred sourit en coin.

\- Tu m'en dois une, George, j'ai réussi à convaincre Maman mais Papa a des doutes.

\- Sortez, grogne Hermione. On allait se mettre en pyjama.

\- Je peux regarder Elizabeth, s'amuse George.

\- C'est qui qui parle des prouesses sexuelles maintenant? Je marmonne en les mettant dehors.

George me sourit, en dehors de la pièce et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

\- Qui est ton sorcier préféré ? Me souffle-t-il.

\- Severus Rogue.

Je ferme la porte, à clef même si ça n'aide pas vraiment et me tourne vers Hermione.

\- Quand vont-ils chercher Harry ?

\- Demain.

\- Parfait.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fais, mais la vie sexuelle de mon frère me dégoûte, marmonne Ginny.

OoOOoo

Le lendemain, je reste tranquille. Je visite un peu, aide Mrs Weasley et végète sur le matelas que l'on m'a assigné. Je regarde les séries que j'ai téléchargé mais, comme prévu, j'ai trouvé un wifi non protégé d'assez bonne qualité.

Papa m'a également appelé, après lui avoir assuré que j'allais bien, et que oui Greg était passé me voir comme Papa le lui avait demandé (il est sérieux ? J'ai 15 ans, pas 2), il a raccroché.

En soirée, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre, assise sur les escaliers, je regarde les gens entrés dans la salle à manger. J'aperçois Rogue arrivé en même temps que Dumbledore. Ils ne me voient pas. Quand la porte se referme, je vais voir un peu la pièce qui me fascine le plus.

Derrière le salon, il y a une petite pièce avec, en guise de papier peint, l'arbre généalogique des Black. Certaines personnes ont été supprimée (dont Sirius). J'ai décidé de reproduire l'arbre généalogique sur un morceau de parchemin, ça me sera utile un jour ou l'autre, j'en suis certaine. J'entends des cris venant de ma chambre. Je monte et aperçois Harry de dos, fou de rage.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentré.

\- PENDANT QUATRE SEMAINES ENTIERES JE SUIS RESTE COINCE A PRIVET DRIVE, OBLIGE DE FOUILLER LES POUBELLES A LA RECHERCHE DE JOURNAUX OU JE POURRAIS TROUVER DES INDICATIONS SUR CE QUI SE PASSAIT..

Hermione lui dit d'une petite voix :

\- On voulait..

\- Voyons Harry, j'interromps sèchement. Tu sais pourtant que les journaux ne sont bons qu'à indiquer ce qui fera vendre, non ?

Il se tourne vers moi et s'arrête aussitôt. Je lui souris.

\- Tu veux des infos ? Les gens te prennent pour un barjo, ils disent que Dumbledore veut prendre la place de Fudge alors que bon.. Si il voulait le faire, il l'aurait fait. Mmh.. Quoi, d'autres? Les mangemorts ne font rien. Ils ne feront rien. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'affaiblir la confiance de la population envers le "Survivant" c'est du pain bénit. Moins les gens te croient, plus ils agissent en toute impunité. Ils restent donc tranquille.

\- Toi tu m'as envoyé des lettres..

\- Moi, Dumbledore ne m'avait rien dit. Et peu importe, tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu brises assez souvent les règles pour tout le monde pour qu'on puisse le faire au moins une fois pour toi.

\- Merci.

Il me sourit.

\- Je voulais juste devenir ta préférée. Règle tes histoires, Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas te causer du tort et tu le sais, non ? Moi j'ai eu facile, eux ils sont tout le temps en compagnie de Dumbledore. Ca a été dur, mais maintenant tu es au centre des infos. Et eux s'en veulent.

Je retourne m'asseoir dans les escaliers. Je vois une demie heure plus tard, les gens sortirent de la pièce. J'aperçois Rogue, silencieux, impassible et glacial. Je souris en coin et reste assise sur les escaliers, me décalant pour laisser passer Mrs Weasley qui est partie prévenir les autres qu'on allait manger.

Quelqu'un trébuche sur le porte parapluie et j'entends un hurlement horrible.

\- VERMINES ! SALETES ! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS SOUILLER L HONNEUR DE MA MAISON ? TRAITRE, ABOMINATION, HONTE A MA CHAIR ET MON SANG

Je ne tarde pas à comprendre que les cris proviennent du tableau de la mère de Sirius. Je serre les dents. Je me doute que le gars ait survécu à Azkaban si il a survécu à ça.

Je vais dans la cuisine et aperçoit une sorcière aux cheveux roses.

\- Oh bonsoir ! Me sourit-elle.

\- Elizabeth.. Watson, je dis en serrant la main de celle-ci.

Je regarde ses cheveux avec intérêt.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- J'aime beaucoup, au contraire..

\- Je suis métamorphomage.

Je fronce les sourcils en plissant les yeux puis souris.

\- Tu peux changer les caractéristiques physiques de ton corps.

\- Wow. Tu veux devenir auror ? Me sourit-elle.

C'est pas parce que j'ai du vocabulaire que je veux devenir policière, wtf.

\- Trop de règles à respecter et trop de paperasses si on les respecte pas, je marmonne.

Remus me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je discute avec Tonks. Elle était à Poufsoufle, elle est la nièce de Sirius. Je replace un peu dans l'arbre généaogique : Andromeda est sans doute sa mère.

Les sangs purs sont fascinants.

\- FRED ! GEORGE ! NON PORTEZ LES NORMALEMENT !

Je sursaute et me tourne. Les jumeaux ont ensorcelés les plats pour qu'ils volent jusqu'à la table. Le ragoût manque de se casser la gueule. La bonbonne de Bièraubeurre s'écrase au sol et le couteau à pain se plante à l'endroit où se trouvait la main de Sirius quelques secondes auparavant.

\- POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ! VOUS N AVEZ PAS BESOIN D UTILISER LA MAGIE SOUS PRETEXTE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ LE DROIT !

Fred récupère le couteau en s'excusant auprès de Sirius. Les parents Weasley commencent à engueuler les jumeaux, Molly mentionne Percy et l'instant d'après nous commençons tous à manger pour la distraire.

Lupin, Mr Weasley et Bill discutent du camp dans lequel se range les gobelins. Je roule des yeux. Bill sourit avec amusement.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, Elizabeth ?

\- L'argent n'a pas d'odeur. Si vous voulez les gobelins, n'espérez pas les convaincre avec des gallions.

\- Et comment sais-tu ça ? Sourit Mr Weasley.

\- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, tout ce qu'on va vivre, ça a déjà été vu avant.

Les jumeaux et Ron hurlent de rire face aux blagues de Mondingus Fletcher. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un escroc Mais loyal envers Dumbledore. Une source intéressante, je suppose. George en a même le hoquet, je roule des yeux.

Ensuite, arrive le dessert. Je n'aime pas le sucré et mange poliment une petite part de tarte à la rhubarbe. Mais les autres se goinfrent et se trouvent dans un état de pré sommeil. Molly nous envoie dormir mais Sirius l'en empêche.

\- Harry, je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant ici serait poser des questions sur Voldemort.

Je souris en coin. Sirius ne me décevra jamais. Je me redresse.

\- Je l'ai fais ! Mais Ron et Hermione m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas admis..

\- Et c'est vrai, répond Mrs Weasley. Vous êtes trop jeune.

Je me crispe. Harry a vécu Voldemort de près. Si lui n'est pas admis, personne ne devrait l'être. Sirius invite Harry à poser des questions mais les jumeaux protestent : lançant que eux on ne leur a rien répondu.

\- Si vous ne laissez pas Sirius parler, on ne saura jamais rien, je réponds entre mes dents.

Mais Molly lâche à Sirius qu'il ne faut pas lui dire plus de choses qu'il n'a besoin de savoir. J'ai envie de bondir mais je serre les poings et reste silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Arthur a défendu Sirius, elle lâche :

\- Ah oui, mais il était plutôt difficile pour toi de t'en occuper pendant que tu étais enfermé à Azkkaban !

Je me crispe et détourne le regard, je dois me faire violence, je me pince les cuisses. Sirius fait mine de se lever mais Remus lance sèchement :

\- Molly, tu n'es pas la seule autour de cette table qui se soucie de Harry.

\- Très bien.. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George, Elizabeth, vous sortez.

Il y a un concert de protestation. Je reste silencieuse puis, quand ça se calme, je me lève en souriant.

\- Mrs Weasley.

Je me racle la gorge et me tourne poliment vers elle.

\- J'aimerais vous dire que les jumeaux sont majeurs et auraient tout à fait le droit de rejoindre l'Ordre. Que Ron et Hermione sauront tout ce qu'il sera dit par Harry, donc autant les laisser entrer directement, ça leur évitera des interprétations aussi erronées que dangereuses. Quant à moi...

Dans le pire des cas, George me racontera.

\- J'ai des informations. Sur la politique de Fudge à Poudlard pour l'année à venir. Mais ..

\- Tu ne nous as rien dit ! S'écrie Ron.

\- Ronald, la raison pour laquelle Rogue m'apprécie autant c'est pour mon comportement de Serpentard. Et donner ses informations au moment voulu en fait partit, je susurre avant de relever la tête vers Mrs Weasley. Et si vraiment, vous souhaitez me mettre dehors, je sais que certaines personnes ici me transmettront ici ce qui a été dit. Et que Mycroft doublera mes informations par les siennes. Mais je peux vous dire ce que je sais si vous me laissez.

\- Assieds toi, Elizabeth, me dit Remus. Tu t'es améliorée avec l'âge.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je me sens encore plus fangirl qu'auparavant. Molly me regarde, redoutable. Je m'assois calmement.

\- ..Ginny, au lit.

Ginny n'est pas allée se coucher en silence : faisant un bruit de dingue. J'apprécie ce comportement de drama queen. Sirius me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil. Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux me remercient. Fred et George me serrant la main.

\- C'était magnifique, sourit Fred.

\- Incroyable.

\- La partie sur l'information..

\- J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

 **Hihi, voilà. Je vous propose de continuer les réponses aux questions ou si vous avez des OS que vous aimeriez, proposez moi des idées et selon l'inspiration je les écrirais !  
**

 **Des bisous partout**

 **AP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : les bestioles  
**

 **Coucou!**

 **Dans ce chapitre un OS qu'on m'a réclamé, si des pairings vous intéressent (tant qu'ils sont dans l'univers HP ou Sherlock) réclamez les et je les écrirais avec plaisir! Tant qu'ils m'inspirent!**

 **Sinon j'ai reçu une remarque intéressante quant à la relation George/Elizabeth, quand j'ai écris ces tomes-ci je voulais que leur relation se créent en douceur, comme ça a pu se passer. Ne vous faites pas, on verra de plus en plus de moments avec eux et e plus en plus d'intimité ;)**

 **Des bisous!**

* * *

George est resté assis près de moi, il a pose sa main sur la mienne et caresse le haut de celle-ci avec son pouce. Je reste impassible mais j'aime beaucoup le côté interdit.

\- Elizabeth m'a dit que les mangemorts se tenaient tranquilles.. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, répond Lupin.

\- Elle a dit que c'était pour éviter que les gens continuent de me faire confiance ?

\- Aussi, mais tu n'étais pas sensé rester en vie, répond Sirius. Il voulait à tout prix éviter que Dumbledore sache son retour. Grâce à toi, Dumbledore a rassemblé l'Ordre du Phénix une heure après son retour.

Je note mentalement mes questions : Rogue aurait prévenu de Dumbledore, Voldemort est-il un profond demeuré ou a-t-il l'arrogance de Drago Malefoy ?

\- Que fait l'Ordre ?

\- Tout ce qui est possible pour contrecarrer les projets de Voldemort.

\- Comment connaissez-vous ses projets ?

\- Dumledore a une idée. Et les prédictions de Dumbledore se révèlent généralement exacte.

\- Qu'est-ce que Voldemort prépare, d'après lui ?

\- Il veut reconstituer son armée. Les mangemorts, mais aussi des géants ou des créatures magiques.

Le reste de la discussion est inintéressant et correspondant à ce que Mycroft m'a résumé en 30 s. Fudge a peur que Dumbledore lui pique sa place. Harry pose des questions assez naïves, mais je réalise que les Weasley l'écoute avec attention. Je réalise que ma vie avec Sherlock m'a fournie une expérience qu'eux n'ont pas : les réactions d'un gouvernement en temps de crise.

Autre question : comment le ministère explique la mort de Cédric ?

Avec intérêt, j'écoute le fait que Dumbledore a été mis en minorité par des sorciers du ministère et a perdu son poste de président sorcier du Magenmagot : La Haute Cour de justice des mages. Il va peut être perdre son Ordre de Merlin.

Autre question : quel est le pouvoir de cette cour, que ce soit dans le procès de Sirius ou celui de Croupton ?

Je décide que c'est le moment pour intervenir.

\- Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore est déjà au courant, mais Fudge va s'imposer à Poudlard, j'explique calmement. Nous allons avoir une prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui vient du ministère et qui est, d'après Mycroft, folle de Fudge.

Les adultes échangent un regard inquiet.

\- De toute façon, la majorité des profs sont membres de l'Ordre. La propagande scolaire est de notre côté, tant que la prof n'a pas trop de pouvoir. J'ai des questions, ensuite Harry tu poursuivras.

Sirius sourit avec amusement et me laisse poursuivre.

\- Bon. Quelle est l'explication du ministère pour la mort de Cédric ? J'ai résillé mon abonnement à la gazette. Ensuite, Voldemort ignore-t-il que Rogue est espion ? Je ne comprends pas. Rogue l'aurait dit à Dumbledore. Et quel est le pouvoir de cette cour ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas intervenue dans le procès de Sirius. Ou lorsque le détraqueur est allé voir Croupton.

Monsieur Weasley se tourne vers moi.

\- La population sorcière est moins dense que celle moldue. Mais tout de même, il y a des palais de justice dans chaque ville et une cours de justice. Pour les sorciers il y a simplement le Magenmagot. Il y a donc un vote pour savoir quelles affaires ils vont traiter. [NDA : je n'ai pas la moindre foutue idée, j'invente. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer, ce serait avec plaisir].

J'hoche la tête et il continue.

\- Voldemort pense que Rogue est son espion. Il lui aurait demandé de ne rien dire à Dumbledore, mais bien sûr il lui aurait dit. Et l'explication est simplement le tournois.

\- D'accord, merci.

Sirius mentionne ensuite une arme que Voldemort cherche, qu'il n'avait pas la première fois. Mais Molly l'en empêche.

\- Tu leur as donné pleins d'informations, ils n'ont plus qu'à faire partie de l'Ordre, reproche Molly.

\- Je veux en être !

\- Parfait !

Harry et moi avons parlé en même temps.

\- Non.

On se crispe et regarde Lupin qui nous a répondu.

\- Uniquement des sorciers majeurs et diplômés. Molly a raison, nous en avons assez dit.

Sirius hausse vaguement les épaules. Nous remontons en grognant. Molly nous surveille donc George et moi nous nous faisons simplement un signe de tête en guise d'au-revoir.

J'entre dans la chambre. Ginny nous attend. Je m'assois près d'elle dans le lit et sourit.

\- Bon, j'ai essayé de me souvenir de tout mais Hermione bouchera les trous, d'accord ?

Je lui raconte tout, dans les détails. Ginny sourit en coin, ravie. Hermione me regarde.

\- Elizabeth.. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Ton père a appelé deux fois et t'as envoyé beaucoup de messages.. Tu n'as répondu qu'à un.

Elle pose mon téléphone sur le lit. Je soupire et hausse les épaules.

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras, me dit-elle avec douceur.

Je souris. Ginny regarde mon téléphone et fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais.. C'est George..

\- Oui, je souris en coin.

\- Je n'avais pas vu !

Elles regardent la photo et laissent échapper un "ooooh" sonore.

\- Vous êtes impossible.

\- Silence les filles ! Dit Tonks en passant près de notre chambre. Ou Molly va vous entendre !

Nous allons nous coucher presto.

OoOOoo

Le lendemain, Mrs Weasley nous tire hors du lit pour tuer les Doxys dans le salon. On doit utiliser un produit toxique et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas à l'aise. A la maison, je vais réveiller Papa quand je vois une araignée.

\- On se demande ce que cet elfe de maison a pu faire ces dix dernières années, reproche Mrs Weasley.

\- C'est sans doute une preuve que sans la pression sorcière, les elfes de maison ne sont pas des machines à récurer, je souris.

Mrs Weasley tourne la tête vers moi. Je la regarde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Ah oui..

Sirius intervient, répliquant que Kreattur, l'elfe, est très motivé quand il veut. Il parle poliment avec Molly Weasley.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous mettons au point une stratégie Napoléonienne pour pulvériser les Doxys. Une des bestioles se jette sur moi : une petite créature aux ailes brillantes et aux dents pointues. J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Ah.. AHH !

Je me recule d'un bond et Ginny le pulvérise pour moi. Les autres me regardent.

\- Ca va, El ? Sourit George.

\- Je... je n'aime pas les bestioles, je réponds en serrant les dents, regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu aurais du le dire, ma chérie, répond Mrs Weasley avec compassion.

\- Non.. Tout le monde travaille, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne travaille pas non plus.

C'est ça le communisme.

Ça nous occupe une grosse partie de la matinée. Vers midi, nous nous laissons tomber sur les chaises dans la cuisine. Molly va nous chercher des sandwichs. Les autres vont voir ce qu'il se passe avec Mondingus : il a ramené des chaudrons volés.

\- Alors, on a peur des Doxys ? S'amuse George en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

\- C'est bon arrête, je grogne.

Il rit et m'embrasse doucement. J'attrape le col de son haut, m'approchant de lui pendant que Mrs Weasley hurle sur Fletcher. Avant que Fred n'ait eu le temps de fermer la porte, Kreattur entre en marmonnant des insultes contre.. Tous les membres de l'Ordre (à peu près).

\- Bonjour, Kreattur, lance Fred.

\- Kreattur n'a pas vu le jeune maître, répond l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas avant d'ajouter en grommellant. Sale petit gamin. Fils de traîtresse. Infidèle à son sang.

\- Pardon ? Dit George. Je n'ai pas très bien compris la dernière phrase.

\- Kreattur n'a rien dit, répond l'elfe en s'inclinant à nouveau. Et voilà son jumeau, des sales bêtes contrenature ces deux là.

Je fais la moue et regarde George.

\- Il n'a pas tort.

\- Voici Harry, présente Hermione.

\- La sang de Bourbe a parlé à Kreattur comme si elle était son amie..

\- Ne l'appelle pas Sang de Bourbe ! Protestons Ron, Ginny et moi.

George a son bras autour de ma taille, je suis pratiquement sur ses genoux.

\- Elizabeth.. La SALE.., plaide Hermione.

\- Je comprends la colère contre les sorciers, Hermione, je la comprends. Mais Kreattur est définitivement fou de ses maîtres et il porte un jugement sur le sang. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement. Si ils sont nos égaux, je ne le tolérerais pas pour lui non plus.

\- Wow, j'aime beaucoup quand tu parles comme ça, sourit George en caressant doucement ma joue avant de m'embrasser

Fred essaye de voir ce que fait Kreattur mais une voix grave l'interrompt. Nous voyons Sirius. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de George. Sirius s'engueule avec l'elfe, rancœur de famille j'imagine. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'a vu avec George. Il s'isole ensuite avec Harry, allant dans la pièce où se trouve l'arbre généalogique.

Nous mangeons finalement, et ce avec appétit. Nous discutons un peu du procès de Harry, je suis outrée de ne pas avoir été prévenue. Il aurait dû combattre un détraqueur qui avait attaqué son cousin.

\- Est-ce que Big D est toujours dingue de moi ? Je susurre.

\- Pardon ? Demande George.

\- Figure toi que le cousin de Harry.. Je lui avais tapé dans l'œil, je souris.

\- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas George ? Demande Fred.

\- En effet. C'est bien, Elizabeth. Il y a peut être espoir pour ton futur qui s'annonçait seul, avec pas mal de chats.

\- George ! S'exclame Molly. Présente tes excuses à Elizabeth !

Je souris doucement. George me regarde.

\- Toutes mes excuses, El.

\- Acceptées.

OoOOoo

Le reste de nos journées est consacrée à la chasse aux Doxys, parfois avec l'aide de membres de l'Ordre. La veille du procès de Harry, je suis assise dans les escaliers en compagnie de George qui me montre une morsure de Doxys.

\- tu l'as un peu mérité, tu l'as amené encore conscient dans ta chambre.

\- Bisous magique ?

\- Vous faites ça, vous aussi ? Je souris doucement.

Je n'embrasse pas sa main mais sa joue. Il fait la moue. Je souris un peu plus et descends vers son cou, sa main agrippe ma taille et m'approche de lui.

\- Tu vois, Remus ? Je te l'avais dis.

Nous sursautons et voyons Remus et Sirius au pied de l'escalier qui nous observe avec un net amusement. Je rougis furieusement mais reste contre George, au point où on est.

\- Vous pouvez éviter de le dire à Mr et Mrs Weasley ?

\- Évidemment, sourit Sirius.

\- C'est lui le farceur ? Demande Remus.

Je lève les yeux vers George et embrasse sa joue.

\- C'est lui

\- Poudlard doit se méfier, Watson et les jumeaux Weasley.. Ça promet, sourit Remus.

\- Poudlard devait se méfier de Watson toute seule, je grogne. Je n'ai besoin que de Neville pour faire des conneries.

\- Neville.. Londubat ? Demande Sirius.

\- Yep. Mon meilleur ami.

\- Elle l'a invité au mariage de son père plutôt que moi.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers George qui a un sourire angélique.

\- Sérieusement ? Ca? Maintenant ?

\- C'est faux ?

\- Tu es impossible.

Je soupire et tourne la tête. Il rit doucement et m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire, grognant contre ses lèvres.

\- On vous laisse..

\- On est vraiment nul pour garder un secret.., je soupire.

Il sourit et embrasse ma joue

\- Ils ne diront rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Nous allons manger un peu plus tard. Je regarde Harry.

\- Si tu veux je fais ta défense.

\- Comment tu l'as fais en deuxième année ? Raille-t-il.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait en deuxième année ?

\- Elle a expliqué pour Ron, Hermione et moi n'avions pas ouvert la chambre des secrets alors que la question de base était "où était Potter" ?

\- Et en première année j'ai récupéré ton exemplaire du "Quidditch à travers les âges". En deuxième année j'ai découverts un imposteur au bout de deux semaines, même si je n'ai pas réussi à le prouver. Et en troisième année.. Dois-je vraiment le mentionner ? je demande en faisant la moue.

Il roule des yeux mais est clairement amusé.

\- Non mais il ne faut pas me laisser faire ta défense. Surtout pas face à Fudge, je vais me mettre à l'insulter : lui et son gouvernement.

\- Comme dans l'infirmerie, s'amuse Mrs Weasley. Si ton oncle n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais fais taire.

\- Mycroft m'a trouvé insolente, mais il savait que si il me faisait taire alors que j'avais raison, ma crédibilité disparaîtrait complétement. Là j'ai eu l'air d'une gamine hystérique et malpolie. Mais j'avais raison.

Je leur souris. Après le repas, je vais me coucher, saluant George d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

 **Petit OS Remus/Elizabeth, envoyez moi vos suggestions pour le prochain chapitre!  
**

Il m'a fallu du temps pour le convaincre, et des arguments. Merlin, tellement d'arguments. Il était borné avec ses excuses de merde "gnagnagna professeur", "gnagnagna trop vieux", "gnagnagna loup garou". Mais au bout d'un moment, il m'a entendu. Après un certain temps, il a compris. Il a vu, que je ne laisserais pas tomber. Que je serais transie d'amour pour ses pulls moches pour longtemps. Que je ne comptais pas le laisser tomber.

Je dois avouer que, de son vivant, Sirius m'a pas mal aidé. Et il lui a fait comprendre pas mal de choses. Finalement, Remus m'a compris. Et, si je dois lui rendre justice, c'est en reconnaissant que c'est un Gryffondor, il n'a pas froid aux yeux.

Je pensais qu'en public il aurait honte, il serait plus froid. Et j'aurais compris, ça ne m'aurait pas choqué. Mais non. Il passe son bras autour de moi, glisse sa main dans la sienne et a toujours un baiser à me faire sur la joue quand il quitte la pièce.

Il est secret, il n'aime pas me voir après la pleine lune. Il n'aime pas se montrer faible, quand "la bête" l'emporte. Et je sais que la nuit en troisième année où je l'ai vu, le loup, est un sujet tabou. Je n'en parle pas. Jamais.

Papa n'est toujours pas au courant. Va lui dire que mon copain a pratiquement son âge et le même sens du style, c'est tendu.

Je reviens de Poudlad, la sixième année c'est fatiguant et j'accueille les vacances de Noël avec plaisir. Je passe le weekend chez les Weasley puis rentre à la maison. Enfin. C'Est-ce que j'ai dis à Papa. Je vais aller chez Remus. Hier c'était la pleine lune, je le sais, je me suis achetée un calendrier lunaire.

J'ai acheté pleins de chocolats, des chocogrenouilles en particulier et quelques bieraubeurres. J'ai aussi mon ordinateur et j'espère qu'il a du wifi.

Je sais, je sais. On dirait que je gère ça comme si il avait ses règles, et pas comme si son corps venait de se changer en une créature magique pendant une nuit entière. JE FAIS DE MON MIEUX OK?

Je sors du train et donne ma malle à Neville, je me suis arrangée avec. Il la gardera chez lui et j'irais la chercher avant de rentrer la maison. Est-c que j'ai le meilleur ami du monde ?

Oui.

Je vais directement prendre le métro et sors pratiquement de Londres. L'appartement de Remus est dans la périphérie, ça me change de Baker Street et de sa position au centre.

J'arrive devant son appartement et frappe à la porte. J'entends un vague grognement. Je décide de ne pas parler, si il reconnait ma voix il ne m'ouvrira pas. Je baisse la tête et enfile ma capuche, espérant que ça suffise, et refrappe à la porte.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive, répond la voix rauque et affaiblie de Remus.

J'ai déjà envie de lui faire un câlin. La porte s'ouvre sur un Remus en pyjama, l'air malade, encore plus pâle qu'avant, sa griffe en milieu du visage semble fraîche et nouvelle. Je reève la tête et plonge mes yeux dans les deux perles claires qu'il a pour pupille.

\- Surprise ?

\- Elizabeth...

Il fait mine de se redresser, se donner l'air un peu plus présentable je suppose, mais une grimace de douleur l'empêche de se redresser complétement. Je me crispe et m'avance. Il m'en empêche et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Que fais-tu là?

\- Tu me manquais.. Je voulais te voir..

\- Elizabeth, tu devrais passer les vacances avec ta famille.

\- Je le ferais. Je suis entrain de le faire. Je passe un weekend avec toi, ensuite le reste avec eux. Vous êtes tous de ma famille.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi, j'attrape sa main et la pose doucement sur ma joue.

\- S'il te plaît...

Son regard s'attendris et il embrasse mon front.

\- Tu dois avoir des choses à raconter..

Je souris de toutes mes dents et rentre avec mon sac à dos, face à son regard curieux, je lui explique que j'ai laissé le reste de mes affaires à Neville. Je pénètre dans l'appartement minuscule : une salle de bain, une petite cuisine et un salon/chambre à coucher. Remus n'a pas replié son canapé/lit qui est toujours en fonction lit.

Je vais m'asseoir au bord de celui-ci et dépose mes cadeaux sur la table basse. Il s'assoit près de moi et articule péniblement :

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Moi qui s'occupe de toi.

Je passe doucement un bras autour de lui. On a un peu l'air ridicule parce qu'il est gigantesque (comparé à moi) et finalement il arrive à trouver une position confortable. Je souris doucement et lui tend le chocolat.

\- Au lait?

\- Evidemment au lait, je grogne. Même si les gens respectables prennent du chocolat noir.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Par contre quand il s'agit de voler les miens, peu importe qu'ils soient au lait ? Demande-t-il l'air de rien.

J'ai un sourire et l'embrasse doucement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Rémichou.

Il répond au baiser mais dés qu'il détache ses lèvres des miennes, répond :

\- Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça, je te rappelle pourquoi Dumbledore m'a nommé professeur des Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Tu lui as fais ton regard de chien battu, je souris en coin avant d'exploser de rire.

Il grogne et va s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit. Encore hilare, je l'attrape du bout des doigts et le tire dans mes bras.

\- Désolé! Désolé!

\- Mmh.

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Comment va Harry?

Je souris doucement et commence à lui parler de Poudlard, tout ce qu'il ne savait pas déjà via mes lettres. Il m'écoute avec intérêt et quand je termine mon récit il se redresse et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : visite du daron**

 **Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec ma famille d'accueil et je me sentais trop déprimée pour quoique ce soit. Tout est réglé et j'ai une nouvelle famille d'accueil adorable. Pour me faire pardonner je vais poster 2 OS (celui proposé + un Mycbeth) et des réponses aux questions!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est mon unique salaire ;)**

* * *

Le lendemain, je profite de l'attention portée au procès du Survivant pour faire la grasse matinée. J'ai parfaitement confiance en Dumbledore et ne m'inquiète donc pas. J'ai voulu aller voir le procès, j'avais préparé une petite négociation. Mon cheval de bataille était le fait que je voulais faire ça plus tard. Puis j'ai pensé aux autres, Ron et Hermione, qui devaient se faire un sang d'encre pour Harry et qui n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. Ce n'est pas juste.

Quand je descends, il est 10h. Je suis toujours en pyjama. Molly a l'air toute confuse dans la cuisine. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle m'aperçoit.

\- Oh Elizabeth, j'allais venir te réveiller, tu tombes à pic ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dehors.

Je fronce les sourcils et vais voir. Papa est dans la bonne rue mais, faute d'avoir lu le papier du gardien du secret, ne trouve pas la bonne maison. Je souris et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Elizabeth, tu es en pyjama, me souffle-t-elle.

\- Oh.. Tant mieux, ce sera comme à la maison, je souris.

Je sors de la maison et rejoins Papa.

\- Salut, Mr Watson. Comment va votre femme ?

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux bleus s'illuminent. John-Watson-Je-Suis-Incapable-De-Bronzer a prit des couleurs. Il embrasse ma joue.

\- Où est la maison ?

\- Tu as besoin d'un papier écrit pour Dumbledore pour entrer, et si j'ai bien compris il y a un repousse moldu. Tu ne pourrais pas.

\- Oh..

Il a l'air déçu. Je fais la moue.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas.. Sauf si tu aimes la déco style "maison hanté".

\- Ca se passe bien ?

\- C'est super.. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais servir à quelque chose. Rester en compagnie de l'Ordre, même si je n'ai pas le droit d'assister aux réunions, je participe aux débats pendant le repas.. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer, comprend-il.

On s'assoit sur un banc. J'inspire et regarde le sol.

\- C'était bien l'Europe ?

\- Oh.. Je t'ai ramené des choses.

Il me tend plusieurs paquets. Puis me tend une bière belge.

\- Elle n'est pas pour toi.

\- Ah ? Pour Mr Weasley ?

\- Tu sais, Elizabeth. Tu ressembles énormément à Sherlock. Et comme Sherlock, tu me prends pour un idiot. Ce n'est pas Neville qui envoyait toutes ces lettres. Et il y a une autre raison que la fainéantise au fait que tu m'en envoyais moins. J'imagine que tu n'en as plus besoin.

Je me crispe totalement et regarde la bouteille de bière avant de me mordre la lèvre.

\- Je te le présenterai.. Pas maintenant.

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- … Mycroft, Sherlock et hm.. Lestrade nous a surpris. Je l'ai invité à la maison, mais on a rien fait ! J'ajoute précipitamment en voyant la vitesse à laquelle il tourne la tête. Et, c'est idiot, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il a un sourire désabusé. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai. J'avais besoin de toi à la coupe du monde de quidditch l'année dernière, j'avais besoin de toi quand j'ai appris que Sherlock était en vie, j'avais besoin de toi quand.. J'ai réalisé que Mycroft m'avait mentit. J'avais besoin de toi quand j'ai vu le détraqueur. Mais, tu n'étais pas là. Ce n'était pas ta faute ou la mienne, mais un fait.

Je me lève, prenant mes paquets.

\- Et.. Je sais que tu vas avoir un enfant qui aura encore plus besoin de toi. Un enfant que tu verras grandir, dés le début. Un enfant dont tu t'occuperas. Et, Papa..

J'inspire et lui souris.

\- Je ne me mettrais pas en danger inutilement. Mais je suis la fille de mon père, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes amis. Et Harry est toujours en danger.

Il me fixe, l'air effaré. Je me baisse pour embrasser sa joue et lui murmure :

\- Si Mycroft a accepté mon petit ami, tu peux être rassuré. Je te le présenterai quand je serais certaine qu'il est assez bien pour ça. Et, si je reste au QG, ce n'est pas pour m'éloigner de toi c'est juste.. Voldemort veut tuer les moldus Papa, c'est le seul moyen de m'assurer qu'on fait tout pour te protéger, toi et les gens que j'aime. Venez me voir à la gare, ça me fera plaisir.

Je souris et rentre au Square Grimmaud en déglutissant. Je vais dans la cuisine et lâche les paquets brutalement sur la table. Je regarde la bière belge, George n'en saura rien. Je la garde. Mrs Weasley me fixe.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Super. Il m'a ramené des cadeaux de sa lune de miel ou, comme Sherlock l'appelle, "Vacances du sexe".

Elle rougit. Je n'en tiens cure. J'ai reçu un livre sur les monuments de Paris, un sur les prémices de la démocratie en Grèce, un sur la mythologie grecque et italienne. Et un porte clef avec l'Atomium. Je vais tout ranger. J'ai besoin de parler, à Sherlock.

Je l'appelle mais il ne décroche pas. Je lui laisse un message.

\- Ecoute, Sherlock, j'ai vu Papa, il sait pour George. Si il te pose des questions, tu dis que c'est à moi d'y répondre. Fais le.. Fais le parce que je suis importante pour toi, je soupire. Je reste ici. Je me tâche du côté sorcier, mais tu dois protéger Papa du côté moldu. Rien ne doit lui arriver, tu entends ? Il est tout ce qu'on a.. Tout les deux, peu importe ce que tu penses à propos de ma vie sociale.

Je raccroche en soupirant. Je vais un peu aider Mrs Weasley. Les jumeaux font des expériences dans leur chambre. Ginny, Ron et Hermione discutent du procès. Sirius est sombrement allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je fais pareil et branche mes écouteurs à mon téléphone, écoutant ma musique très fort.

M'isolant.

Plus tard, on vient me prévenir d'une voix extatique que Harry est innocent. Je descends dans la cuisine à toute allure et le prends dans mes bras. Surpris mais flatté, il tapote mon dos.

\- Tu n'avais pas confiance ? S'amuse-t-il.

\- En toi ? Si. En eux ? Non. Il est évident que je méprise la justice sorcière, j'ajoute à voix basse.

Je rejoins la danse des jumeaux et Ginny, chantant à leur rythme :

\- Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré, …

Nous fêtons son innocence avec un bon repas. En soirée, quand nous allons nous coucher. Fred me sourit.

\- Je vais aller discuter avec Harry et Ron. La chambre est libre.

\- Oh.. Merci.

Je vais dans la chambre et m'allonge dans le lit avec la chemise bleue foncé de George. Celui-ci entre un peu plus tard et me rejoint. Je pose ma joue sur son torse, mon bras autour de sa taille.

\- J'ai appris que ton père était venu.

\- Ah oui ? C'est vrai, je souris doucement.

\- Ca s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui oui..

Il se redresse et me regarde. Je garde mes yeux résolument sur le bout de nos pieds. Il fronce les sourcils et embrasse mon front.

\- Tu mens, Elizabeth.

\- Il.. Pense que je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Que c'est pour ça que je reste ici, que je lui envoie moins de lettres. Mais la vérité est que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui. Imaginez ce que Sherlock ou Mycroft me diraient, c'est facile. Mais Papa.. Il faudrait qu'il soit là. Mais si je lui dis ça, il va s'en vouloir.

Je soupire.

\- Et ma belle mère est enceinte.

\- Tu me l'a déjà dis, ça.

\- Tu voulais savoir où était le problème, je grogne.

\- Dans le ventre de ta belle mère ? Suppose-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules. Il attrape mon menton et le relève.

\- Souris moi.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Tu es l'une des seule personne qui me reconnaît de mon frère, tu n'as pas peur d'être franche, tu es intelligente, tu sais faire preuve d'humour même si tu préfères le sarcasme. Tu fais preuve d'initiative. Tu es l'une des personne que j'aime le plus faire rire. Tu as une façon de clouer le bec aux gens qui me fascine et tu n'as pas peur de dire ce que tu penses. Et pour ne rien gâcher, tu es magnifique.

Je rougis furieusement et grogne, me frottant les yeux.

\- Idiot. Et le sarcasme est une forme d'humour.

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir un sourire ?

J'inspire et lève les yeux vers son regard amusé. Je souris aussitôt, il se redresse pour m'embrasser, frottant doucement mon dos. Je réponds à son baiser avant de poser ma joue sur son épaule.

\- Au début j'avais l'impression d'être superficielle. Avant que tu m'invites à cette sortie à Pré au Lard, je n'avais jamais imaginé que nous puissions.. Et d'un coup je ne cessais d'y penser.

\- Mais.. Tu m'aimes ?

\- Tu connais la réponse.

\- Alors ce n'est rien.

\- Si tu le dis..

\- D'ailleurs, l'année dernière, à cette visite à pré au lard.. Tu faisais un câlin à Sirius ?

Je souris en coin.

\- Oupsi. Coupable.

La porte s'ouvre et je manque de m'ouvrir le crâne tellement je saute le plus loin possible. Sirius nous regarde en faisant la moue.

\- A votre âge, si on me laissait seul avec ma petite amie, on ne se faisait pas juste des câlins..

\- C'est post coïtal, je grogne.

\- Rien que l'utilisation de ce mot m'indique que c'est post rien du tout, s'amuse Sirius.

\- Pardon le Don Juan.

Il sort en souriant. Je lève les yeux. George prend ma main et m'attire contre lui. Je me laisse faire avec plaisir.

OoOOoo

La veille de la rentrée, nous recevons notre liste de livres. Mycroft m'a laissé une lettre. Il me demande de rester prudente, de ne pas faire la maligne et d'agir le plus subtilement possible. Il me dit d'attendre deux mois, minimum avant de réagir. Il me prie de faire des efforts. Il insiste vraiment. Il me dit qu'elle est prête "à tout". Je pense que je vais faire un effort, mais un petit.

Hermione a un petit cri.

\- Je suis préfète !

\- Alors ça pour une surprise.., je dis du ton le plus ironique que je peux.

\- Allons voir les garçons !

Elle est mignonne, rien n'affecte son bonheur. Et là, surprise surprise, ce n'est pas Harry mais Ron qui est préfet.

\- Bravo Ronald !

Je souris et ébouriffe ses cheveux, le gamin a l'air de ne pas y croire. Harry fronce les sourcils. Il doit se dire que Dumbledore l'a définitivement oublié. Mrs Weasley arrive, expliquant qu'il va falloir aller chercher les livres.

Les jumeaux ne tardent pas d'annoncer le titre de Ron. Mrs Weasley pousse un cri aussi perçant que celui de Hermione.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Oh, Ron ! C'est tellement merveilleux ! Tout le monde l'a été dans la famille !

\- Et Fred et moi, on est qui ? S'indigne George. Des voisins de palier ?

En profitant que Mrs Weasley nous tourne le dos puor prendre Ron dans ses bras, je pince la fesse de George et lui murmure très bas.

\- Ne soyez pas si jaloux.. Ca ne vous va pas du tout.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, je me suis remise aux côtés de Ron, lui souriant. Ron a le droit d'avoir un cadeau comme récompense. Il réclame un balais, et Mrs Weasley accepte avant de s'en aller.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché si on ne t'embrasse pas ? Demande Fred, faussement anxieux.

\- Une révérence, si tu préfères.

\- Ca suffit, réplique Ron.

\- Sinon quoi ? Sourit Fred, méchamment. Tu vas nous mettre une retenue ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il essaye.

\- Il pourrait très bien, grogne Hermione.

Les jumeaux éclatent de rire.

\- On est fâché que Maman ait oublié ses précieux fils non-préfet ? Je demande.

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui sont préfets, répond dédaigneusement Fred.

\- Ronnie sait se défendre tout seul, minaude George.

\- Autant pour moi, Fred, dis-je en me trompant volontairement. Mais la méchanceté gratuite c'est pas mon délire.

George se crispe et me regarde avant de transplaner avec son frère. Je roule des yeux et vais dans mes chambres, quel abruti.

Je vais faire ma valise puis vais manger en soirée. Ils font une petite fête pour les nouveaux préfets. Je souris doucement. Je regarde Harry et lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Il était temps que Ron ait son moment de gloire, tu ne penses pas ?

Il hausse les épaules, l'air du gars qui sait pas trop.

George m'ignore volontairement. Je me crispe. Quand tout le monde est occupé avec les conversations, je vais m'asseoir près de lui et pose ma main sur sa cuisse.

\- George..

\- C'est Fred, répond-il sèchement.

Je souris doucement.

\- Tu as un grain de beauté plus marqué près de la pomme d'Adam et ton visage est un peu plus fin. Je sais que c'est toi.

\- Mmh.

Il ne semble pas s'y intéresser mais je sais qu'il est ravi de savoir comment je fais.

\- Je suis désolé.. Je trouvais que vous vous acharniez sur Ron..

\- C'est des bêtises de frères.

Je le regarde et hoche la tête.

\- Tu as raison.. Je suis désolé, George.

Je me penche, faisant mine de lui dire quelque chose de privé embrasse sa joue par la même occasion.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond-il.

\- Je sais.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et rejoins Sirius.

\- Vous êtes mignon, me dit-il, impassible.

\- Je t'enverrais des lettres, même pour Harry. Mais je ne suis pas son amie aussi proche que Ron ou Hermione. Ses visions, par exemple, je n'en savais rien..

\- Il m'en parle.

\- Alors tout va bien. Je te tiendrais au courant du reste. Et Sirius.. ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Crois moi, je n'ai pas finis de défendre ton innocence.

Il sourit, amusé.

Je vais ensuite manger, écoutant les histoires de Tonks avec régal. Plus loin, avec Fletcher, George me regarde. Je souris doucement, on en est vraiment là ? Echanger des regard comme un Bridget Jones adapté pour ados ?

Peut être que ça ne me dérange pas autant que je le laisse croire. Je me mords la lèvre et regarde ailleurs.

Oh non, ça ne me dérange pas autant que je le laisse croire.

* * *

 **OS : El et Jumeaux  
**

J'en ai eu ma claque. Les gens qui demandent avec lequel des deux je sors, les gens qui demandent comment je fais pour reconnaître, les gens qui demandent si au fond sortir avec l'un c'est pas comme sortir avec l'autre.

NON.

Je suis amoureuse de George, je le reconnais physiquement par son grain de beauté et le fait que son menton est très légèrement plus allongé. Je le reconnais mentalement parce que... Ils sont différents ? George est plus doux, moins arrogant, légèrement plus sarcastique et même si ils sont tous les deux deux clowns, George est plus discret que son frère.

Et ils sont différent.

J'aime très fort Fred, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et je commence à l'appeler "beau frère" pour rire, j'y prends goût. Mais je ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui, je le sais bien. Parce que je suis folle amoureuse de George et que je l'aime pour qu'il est, unique en son genre.

Ça dérange George plus qu'il n'est prêt à le dire. Il me dit que non mais je sais que ça l'embête qu'on insinue que je pourrais me taper les deux en même temps.. Et du coup j'ai eu une idée.

En fin de soirée, je les ai rejoins et leur ai exposé mon plan. Fred était d'accord, comme d'habitude. George était un peu septique au début, il avait un peu peur que ça accentue les rumeurs. Je lui ai rappelé que les rumeurs, quoiqu'on fasse, il y en aurait. Le mieux qu'on pouvait faire c'est les utiliser à notre propre avantage.

Et je suis très douée à ce jeu là.

Il a finalement accepté. On a pu discuté les détails, la mise en scène et les limites qu'on avait chacun de notre côté. Une fois tout le monde d'accord...

The game is on.

Le lendemain, je vais dans la grande salle. Fred et moi main dans la main. Évidemment, personne ne remarque rien. Ils ne savent pas faire la différence entre les deux. Nous rejoignons George et quand je m'assois à ses côtés, je l'embrasse doucement.

\- Keske..

George pose sa main sur ma cuisse quand nous rompons le baiser et Fred son bras autour de mon épaule.

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire qui me fait rire le plus. Mais, le visage horrifié et plein d'incompréhension de McGonagall est sans doute celui qui me fait presque perdre mon sérieux. J'étouffe mon rire en avalant un toast puis me tourne vers George.

\- Ça va ?

\- Faire une blague avec toi était sans doute ce qui manquait à ma vie pour être complète, me répond-il avec un sourire.

Je souris en retour et l'embrasse doucement. Fred sourit en coin.

\- Ces idiots ne cessent de te demander si tu te tapes les deux et, une fois que tu le fais, ils ont une tête jusque par terre.

\- Fred... George... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Ron.

Oups. J'avais oublié. On avait prévenu Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Lee Jordan mais ni Ron et Harry. Et, en effet, les deux bougres ont une tête de mecs à qui le ciel leur est tombé sur la tête.

\- Comment ça "qu'est-ce qui se passe" ? Demande Fred avec arrogance.

\- Et bien... Vous ?

\- Nous ? Répète George.

\- Avec Elizabeth..

\- On partage tout, voyons, répond Fred avec évidence.

\- Elizabeth... Toi.. Tu acceptes ça? Demande Harry.

Oh gentil Harry. Doux Harry. Harry qui me connaît un minimum pour savoir que je suis pas du genre à vivre un couple polyamoureux incestueux (aucun soucis contre les polyamoureux, l'inceste par contre...).

Je souris et arque un sourcil.

\- Plus on est fou plus on rit.

\- Vraiment ? Insiste-t-il.

\- A ton avis ?

Il me regarde, je glisse ma main sur celle de George que je serre doucement et fais un clin d'œil à Harry. Je doute qu'il ait compris, c'est pas le plus rapide que je connaisse. Mais j'irais lui parler, à lui et à Ron si besoin.

* * *

 **OS Mycbeth :  
**

Je reviens des cours, fatiguée et un peu déconnectée. J'ai l'impression de tout vivre en ralentis, non seulement les cours sont fatigants mais je m'occupe beaucoup de Rosamund en ce moment. Papa est occupé avec Sherlock et ses enquêtes. Mes cours se passent bien, ils me prennent du temps et de l'énergie mais c'est une bonne chose. Je ne me plains certainement pas.

Je continue de voir Mycroft assez régulièrement. Idéalement une fois par semaine, le plus généralement une fois toute les deux semaine. On envisage de partir ensemble quelques jours.

Ce soir nous allons à Baker Street, passer du "temps en famille". Je cite Papa. Il ne cache même plus le fait que Sherlock est devenu assistant paternel. Leur relation est plus gay que jamais mais je trouve ça juste marrant.

Puis, si ça se trouve ils sont vraiment ensemble et Sherlock est sans doute la meilleure belle mère du monde.

Quand j'arrive à Baker Street, le silence est surprenant. Mrs Hudson me saute déjà dessus d'habitude. Je vais à l'étage et remarque que Lestrade et DONOVAN sont là. Sherlock est au téléphone dans la cuisine. Mon père et Mrs Hudson regardent la télé, je n'entends pas grand-chose, la voix grave de Sherlock ("Oui.. Je suis avec l'Inspecteur Lestrade. Oui, je vous tiens au courant") couvre le son. Je vois juste que les journalistes filment le parlement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Tous se tournent vers moi. Sherlock baisse d'un ton. Lestrade et Donovan échangent un regard. Mrs Hudson se crispe. Mon père se lève et s'approche.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie ?

\- Ma mère, mon oncle et ma belle mère sont morts. Tu crois que je sais pas reconnaître quand on m'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle ? Je raille.

\- Elizabeth, assieds toi, m'indique Sherlock.

Je tourne sèchement la tête vers lui, mes mécanismes de protection n'ont pas vraiment changé depuis mes 13 ans.

\- Non Papa.

Je regarde Donovan en plissant les yeux, ignorant mon père qui m'attrape par l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Prise d'otage au gouvernement, répond-elle simplement.

\- Donovan ! S'exclame mon père.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant le regard un peu dépassé de Lestrade, les lèvres pincées de Sherlock, le regard de Mrs Hudson et l'inquiétude de mon père.

\- Et alors ? Je réponds sans comprendre. Sherlock enquête. C'est pas un membre du SWAT que je sache.

\- Elizabeth, m'appelle Sherlock, continuant quand je croise son regard. Ils ont Mycroft.

\- Oh.

C'était pour ça que je devais m'asseoir.

Fort heureusement, mon père m'empêche de m'écrouler en m'attrapant par la taille et je m'assois sur le canapé en fixant Sherlock.

\- Mon Mycroft ?

\- Mon frère, oui, répond-il.

\- Mais...

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Mon Mycroft ?

Pourraient-ils lui faire du mal ? Probablement pas mal de stress, beaucoup de contrariété et pas mal de frustration. Pourraient-ils demander une rançon ? Oui. Il est important dans le gouvernement.

Rançon ?

Non.

Les informations qu'il détient sont plus riches que n'importe quelle somme d'argent.

Attends

 _Les informations qu'il détient sont plus riches que n'importe quelle somme d'argent._

Mon cœur se met à battre très vite et je relève la tête, en alerte avant de regarder Lestrade et de l'inonder de questions :

\- Comment est la situation ? Depuis combien de temps ? Ils ont libéré des otages ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'avais pas entendu ? Comprend mon père.

J'écoute ma musique sur le chemin du retour, je me concentre assez en cours, je ne vais pas faire un petit tour sur le site web de la BBC.

Je fronce soudainement les sourcils et me lève :

\- Où est Rosie ?

\- Avec Molly. Tu as besoin de moi, répond mon père.

\- J'ai besoin de Mycroft.

Je tourne la tête vers Sherlock qui est silencieux et fixe le sol.

\- Et Sherlock aussi.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, répond Donovan.

\- Rationnellement parlant, le torturer pour chopper quelques infos semblent être le plan le plus probable, je réplique avec un cynisme amer.

\- Elizabeth, claque froidement Sherlock.

\- Je me trompe ?

J'arque un sourcil, le défiant du regard. Je sais que Sherlock et moi on gère nos émotions comme des pieds, mais comme des pieds radicalement différents. Or, il a besoin que mon père le rassure. J'ai besoin d'imaginer le pire.

J'inspire et attrape ma veste.

\- Je vais aller promener le chien.

\- Prends nous pour des idiots, répond mon père en me prenant la veste des mains. Tu vas aller au parlement essayer de trouver des informations.

\- Tu sais qui on appelle quand on veut des informations ? Mycroft. Où est-il ? Peut être mort, probablement blessé, je réponds froidement.

\- Tais-toi, gronde Sherlock dans mon dos.

\- Faudrais qu'on y aille, Patron, fait Donovan.

\- Je vais aller faire du thé, dit Mrs Hudson.

Je croise le regard de Greg. Il sait.

Il sait que Mycroft est primordial pour l'Angleterre. Mais sans lui, Sherlock et moi nous nous effondrons. Et si nous sommes plus là, mon père ne tiendra pas. Mycroft est la base d'une pyramide que nous avons mis du temps à construire.

\- Tenez nous au courant, je supplie d'une minuscule voix.

\- Je le ferais, me dit-il avant de serrer mon épaule et d'échanger un regard avec Sherlock qui hoche la tête.

Quand il sort avec Donovan, Mrs Hudson étant déjà partie faire du thé, il ne reste que nous trois. Je vais à la fenêtre et regarde Londres, me mettant à haïr cette ville du plus profond de mon cœur. Avec toute la force et l'énergie qui me restent.

Sherlock joue au violon. C'est triste, mélancolique et a une résonance de nostalgie terrible. J'entends mon père éteindre la télé, pour le mieux.

Et si Mycroft meurt ?

Oh bordel

Et si Mycroft meurt ?

Je mords violemment ma lèvre inférieure mais des larmes roulent sur mes joues de plus en plus vite. Il ne faut pas beaucoup avant qu'un sanglot étranglé interrompt la musique de Sherlock. Il s'arrête. J'entends mon père qui me rejoint mais Sherlock est plus rapide.

Il passe son bras autour de mon épaule. Je pose mon front sur son torse et Sherlock frotte doucement mon dos. Si la raison n'était pas aussi horrible, je pourrais apprécier ce moment "oncle/nièce".

\- Que ferait l'Angleterre sans Mycroft Holmes ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Elle coulerait.

Je me recule avec un sourire qu'il me rend avant que nous nous dirigions tout les deux vers le plateau que Mrs Hudson nous a amené. Mon père me prend dans ses bras.

Je reste comme ça : blottie contre mon père, m'empiffrant de scones en attendant des nouvelles. Parfois une crise de larmes me prend et Sherlock est pris d'un soupir, tripotant son violon.

Le temps passe, et malgré le fait que je me pensais incapable de dormir dans un moment pareil, les émotions et les pleurs m'assomment et je tombe de sommeil sur l'épaule de Papa.

Finalement, le téléphone de Sherlock vibre et je me lève d'un bond.

Il décroche :

\- Allô ? Lestrade ? Très bien. D'accord. Merci.

Il raccroche.

Même pas deux minutes de discussion.

Je le fixe.

\- Si tu fais la diva à garder tes infos, je te brûle vivant, je menace froidement.

\- Ils s'apprêtent à les libérer.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il va bien. Ils s'apprêtent à les libérer. Allons-y, répète Sherlock en attrapant son manteau.

Je réveille Papa en vitesse et je lui explique en dévalant les escaliers.

Il est pratiquement 4h du matin et les taxis sont rares. On se retrouve à prendre le métro avec tous les mecs louchent. Je m'assois bien droite entre Papa et Sherlock. Papa embrasse ma tempe et me serre contre lui.

Son soutient me fait terriblement de bien.

Nous arrivons au parlement assez vite. Sherlock et moi courrons presque. Enfin, il marche très vite. Et vu la différence de longueur de nos jambes, je dois courir. Et mon père aussi

Les journalistes sont agglutinés, à la recherche d'os d'information qu'ils pourront rongés. Depuis le faux suicide de Sherlock, je les vois comme ils sont : des charognards. Le Yard est présent mais une équipe spécialisée s'occupe de la situation en elle-même.

Nous rejoignons Lestrade qui a des cafés pour nous. Vu mon état émotionnel, je songe à lui embrasser la joue. Mais vu le malaise qui risque d'avoir entre nous pour les prochaines dizaine d'années, je doute que ça vaille la peine.

\- Il devra passer par l'examen médical avant de venir, explique Lestrade.

\- On parle de Mycroft, répond Sherlock. Il est sans doute déjà entrain de parler avec son assistante.

Sherlock scrute la foule, à la recherche de son grand frère.

Je l'aperçois.

Il parle avec un policier, sérieux. L'air fatigué, exténué même, un peu remué. Sa cravate est desserrée et son costume froissé. Sherlock traverse les barrière et le rejoint.

\- tu n'y vas pas, chérie ? Demande mon père.

Je souris, amère et le regarde.

\- Mycroft Holmes n'a pas de petite amie. Je vais pas me mettre près de lui et pleurer devant tous les paparazzis. Il serait fou de rage. Je vais le laisser tranquille.

Mon père passe son bras autour de moi et sort son téléphone en silence. Je me blottis contre lui et regarde Sherlock et Mycroft discutés, ravie pour eux, un peu jalouse mais tellement soulagée qu'il soit en vie et bien portant.

Papa et moi décidons de les laisser et retournons à Baker Street. Dés qu'on arrive, je me dirige vers ma chambre mais mon père me retient :

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Dormir ?

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre les explications de Sherlock ?

\- ..Ca peut attendre demain ?

\- Sauf si il a une enquête.

Je fronce les sourcils mais décide d'attendre avec lui et prépare du thé pour m'occuper et me garder debout.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Sherlock entre et je baille :

\- Alors ? Je demande.

Sherlock me regarde, a un espèce de petit rictus et va se servir du thé. À sa suite, Mycroft entre. Je le regarde. Il baisse les yeux vers moi et son regard froid s'adoucit.

\- Elizabeth.

Je me lève en tremblotant et le rejoins avant d'éclater en sanglot. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et caresse mes cheveux en silence.

\- Sherlock, laissons les, propose mon père.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sherlock.

\- Ils ne vont pas pratiquer le coït.

\- Arrête de parler de la vie sexuelle de ma fille et va dans ta chambre.

\- John, tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Sherlock va voir Mrs Hudson, claque fermement Mycroft.

Il râle, il râle, il râle mais va finalement dans sa chambre. Papa va dans la salle de bain et Mycroft se décide enfin à embrasser le haut de mon crâne avant d'essuyer mes larmes.

\- J'étais si inquiète... j'ai cru que...

\- Chut. Je vais bien.

\- Je t'aime, je pleure dans son épaule.

Il me serre dans ses bras un peu plus fort.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Je m'en doute.

Je me recule en reniflant et essuie mes yeux.

\- Thé ? Café ? Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

Mycroft m'observe puis s'approche et me reprends dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi, me murmure-t-il;

Un câlin. Faisons un câlin.

* * *

 **Réponses aux questions :  
**

 _ **GREG, JE T'AAAAAAAAAAIME ! EPOUSE MOOAAAA !**_  
 _ **S'il te plaît.**_  
 _ **En plus, j'ai un canapé hypeeeer confortable et une réserve de chocolats.**_  
 _ **D'ailleurs, tant qu'on est dans le thème...**_  
 _ **Remus, je voudrais te proposer un ménage à trois ;) toi, moi, Greg. Alors ?**_

 **EW : Remus is mine  
**

 **GW : Pardon ?**

 **EW : Fais ton deuil.**

 **GL : Je suis marié**

 **EW/JW/SH : Quittez l**

 **GL : ?**

 **EW : Vous savez qu'on a raison**

 _ **Sherlock, est ce que tu comptes infiltrer Poudlard pour venir sauver le game ? J'ai toujours pensé que si Dumby avait pu embaucher un cracmol pour jouer les concierges, il pourrait bien embaucher le frère du gouvernement et le plus intelligent des détectives pour venir sauver le monde.**_

 **EW : OH UI SHERLOCK VIENS  
**

 **SH : J'ai des enquêtes**

 **EW : AH ? La deuxième Watson est déjà ta préférée ?**

 **SH : Pardon ?**

 **EW : Non mais ok.**

 **JW : Elizabeth..**

 **SH : John, de quoi parle-t-elle ?**

 **EW : R-I-E-N**

 **SH : John ?**

 **JW : Elle est jalouse.**

 **SH : Ridicule.**

 **EW : Comme toi avec ton trench coat.**

 **SH : Pardon ?**

 _ **Cher auteur, je souhaiterai savoir comment tu vas caler la saison 4 de Sherlock avec El sorcière. Puisque, normalement, ça devrait arriver au niveau de la fin cinquième année, début sixième, à une vache près, non ?**_

 **AP : Je vais caler tout ça pendant la sixième année parce que j'ai écris le tome 5 (bouclé) en août et à l'époque ça m'avait pas frappé que chronologiquement parlant c'était un peu à cheval. Donc, en effet, j'ai pas bien géré ma chronologie mais j'ai envie qu'Elizabeth puisse participer aux aventures dans les deux univers sans que ça devienne too much  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : la rentrée**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je descends assez gaiement, portant péniblement ma valise pendant que Voldy dévale les escaliers en miaulant bruyamment. La maison toute entière est en effervescence.

\- ELIZABETH FAIS ATTENTION

\- BAISSE TOI

Je me tourne vers les jumeaux. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de poser mon regard sur eux, une malle ensorcelée me percute de plein fouet et je dévale les escaliers en faisant des culbutes. J'arrive au sol. Molly court me voir et me prend dans ses bras.

Je me masse le crâne en grimaçant. Mrs Wealsley rugit.

\- VOUS AURIEZ PU LA TUER. VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ? Viens ma chérie.

Elle me prend par le bras et m'emmène dans la cuisine où elle s'occupe de mon crâne et mon avant bras qui me fait mal. Les jumeaux entrent, penaud.

\- Désolé El..

\- Mmh.

C'est Fred qui a parlé. George s'avance.

\- Elle ira bien ?

\- Bien entendu, répond sèchement Mrs Weasley en le repoussant pour mieux me soigner. Allez demander à Alastor quand nous démarrons.

Elle termine de me rafistoler et ensuite, une fois le trio d'or au salon, nous nous mettons en route. Sirius nous accompagne sous sa forme canine. George ralentit le pas pour être à ma hauteur et me regarde.

\- Ca va ?

\- Mmh.

\- Je soignerai ça dans le train, me prévient-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois à King's Cross, c'est le moment des au-revoirs, Tonks me prend brièvement dans ses bras. Lupin me regarde et sourit.

\- Ne te prends pas pour une super justicière.

\- Moi ? Juste une révolutionnaire, je me vante.

\- Mais si tu veux le faire.. Réfléchis avant.

\- Je vous enverrais des lettres, si besoin.

\- N'hésite pas.

Je sens quelqu'un derrière moi. Je fronce les sourcils et fais un tour sur moi-même. Papa me regarde, avec un sourire dépité. Je fonce dans ses bras. Le pauvre vieux est surpris mais tapote doucement mon dos.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi..

\- Laisse moi te présenter. Remus Lupin.

Lupin hoche la tête.

\- Prof de DFCM en troisième année.

Papa le salue d'un geste de la tête.

\- Alastor Maugrey, alias Fol Œil. Ex auror et prof de DFCM en quatrième année. Et ..le chien là bas, je murmure. C'est Sirius Black.

\- Tu te moques de moi, affirme-t-il en souriant.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Sniffle ?

Le chien redresse la tête et s'approche.

\- Voici mon père. Je t'avais dis qu'il était fier de moi quand je lui avais raconté notre.. Passif.

Le chien hoche la tête, regarde Papa et a un léger aboiement avant de retrouver Harry. Papa le fixe, bouche bée.

\- Je te l'avais dis, je souris. Mary n'est pas venue ?

\- Elle travaille, je dois bientôt y aller.

\- Oh.. Bien..

J'hoche la tête. Il me sourit et embrasse doucement mon front. Je rougis mais me laisse faire avec plaisir.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Elizabeth, le train va démarrer ! S'impatiente Hermione.

\- Le général a parlé, je souris. Je t'aime, Papa.

Je monte dans le train à toute vitesse, faisant signe à Papa jusqu'à que sa petite silhouette soit indistincte avec les autres. George passe finalement son bras autour de ma taille et pose ses lèvres sur mon front.

\- C'est bon.. Je vais bien..

Je me dégage en souriant et embrasse sa joue.

\- Va voir Lee, je pense que vous devez parler buisness.

\- En effet ! Approuve joyeusement Fred.

Ils s'éloignent tous les deux, je les suis du regard en souriant pendant que Hermione et Ron vont dans le wagon des préfets. Je me tourne vers Harry et Ginny.

\- Je vous laisse en amoureux. Je dois trouver le mien.

\- George ? Demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Neville, comprend Ginny en souriant.

Dans le dernier wagon, je trouve Neville en compagnie de Luna. Je leur souris et m'installe.

\- Bonnes vacances ?

\- Oh, Harry et Ginny, remarque Neville.

\- Si je t'embête, dis le, Londubat, je marmonne.

Ginny et Harry entrent.

\- Tu connais Luna, j'imagine, je dis à Ginny. Pour Mr Potter : Luna est l'autre meilleure amie de Neville.

\- Elle est jalouse, sourit Ginny.

\- Moi ? Mrf.

Je vais m'asseoir près de Neville en grognant. Je les laisse faire les présentations. Neville me regarde.

\- Merci pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Avec plaisir, Londubat, 15 ans et la moustache, tu es un homme maintenant.

Il rougit et demande à Harry.

\- Devine ce que mon grand oncle m'a offert ?

\- Un nouveau Rapeltout ? Propose-t-il.

Je souris en coin. Harry est plus piquant qu'il ne laisse croire.

\- Non.. Remarque ce serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Il sort de son sac une plante, un espèce de cactus gris mais au lieu d'épines il y a des pustules. Et on dirait que la plante palpite, comme un organe.

\- Mimbulus Mimbletonia, annonce fièrement Neville. Une plante rare. Je ne sais même pas si il y en a à Poudlard. J'ai hâte de la montrer au professeur Chourave.

Je pousse une longue plainte et tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va voir Chourave avant les cours demain matin ?

\- Absolument, sourit-il.

\- Mrf, ok.

Je me tourne sur ma banquette, attrape mon bouquin du moment et mes écouteurs. J'aime bien m'isoler un peu avant d'aller à Poudlard. Pour que la transition entre "fangirl moldue" et "future avocate sorcière" se fasse en douceur.

Je vois Neville entrain de percer une pustule de sa plante et enfonce ma capuche, j'ai eu raison Harry en a partout. Et, pauvre lui, au même moment Cho décide de passer dire bonjour. Elle est mignonne, et a un côté très sage. Si elle n'était pas plus drôle qu'elle ne laisse croire, je la détesterai. Je vois Harry se mordre la lèvre quand elle sort. Soit il a chaud au slip, soit il se trouve ridicule. Et si c'est ça, il a raison.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux nouveaux préfets nous rejoignent. On est un peu à l'étroit dans le compartiment. Je grogne et me colle à la fenêtre en fusillant tout le monde du regard. Ron fait une blague que je n'entends pas et Luna se met à hurler de rire. Les visages surpris et interloqués me font glousser.

Malefoy entre, je souris en coin et enlève mes écouteurs.

\- Drago ! Je souris.

Il se crispe et se tourne vers moi, arrêtant deux minutes d'emmerder Harry. Je me lève.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Merlin. Aucune lettre, aucune visite.. Tu m'as oublié ?

Je fais semblant de m'avancer pour embrasser sa joue mais il recule.

\- Arrière Sang de Bourbe ou je t'enverrais en retenue !

\- Avec toi, j'espère, je sussurre en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ton Weasley sera ravi d'apprendre que tu me dragues.

Je fais la moue.

\- George sait très bien que tu es mon sang pur préféré.. Tu te souviens en première année ?..

Il rougit et regarde aailleurs.

\- Faites attention, Potter et toi, je vais vous suivre à la trace, comme un chien, s'amuse-t-il.

Je me raidis et le fixe. Oh oui, il sait. Il a compris.

\- Et moi je serais aussi affamée que.. Une louve. On a finit les métaphores animalières ou tu veux que j'en trouve une pour ta mère ? Je susurre.

\- Elizabeth, tonne Hermione avant de menacer Drago et de fermer la porte du compartiment.

Hermione, Harry et moi échangeons un regard inquiet. Je pince les lèvres.

\- Il s'est passé quoi en première année ? Demande Ron.

\- Quirrell a prit la pierre philosophale, je réponds, dégagée.

\- Non, mais, entre Malefoy et toi.

\- Je lui ai roulé une grosse pelle.

Harry, Ron et Luna rient. Je ris avec eux pendant que Hermione et Neville me fixent, pas amusé. Je m'assois en inspirant et reprends ma lecture en silence.

Un peu avant notre arrivée, j'enfile ma robe et souris en voyant Ron mettre fièrement son insigne de Préfet.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, ne m'attendez pas, je dis, prenant mes affaires avec moi.

Je vais me placer devant les portes un peu avant qu'on soit arrêté, ces abrutis ne prennent jamais le métro : il fait dégueulasse, il pleut, les gens vont essayer de rentrer au château le plus vite possible et je ne supporte pas les foules. Je sors, en effet, dans les premières.

Je vais m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, au milieu. J'aperçois plusieurs choses chez les professeurs : d'abord, l'absence de Hagrid et surtout, la meringue rose assise avec un sourire mielleux. Okay, j'ai repéré le danger de cette année.

La chanson du Choixpeau est intéressante. Il a l'air de dire qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de séparer les élèves pour la façon d'enseigner, mais que cela ne veut pas dire que ça doit mettre des barrières entre les amitiés. C'est exactement ce que je dis depuis cinq ans mais peu importe.

Je regarde Dumbledore, il a un sourire et semble aussi jovial que d'habitude. Et pendant que j'étais au QG il était sombre, sérieux et grave. Quand il est allé voir Croupton il était dangereux. Cet homme est dangereux, Mycroft a raison. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide, Dumbledore et Mycroft sont la même personne. Ils ont compris que la politique publique ne leur apporterait rien, que pour arriver à leur fin, il faudrait utiliser des méthodes de l'ombre.

Mais c'est un comportement de Serpentard. Or, Dumbledore est Gryffondor, et c'est là que se trouvent leurs différence. Si Mycroft ne fait pour rien, Dumbledore est prêt à agir par bonté. Je ne doute pas qu'il a un but ultime mais je pense qu'il aime profondément ses élèves et aider les jeunes à faire de leur mieux.

J'aime le croire. J'aime le penser.

On me tire de mes pensées par une main qui s'agite devant mes yeux. Je me tourne vers Fred.

\- Mmh ?

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Votre magasin fonctionne bien, mmh ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, se vante-t-il.

\- Je veux commander une dizaine de trucs qui explosent, peu importe quoi, vos bonbons qui rendent malade : une dizaine de chaque sorte et.. Deux crèmes canaris, pour le plaisir. Trois en faite.

Illustrant mes propos, je veux sortir mon portefeuille. George pose sa main sur la mienne, en face de moi.

\- Tu ne vas pas payer pour ça, El.

\- Bien sûr que si je vais payer, je suis cliente, je réponds en roulant des yeux.

\- Elizabeth.., grogne Fred. Je ne vais pas faire payer ma belle sœur.

\- Tu ferais payer Ron ?

\- Mauvais exemple.

\- Bill ?

\- Mauvais exemple.

\- Lee ?

\- Non.

Je fronce les sourcils et les regarde.

\- Nous ne faisons pas payer les amis.

\- Les garçons, c'est vraiment une grosse commande. J'accepte une ristourne, mais je payerai.

\- .. Très bien, va pour la ristourne, sourit Fred.

\- Mais alors, tu nous dis pourquoi tu vas l'utiliser.

Je fronce les sourcils et hausse les épaules.

\- Les bonbons, pour quitter les cours en cas de besoin, évidemment.

\- Une trentaine de fois ? Fait George en faisant la moue.

\- Ou simplement prétendre que Malefoy m'a frappé. On verra. Les trucs qui explosent ce n'est pas pour tout de suite..

Je regarde la meringue en rose.

\- Mais je saurais l'utiliser à bon escient..

\- Wow. Elizabeth devient dangereuse, se moque Fred.

J'arque un sourcil et tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Evidemment.

Je ne vais pas agir tout de suite. J'attendrai quelques semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Elle doit se méfier, je suis certaine que Fudge lui a parlé de moi. Et au moment où je serais devenue une élève vaguement invisible et considérée comme sage, boum.

George me sourit.

\- "boum" ? Répète-t-il.

Elle verra.

Ils éclatent de rire. Je souris mais ne ris pas.

Dumbledore commence son discours, une fois terminé. Et, cette idiote (qui s'appelle Ombrage) l'interrompt. Dumbledore se rassoit avec élégance et regarde Ombrage comme si son intervention était la chose qu'il attendait le plus avec un restock de bonbons au citron. Minerva a les lèvres pincées, plus que jamais. Les sourcils de Chourave ont disparus tellement elle les a levé haut. Et Rogue regarde Ombrage comme si elle était Neville après qu'il ait bousillé un chaudron.

Je souris en coin.

- _Hum hum..._

Elle s'avance vers nous et commence donc.

* * *

 **OS : Elius  
**

Notre cinquième année a été difficile, nous avons été nous battre au ministère, au département des mystères. Arthur Weasley est mort en nous protégeant, mais c'était Sirius qui était visé. Enfin, dans la vision que Harry avait reçue.

Avec l'autorisation de Papa, je suis allée passée deux semaines au terrier pour les aider. C'était déprimant. J'étais déprimée. Beaucoup. Harry a eu obligation de la part de Dumbledore d'aller chez les Dursley. On a vaguement échangé quelques lettres.

Vaguement.

Les Weasley ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais ce qu'ils vivent, en partie. J'aime croire que je les ai aidé, mais j'ai l'impression de me flatter inutilement. Ginny m'a rassuré sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient se gérer tout seul et qu'ils avaient, de toute façon, besoin de passer du temps en famille.

Je suis rentrée à la maison hier, Papa était ravi de me voir et de m'engueuler sur mon impulsivité par rapport au département des mystères. Je sais qu'il était surtout soulagé de me voir en vie et pas au bord de la dépression. Je suis soulagée aussi.

Je vais aller voir Sherlock pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentrée dans le Londres moldu. Papa arrête pas de me répéter que Sherlock a une surprise pour moi. Papa m'aide à enfiler ma veste, la fermant sur mon plâtre.

Je lui souris.

\- je vais bien.

\- Je sais, répond-il, les sourcils froncés.

Mary embrasse doucement mon front.

\- Amuse toi bien. Surveille les.

Je souris un peu plus et fais un clin d'œil à ma petite sœur.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à John de te surveiller aussi.

Je roule des yeux et suis Papa dans la voiture. Je grimace légèrement et il soulève un sourcil.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non. Je me demande simplement si tout le monde va bien.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- Harry, Hermione, les Weasley, Neville, Sirius, Luna, …

\- Ça fait beaucoup de monde, commente-t-il.

Perspicace le papounet.

On se gare dans Baker Street et je sors avec un grand sourire. Ça m'a manqué. L'endroit, l'atmosphère. Mais aussi Sherlock et Mrs Hudson.

Nous allons directement dans l'appartement et quand je rentre, Sherlock a étrangement un visage détendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Oui c'est louche.

\- Quel est ton animal préféré, Elizabeth ?

Je lève un sourcil. Sherlock redevient froid le temps d'une seconde, le temps de baisser les yeux sur mon plâtre.

\- Tu m'as acheté un dragon ?

Sherlock fronce les sourcils et siffle. Un grand chien noir arrive du couloir. Je me crispe totalement. C'est Sirius.

\- Ça va Elizabeth ?

Je dois avoir l'air terrifiée, je fixe le chien, la gorge sèche, muette.

\- Je n'aime pas les gros chiens, je mens.

je recule d'un pas. Les oreilles de Sirius tombent, et il se couche, soumis. Papa passe son bras autour de moi et je vais dans la cuisine.

\- Tu n'as pas peur des chiens, dit Sherlock.

\- j'ai peur des chiens errants pas pucés et vaccinés.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est un chien errant ? Demande le détective en relevant un sourcil.

Je le regarde, le défiant du regard.

\- Pas besoin d'être capable de déduction, tu l'as vu ?

Sirius pleurniche. Je lui jette un regard glacial et attrape une pomme dans le panier à fruit (Sherlock a un panier à fruits ? Première nouvelle).

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Harry, j'annonce, de nulle part. J'espère que Sirius s'occupe de lui.

Sirius n'est pas assez stupide pour réagir mais il se redresse et va rejoindre Sherlock qui le caresse comme un enfant qui vient de recevoir un chiot. Papa fronce les sourcils et s'assoit à table en me regardant.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Sherlock pousse doucement le chien (Sirius) et s'approche de moi en fronçant les sourcils. Croisant les bras dans son dos, se penchant vers moi, il m'observe de haut en bas. Je me crispe et recule d'un pas.

\- Espace personnel, Sherly.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sherlock ?

\- Elle a un petit ami.

Je me crispe et croise les bras, m'avançant d'un pas pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je le défie du regard, je n'ai rien à perdre.

\- Rapporteur.

\- ELIZABETH ?

\- Papa honnêtement, j'ai 16 ans, il était temps de vérifier que je plaise à au moins une personne, je claque avec arrogance.

Je n'ai pas envie de gérer ce genre de bêtise. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie.

\- Qui est-il ? Est-ce que c'est Ron ?

\- Papa! Je m'écrie en roulant des yeux.

Sherlock continue de me fixer puis se recule.

\- Sa taille, brun, cheveux longs, et... une trentaine d'année, murmure Sherlock.

Je me crispe totalement et serre les mâchoires, me préparant pour la tempête. Qui ne manque pas :

\- PARDON? COMMENT CA UNE TRENTAINE ? QUEL GENRE D ABRUTI ET PROFOND IRRESPONSABLE ?

\- J'ai 16 ans, je siffle en fixant le sol, brûlant de colère.

\- ET TU N'AVAIS PAS ENVIE DE NOUS EN PARLER ?

\- Ta réaction est la raison pour laquelle je voulais pas en parler, je réponds.

\- Elizabeth, articule froidement Sherlock. Je t'avais explicitement demandé de ne pas te laisser distraire.

\- Vous n'avez pas le contrôle sur ce genre de choses, je siffle froidement.

\- COMMENT S'APPELLE-T-IL ?

\- C'est le chien, je réponds en levant les yeux vers eux.

\- QUOI ?

\- Pardon ?

Je serre les dents et pointe le doigt vers Sirius qui est assis dans le salon et nous regarde, déjà prêt à faire son entrée dramatique.

\- Arrête de crier. C'est Sirius. Un animagi.

Sirius se change en homme, il porte le vieux costume de son père, qui lui va très bien, trop bien. Ses cheveux ont été fraîchement coupé et sa moustache est bien taillée. Je le regarde en serrant les dents.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Dumbledore m'a interdit.

\- Mais devenir le nouvel animal de compagnie du meilleur ami de mon père c'est autorisé ?

\- Elizabeth, soupire-t-il. j'étais inquiet. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles, je voulais te voir.

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin.

\- je sais que je t'ai manqué.

Papa s'est assis. Sherlock fixe Sirius, la bouche ouverte sans comprendre. Ils sont tous les deux trop choqués pour pouvoir articuler quoique ce soit. J'en profite pour reculer, prenant une distance de sécurité raisonnable. Mais je ne rejoins pas Sirius. Je me tourne vers Sherlock et Papa.

\- Sirius Black. Animagus. Sorcier. Petit ami. Mais petit ami correct.

Sirius s'approche de mon père en tendant la main.

\- Premier évadé de l'histoire d'Azkaban.

\- Azkaban ? Répète mon père en se raidissant.

\- Prison sorcière, haute sécurité, susurre Sirius d'un sourire fier.

Mon père se lève lentement, regarde la main tendue puis relève la tête vers Sirius et enfonce son poing dans le visage de Sirius qui tombe au sol. Je me crispe totalement et rejoins Sirius, attrapant doucement son crâne et relevant brutalement la tête vers mon père.

\- ça va pas ?!

Sherlock ne dit rien, encore perturbé par la véritable nature de son nouveau compagnon je suppose.

\- Elizabeth, reste en dehors de ça, siffle mon père.

\- Tu vas le tabasser ?

\- Je vais bien, marmonne Sirius en se relevant. Je l'ai un peu mérité.

\- Un peu ? Répète mon père.

Je me remets debout et m'approche de mon père.

\- Que tu sois vexé et blessé, je comprends. Mais c'est contre moi que tu dois être en colère.

\- Il a le double de ton âge, rugit Johnny. Quel genre de pédophile-

\- PAPA!

Je me tourne vers Sirius en quête d'arguments mais ce dernier regarde mon père, un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et l'air sonné. Sherlock prononce enfin quelques mots :

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Presque un an, je réponds en serrant les dents.

Papa s'avance en remontant son poing et je me place devant lui, droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu me connais. Je sais prendre soin de moi. Je sais m'entourer de gens bien. Je veux bien que tu sois en colère, mais s'il te plaît fais preuve de... réflexion et ne sois pas violent.

\- et je sais aussi que tu ressembles beaucoup à Sherlock et vous avez tendance à tomber amoureux de gens dangereux.

\- Pardon ? MOi ? Amoureux ? Demande Sherlock, l'air outré.

\- Oui toi!

\- Papa, Sirius est un membre de l'Ordre, le parrain de Harry et la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, à part maman, Sherlock et toi. Je..

\- C'est un évadé de prison ! S'écrie mon père.

\- Il était innocent, intervient Sherlock l'air de rien.

\- Elizabeth m'a dit que vous étiez soldat, c'est vrai ? Demande Sirius dans mon dos.

Je me crispe. Est-ce vraiment le moment ?...

\- et alors ? Demande sèchement mon père.

\- Vous faisiez des cauchemars ? Continue Sirius.

-Oui, répond mon père, mâchoires serrées.

\- J'avais des cauchemars aussi. Toutes les nuits. Pendant douze ans. Sauf, que, quand je me réveillais, les cauchemars étaient toujours là, dans un coin de ma tête. Toujours. Les cris étaient permanent et la mort était … là.. Tout le temps, explique Sirius sans regarder mon père dans les yeux.

Sirius ne parle jamais d'Azkaban. Il le mentionne parfois. Je sais qu'il fait toujours des cauchemars. Mais il n'en parle jamais vraiment.

\- Quand j'ai quitté Azkaban, les cris et la mort m'ont quitté. Mais pas les cauchemars. Jamais. Ils étaient toujours là, quelque part. Elizabeth... Elizabeth n'a pas le pouvoir de faire disparaître les cauchemars, même si elle essaye très fort. Mais elle a assez de pouvoir pour me donner l'impression qu'ils disparaîtront.

Je regarde Sirius, regrettant très fort la présence de mes deux papas.

\- Et alors ? Demande Sherlock d'un ton hautain.

\- Je veux discuter avec vous, longuement, finit par articuler mon père.

\- Très bien, répond Sirius. Mais vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas vu Elizabeth depuis son retour de Poudlard et j'étais inquiet.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'approche et passe ses bras autour de moi. Je souris, rougissant un peu et me blottis contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il.

Sa franchise et son honnêteté continuent de m'épater. Je me blottis un peu plus et ferme les yeux, sans répondre.

Il sait.

* * *

 **Alors ? ;)))  
**

 **Proposez moi des idées pour le prochain!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : le crapaud**

 **Faute de review, je n'avais pas de proposition d'OS. J'ai donc choisis le sujet moi même, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire!**

* * *

Elle remercie Dumbledore pour les paroles de bienvenue. Elle a une voix haut perchée et nous parle comme si on était des bébés. Quand elle nous remercie de nos regards et expressions si prête à apprendre (ce qui est faux : tous les élèves ont l'air agacé qu'on leur parle comme si c'était des bébés), j'applaudis. Mais je n'applaudis pas énergiquement mais comme la fille qui apprécie vraiment ce qu'elle a entendu et qui est gênée d'être seule.

Et ça marche bien, parce que tous les Gryffondors (même George) me fixent en fronçant les sourcils. Seul Neville a l'air de comprendre que je me fous de sa gueule. Ombrage me fait signe d'arrêter sans vraiment regarder qui je suis. Tant mieux.

Elle reprend son discours, mais cette fois-ci sa voix est ferme. Comme une femme d'affaire qui a préparé un petit speech. Et vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

De la propagande.

Excellente même. Elle explique que le Ministère de la magie est très soucieux de notre apprentissage, que notre don n'est rien sans les savoirs qui l'accompagne (c'est vrai), et elle salue les professeurs de leur "dévouement".

J'hoche la tête à chaque parole, l'air admirative. Et je le suis. Tenter une campagne de propagande que même Pétain aurait qualifié de "peu subtile" à notre époque, c'est courageux, vraiment. J'ose croire que les nés moldus sont dotés d'assez sens critique pour ne pas croire cette idiote. Pour le moment, elle s'est tirée une balle dans le pied en leur parlant comme si ils avaient deux ans. C'est bon pour Poudlard.

Les autres détachent leur attention, les jumeaux discutent. Je fronce les sourcils et tends attentivement l'oreille. Elle indique clairement qu'il faut trouver un équilibre entre les traditions et le progrès, et que pour cela, certaines traditions seront abandonnées. Je trouve ça génial qu'elle nous annonce aussi clairement que le ministère va réformer Poudlard.

Mais affolant que personne n'ait l'air de le comprendre. J'applaudis assez longtemps, restant dans les derniers et remarque le regard sombre de Hermione. Nous échangeons un regard. Silencieusement, elle articule "tu as compris ?". J'hoche la tête et inspire.

\- On est dans la merde.

Elle hoche la tête et explique à Ron et Harry. Les jumeaux me regardent.

\- Tu as écouté, Elizabeth ? Demande George, l'air outré.

\- Écouté ? Elle a adoré, grogne Fred.

\- Vous êtes des idiots, je soupire.

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Eclaire nous de ton savoir, Ô grande Elizabeth, m'appelle George.

\- Elle nous dit clairement qu'elle va réformer Poudlard.

\- Ah bon ? Tu as entendu ça Fred ?

\- Sûrement au passage où nous faisions une partie de bataille explosive.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Le banquet terminé, je remonte dans la grande salle en essayant d'expliquer à George qu'est-ce que de la propagande et qui est Pétain. Dans les escaliers, il prend ma main.

\- C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Oh ? Oh..

Je me crispe et fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ensuite ?

\- On a encore un an devant nous, sourit-il.

\- C'est toi qui as amené le sujet.

Nous entrons dans la salle commune.

\- Vous êtes encore ensemble? Demande Lavande avec surprise.

\- Non, en très mauvais termes, d'ailleurs, je réponds, sarcastique avant d'embrasser doucement George.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres et glisse sa main dans mes cheveux. Je pose doucement mes mains sur son torse.

\- Ombrage promet d'être une peste. Ne sois pas trop.. Vilain avec elle. Ou, du moins, attends un peu.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'écouter, mais te prévenir me permettra de te dire "je te l'avais bien dis".

Il éclate de rire et embrasse mon front.

Je vais me coucher et discute longuement avec Hermione sur Ombrage. Nous nous mettons d'accord. Elle m'explique qu'elle réagir directement si la politique d'Ombrage lui dérange. Je réponds que j'attendrai, ma réputation me précède certainement et je ne voudrais pas porter préjudice à Mycroft dés le début. Elle a l'air un peu surprise mais accepte.

Nous remarquons, avec déception, que Lavande croie la gazette du sorcier. Je m'apprêtre à débattre mais Hermione m'en empêche. Je grogne mais m'y résigne.

OoOOoo

Le lendemain, je descends, je porte mon uniforme de Gryffondor le plus impeccable. J'ai même mis la jupe, même si j'ai l'impression d'être une bonne avec un cardigan.

Quand nous descendons dans la salle commune, nous apercevons un message sur le tableau d'affichage et j'ai envie de baffer George.

 _"DES GALLIONS A FOISON_

 _Votre argent de poche n'arrive plus à suivre vos dépenses ?_

 _Un peu d'or serait le bienvenue ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à prendre contact_

 _Avec Fred et George Weasley, pièce commune_

 _De Gryffondor, pour petits travaux à temps partiel,_

 _Simple et quasiment sans douleur_

 _(Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats_

 _Devront agir à leur risque et péril)"_

\- Ils dépassent les bornes, dit Hermione d'un air sombre.

\- Oui, je réponds en serrant les dents. Je pense connaître un moyen de les faire changer d'avis.

\- Il va falloir leur dit deux mots !

\- Je m'en chargerais aussi.

Je vais déjeuner avec Londubat qui me parle de sa plante avec tellement d'amour et d'affection que je ne peux que partager son bonheur.

J'aperçois les jumeaux qui discutent avec Ron. Je m'approche à grand pas.

\- J'aimerais bosser pour votre boite à flemme.

\- Avec plaisir ! Sourit Fred.

Mais George fronce les sourcils.

\- La commande que j'ai passé est un peu trop .. grande, j'aimerais donc avoir de l'argent de poche.

\- On peut te l'offrir, répond aussitôt George.

\- Non. Je veux travailler.

\- Ce n'est pas au point.

\- Je sais, vous l'avez mis sur l'annonce.

\- Non, Elizabeth, pas de travail.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu pourrais te vider de ton sang.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Pas toi, n'importe qui, répond Fred comme si j'étais demeurée.

\- Alors ne le proposez pas aux gens.

\- Moohn. Elle fait la morale, s'amuse Fred.

Je serre les dents et fusille George du regard qui m'ignore volontairement. Je serre les poings et vais rejoindre Neville.

Je l'accompagne ensuite voir Chourave avant le début des cours. Celle-ci a véritablement l'air de jalouser la plante de Neville et je suis fière de mon meilleur ami. Véritablement. Quoique, je l'ai toujours été, mais cette fois encore plus.

Nous allons en cours et je parviens à apprendre à Neville les règles de bataille navale. Nous jouons donc pendant le cours d'histoire le magie, comme les élèves studieux que nous sommes.

Dans l'après midi, nous allons en potion. Rogue nous refait un discours et, comme en première année, j'ai presque un orgasme. Il explique que les BUSES arrivent en cette fin d'année. Que pour continuer son cours il faudrait un O. Et, il ajoute que nous allons commencer directement avec une potion d'une extrême difficulté qui n'est autre que le philtre de paix.

En effet, la sueur perle sur mon nez durant la préparation de cette potion. Mais Sherlock m'a perfectionné dans la chimie moldue ces vacances, il est donc de mon devoir de le rendre fier. C'est pourquoi je m'applique.

\- Maintenant, une vapeur argenté devrait s'échapper de vos chaudrons.

Je vois avec soulagement que c'est le cas de mon chaudron, et également celui de Hermione. Je continuerai potion, c'est capital. Je sors donc des cachots avec satisfaction. Tout comme Neville qui a parfaitement échoué mais qui n'a pas reçu les foudres de Rogue et ça lui suffit pour passer une bonne heure de potion.

Après une heure de divination qui m'a permis de retrouver ma Sybille préférée, nous allons en DFCM.

Nous allons nous asseoir, je vais au troisième rang. Voulant prouver mon intérêt sans le surjouer.

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle.

\- Bonjour, je réponds en compagnie d'autres élèves.

\- Voyons voyons, recommençons : vous répondrez bien fort "bonjour professeur Ombrage".

\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, nous répondons tous.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes.

Voilà qui promet un cours pleins d'ennuis. Je sors deux parchemins. Elle inscrit au tableau "retour aux principes de base".

Elle commence avec un petit discours indiquant que nous avons un niveau inférieur à celui que nous devrions avoir à notre âge. Elle reproche notre scolarité "perturbée". Je ne peux qu'approuver. Et, pendant, qu'elle présente un sommaire de ce que nous étudierons (comprendre les principes de la défense magique, apprendre et reconnaître les moments où la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée, replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant à la pratique) (les objectifs, en quelque sorte), j'écris sur l'un des parchemins :

 _\- Cartésienne : ne tolère pas la contradiction et veut que les choses se passent comme elle l'entend_

 _\- Croit profondément ce qu'elle dit ou/et est excellente actrice_

 _\- Coquette (voir la tenue, qui peu importe ce qu'on en pense, est réfléchie et calculée)_

 _\- Pas complétement stupide_

Je recopie ensuite les objectifs, glissant le morceau de parchemin faisant sa carte d'identité sous mon bras.

\- Avez-vous amené votre livre ?

Un murmure d'approbation lui répond.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris. Il va falloir répondre "Oui professeur Ombrage" ou "Non professeur Ombrage"

Elle est sérieuse ? Elle croit qu'on a quel âge ? Je réponds néanmoins. Elle nous demande de lire le premier chapitre. J'ouvre le livre à la bonne page et continue d'écrire sur mon parchemin.

\- Miss ?

Je lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui, professeur Ombrage ?

C'est que j'y prends goût.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Elizabeth Watson, Professeur.

Son regard m'indique que, en effet, ma réputation me précède.

\- Je vous ai demandé de lire, pas d'écrire.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Bien entendu, toutes mes excuses. Je voulais réécrire les passages qui me posaient problème pour être certaine de bien comprendre.

Je baisse les yeux vers le livre, l'air de la fille qui y réfléchit beaucoup.

\- Je ferais ça à la fin de la journée.

Elle me sourit, douceureuse. Je profite de ma chance : elle n'a pas vérifié le parchemin et me mets véritablement à la lecture. Et Seigneur, que c'est barbant. Je dois lire trois fois une phrase pour la comprendre.

Hermione lève le bras bien haut, je fronce les sourcils : ça n'annonce rien de bon. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute, Ombrage daigne l'interroger. Hermione exprime ses interrogations sur les objectifs, notamment l'absence d'indication sur l'utilisation des sortilèges.

Avec un petit rire, Ombrage répond qu'il n'y en aura pas. J'ajoute donc sur mon parchemin :

 _\- Aucune idée de la façon dont on donne cours (lire un chapitre uniquement)_

 _\- Nous empêche volontairement un apprentissage pratique enrichissant_

Elle prétend que puisqu'il n'y a pas de risque, pas de raison. Les Gryffondors me fixent, attendant que je réagisse. Je me mords la lèvre et baisse la tête, me taisant. Je suis désolé, les gars. J'ai promis à Mycroft.

\- Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, dit-elle, un sourire peu convainquant sur le visage. Mais vous vous êtes exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, même, certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux.

Malgré ma forte envie de répondre, je décide d'écrire ce que je lui répondrai si je n'avais pas proomis à Mycroft. Ca ressemble à ça :

"Parlez vous du mi humain/mi Voldemort, mi humain/mi imposteur ou mi Maugrey/mi Barty Croupton ? . Si vous parlez du professeur Lupin, j'aimerais vous répondre qu'il n'est pas aussi dangereux que l'ignorance dans laquelle vous semblez vouloir plonger cette classe."

Malheureusement, je le garde pour moi.

Tous les Gryffondors réagissent, l'enfonçant un peu plus. J'ai honte de ne rien dire ,mais je veux pouvoir la pulvériser. Je veux la regarder dans les yeux et lui faire peur. Et j'ai besoin de temps pour ça. Elle ne sera pas aussi facile à mettre hors d'elle que Lockhart.

Finalement, Ombrage demande à Harry :

\- A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ?

c'est un piège.

Et harry tombe dedans :

\- Mmh.. Lord Voldemort ?

Quel idiot.

Je souris discrètement. Ombrage enlève des points à Harry. Ils s'engueulent ensuite, Ombrage prétend que c'est un mensonge. Harry participe à ce débat de sourd en essayant d'argumenter. En vain.

Finalement, Ombrage met Harry dehors. J'ajoute sur mon parchemin

 _\- Ne supporte pas qu'on mentionne Voldemort (si vous le faites en classe, répondez que vous parler de mon chat)_

 _\- Nie de façon aussi criminelle que le négationnisme (demandez à votre ami né moldu ce que c'est)_

 _\- Se prétend experte du ministère mais même Lockhart avait plus d'expérience_

 _\- Dangereuse, par sa position_

* * *

 ** _OS (Mycbeth)_  
**

Les rendez vous du jeudi continuent d'être un plaisir pour Mycroft et moi. J'essaye toujours de dégager mes jeudis, étudiant un peu plus le mercredi et le vendredi. Je savais que l'université serait difficile mais je n'étais pas prête pour la claque que j'ai reçu.

Le froid s'installe doucement dans Londres, on a pu apercevoir des flocons de neige il y a quelques jours. Les Londoniens, moi y compris, ont sortis leur écharpe et bonnet. J'enfonce le mien un peu plus sur mes oreilles, mes cheveux le faisant remonter. J'aperçois Mycroft dans le restaurant, je bouscule quelqu'un en passant. Loin de moi de l'idée de présenter mes excuses, je suis pas canadienne.

Je pénètre dans le restaurant, me débarrassant de mon manteau et tout vêtement inutile dans cette chaleur. Mycroft tourne la tête vers moi, un petit sourire arrogant dessinant ses lèvres. Je souris en réponse et le rejoins.

\- Tu m'attendais ? Je lui demande d'un air taquin.

\- Tu es aussi à l'heure que ton père, me répond-il.

\- Papa n'est pas en retard à ce point, je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'est pas à l'heure non plus.

Je lui tire la langue et ouvre le menu avec appétit. Une personne se pose à côté de notre table et je lève les yeux en assumant que c'est le serveur.

\- Vous m'avez bousculé, dit l'inconnu.

C'est un homme, pas très vieux, une cinquantaine d'année. Il a l'air assez négligé, ses cheveux sont gras, sa barbe mal entretenue, ses vêtements sont sales. Mycroft se redresse légèrement mais reste silencieux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je demande sans comprendre.

\- Dans la rue, en entrant dans le restaurant, vous m'avez bousculé, explique-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé, je réponds après une petite pause.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas excusée.

\- Elle vient de le faire, claque Mycroft avec agacement. Autre chose ?

L'homme le regarde, comme si il venait d remarquer sa présence. L'homme a les yeux cernés, comme si il n'avait pas dormis depuis des années.

\- Je suis entrain de parler, dit l'homme calmement.

\- Et nous étions occupé, réplique Mycroft.

D'un coup, le regard de l'homme se durcit, son poing se serre et il m'attrape sèchement par le col. Il me redresse de force et je sens quelque chose de dur, métallique, dans le creux de mon dos. Je me crispe totalement et me manque de me pisser dessus. Je fixe Mycroft dans les yeux, ce dernier me regard, hagard, complétement perdu.

\- Mycroft..., j'articule d'une voix faible.

\- Qu...

Mais l'homme ne le laisse pas terminer et enfonce un peu plus son flingue dans mon dos. Je ferme les yeux et ravale un sanglot (fort peu Gryffondor).

\- J'étais entrain de parler, répète l'homme d'un ton monotone.

\- S'il vous plaît.., demande doucement Mycroft, faisant mine de se relever.

L'homme relève son arme et la pointe sur Mycroft.

\- Ne bougez pas, siffle-t-il.

Mycroft se rassoit.

Je remarque seulement les cris, murmures et chuchotements dans le restaurant. Certaines personnes sont partis en précipitation mais la plupart des gens sont restés par crainte que ce soit une totale prise d'otage.

Je me mets à faire des exercices de respiration, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

\- PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! Se met-il à hurler, sa voix tremble un peu, tout comme sa main tenant l'arme. TOUT LE MONDE EN DEHORS DES CUISINES!

Les chefs, commis et cuistos obéissent aussitôt, l'homme me traîne dans les cuisines, ferme la porte le plus sûrement possible puis me pousse au sol. Je déglutis, mes jambes sont trop faibles pour me soutenir et me tourne simplement pour l'observer. J'essaye d'être rationnelle, réfléchie. Mycroft va envoyer le MI6 et tout le tralala d'une minute à l'autre.

L'homme respire difficilement, il a enlevé sa veste, dévoilant une chemise avec des tâches. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux grisâtre et regarde le sol d'un air vide.

Je déglutis, observant ses mains tremblantes, sa respiration difficile et son air paniqué. Le gars est instable.

J'ai vu dans un épisode de Grey's anatomy que raconter des choses sur sa vie privée aidait à tisser un lien et rendre le coup de feu plus difficile. D'une voix paniquée, j'articule :

\- Je m'appelle Elizabeth, j'ai 19 ans. J'ai une petite sœur, Rosie. Elle a deux ans. Elle n'arrive pas à dire mon nom, elle dit juste "Beth". Je.. Je fais des études de médecine et je..

\- TAIS TOI TAIS TOI TAIS TOI!

Illustrant sa colère, il lance un coup de feu au plafond et un peu de plafonnage tombe sur nos deux têtes. J'étouffe un cri de terreur et me roule en position fœtale. Que dire ? Que faire ?

J'essaye de ne rien faire, de respirer le plus calmement et silencieusement possible. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté, de combien de temps je suis là.

\- Il a tué mon chien.

Je relève la tête, pleurant silencieusement et le regarde sans un mot.

\- Un chauffard. Il a tué mon chien et s'est enfuis, sans rien dire, sans un mot.

\- Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture, le chauffard a pris la fuite, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé, j'essaye de répondre le plus calmement possible.

L'homme repose ses yeux sur moi, me voyant vraiment.

\- Personne ne m'écoutait... Scotland Yard ne voulait même pas me laisser remplir une plainte... J'étais invisible, je n'existais pas...

Je ne réponds pas. Le mot de travers pourrait me coûter cher.

\- EST-CE QUE L'OTAGE EST EN VIE ? Demande une voix venant de l'extérieur, d'un haut parleur.

Je regarde l'homme. Il se crispe, mais reste silencieux.

\- Répondez. Ils vous tueront sinon.

\- ELLE EST EN VIE!

\- DEPOSEZ VOTRE ARME ET SORTEZ LES MAINS EN L'AIR, AUCUNE CHARGE NE SERA RETENUE CONTRE VOUS!

La voix est celle de Lestrade, évidemment. J'ai presque envie de pleurer de soulagement. Mais je ne dis rien et continue de respirer calmement. L'homme relève la tete, hésitant.

\- Vous.. Vous devriez aller. Je le connais. Le policier. C'est.. C'est un homme de confiance.

Il m'a fallu cinq minutes pour développer un syndrome de Stockholm. Dingue.

\- DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT.

L'homme tourne la tête vers moi, comme si il attendait mon autorisation. Je suis roulée en boule contre un plan de travail, au sol. J'hoche simplement la tête et il ouvre lentement la porte avant de sortir, mains en l'air.

J'entends des pas avancés et le bruit des menottes qu'on referme. Je pousse un long soupire de soulagement.

\- Elizabeth !

Sherlock entre dans la pièce et ma grande surprise me prend dans ses bras. Je ne me débats pas, je me laisse faire, la joue contre son épaule et me laisse aller doucement, pleurant de soulagement silencieusement.

\- Où est Papa? Je demande en me redressant.

\- Il discute avec Mycroft.

Je grimace. Sherlock m'aide à me relever, je tiens son avant bras, mes jambes continuent de trembler faiblement. Je sors des cuisines, remarque amèrement les journalistes en dehors du restaurant et aperçois Papa fou de rage entrain de "parler" avec Mycroft. Ce dernier tourne la tête. Papa suit son regard et je remarque leurs yeux rouges à tout les deux.

\- Sherlock... Pourquoi ont-ils pleuré ?

\- Elizabeth, il y a eu un coup de feu, m'explique Sherlock avec une douceur qui me surprend.

Ils ont cru que j'étais morte. Papa court me rejoindre et m'arrache des bras de Sherlock, me serrant dans ses bras avec une force qui m'étonne toujours.

\- Ma petite fille..

Je n'ai même pas la force de faire une blague sur sa taille et réponds à son étreinte avec plaisir. Mycroft nous regarde de loin, coincé par les appareils photos.

\- Papa... Mycroft ne pouvait rien faire..

\- Il sait, répond Sherlock pour papa. Sentiments.

Je suppose. Lestrade s'approche avec un thé et une couverture, Papa prend la couverture et l'installe sur mes épaules. Je prends la tasse. Lestrade me regarde, sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Elizabeth, une fois pas deux...

\- J'adore quand vous êtes mon prince charmant, je souris doucement.

Lestrade me regarde et soudainement, comme pris d'une soudaine vague d'émotion, il me prend dans ses bras et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

\- Rentrons, me murmure mon père.

\- je vous accompagne, dit Mycroft, nous rejoignant.

Je regarde mon père, lui demandant du regard d'accepter. Papa ne me regarde pas, il sonde le regard de Mycroft avant d'hocher la tête. Nous suivons Mycroft dans sa berline. Il va à l'avant, je suis à l'arrière avec Papa et Sherlock. Sherlock baisse régulièrement les yeux vers moi et tapote gentiment mon épaule pendant le trajet. Je souris et me redresse pour poser ma joue sur son épaule, glissant ma main dans celle de Papa.

\- Je vais bien, Sherlock.

\- Je sais.

\- Elizabeth, c'est de ta faute mais je comprends mieux pourquoi ils enfermaient leur fille dans une tour au Moyen Âge, râle mon père.

\- J'ai déjà trouvé mon prince, papa, je réplique, regardant Mycroft à travers le rétroviseur.

Mycroft ne me regarde pas. Il ne m'a pas regardé droit dans les yeux depuis que je suis sortie, il n'a même pas l'air concentré, juste l'air absent. Une fois à Baker Street, nous apprécions tous l'odeur de thé qui nous accueille quand nous ouvrons la porte. À l'étage, une théière de thé est prête, trois tasses déjà pleines. Mrs Hudson me prend dans ses bras, elle pleure de soulagement et embrasse mon crâne quelques fois. Une fois sûre que je vais bien, elle retourne s'occuper de Rosie.

Je bois mon thé, doucement. Je vois Mycroft éteindre son téléphone. Sherlock va attraper son violon. Papa passe son bras autour de moi et embrasse ma tempe.

\- Va te reposer. Ça te fera du bien.

J'hoche la tête et me dirige vers ma chambre. Mycroft murmure quelque chose à mon père. Ce dernier gogne en réponse, mais un grognement d'approbation.

Alors que je commence à me déshabiller, la porte s'ouvre et je sursaute, constatant que Mycroft me regarde. Je suis à moitié à poil, encore sous le choc. Mycroft s'approche et pose doucement sa main sur ma joue. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et l'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Je vois son visage changé et il passe ses bras autour de moi, se blottissant dans mon cou.

\- Je vais bien...

\- Ce coup de feu..., me murmure-t-il. J'ai cru que j'étais foudroyé.

\- C'était dans le plafond, j'explique en frottant son dos, embrassant sa joue.

\- J'aurais du faire quelque chose.

\- Faire quelque chose ? Mycroft, il était instable, tu ne pouvais rien faire, je réponds avec douceur en me dégageant lentement.

J'enfile mon pyjama et me tourne vers lui pour constater qu'il est assis dans mon lit.

\- Que ?

\- Je reste avec toi.

\- Toute la nuit ?

\- Toute la nuit.

Je souris et le rejoins doucement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : aventures avec le crapeau**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'ai reçu beaucoup de demandes d'OS, je les satisferais toutes mais les posterais un à un. Il y aura des rpéonses aux questions fin de chapitre ;)**

* * *

Au repas du soir, des abrutis parlent de ce qu'il s'est passé en DFCM. Ils s'extasient sur "Potter-Le-Menteur". Je finis par me tourner vers un troupeau de troisième année.

\- Comment a été tué Diggory ?

\- Dans le labyrinthe, répond l'un en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mmh.. Ils n'avaient pas augmenté la sécurité ?

\- Un accident, réplique un autre.

\- Comme votre naissance à tous, je susurre en me levant, attrapant un gros morceau de pain. Gryffondor c'est la tolérance, si vous êtes venu pour insulter ma maison, retournez chez vos mères.

Je sors en serrant les dents. Je remonte dans la salle commune où j'aperçois le trio d'or qui a fait la même chose.

Je rentre et vois Hermione discuté avec les jumeaux qui sont entrain de donner leur bonbon à des premières années, en compagnie de Lee Jordan. Je la rejoins, me postant à ses côtés, bras croisés. Lee Jordan me sourit.

\- Tu vas bien, Elizabeth ?

\- Super. Ca vous plaît d'empoisonner les premières années ? Je pensais que j'étais la seule à admirer Rogue chez les Gryffondors ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, ils vont bien, répond Fred en roulant des yeux.

\- Elizabeth, sourit George d'un air désabusé.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

Elle me regarde, plissant les yeux avant de sourire.

\- Bonne idée.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Sourit tranquillement Fred.

\- Envoyer une lettre à votre mère, nous répondons en même temps.

Ils se crispent et tremblent, abandonnant immédiatement. George s'avance ensuite vers moi.

\- Bonne journée ?

Je roule des yeux et me dirige vers le dortoir. Il me prend l'avant bras et me plaque contre son torse en faisant la moue.

\- Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour une histoire de bonbons..

\- Je te sais idiot, mais pas tout à fait irresponsable, George.

\- Elizabeth..

Je soupire et regarde ailleurs, restant contre lui. Il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- Je ne les laisserais pas aller mal.

\- George, si tu es incapable de faire quelque chose, tu es incapable de faire quelque chose. Peu importe à quel point ça t'embête.

\- Si il y a un problème, je viendrais te voir, tu parviens toujours à trouver une solution, non ?

\- Je lève les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il se baisse et me murmure à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais.. Idiot.

Je grogne mais lève la tête vers lui. Il sourit avec amusement et embrasse le bout de mes lèvres. Je baille et il se recule.

\- Va dormir.

\- C'est mignon ces petites attentions.., je fais remarquer.

\- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Je rougis furieusement et le fixe. Il rit, prends mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrasse une dernière fois. Je déglutis et vais me coucher, comme sonnée.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et regarde Hermione avant de sourire, stupidement.

\- Je suis amoureuse.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi niaise. Et pourtant, je t'ai déjà vue avec Dubois.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de Lockhart ? Je grogne.

Elle me laisse tranquille.

Pff.

Idiote.

OoOOoo

Le lendemain, en métamorphose et sortilège, on a doit à un petit discours sur les BUSE. Mais, surtout, nous avons une quantité de travail épouvantable. Et, quand les autres vont en soin en créature magique, je vais déjà commencer mon travail dans la bibliothèque.

Plus tard dans les couloirs, je croise Seamus Finnigan. Il s'approche de moi, l'air inquiet.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu n'as rien dis en DFCM, tu ne crois pas Harry ?

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lui et Dumbledore.. Je ne les crois pas.

\- Seamus, Harry t'as déjà mentis ?

\- Non mais..

\- Tu trouves une explication logique à la mort de Diggory ? Le labyrinthe n'est qu'une excuse, il n'y a aucune circonstance

\- Non mais..

Je pose sa main sur son épaule et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Ecoute moi : quand tu as éliminé toutes les pistes, la vérité est la seule restante. Aussi énorme et incroyable peut elle l'être.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je m'éloigne en me félicitant : j'ai réussi à ne pas le traiter de crétin, même si j'en avais envie.

En soirée, ce sont les sélections de quidditch. Il pleut mais je vais faire un saut. Si j'y allais pour Dubois, mon béguin a sens unique. J'y vais avec mon petit ami sans problème.

Je vois Ron, de façon surprenante, dans les candidats. Je souris et l'applaudis de toutes mes forces, criant son nom. Il rougit furieusement me salue d'un discret geste de la main, souhaitant sans doute que la foudre me frappe et me taise à jamais.

Hihi, raté.

Quand je vois qu'il est qualifié, je me lève pour l'applaudir. Je rentre au château sans les rejoindre, la pluie étant trop forte. J'attends dans la salle commune et souris à Ron quand il rentre.

\- Félicitations, Ronald !

\- Tu es ma petite amie ou celle de Ronnie ? Grogne George en entrant, portant une caisse de Bièraubeurre.

\- "je ne suis pas jaloux moi, Elizabeth", j'imite avec un sourire en coin.

Il roule des yeux et m'embrasse. Il s'assoit dans le canapé avec Fred et Ron. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, dit George avec douceur avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux.

Je rougis.

Devant tout le monde ? Ok.

Il a son bras autour de moi, une bièraubeurre chacun. Ron va rejoindre Harry et Hermione plus tard. Et Fred va parler avec Lee. Je vais finir par croire qu'on les dégoûte. George embrasse ma joue. Je me blottis contre lui et inspire.

\- je prépare une fiche sur Ombrage.

\- Une fiche ? S'amuse-t-il.

\- Avec ses caractéristique. Comment se comporter avec elle. Je vais faire plusieurs exemplaires, et je les afficherais ici.

\- Ron m'a dit que tu n'avais rien dis pendant son cours.

\- Je vais me tenir à carreau, je t'avais prévenu. Et au moment venu.. Je la pulvérise. Elle a traité Lupin d'hybride dangereux. Sa propre mère était une meringue et elle vient faire la maligne.

Il rit doucement et baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu es vicieuse.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

J'attrape un parchemin et une plume et rédige une lettre à Papa.

 _"Hey,_

 _Tu vois ? Je t'avais dis que je te tiendrais au courant. Nous avons droit à une idiote en DFCM. Style suceuse professionnelle du Ministre de la Magie et négationniste. C'est le bonheur. J'arrive à me contenir, pour le moment._

 _Mais ça va exploser, et que ce sera le cas, je compte sur toi pour être le père compréhensif et aimant que tu es. Aussi, Neville va très bien et a reçu une nouvelle plante qu'il affectionne d'amour (je suis jalouse). Harry se fait "harcèler" parce que les gens ne le croient pas (les gens sont stupides)._

 _Les autres vont bien. J'écoute, je n'ai toujours pas eu de retenue et je souris, le meilleur des mondes ?_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _El"_

OoOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis dans le parc, assise dans l'herbe mouillée, lisant sombrement un article de la gazette. Cet article traite de Ombrage aka la nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice qui va inspecter la façon dont les profs donnent cours.

Hâte de voir Sevychou ou Minerva inspectés. Je me demande qui va l'inspecter, elle ? Je remonte dans la salle commune et accroche le parchemin que j'avais commencé et que j'ai complété.

"- Cartésienne : ne tolère pas la contradiction et veut que les choses se passent comme elle l'entend

\- Croit profondément ce qu'elle dit ou/et est excellente actrice

\- Coquette (voir la tenue, qui peu importe ce qu'on en pense, est réfléchie et calculée)

\- Pas complétement stupide

\- Aucune idée de la façon dont on donne cours (lire un chapitre uniquement)

\- Nous empêche volontairement un apprentissage pratique enrichissant

\- Ne supporte pas qu'on mentionne Voldemort (si vous le faites en classe, répondez que vous parler de mon chat)

\- Nie de façon aussi criminelle que le négationnisme (demandez à votre ami né moldu ce que c'est)

\- Se prétend experte du ministère mais même Lockhart avait plus d'expérience

\- Dangereuse, par sa position

\- Fan de Fudge (amoureuse ?)

\- Incapable de contenir sa colère trop longtemps/hystérique

Pour résumer : l'incapacité à donner cours de Quirrell, l'arrogance de Lockhart, le talent en fashion de Lupin et la parano de Fol Œil. Le tout dans un tailleur rose bonbon, un sourire de crapaud et un amour sans limite pour Fudge"

J'affiche ça sur le tableau d'affichage en souriant, allant cacher quelques copies dans ma malle. Je vois quelques élèves agglutinés devant mes notes quand je repasse dans la salle commune, je souris et vais en potion.

Nous faisons une potion de force, j'ai l'impression (à la fin du cours) que je l'ai mieux réussie que celle de Hermione. Mon bleu turquoise tire un peu plus sur le clair, comme indiqué. Mais je ne dis rien. Je sors de là en consolant Neville dont la potion était rose.

A table, les jumeaux discutent des résultats possibles. J'entends George dire :

\- J'ai toujours cru qu'on aurait dû avoir "E" dans toutes les matières, aux BUSE, juste pour se montrer.

\- Je t'aurais mis T en travaux pratique, je susurre en passant derrière lui;

Me délectant des rires, je lui fais un clin d'œil alors qu'il me suit du regard, l'air assez amusé. Plus qu'il n'oserait le faire croire.

Ensuite, je vais en divination. Ombrage inspecte le travail de Sybill.

Et c'est un désastre.

J'apprécie assez ce professeur pour ne pas étaler les détails de son incompétence. Mais grosso modo, Ombrage demande une prédiction, Sybille réplique qu'elle peut pas en faire à la demande mais (vu son regard) elle décide d'en faire une à Ombrage. Elle parle d'une menace sombre.

Mauvaise idée.

Ensuite, en DFCM, nous attaquons le chapitre 2. Hermione lève la main, Ombrage lui demande de lire les chapitres suivants. Hermione répond que c'est déjà fait et, quand Ombrage l'interroge, elle répond juste.

Mon poulain..

Elle a étudié tout le bouquin pour clouer le bec d'Ombrage.

Je suis si fière. La larme à l'œil, j'écoute leur échange. Hermione explique qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec certaine opinions du bouquin. Ce à quoi Ombrage réplique que les opinions du livre sont celles de la classe. J'écris sur mon parchemin.

"Professeur, vous apprendrez que fermer les esprits à une seule opinion à des adolescents de 16 ans est une tâche vaine. Surtout quand ceux-ci ont eu cinq professeurs de DFCM différents et sont actuellement dans une opposition entre la vérité et le mensonge. De plus, vouloir faire taire ceux qui s'opposent à vous c'est affaiblir votre pouvoir. Vous devriez les laisser parler pour mieux leur prouver que vous avez raison. Malheureusement, il faudrait que vous ayez raison.

Voldemort est de retour. Les maléfices sont positifs et votre blouse rose claire et votre gilet rose saumon jurent, même moi je peux le voir."

Satisfaite, je reprends ma lecture d'un ennui.

\- Miss Watson, vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Je fronce les sourcils mais obéis. A la fin du cours, je m'approche du bureau.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous.

Je ne réponds pas, elle ne veut pas que je réponde. Elle me fixe, marquant sa pause, puis poursuit.

\- Mycroft Holmes m'a assuré que vous ne poseriez plus problème. Je constate qu'il a dit vrai. J'ose croire que ce comportement continuera.

\- Oui, Professeur Ombrage, je souris. J'ai longuement discuté avec Mycroft...

Des blagues.

\- j'ai réalisé que mon comportement avait été irrespectueux et d'une stupidité innommable. A l'avenir, je tâcherais de faire de mon mieux pour me racheter, je dis avec un sérieux qui m'effraie. Si vous pouviez présenter mes excuses à Monsieur le Ministre, je crains que mon admiration envers le Professeur Dumbledore et mon affection pour Harry Potter m'étaient montés à la tête.

Elle hoche la tête mais n'a pas l'air persuadée de mon bon fond.

\- Est-il vrai que vous êtes amie avec.. Les Weasley ?

Je pince les lèvres et la regarde.

\- Oui. Et le comportement qu'ils ont eu envers Perceval Weasley me déçoit. Il est parfois la responsabilité des parents de reconnaître quand leur enfant ont raison.

\- Où avez-vous passé vos vacances ?

\- Chez mon père, Professeur, pourquoi ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne répondant pas et me demande de sortir.

Cette idiote voulait savoir si j'avais quelque chose à faire avec l'Ordre. Abrutie.

Je vais bientôt passer à l'action.

* * *

 **OS : Bataille de Poudlard**

Il a bien plusieurs heures que j'ai perdu traces de Neville. Lorsque la bataille avait commencé, on s'est compris de faire en sorte de rester en vie. Je suis fidèle à ma promesse et il a intérêt à faire de même où je lui casse la gueule. Neville est ma seule distraction, le reste de mon énergie se concentre sur la bataille, me protéger, attaquer, surveiller. On recommence.

J'ai vu plus de morts que j'aurais aimé en voir en une vie. J'ai plus de blessures que j'ai vu dans une saison complète de Dr House. Je suis animée par une force et une rage que je m'ignorais, mais qui ne me déplaît pas.

Je vois Bellatrix Lestrange attaqué Seamus et McGonagall. Enfin. Ma vengeance. Sirius aura enfin justice en partie. Les parents de Neville aussi. Portée par une force nouvelle, je rejoins le combat d'un pas décidé, je semble éviter les sorts. Arrivée à proximité, je lance un incendio aux pieds de Lestrade. Elle pousse un hurlement et tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Toi! La Sang de Bourbe!

\- On dirait, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Sang Mêlé! Je réplique en évitant son doloris.

Elle me regarde avec ennui puis un éclair blanc sort de sa baguette et je me retrouve projetée droit dans le mur. Je vois des pierres tombées et tout devient noir.

OOoooOO

J'ouvre les yeux, je vois le plafond de la grande salle, je sens une douleur vive dans mes jambes et pousse une grimace de douleur, incapable de prononcer un mot. Ouvrir les yeux me demande beaucoup d'effort mais j'essaye de me relever. Je suis inquiète. Qui est mort ? Combien ? Neville ?

Merlin non..

Je vois les Weasley attroupés au sol, à proximité. Molly regarde le sol, le regard vide, Arthur l'a dans ses bras mais on dirait qu'il est vide lui aussi. Hermione serre Ron dans ses bras et Ginny a les yeux rouges, endormie contre Harry. Je déglutis et me traîne vers eux, mes jambes refusant de fonctionner.

\- Hey...

Ma voix est un faible son, j'ai moi-même des difficultés à m'entendre tant c'était bas. Hermione redresse la tête.

\- Elizabeth!

Ron se redresse et Hermione se relève pour me rattraper, me soutenant par les bras mais m'empêchant de me mettre debout

\- Elizabeth tu as reçu un Destructum dans les jambes, tu te dois te reposer.

Elle a les yeux rouges mais elle n'est pas sale ou blessée, on dirait qu'elle a prit une douche.

\- Quel jour? Je demande le plus clairement possible.

\- La bataille s'est déroulée il y a deux jours.

\- Neville ?

Elle me sourit et caresse doucement ma joue.

\- Il va bien.

\- Qui alors ?

Elle perd son sourire.

\- Elizabeth...

\- Hermione, j'articule en serrant les dents. Qui ?

\- Lavande, Parvati...

Je me crispe.

\- Colin Crivey, Dora, Lupin, George..

Un sanglot m'échappe et je manque de m'écrouler à même le sol. Je suis prise de pleurs bruyant, violent et je sanglote à même le sol. Je sens une main me redresser et Harry me serre dans ses bras, je me laisse faire, incapable de bouger de toute façon.

Mes jambes sont en feu, la douleur devient insurmontable, je sens que je vais m'évanouir. J'articule faiblement :

\- Hermione, va lever mon oubliette.

Et tout devient noir.

OOoooOO

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis à l'infirmerie, je constate les rideaux m'offrant une petite vie privée. Je tourne la tête et remarque une touffe de cheveux brun posée sur mon matelas. Neville s'est endormis. Je souris et tapote gentiment son crâne.

La douleur dans mes jambes est toujours terrible, c'est comme si elles brûlaient de l'intérieur. Chaque geste est douloureux.

Neville redresse la tête en baillant et me regarde avant de s'écrier:

\- Elizabeth!

Il me serre dans ses bras. Je réponds à son étreinte, soulagée qu'il ait survécu. Il se recule et garde ma main dans les siennes.

\- Tes jambes ?

Je grimace. Il a un petit rire, avec une petite touche triste. Je le regarde et serre doucement sa main. Il me sourit avec douceur.

\- Hermione est allée lever ton sort d'amnésie sur ta famille.

\- Ils vont bien?

Cette simple question m'a été douloureuse. Je grimace à nouveau

\- Oui.

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque finalement la fenêtre donnant vue sur... Londres. Neville doit remarquer mon regard perdu parce qu'il m'apprend :

\- Tu étais inconsciente pendant trois jours. On t'a transférée à Ste Mangouste hier soir. Et c'est plus famille pour tout le monde pour venir te voir.

Illustrant ses propos, il ouvre l'un des rideaux et me montre une tonne de cadeaux et de fleurs et de ballons dans un coin. Je fronce les sourcils, de qui viennent-ils ?

\- En majorité de parents d'élèves plus jeunes nous remerciant d'avoir protégé leurs enfants, j'en ai reçu beaucoup aussi.

J'hoche la tête. Neville se lève et m'apporte un verre d'eau que je bois avec lenteur, mais ce verre était bienvenue.

\- Les docteurs se doutaient que tu te réveillerais aujourd'hui. Ils voulaient que tu sois le premier visage que je vois.

Je souris. Je voulais aussi.

\- Mais ta famille attend dehors.

Je perds mon sourire et le regarde.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Hermione n'a pas encore le temps d'annuler le sort, il est occupé en ce moment.

J'imagine.

\- Peuvent-ils rentrer ?

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Ai-je envie de dire non?

J'hoche la tête. Neville sort, refermant la porte derrière lui. J'esssaye de me relever et d'avoir l'air présentable, je croise mon reflet dans la vitre : ma joue gauche est bleue et gonflée, à la droite de mon front se trouve une cicatrice encore fraîche, mon bras gauche est plâtré, et mes jambes toute pétées.

Faut croire qu'ils me verront dans cet état, que ça leur plaise ou non. La porte s'ouvre, Papa entre doucement et s'avance. Il me regarde, commençant par mes jambes avant que ses yeux ne croisent les miennes. Ses yeux sont rouges et brillants.

Je lui souris et rassemble mes forces pour lui dire :

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Il serre les poings, regardant ailleurs. Je vois une larme coulée sur sa joue et j'ai soudainement envie de pleurer moi aussi.

\- Papa..., j'appelle faiblement.

Il s'approche lentement. Avec une douceur infinie, il me redresse et me serre contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crâne avant de se mettre à pleurer doucement. Fatiguée, endolorie et encore ivre de toutes ces émotions, je me mets à pleurer avec lui. Il me serre un peu plus. La porte s'ouvre et Sherlock, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade pénètrent lentement. Sherlock s'avance vers moi, son visage est grave et un peu en colère.

\- Je voulais vous protéger, j'explique, avant de pousser un faible gémissement de douleur.

Aussitôt, Papa se recule.

\- Je t'ai fais mal?

\- Non, ça fait mal..

Sherlock s'approche de moi, s'asseyant au bord du lit et me regardant en silence. Je lui souris, continuant de pleurer silencieusement.

\- John est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, me dit-il. Mais avec toi en compétition, il a du soucis à se faire.

Un petit rire sort de ma bouche. Sherlock m'offre un sourire et prend doucement ma main qu'il serre. Papa reste près de moi, caressant mes cheveux assez régulièrement.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que j'offre un sourire à Greg et Mrs Hudson avant de tomber endormie.

OOoooOO

\- Je veux la voir!

\- Les heures de visites sont terminées, je suis désolé mais je...

\- Une guerre a eu lieu et vous allez me sortez les heures de visite?! Je vais la voir!

\- Monsieur je vais devoir...

\- Allez prévenir la direction, ils me connaissent. Dites leur que Mycroft Holmes avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, ils comprendront.

Je me réveille en grognant. Je vois Londres, pleine nuit, la ville ne dort pas mais est certainement moins réveillée. Je vois une lettre posée sur la table de nuit, avec une peluche d'ours. Je suppose que ça vient de Papa et Sherlock.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et je me redresse d'un bond, attrapant ma baguette. Il s'agit de Mycroft, la cravate dénouée, la chemise pas bien repassée et sa veste de costume tâchée. J'ai à peine le temps de croiser son regard qu'une douleur aigue m'aveugle et je tombe lamentablement au sol.

\- Bon sang Elizabeth...

Je l'entends s'approcher et s'agenouiller près de moi, me redressant. Je me mets à pleurer, pas silencieusement, me blottissant contre lui et m'accrochant à sa veste. Mycroft me serre dans ses bras, frottant doucement mon dos.

Mes sanglots redoublent et je me met à hoqueter:

\- Pardon... Myc...Roft...

\- Elizabeth..je... Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille?

\- Je t'aime...

Mycroft me serre un peu plus et essaye de me relever. Je m'accroche et tire de toutes mes forces mais mes jambes refusent d'obéir, se laissant traîner. Mycroft me regarde, me repose au sol délicatement puis enlève sa veste qu'il pose sur une chaise.

il me rejoint à nouveau et glisse doucement ses bras autour de moi avant de me soulever comme une princesse. Je me crispe et le regarde, surprise.

\- N'aie pas l'air aussi choquée.

Il me dépose doucement dans le lit et passe la couverture autour de moi. Il s'assoit près de moi et caresse doucement ma joue (celle qui n'est pas blessée). Je me blottis contre sa main, embrassant doucement sa paume.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Lestrange, je répond faiblement.

\- Pas la bataille... avant ça.

Illustrant ses propos, il prend ma main avec l'inscription des Carrow ("Je dois respecter mes supérieurs"), il dépose ensuite son pouce sur les bleus sur ma clavicule, venant de doloris.

\- L'enfer.

Ma voix était claire, presque forte. Mycroft lève les yeux vers moi, il les baisse ensuite vers mes jambes, déposant délicatement sa main sur ma cuisse. Ça ne fait rien. La douleur est la même. Je vois son regard inquiet et me crispe.

\- Myc'?

Je n'aime pas ce surnom mais je n'ai pas la force de dire son prénom en entier.

\- Je pourrais marcher?

Mycroft se pince la lèvre et regarde ailleurs, ne croisant pas mon regard. Je me crispe un peu plus.

\- Mycroft ?

Il se décide et repose ses yeux sur moi, il marque une pause, déglutit et me répond :

\- Ils ne savent pas...

Je le regarde, sans vraiment percuter ce que ça veut dire mais assez maligne pour comprendre que c'est grave.

Grave mais... Définitif?

\- Elizabeth... J'aurais dû être là..

\- Non. Tu...

Je ferme les yeux et me rallonge, reprenant des forces.

\- Tu protégeais l'Angleterre.

Mycroft pousse un soupir et embrasse doucement mon front.

\- Je t'aime, je lui confie dans un soupir avant que le sommeil m'emporte à nouveau

* * *

 **Questions**

 _ **J'aimerai tellement voir comment Ombrage se ferait flinguer par Sherlock. Ca serait tellement jouissif ! Tu veux pas débarquer à Poudlard Sherlock?!**_

 **AP : Malheureusement, non, Mycroft veille**

 **MH : Sherlock reste à Londres.**

 **EW : Allez :((( juste un peu :(((**

 **AP : N-o-N**

 **EW : Il viendra.**

 _ **Hey j'y pense ! La coupe sans gel de Draco! El tu lui as fait une remarque à ce sujet ? Tu préfère Draco avec ou sans gel ?**_

 **EW : Avec ou sans gel il a toujours cette colo de merde**

 **DM : Pardon ?**

 **EW : fais pas le surpris**

 _ **John ne fera jamais d'apparitions à l'école ? Les Holmes l'ont vu, c'est injuste pour Johnny. Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait voir !**_

JW **: MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIENT**

 **EW : NON**

 **JW : juste une fois ?**

 **AP : NON**

 _ **Professeur Rogue! Vous ne voulez pas faire de la chimie avec Sherlock ? OU Sherlock tu veux pas faire des potions à Severus ? OMG ça serait vraiment une équipe de choc! Ca donnerait des trucs révolutionnaires !**_

 **SH : Je travaille solo**

 **SR : Je ne travaillerais pas avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle "Sherlock"**

 **AP : Tu t'appelles Severus**

 **SR : Et alors ?**

 **AP : ...**

 _ **OMG spoil(?) J'espère que El ne va pas rejoindre la brigade pour respecter sa promesse à Mycroft quand même?! Ca vient tout juste de me venir en tête! OH NOOOON C'EST TROP LECHE CUL LA! EL SI TU FAIS CA JE DEVRAIS TE RENIER :'(**_

 **EW : you'll see ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Hello hello!**

 **Deux semaines restantes au Canada, vendredi je m'envole pour passer quelques jours à Toronto! J'ai reçu une review de NashiDiabolique qui avait deux bonnes questions, j'y répondrai ici : l'idée de voir la vie de Sherlock & co dans le monde moldu, je ferais ça en OS et ensuite, j'annonce (à la déception de certains) que George/El EST le pairing de fin...**

 **Et Mane-jei, Elizabeth va jouer avec Ombrage encore un peu ;)**

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, arrive la première sortie à Pré au Lard. Hermione m'a donné rendez vous à la Tête du Sanglier pour des raisons sombres. Parce que franchement, j'ai déjà foutu un pied là bas pour faire peur à Neville et on aurait dit une auberge de pirates.

10/10 en ambiance lugubre.

Je suis toujours sage en DFCM. J'ai tenu un mois ce qui est, à mes yeux, un exploit. Je suis certaine que McGo est surprise de ne pas avoir encore entendu parler de moi. J'attends simplement le bon moment.

Je rentre dans le bâtiment avec Neville en le rassurant.

\- Neville, tout ira bien.

\- Ce bâtiment est louche.

\- Les gens louches ne font rien sans raison.

\- ..Et si ils ont une raison ? S'inquiète-t-il.

\- J'ai un excellent crochet droit.

Pas rassuré pour une mornille, nous pénétrons dans le bar et commandons une bièraubeurre pour lui, un café pour moi (je suis une adulte). Nous sommes suivis par Dean, Lavande (convaincue par la santé mentale de Harry pour mon bonheur), les Patil, Cho Chang et une dinde gloussante pour copine, Luna et pas mal d'autres. Les jumeaux et Lee ferment la marche, chargés de sac de chez Zonko.

George a un bonnet ridicule, le même que son frère. Il vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je souris et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Magnifique bonnet.

\- tu n'en mets pas ?

\- Mes cheveux ne rentrent pas.

Triste mais vrai.

Il retire le sien et se bat avec ma chevelure avant de finalement réussir à m'enfoncer "la chose" sur la tête. Il m'observe avec satisfaction puis nous nous tournons vers le trio. Fred, pendant ce temps, commande 25 bièraubeurres. Neville attrape la deuxième avec un sourire très enchanté.

Je paye pour Neville et moi, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Hermione prend la parole, elle explique qu'elle veut qu'on ait de vrais cours de DFCM et pas la blague qu'on nous sert 4h/semaine. Ca me fait plaisir parce que je suis vraiment nulle en DFCM, et au rythme où ça va je vais rater mes BUSE.

Et elle précise que c'est pour le retour de Voldemort. Et alors, Zacharia Smith-Je-Suis-Un-Connard-Et-En-Plus-Je-Suis-Grossier décide de mettre son grain de sel.

\- J'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir ce qui te fait dire que Voldemort est de retour.

\- Il le dit depuis près de quatre mois mais personne n'est prêt à l'entendre, fais pas le malin Saint-Thomas, je siffle, acide.

\- Saint thomas ? Répète George à voix basse sans comprendre

\- "je ne crois que ce que je vois".

Cette jolie référence de personne cultivée est toujours agréable à utiliser. Ils font ensuite un inventaire des prouesses de Potter, je soupire.

Je veux vraiment m'inscrire à leur cours "illégal" mais j'en ai plus que marre que Harry ait à se justifier tous les jours.

Je pose ma joue sur l'épaule de George qui passe son bras autour de moi. Comme à chaque fois qu'il nous voit, Ron rougit et regarde ailleurs.

Harry joue la carte de la modestie, rappelant que pas mal des exploits qu'il avait fait étaient sur un coup de chance.

\- Ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre.., commence-t-il.

\- Tu essayes de te défiler pour pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? Intervient Zacharia Smith.

\- Et si tu la fermais , propose Ron.

Je me lève lentement.

\- Tu veux que, moi, je te montre ce que je sais faire, Smith ?

Zacharia rougit et regarde Ron et moi.

\- Enfin.. Quoi.. On vient tous ici pour qu'il nous apprenne des choses, et là-dessus il raconte qu'il ne sait rien faire du tout.

Les jumeaux se lèvent à mes côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, grogne Fred.

\- Tu veux qu'on se charge de te laver les oreilles ? Propose George en sortant de son sac un objet à l'aspect meurtrier.

\- Ou n'importe quel endroit, on est pas difficile, ajoute Fred.

Je souris en coin et regarde Smith.

\- Tu écoutes les Weasley : tu te nettoies les oreilles, tu la fermes, et tu écoutes.

\- Asseyez vous, reprend précipitamment Hermione. Bon.. Sommes nous d'accord pour suivre des cours que nous donnerait Harry ?

\- Comme avec Lupin, je risque encore de tomber amoureuse de mon prof de DFCM, je réponds en faisant la moue. Mais ça ira.

Harry a un sourire poli mais trop absorbé par Cho pour rougir, dommage. George arque un sourcil et baisse les yeux vers moi. Je souris et prends sa main.

On discute ensuite du moment et de l'endroit où nous le ferons. Mais nous trouvons uniquement un soir/semaine. Et l'endroit nous semble difficile. Il faut ensuite s'inscrire sur un morceau de parchemin. Je me lève et vais signer, faisant un clin d'œil à Potter qui me regarde en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu n'avais pas de bonnet quand tu es rentrée..

Je souris et regarde George plus loin. Il comprend et hoche la tête.

\- Mmh. Evidemment.

Je vais le rejoindre ensuite. Il suit Ginny du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est en compagnie de Michael Corner, son petit ami depuis quelques mois. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. J'obéis avec plaisir.

\- C'est son petit ami ?

\- Si je le savais, je ne répondrais pas. Et tu penses que Ginny est le genre de petite sœur qui a besoin de frères protecteurs ?

\- C'est sûr, s'amuse-t-il.

Je lui rends son bonnet. Il le récupère et embrasse ma joue.

\- Je dois aller poursuivre mes achats.

\- Amuse toi bien, je souris.

\- Toujours !

George me regarde, avec son éternel sourire amusé, pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse doucement avant de rejoindre son frère et Lee.

\- J'aurais une surprise pour toi cet après midi.

J'arque un sourcil et vais auprès de Neville au plus loin de Pré au Lard. Nous marchons en silence avant qu'il ne le brise :

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Du retour de Voldemort ? Je demande.

Il hoche la tête. Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant avant de répondre :

\- Oui. J'ai peur de l'ampleur que ça prendra. J'ai peur parce que les autorités ne réagissent pas. J'ai peur pour ma famille.

\- Et pour toi ?

\- .. Je tiens principalement à Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George et toi. Je sais que vous vous mettre tous en danger pour vaincre Voldemort. Volontairement. Je ne pourrais rien y faire pour l'empêcher. Et je me mettrais en danger aussi. Je suis raisonnablement inquiète.

Il hoche la tête et nous poursuivons notre balade, Neville a une liste de plantes qu'il aimerait avoir dans sa collection personnelle. Beaucoup poussent dans des pays étrangers. Et certains sont des pays que j'aimerais visiter telle que l'Inde, l'Indonésie, l'Afrique du Sud, la Mongolie, et le Brésil. Les autres, il les fera sans moi.

Nous rentrons au château et travaillons un peu sur nos devoirs, je l'aide en potion et histoire de la magie, il m'aide en botanique et nous nous aidons mutuellement en métamorphose.

De l'après midi, George entre dans la salle commune. Il me prend par la main et m'emmène dans son dortoir. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- Tu verras.

Leur dortoir ressemble à celui de Neville, Harry et les autres (que j'ai déjà vu). Sauf qu'il ne le partage qu'avec Fred, Lee et un autre garçon. Leur farce et attrape sont donc les principaux éléments de décorations. Les uniformes de quidditch des jumeaux sont fièrement accrochés au lit. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit où est posé l'uniforme avec le numéro de George. Ce dernier me rejoint, passant ses bras autour de moi, le nez dans mon cou.

Je souris doucement et embrasse son front.

\- Ron m'a dit que Ginny sortait avec Michael Corner.

\- Mmh.

\- Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Harry ?

\- Ca finit par passer, je m'amuse. Suis-je encore amoureuse de Dubois ?

\- C'est une question piège ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et l'embrasse doucement, il pose sa main sur ma joue et se relève un peu pour être sur moi. J'ouvre la bouche lentement et il glisse son autre main sous mon t-shirt. Je romps le baiser et le regarde.

\- Tu nous as "réservé" le dortoir pour ça ?

\- Non.. Pour avoir un moment tranquille mais pas ça forcément.

Pour une fois il est sérieux. C'est agréable de voir qu'il y a certains sujets sur lesquels il est sérieux. J'hésite longuement puis inspire. Je me suis toujours dis que j'attendrais un an avant de "le" faire. Ca ne fait "que" dix mois. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime, sincèrement. Et je l'aime aussi. Et j'en ai envie, vraiment envie. Je pense que le plus important c'est d'être prêtre.

\- Tu as un.. Une..

\- Quoi ?

\- Préservatif ?

\- Un quoi ?

Bon. Première chose à faire quand je contrôle le monde : imposer les capotes dans le monde sorcier.

\- Je reviens.

Je vais dans mon dortoir et attrape deux préservatifs (on sait jamais). J'avais acheté la boite quand Papa était partit en voyage de noces. Je me suis dis que j'en aurais peut être besoin à Poudlard.

Je retrouve George, ferme la porte et m'avance dans le lit. Je pose les deux sachets sur le lit. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est pour éviter les maladies.. Sexuellement transmissibles, ou tomber enceinte. Tu dois le mettre sur ta baguette magique, j'explique.

Il hoche la tête puis me regarde.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je l'embrasse pour lui répondre.

Le reste n'appartient qu'à nous.

OoOOoo

Le lundi matin, je vais poster une lettre à Papa. Quand je reviens, je vois une déclaration de "La grande Inquisitrice" interdisant les grands rassemblements.

J'ai expliqué à Hermione ce que j'avais fais avec George, deux fois. Elle était.. Curieuse, un peu surprise mais ne m'a pas jugé (l'inverse m'aurait étonné). C'était.. Waow. Je veux dire, je ferais pas ça tous les jours parce que j'ai mieux à faire mais ça m'a bien plu. Je ne sais pas si George est particulièrement un bon coup, j'ai eu mal la première fois mais la deuxième était beaucoup mieux.

Je ne l'ai pas raconté à Neville, ça le rendrait mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose.

Je retrouve les autres, Hermione explique qu'elle a enchanté le parchemin que nous avions signé : si nous parlons, nous aurons des boutons. Hermione Granger, ennemie n°1 de la délation.

De l'après midi, nous allons en potion. Je discute avec Neville sur l'usage d'une plante pour une potion : c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il s'intéresse un minimum au cours.

\- Oui Ombrage a tout de suite donné à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de continuer à jouer. Ce serait intéressant de savoir si Gryffondor l'a également eu..

Je roule des yeux, ignorant Malefoy mais il hausse le ton :

\- Je veux dire par là, c'est une question d'influence auprès du ministère.. Et ça fait quelques années qu'ils cherchent un motif pour renvoyer Arthur Weasley. Quant à Potter..Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne termine à Ste-Mangouste... Il paraît qu'ils ont un service spécial pour les gens qui ont le cerveau ramolli par un excès de magie.

Le regard de Neville se durcit. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Neville..

\- Recule, me dit-il froidement.

Je comprends aussitôt que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je pose donc mon sac, me recule et fonce sur Malefoy avec Neville. Ron et Harry retiennent Londubat qui marmonne contre cet abruti. Je m'approche de Malefoy et l'attrape par le col, sifflant entre mes dents.

\- Encore un mot sur Ste-Mangouste et je t'empêche d'avoir des héritiers..

Je baisse les yeux vers son entrecuisse.

\- Suis-je claire ?

Il me fixe sans répondre. Je relève mon genoux mais il hoche la tête. Je le lâche au moment où Rogue pénètre dans la pièce. Il nous enlève dix points. Neville se dégage de Harry avec un regard furieux et me rejoint, murmurant :

\- Merci.

Je lui souris, et nous allons nous asseoir. Aujourd'hui, Ombrage inspecte mon Sevychou. Elle reste sage, grattant sur son bloc note la première demi heure.

\- Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? Dit-elle, ensuite, se levant.

\- Quatorze ans, répond-il, impassible.

\- Vous avez d'abord demandé à être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

\- Oui.

\- Sans succès ?

Rogue pince les lèvres.

\- Visiblement.

Je souris et baisse les yeux, me concentrant sur ma potion.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous refuse le poste ?

\- Je vous suggère de lui demander vous-même.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, susurre-t-elle.

Un peu décevant. Ombrage s'en va avec les premiers élèves. Je reste et Rogue me fixe, attendant que je parle.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous lécher les bottes, mais les professeurs de DFCM s'en vont au bout d'un an. Je vous préfère en sécurité en potion, Professeur.

\- Vous léchez les bottes, réplique-t-il dédaigneusement.

Je souris en coin.

\- Vous adorez ça.

Je sors en souriant.

* * *

 **Sherbeth OS**

J'ai été maligne, ça m'arrive pas souvent mais quand ça arrive je déconne pas. J'ai lu des pages et des pages d'enquêtes. Des enquêtes du Moyen Âge tout comme celles de la semaine dernière. Des enquêtes qui se déroulaient au Moyen Orient aussi bien qu'au Brésil. J'ai bouffé un savoir astronomique en criminologie. Je me suis basée sur ce que Mary avait fait, sur ce que Moriarty avait inventé, j'ai crée une histoire basée de faits réelles que Sherlock ne pourrait pas deviner, Myroft s'en rendra sans doute compte. Peut être que Sherlock aussi, au fond, j'espère juste qu'il m'aimera assez pour faire semblant qu'il ne sait pas de quoi je parle.

J'ai envoyé un mail au blog de Sherlock et de mon père, via un cybercafé, je savais même pas que ce genre de chose existaient encore. La vie est une surprise apparemment. Je sais que Sherlock n'aime pas trop bouger de Londres, je sais aussi qu'un client hyper exigeant du style « je ne bougerais pas », l'agacerait simplement. J'ai du joué sur titiller sa curiosité assez pour qu'il me donne rendez vous, ensuite je l'appellerais une ou deux fois puis « disparaitrait ». L'enquête devrait mener Sherlock dans un petit hotel près d'Edimbourg. Le challenge c'est de trouver un mooyen de me débarrasser de mon père, mais je suis certaine que je pourrais me charger de ça.

Sherlock et moi sommes ensemble depuis dix huit mois maintenant, et je veux pas dire que c'est devenu routinier, mais ça fait un petit temps qu'on n'a plus découvert une nouvelle facette de notre couple. L'idée de voyager ne lui fait pas plus envie que ça.

En général après les cours, je ne rentre pas tout de suite à Baker Street. Vivre avec son copain c'est sympa. Quand son père fait partie de la colocation ça devient un peu glauque, je compte mes moments en tête à tête avec Sherlock ce mois-ci sur le doigt d'une main. C'est déprimant. Du coup l'idée de rentrer à la maison devient de moins en moins agréable et je me balade un peu plus dans Londres sans véritable but.

J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de terminer mes balades dans des cafés et je dépense mon argent dans des boissons dont je n'ai pas besoin. En général, quand je rentre il est l'heure du thé. Aujourd'hui, je suis un peu nerveuse, j'ai peur que mon mail foire et qu'ils me grillent direct. Je prolonge ma balade, et rentre à l'heure du dîner.

Je pénètre dans le 221B, dépose mon sac, enlève ma veste et grimpe les escaliers. J'entends Sherlock joué avec les cordes de son violon, il réfléchit. A-t-il prit l'enquête ?

Arrivant dans le salon, je souris et lâche un paresseux :

\- Je vous ai manqué ?

Sherlock tourne la tête.

\- Oh.. Tu n'étais pas là ?

\- Je vais te quitter pour Greg, je marmonne en refermant la porte.

Sherlock arque un sourcil et se relève.

\- Il est vieux.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Lestrade est plus vieux, rétorque-t-il.

Je tourne la tête et cherche Papa du regard.

\- Il est partis mettre Rose au lit.

J'hoche la tête et pose mes mains sur les joues de Sherlock.

\- Tu vas pouvoir me dire bonjour correctement.

Ses yeux bleus s'adoucissent, son bras se glisse autour de ma taille et il m'embrasse délicatement. J'entends Papa se racler la gorge "poliment" et je me recule des bras de Sherlock avec un soupir las. Sherlock ne fait pas de même et garde son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Elizabeth, où étais-tu?

\- Je me baladais dans Londres.

\- Tu avais remarque qu'elle était absente? Demande Sherlock, curieux.

Papa lève les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé et va dans la cuisine servir les assiettes. En fille bien élevée, je vais mettre la table et raconte ma journée, Papa en blogueuse qui se respecte adore que je lui raconte les derniers ragots. Le reste du temps, une description de mes cours les satisfait tous les deux.

On s'assoit a table, Sherlock reste dans le salon, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air concentré. Se pourrait-il qu'il réfléchisse a l'enquête que je lui ai envoyé?

\- Tu ne manges pas Sherlock.

\- Joliment déduit, rétorque-t-il avec un espèce de rictus.

\- Je ferais pas le malin si j'étais toi, je peux laisser mon chat faire ses griffes sur ton violon.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu m'as entendu.

Il me jette un regard en biais, m'accorde un digne grognement et retourne dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Je me tourne vers mon père et demande:

\- Une nouvelle enquête?

\- Peut être. On a reçu une nouvelle demande d'enquête, assez étrange. L'affaire mentionne des kidnappings dans la région du Yorkshire.

\- Sherlock prend des enquêtes à distance maintenant?

Papa hausse les épaules et je fronce les sourcils, commençant mon repas. Papa me raconte sa journée et j'ai l'amabilité de l'écouter et de feindre de l'intérêt. En vérité ces moments normaux me font toujours du bien et arrivent presque a me convaincre que notre famille est normal et c'est toujours agréable.

ooOOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis de nouveau au cybercafé et je constate que Sherlock m'a spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamme de mails, il accepte l'enquête. Je décidé de rester connecter un peu plus longtemps, et je lui donne quelques infos avant de me déconnecter soudainement. Je souris en coin, Sherlock devrait vouloir aller a Edimbourg d'ici deux jours. Je vais sans doute exploser mon budget en réservant l'hôtel mais ca vaut le coup. Reste plus qu'a trouver un moyen pour empêcher Papa de nous suivre. Je trouverais.

En rentrant, Papa me confirme en effet que leur départ pour Edimbourg est imminent. Je lui rappelle donc que j'ai des TP tard le soir semaine prochaine, que Molly est occupée et Mrs Hudson vit une idylle avec son copain.

Beurk.

Bon, l'excuse des TP, c'est quitte ou double. Soit il gobe et je devrais utiliser l'excuse du « halalala j'étais fatiguée je suis restée chez Louis », soit je me fais avoir et bon… ne pensez pas que je vais abandonner aussi vite. J'ai pas fais tout ce travail pour rien.

Sur la route vers la maison, je confirme la réservation de l'hôtel et réserve également un ticket d'avion, un jour avant Sherlock. Le connaissant, même si on est à Edimbourgh ensemble, y'a des trucs qu'il ne voudra pas faire. Genre aller à Elephant House. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'y aller avec un jour d'avance.

Je décide de peaufiner un petit peu mon mensonge. Quand je rentre à la maison, Sherlock est déjà occupé à faire ses bagages, je profite du fait qu'il soit dans sa chambre pour parler avec Papa en tranquillité.

\- Alors, bonne journée, chérie ?

Je soupire et hausse les épaules. Papa fronce les sourcils, Rosamund dans ses bras et s'approche.

\- Un problème ?

\- J'ai reçu pleins de travaux pratiques la semaine prochaine.

\- Et c'est un problème ?

\- Ils sont tous en soirée, je soupire en le regardant.

\- Oh…

\- Et je n'aime pas prendre le métro toute seule le soir..

\- Non, pas de métro le soir, me coupe-t-il.

\- Donc… Je peux aller dormir chez Louis pendant quelques jours ?

Papa me regarde et je prends doucement Rosamund de ses bras, embrassant le haut de son crâne. Je regarde Johnny du coin de l'œil, qui après quelques minutes hoche la tête.

\- Tiens moi au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- De comment tu vas.

Je lève des yeux mais accepte. Je n'aurais pas mieux que ça et loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre. Sherlock revient et me sourit.

\- J'ai une enquête !

\- Ah bon ?

Je souris et embrasse doucement sa joue. Il se met à m'expliquer, parlant à toute allure. J'adore ces moments, quand Sherlock montre sa part plus enfantine, innocente. Quand son impatience pour une enquête lui fait perdre toute retenue. Je remarque que Papa nous observe du coin de l'œil. Ça a été diffcile pour lui, Sherlock et moi. J'ai eu peur qu'ils perdent leur amitié. C'est un bizarre parfois mais en général tout va bien, John est heureux pour nous et c'est tout ce qui importe. Et je sais que c'est capital pour Sherlock.

Parfois, le soir, Papa prétend ne pas m'entendre rejoindre Sherlock dans sa chambre. Il est cool.

Serrant Rosamund dans mes bras, je vais lui donner à manger. Bientôt : Edimbourg.

OOooOO

Lorsque je suis arrivée dans Edimbourg, j'étais sous le charme, incapable de savoir par où et quoi commencer. J'ai été déposé mes valises assez vites et ai commencé ma balade, faisant autant de sites et musées que je pouvais, je sais bien qu'il va falloir traîner Sherlock pour qu'il y aille. Autant s'éviter des heures de discussion.

Sherlock, d'ailleurs, devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis dans la réception de l'hôtel, jambes croisées, attendant patiemment sa venue. Au bout de quinze minutes, je commence à m'impatienter. Après une demie heure, je m'inquiète. Mais, finalement, après quarante minutes, une main se pose sur mon épaule et une voix grave susurre à mon oreille :

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

Je me crispe et souris en coin.

\- Peut être ?

Je me lève aussitôt et fais face à Sherlock, qui, malgré tout, a un sourire. Je souris un peu plus, dévoilant mes dents.

\- Tu me manquais.

\- Je vis avec toi.

Je m'approche et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, levant le nez en sa direction.

\- Sherlock sans John me manquait.

\- Me voilà, me répond-il avant de m'embrasser. Tu pensais vraiment me leurrer ?

Je grogne et regarde ailleurs.

\- Peut être.

Il sourit.

\- Où est notre chambre ?

Je prends sa main et l'emmène dans notre chambre. Aussitôt la porte traversée, Sherlock passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui. Je me blottis avec tendresse et me tourne vers lui.

\- Je t'ai manqué aussi, je remarque.

\- Peut être que tu n'es pas si mauvaise en déduction.

\- Peut être je souris.

En réponse, il m'emrbasse et m'attire dans le lit


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: en route vers la majorité sexuelle**

* * *

\- Elizabeth, tu pourrais m'aider en potion ?

\- Lee, tu es en septième année, et tu n'es même plus en potion.

\- Oui mais c'est pour plaire à une Serdaigle.

Je plisse les yeux, au milieu du couloir me menant à la salle commune. Je le fixe.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

Lee Jordan se crispe et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Voyons, Elizabeth, je n'oserais pas.

\- Fred me prend pour une idiote ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- George alors ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pousse toi et laisse moi passer, je réponds en me dirigeant vers la salle commune.

J'entre soudainement et vois les jumeaux. Je vois George, la personne qui rien que la mention de son nom me donne des papillons dans le ventre, celui dont le sourire me rend toute fragile, la personne dont je suis amoureuse. Je le vois vomir dans un sceau, manger un de ses bonbons et se redresser, rayonnant. Le tout bruyamment. J'ai moi-même envie de vomir.

Je vois Hermione les regarder avec dédain. Harry semble agacé.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'ils n'aient eu que 3 BUSE, ils savent faire plein de choses, commente-t-il.

\- Seulement des choses superficielle sans grande utilité, remarque Hermione avec dédain.

Je me crispe totalement et tourne lentement la tête vers lui.

\- Je te demande pardon, Hermione ?

Elle me regarde et sourit.

\- Voyons, Elizabeth, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est d'une grande intelligence ?

\- Tu pourrais le faire, toi ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ce genre de bêtises..

\- Des gens sont prêts à acheter, Fred et George travaillent sur ça depuis prêt d'un an et tu juges ça "superficiel" et "sans grande utilité" sous prétexte que tu es trop bien pour les utiliser ?

\- Elizabeth..

Elle se lève. La foule qui observait Fred et George s'est tourné vers nous.

\- Tu le vis comment quand les gens jugent notre travail pour la SALE, c'est utile, je suis la première à le dire. Mais certains n'en voient pas l'utilité et c'est stupide de leur part de ne pas faire l'effort d'essayer comprendre. Exactement comme tu es entrain de le faire.

\- Elizabeth.. Je.. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas qu'ils fassent ça sur les premières années.

\- Ecoute moi bien, Hermione, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils testent leur bonbon sur les premières années. Mais tu parles de personnes, que j'aime, et même de mon petit ami. Et tu parles de leur rêve, parce qu'ils le prennent peut être à la légère devant toi mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir que c'est ça leur rêve. Et je ne tolérerai pas que toi ou n'importe qui d'autres rabaissent leur travail.

Je serre les dents. George pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Elizabeth.. Ce n'est pas grave.. Elle a le droit de ne pas trouver ça utile.

\- Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça utile, elle a dit que ce n'était pas utile, je réponds entre mes dents.

\- Je suis désolé.. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, El.. Ou les jumeaux.

J'hoche la tête.

\- Merci, Hermione.

Je me recule et me dirige vers le dortoir des filles. George m'attrape contre lui et me regarde plusieurs secondes.

\- Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser.

\- Pas moi, George. Je n'aime pas qu'on.. Rabaisse le travail des autres.

\- Merci.

Il sourit et pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Je me dégage en grimaçant.

\- Va te laver les dents. On se voit demain.

Je caresse sa joue et vais me coucher. Je m'endors avant le retour de Hermione.

OoOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons rendez vous pour notre premier cours avec Harry. Hermione et moi n'avons plus reparlé de l'incident concernant Fred et George. Nous entrons dans une pièce dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour donner des cours de DFCM. D'abord, nous votons pour s'assurer que Harry est "le chef" et ensuite ils discutent du nom que l'on va donner à la pièce. Je m'approche de la bibliothèque et observe les titres avec intérêt.

\- El ! Appelle Ginny.

Je me tourne vers elle.

\- Armée de Dumbledore comme nom ? Propose-t-elle.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- Parfait. L'armée de Dumbledore aka "je fais un monstrueux doigt d'honneur au ministère".

\- C'est l'idée, en effet, sourit George.

Neville fait équipe avec Harry pendant que je me cache dans la bibliothèque. Finalement, je l'entends crier sa victoire. Il a réussi. Je souris de toutes mes dents et le rejoins, nous nous entraînons à deux pour l'experlliarmus. Sa victoire l'a enivré et il se débrouille très bien, faisant de mieux en mieux à chaque fois.

Mes propres experlliarmus sont secs, quoique trop violents étant donné que je les lance à Neville.

Malheureusement Harry nous interrompt : l'heure a tourné et nous devons retourner dans notre salle commune. Je soupire mais obéis. George prend ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts.

\- Ca a été ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Un peu ennuyeux mais ça allait. Et toi ?

\- Même chose, sourit-il. Fred et moi lancions des sorts sur Zacharia Smith.

\- Vous êtes parfait.

\- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, dit Fred en se plaçant à ma droite.

Je souris un peu plus.

\- Voilà mon Weasley préféré.

\- Elizabeth, je ne suis pas jaloux, répond tranquillement George.

\- Peut être que tu devrais, répliquons Fred et moi à l'unisson.

George arque un sourcil et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds automatiquement, posant ma main sur le haut de son torse. Il se recule avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne le suis pas.

Je grogne, étant tombée dans le piège trop facilement.

Le lendemain, quand je me lève, j'aperçois Frodon avec un immense paquet. Je fronce les sourcils avant de réaliser que nous sommes le premier novembre. J'ai officiellement seize ans, je suis majeure sexuellement et je peux donc me taper Lupin sans problème.

Je remercie mon hibou avec douceur puis ouvre le colis. Papa m'a offert les milles et une nuit, en quatre volumes. Mary m'a glissé des fringues, ayant vite cerné mon style. J'ai des biscuits de Miss Hudson, un livre sur les grands procès de la part de Lestrade. De la part de Sherlock, des petits mélanges chimiques "explosifs". Je lis mes lettres

 _"Ma chérie,_

 _Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour ne pas que cette lettre ressemble aux autres lettres d'anniversaire. Malheureusement, certaines choses ne changent pas : je suis fier de toi, je t'aime et tu me manques._

 _Je suis ravi de voir que tu te tiens correctement. Mais sache que si tu agis de façon juste, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Et même si je t'en voudrais pas, ça ne changerait pas grande chose, n'est-ce pas ? Un autre cadeau t'attend mais tu ne l'auras qu'à ton retour à la maison. Ca t'obligera à venir._

 _Les parents de Sherlock nous ont invité à passer Noël chez eux, je compte sur toi pour être parmi nous. J'estime que tu vois largement assez tes amis."_

Papa n'est pas crédible quand il fait preuve d'autorité.

 _"Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire. Puisque mon instruction de "pas de petit ami" a échoué, je précise alors : pas de sexe. Tu es trop jeune et ça n'a aucun intérêt."_

John Watson, ne fait l'amour que pour procréer.

 _"Papa."_

J'attaque la suivante.

 _"Elizabeth,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire blablabla. Votre courrier est surveillé, je l'ai appris par Mycroft. Pas de sexe avec ton idiot de petit ami, ton cerveau passable serait gangréné par cette distraction. Einstein était un excellent chimiste et aurait pu découvrir bien d'autres choses si il n'avait pas eu de multiples maitresses._

 _Aussi, certains moldus disparaissent. Très peu, pas assez pour que ce soit inquiétant. Néanmoins, je te demande d'ouvrir l'œil._

 _Ton père est idiot, ne fais pas justice, tu t'attirerais des problèmes en essayant de résoudre ceux des autres, c'est stupide. Continue d'enquêter et de faire fonctionner ton cerveau tant qu'il en est encore capable. Mycroft ne veut pas t'envoyer de lettres parce qu'il ne veut pas que le ministère pense que vous communiquiez (surtout que ton appartenance à une organisation rebelle d'étudiants ne lui est pas inconnue). Mais il te souhaite un bon anniversaire, te dis de ne pas être stupide (et ça veut aussi dire impulsive)._

 _Sois plus maligne que la femme du ministère. Laisse croire qu'elle a le contrôle. Elle apprendra tôt ou tard que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais plus tard c'est, plus longtemps elle te laisse tranquille._

 _John va bien._

 _Sherlock H."_

Je vais dans la salle commune, une fois habillée. George attend près de la porte. Il me sourit et me tends une fleur. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Suis-je vraiment le genre de fille qui..

Il me tend ensuite une boite bleu foncée avec joliment écrit en lettres dorées "Weasley, magasin pour sorciers facétieux." Et, plus bas, ils ont ajouté "avec l'aimable et indispensable collaboration d'Elizabeth Watson".

J'ouvre la boite et vois un simple jeu de cartes, une fausse baguette et autres accessoires. Je vois une petite notice d'explication et la déplie

 _"Le but de cette boite est de faire découvrir la magie moldue_

 _De façon ludique et agréable et sans moquerie._

 _Car si les sorciers jugent leur ami sans magie avec dédain,_

 _Ils oublient trop vite qu'ils se débrouillent très bien sans magie._

 _Une amie ne cesse de nous rappeler que le monde moldu_

 _est au moins aussi bien que le monde magique._

 _En son honneur, et pour tous les sorciers facétieux et curieux,_

 _Voici une boite de "magie moldue."."_

Je rougis furieusement et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Je trouvais ça un peu.. Arrogant comme cadeau, si tu veux on peut..

\- C'est parfait.

Je prends sa main, serrant la boite contre moi.

\- Je ne pourrais te dire à quel point à me touche.

\- J'en suis ravi.., me dit-il doucement en caressant le haut de ma main avec son pouce.

J'observe la fleur et la glisse dans la poche de ma chemise en souriant. Il me regarde et m'embrasse avec une douceur infinie avant de me serrer contre lui et de me murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tu es la seule qui nous différencie, rien que pour ça je t'appréciais énormément. Et je ne pourrais te dire quand et pourquoi.. Je sais juste qu'en troisième année ton attention pour Dubois m'agaçait énormément, plus que je ne l'aurais reconnu.

Je rougis et pose ma joue sur son épaule, attendant quelques instants avant de répondre mais il poursuit :

\- Et en quatrième année, tu t'intéressais véritablement à notre travail. Tu as du répondant. Et quand les mangemorts ont attaqué.. J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi, pas autant que je l'étais pour Harry ou Hermione. J'ai compris.

Je rougis et souris un peu plus avant de chuchoter à voix basse.

\- Niais.

\- Tu adores ça, me répond-il.

\- Hum hum..

Nous tournons la tête et voyons Neville, très mal à l'aise.

\- Londubat !

\- Joyeux anniversaire El..

\- Merci, mon trésor, je souris doucement en prenant le paquet.

Je l'ouvre et vois une photo de Neville et moi en deuxième année que sa grand-mère avait fait. Nous sommes à la gare, en grande discussion. J'ai un sourire en coin et Neville éclate de rire. Je souris et le regarde.

\- Merci, Gros Zizi.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, rougit-il. Je vous laisse.. on se voit plus tard, El ?

\- On doit manger une part de gâteau ensemble !

George se penche pour voir la photo et sourit.

\- Vous êtes mignon?

\- Mignon ? On est magnifique.

Il embrasse ma joue et prends ma main avant de descendre dans la grande salle. Nous nous asseyons pour déjeuner.

\- En quatrième année, quand tu avais fais croire que Neville était ton petit ami, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler.

\- Tu vois que tu es jaloux ?

\- Je suis raisonnablement jaloux. Je sais quand tu plaisantes et si demain tu me disais que tu as un correspondant étranger, je ne serais pas jaloux comme Ronnie, se vante-t-il.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Donc je pourrais correspondre avec Dubois ?

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Je lui envoie une lettre pour son anniversaire.

\- C'est ridicule, il ne le mérite pas.

\- Jaloux !

Il fronce les sourcils et hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, tu l'as vraiment aimé, tu pourrais le préférer à moi.

Je prend sa main.

\- George, c'est toi que j'aime.

Il baisse les yeux vers ma main et la regarde, avec un sourire stupide avant de lever les yeux evrs moi.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.

Je rougis et tends la joue alors qu'il se redresse pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Pas de OS aujourd'hui! Je suis rentrée en Belgique et violemment jetlagée, je retourne me coucher!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 Retour à la maison**

* * *

Le premier match de la saison arrive, il oppose Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Je rejoins George dans la grande salle et embrasse sa joue.

\- Tu vas les assommer, tous, un par un.

\- Bien entendu, me répond-il en avalant une grosse bouchée de toast.

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et me colle à lui avant de manger. Il me regarde avec intérêt et sourit avant de reprendre son repas.

Nous allons au match, je vois Ronald sur le point de rendre son petit déjeuner. Je fronce les sourcils et frotte son épaule.

\- Hey Weasley.. Si j'étais pas avec George, ton charme de gardien m'aurait déjà rendue encore plus amoureuse que je l'étais de Dubois.

Il me répond par un sourire maladroit. Dans les gradins, les Serpentards se mettent à chanter :

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque fois. Voilà pourquoi, les Serpentards chantent avec joie : Weasley est notre roi ! Weasley est né dans un trou à rat. Il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit. Voilà pourquoi, grâce à lui, c'est sûr on gagnera, Weasley est notre roi !_

Je me crispe totalement et me promet intérieurement de tirer les cheveux de Parkinson à chaque fois que je la croise. Ron a les oreilles écarlates et, à mesure que les poursuiveurs de Serpentard s'approchent, les supporters chantent plus fort. Avec les autres Gryffondors, on crie en essayant de couvrir les voix : en vain malheureusement.

Ron encaisse plusieurs fois. Heureusement, Harry attrape le vif d'or et Gryffondor en sort victorieux. Je rejoins les garçons, enjambant la barrière pour féliciter George e vérifier l'état de Ron. Je vois Harry et les jumeaux fixer Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'approche.

\- On a également eu du mal à caser "pauvre type" dans les paroles. Pour parler du père.

Malefoy me regarde et sourit.

\- Heureusement qu'on ne chantait pas sur George, hein, Watson ? On aurait du faire deux couplets sur sa prostitué de petite amie.

J'arque un sourcil et sors ma baguette. George lève le poing mais Harry le tire en arrière. Angelina tient Fred par le bras.

\- Mais Potter et toi vous aimez bien aller chez les Weasley.. Comment faites-vous pour supporter l'odeur ?

Drago rit ouvertement.

Je serre les dents et m'avance mais Katie Belle me retient.

\- Elizabeth, arrête.

\- Ou peut être.., propose Malefoy. Que c'est ta maison que la porcherie des Weasley te rappellent.

Je vois Harry lâcher George et ils se lancent tous les deux sur lui : le rouant de coup pendant que Malefoy hurle de douleur. J'essaye de me dégager de l'étreinte de Katie Bell mais elle m'en empêche.

Finalement, Bibinne les sépare par un sortilège. Elle les envoie chez Minerva, George passe devant moi les dents serrées et les lèvres pincées.

Harry et George ne reviennent qu'en soirée. Je me lève de mon canapé et George me rejoint, l'air abattu.

\- Interdit à vie de quidditch. Fred aussi.

\- Elle est folle.. Je ne.. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver...

Il me regarde et passe ses bras autour de moi, sans un mot, le menton sur le haut de mon crâne. Je rougis mais comprends et frotte simplement son dos, embrassant doucement sa joue.

\- Dors avec moi, me demande-t-il, au creux de l'oreille.

\- George je ne..

\- Ils ne diront rien.. Dors avec moi.

\- Oui. Bien sûr. Bien entendu. Je reviens.

J'embrasse sa joue et me recule doucement, allant dans le dortoir. Je me déshabille en vitesse.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Virer de l'équipe de quidditch pour toujours, je réponds entre mes dents. Je vais dormir avec George.

\- Quoi mais.. C'est interdit !

\- Je l'ai dis à Hermione mon amie, pas Hermione la préfète. Mon amie comprendra que je veux juste consoler mon petit ami.. Non ?

\- Oui..

Elle hoche doucement la tête. J'enfile mon pyjama, rajoutant un pull par-dessus : il commence à faire froid. Je remonte dans le dortoir de George. Il est dans son lit, sur le dos et regarde le plafond l'air soucieux. Je me glisse sous les draps et passe mon bras autour de lui, embrassant sa joue.

\- Je lui ferais payer, George.

\- Mmh...

Fred entre et arque un sourcil.

\- On a de la compagnie ?

\- Ca ne gêne pas qu'elle dorme ici ?

\- Uniquement si elle dort avec moi.

George sourit et me serre contre lui, embrassant mon front. Je caresse doucement sa joue et lui murmure des niaiseries à l'oreille. Finalement, je ferme les yeux, ma joue sur son torse, son bras autour de moi.

\- Il neige, remarque-t-il, murmurant simplement.

\- Demain on ira faire une bataille de boules de neige.

\- Ce crétin de Malefoy..

\- Lui.. Lui je me le réserve, je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Jamais.. Plus jamais il ne parlera de toi comme ça.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais me défendre toute seule et honnêtement.. Il m'a déjà dit plus blessant.

\- Je m'en fiche. Personne ne parle de toi comme ça. Que ce soit lui, n'importe qui d'autre et même toi.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je demande.

\- Quand tu parles de toi en tant que sang de bourbe.., murmure-t-il. Ca m'énerve.

\- Oh.. D'accord.. J'arrêterais.

Il sourit, m'embrasse une dernière fois puis se blottit contre moi. Je m'endors à une vitesse effrayante.

Le lendemain, je vais avec Fred, George, Lee Jordan et Neville faire une bataille de boule de neige. Hagrid est de retour, je me lève pour chaleureusement lui serrer la main : suivit de près par les autres.

OoOOoo

Décembre s'est déroulé une vitesse folle. Entre le travail demandé aux cinquièmes années, les moments à aider Neville, mes lettres envoyées à Papa et les quelques temps passés en compagnie de George, j'ai à peine eu le temps de profiter de la neige.

Je vais à la grande salle, la veille du départ des vacances de Noël et ne vois aucune trace des Weasley ou de Harry. Je fronce les sourcils, Hermione n'a pas l'air plus au courant que moi.

Je me crispe totalement et passe la journée à m'inquiéter. Finalement, en soirée, je me décide et vais frapper à la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Elle me laisse entrer et me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Miss Watson ?

\- Je voulais savoir où.. Où étaient les Weasley ? Et Harry ? Je suis inquiète..

Elle me regarde et sourit.

\- Asseyez vous.

J'obéis et prends le biscuit qu'elle me tend.

\- Je veux dire.. Je pense que George m'aurait prévenu.. Et je commence à m'inquiéter...

\- Mr Londubat ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Il a dit que Harry avait fait un cauchemar.

\- Une vision, de Mr Weasley se faisant attaquer.

Je me crispe et la regarde.

\- C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ca a un rapport avec l'organisation de l'oiseau magique ?

Elle fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant puis hoche la tête.

\- Mmh.. Oui..

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est à Ste Mangouste, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

J'hoche la tête et sors du bureau en déglutissant. Devrais-je envoyer une lettre à George ? Pour lui dire quoi ? "J'espère que ton père n'est pas mort, bisous" ?

Pff.

Je vais me coucher, le moral à zéro, moins inquiète mais certainement pas rassurée à 100%.

OoOOoo

Le lendemain, je sors du train en soupirant. Je suis soulagée de revoir Papa et les autres mais.. J'aimerais m'assurer que Mr Weasley va bien. Je tire ma malle avec mauvaise humeur et regarde autour de moi en inspirant.

\- Elizabeth !

Je relève la tête et souris en voyant Papa, le rejoignant, les pas lourds.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air toute..

\- Mr Weasley s'est fait attaquer par le serpent de Voldemort, je murmure en me blottissant contre lui.

Hermione a reçu plus d'infos de la part de Harry et les a partagé avec moi.

\- Oh..

\- Il va bien, je précise.

Je me redresse et fronce les sourcils.

\- Où est Mary ?

Il pince les lèvres et détoure le regard. Je le fixe, sans comprendre et il finit par baisser la tête.

\- c'est compliqué.

\- Papa, je vais, de toute façon, le lire dans des journaux, maintenant, crache le morceau.

Il commence donc à me parler d'un certain Magnussen, de l'ancienne vie de Mary et puis il parle du fait que Sherlock s'est fait tirer dessus.

\- Vous ne m'avez rien dit...

\- Elizabeth..

Je le regarde et serre les dents.

\- Je suis quoi au juste ? La colocataire ?

\- Je n'allais pas te le dire par lettre !

\- Evidemment.

Je sors de la gare à grands pas. Papa me suit et essaye de me prendre ma malle pour m'aider, je la lui laisse et me dirige vers la station de métro.

\- Où vas-tu ?!

\- Baker street, je réplique froidement.

Je descends dans le monde "underground" et vais jusque Baker Street en métro. Je grimpe ensuite les marches et frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez, répond la voix machinale de Sherlock.

J'obéis et le regarde. Il a l'air d'aller bien, au top de sa forme. Il me fixe, l'air curieux.

\- Oui ?

\- Bon sang arrête de te mettre en première ligne pour mourir...

Je le rejoins et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir et embrasse son front.

\- Franchement... Janine ?

\- Elle était très bien, grogne-t-il, se dégageant.

Je le regarde longuement puis vais nous préparer du thé. Il me fixe et fronce les sourcils.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Mmh ?

\- J'avais dis "pas de coït".

\- Et j'avais dis "je fais ce que je veux."

Je lui souris et fais un clin d'œil. Il me fixe, outré.

\- Elizabeth, je vais le dire à ton père.

\- Vas-y. Va le dire à Johnny.

\- Dire quoi ?

Papa est entré dans la pièce et fronce les sourcils. Je pointe ma cuillère vers Sherlock.

\- Si tu dis la moindre chose, je fais en sorte que Mycroft soit le seul Holmes apte à avoir une descendance.

Sherlock me regarde avec arrogance.

\- Les enfants ne m'intéressent pas. Elizabeth a pratiqué le coït.

\- ELLE A QUOI ?!

Plus le temps passe, plus mes retours à la maison sont animés.

Papa se tourne vers moi et me regarde de haut en bas, comme si il s'assurait que j'étais la même personne.

\- Et toi tu ne m'as rien dis pour Sherlock. On est quitte. Et j'aurais besoin d'une prescription pour la pilule.. Sauf si tu veux devenir grand père.

Il me fixe, outré.

\- J'aimerais rencontrer ce jeune homme.

J'imagine que sa demande est justifiée. J'apporte une tasse à Sherlock, renversant volontairement du thé sur sa cuisse.

\- Bien. En juillet tu le rencontres. Promis.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Elle est amoureuse, grogne Sherlock avec dégoût.

\- Et lui ? Lui demande mon père.

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Demandez à Mycroft, il vous dira ce qu'il a déduit. Bon.. Fish & chips ce soir ?

Nous entendons des pas dans les escaliers et Miss Hudson entre avant de pousser un cri de joie.

\- Il me semblait bien que je l'avais entendue ! Ma chérie !

Je souris et la laisse me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Assieds toi, je vais chercher des biscuits.

\- Mrs Hudson, ne vous donnez pas cette..

\- J'insiste, coupe-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Je m'assois sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Papa. Ce dernier me regarde puis me prend dans ses bras.

\- Ma petite fille..

Il n'empêche, qu'avec tout ça, ma belle mère me manque.

* * *

 **OS: Luna/Elizabeth**

Elle est belle. Elle est douce. Elle me parle de ces créatures à moitié vraies, un peu mystérieuse et je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures. De temps à autre, elle glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et quitte la forêt interdite du regard pour plonger ses yeux bleus clairs dans les miens. Je suis couchée dans l'herbe, au soleil et Luna est assise à l'ombre, contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle ne supporte pas le soleil.

Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, je suppose que c'est le genre de choses qui n'ont pas d'explications. On passait du temps ensemble, Neville, Luna et moi. Et puis passer du temps juste Luna et moi devenait de plus en plus récurrent, de plus en plus agréable et surtout, désirable. Ca m'a rendue confuse, pendant si longtemps. Je me suis rendue compte à quel point j'étais sensible à la beauté d'autres filles, et pas juste en mode "yesss queen", mais plutôt en mode "aime moi stp".

Mais avec Luna, c'était pire. Un miracle que je puisse lui parler proprement quand on était à deux ou avec Neville. Mais dés qu'il y avait d'autres gens, je devenais froide, désagréable et presque méchante. Du coup, je fermais juste ma gueule. Et combien de fois je me suis engueulée, violemment, avec Hermione quand elle se moquait de Luna. Quitte à créer des doutes, je m'en fiche. Hermione devrait savoir mieux que quiconque de ne pas se moquer des différences des gens.

Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé pour Luna, ça a eu l'air d'être plus naturel. Même si on en parle pas souvent, je crois qu'elle est plus en connexion avec ses sentiments. J'en sais rien en vrai, mais ça n'a jamais eu l'air de lui poser un problème et c'est ça qui importe. C'est encore frais, c'st neuf, ça fait deux mois qu'on est "officielle". Je n'ai pas vu de grandes différences avec la façon dont on nous traite, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre mais malheureusement ça le fait.

Luna s'arrête dans sa lecture à haute voix du Chicaneur et me sourit.

\- A quoi penses-tu?

\- A toi, je souris. Je t'aime, Luna.

Et jamais il m'a semblé trop tôt pour lui dire. Je sais qu'elle partage mes sentiments. Elle ne manque pas de me le rappeler.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Elizabeth.

Je me relève pour embrasser son sourire rêveur, sachant enfin ce que heureuse veut dire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Sherlock est dans la merde**

 **Bonjour mes chatons!**

 **Un gros merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. Je continue d'écrire les OS que vous m'avez réclamé mais je dois avouer qu'un El/Remus a été le plus demandé. J'ai été inspirée et vous trouverez le résultat en fin de chapire!**

* * *

Je suis dans la voiture pour passer le réveillon chez les Holmes. a m'énerve, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de la part de George. Me fait-il la gueule ? Je ne peux rien faire et je suis coincée ici. De plus, d'un point de vue niais, ça va faire un an que nous sommes ensemble demain et je ne pourrais pas le voir.

Et, pour couronner le tout, l'ambiance à la maison est aussi sympa que pendant une retenue avec Rusard. J'ai du mal avec Mary, Papa m'a dit que ça ne me regardait pas mais malheureusement si. Elle a tiré sur mon Sherlock et je lui en veux beaucoup pour ça. Mais je vois bien qu'elle s'en veut aussi.

Papa me regarde à travers le rétroviseur et soupire.

\- Elizabeth.. Ne fais pas cette tête...

\- Je fais la tête que je veux. Mr Weasley est blessé et tu m'interdis d'aller le voir.

\- Pas du tout ! Je te demande d'attendre le 26.

\- Je ne les connais même pas!

\- Parfait, comme ça tu les connaîtras, répond-il avec un vilain sourire.

Spirituel. Mary se tourne vers moi.

\- Elizabeth.. Tu vois tes amis toute l'année.

Exactement. Et c'est pour cette raison que je m'inquiète.

\- Le 26 à la première heure je suis dehors, je dis froidement.

Papa soupire. Je me tais et pince les lèvres. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je fronce les sourcils en voyant que Hermione m'appelle, je décroche.

\- ELIZABETH ?

La voix de George envahit mes oreilles.

\- g.. Ecoute moi bien, Harry, si tu cries encore une fois de la sorte, je viens sur place pour te faire taire, définitivement.

Parce que, par soucis de discrétion, je ne peux pas écarter le combinée de mon oreille : ça ferait trop plaisir à Papa.

\- "Harry" ? Raille George. Je vois. Tu es avec ton père ?

\- En effet, en route pour le réveillon. Comment va Mr Weasley ?

\- Bien. Nous avons passé une nuit complète dans l'ignorance mais maintenant on sait que ça va. Et qu'il ira bien.

Je souris et soupire de soulagement.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, ça a été le foutoir ici et..

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me fournir d'explications, Harry. C'est normal, je souris.

\- Merci, Hermione, s'amuse-t-il. Moi ça va. Tu me manques, El..

\- Je sais. Je suis dans le même état. Mais.. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que je suis avec vous !

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, soupire-t-il.

Bon sang il est vraiment niais parfois.

\- Dis à Sirius d'être prudent et demande lui si il a lu le bouquin que je lui ai laissé. Sur un moldu en prison pendant ..

\- On l'a amené à Papa. A vrai dire, on a amené tous tes bouquins sur l'histoire moldue à Papa. Il était ravi, ça ne t'embête pas ?

Je souris.

\- Je suis ravie.

\- Elizabeth.. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Harry, je pense fort à vous. Passez un excellent réveillon.

J'entends un soupire et il raccroche. Je range mon téléphone.

\- Alors ? Demande Papa.

\- Il va bien, je souris.

Il hoche la tête. Nous arrivons chez les Holmes. Je sors de la voiture et vais frapper à la porte pendant que Papa prend les sacs. Une dame avec les mêmes pommettes et le même regard que Sherlock nous ouvre. Son sourire me rappelle celui de Mrs Weasley.

\- Elizabeth ?!

Je tends la main.

\- Ravie, Mrs Ho..

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de terminer, elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Je me laisse faire poliment.

\- Tu es à Poudlard, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toi aussi ?

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Mycroft était à Poudlard, je comprends à haute voix.

\- Bien sûr ! Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non, pas un mot.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, salue les autres Watson puis nous fait rentrer.

\- Il était à Serdaigle. Après ses études là bas, il a préféré se consacrer au monde.. Chez nous et je suis certaine qu'il serait incapable d'utiliser sa baguette.

Je souris en coin, rangeant précieusement cette information avant d'aller saluer Mr Holmes qui a le sourire de Sherlock. Je pénètre dans la cuisine et vois Mycroft, Sherlock et un autre homme que je ne connais pas.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Bill Wiggins.

\- Son hériter, quand il meurt je récupère ses affaires et son métier, dit l'homme.

\- Non, répond Sherlock.

\- Je prétends à ce titre d'héritière, désolé.

Je vais saluer Mycroft et lui murmure.

\- Serdaigle, mmh ?

\- Ma mère a la langue bien pendue, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Aucun intérêt.

\- Evidemment.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et repasse au salon. Mary est assise, elle me regarde.

\- Elizabeth ?

J'arque un sourcil et me tourne vers elle.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé..

\- En effet.

\- J'ai fais ça pour..

\- Protéger Papa. Mais tu as échoué. Je sais que tes intentions étaient bonnes, c'est pour cette raison que je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Pas complétement du moins.

\- Et ton père m'a demandé de te parler..

\- Du petit ami ? Je soupire.

Elle a un petit sourire dépité. Je roule des yeux et m'assois à ses côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut que je te dise. Sache simplement que si un jour ça va moins bien avec lui, tu dois te rappeler plusieurs choses. Un couple ça se fait à deux, les problèmes qui le concerne également. Tu dois toujours t'assurer que ça ne te complique pas la vie : mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné.

Je souris doucement et hoche la tête.

-Très bien.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- 17.

Elle plisse les yeux puis hoche la tête.

\- Finalement, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? je demande en montrant son ventre

\- On ne sait pas encore.

\- On va l'appeler Zelda. Seul les vrais sauront de quel sexe le bébé est.

\- Zelda est la fille, sourit-elle.

\- Tu es vraiment une belle mère de compet', Mary.

Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière, dans une excellente réplique de Charmant dans Shrek. Je me redresse, apercevant Papa entrer dans la pièce pour discuter. Je rejoins Mr Holmes, j'aperçois qu'il adore les plantes. J'adore les gens qui adorent les plantes, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Nous discutons botanique, je lui explique le potager que nous avons fait chez Miss Hudson : il écoute avec intérêt.

Plus tard, je retourne dans la cuisine en compagnie des Holmes.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de la part d'Ombrage, Elizabeth, m'indique l'aîné.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Elle m'a dit que malgré tes fréquentations, tu as un comportement positif.

Je souris en coin et touille dans le chocolat chaud que Bill Wiggins m'a apporté.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Soupire Mycroft.

Je souris un peu plus et redresse la tête, le regardant.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout, voyons.

Il me fixe, ne me croyant pas du tout. J'inspire et hausse les épaules.

\- J'attends juste le bon moment.

\- Elle surveille le courrier de certains.

\- Il paraît.

Mycroft a son regard planté sur moi.

\- Je doute que t'inscrire dans une association rebelle d'étudiants est une bonne idée.

\- Je doute que cette cravate était vraiment la plus assortie à ce costume.

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Mais j'ai la délicatesse de me taire.

Sherlock pouffe et enfouit son sourire dans son journal. Mycroft me fixe dédaigneusement. Je bois un peu mon chocolat chaud. Malgré moi, ma jambe gauche s'agite : frustrée de ne pas être au Square Grimmaud ou d'avoir pu parler avec George comme je le souhaitais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je baille fortement et me sens prise d'une fatigue folle. Je fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux quelques instants.

OoOOoo

\- Elizabeth.. Elizabeth..

Je redresse la tête et baille à nouveau. Mary est penchée sur moi.

\- Sherlock nous a tous endormis, il a disparu avec ton père.

Je me crispe totalement, me réveillant véritablement et vois Mycroft endormis. Je fronce les sourcils et frotte son épaule.

\- Hey.. Mycroft..

Il a un grognement endormis. Si il n'avait pas quarante ans et de la calvitie, je le trouverais mignon.

\- Mycroft.. Sherlock.. Où est Sherlock ?

Il faut croire que j'ai prononcé le mot magique, il se réveille aussitôt et regarde autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Mon.. Mon ordinateur.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et s'en va, prenant sa veste. Au moment où il franchit la porte il est déjà au téléphone avec je ne sais quelle organisation gouvernementale pour trouver Sherlock. Je soupire.

\- Toujours le bordel.

Mary et moi tâchons de réveiller les parents Holmes, leur expliquant brièvement la situation. Ils échangent un regard. Celui des parents inquiets mais un peu blasé. J'imagine que la situation doit être blasante et un chouïa répétitive.

Nous remarquons qu'il est déjà tard, nous mangeons le repas de Noël dans une atmosphère hypocrite. Celle des gens qui essayent de faire semblant d'être heureux. Heureusement, les Holmes parviennent à rendre ce moment amusant en me posant plusieurs questions sur ma scolarité.

Nous échangeons nos cadeaux mais l'esprit n'y est pas, nous pensons tous à d'autres choses et ne parvenons plus à faire semblant.

Ensuite, nous allons nous coucher. J'offre la chambre d'ami à Mary et vais m'installer sur le canapé. Si j'ai fais ça, c'est d'abord parce qu'elle porte un bébé, ensuite elle est ma belle mère et enfin, j'entendrais les autres rentrés avant tout le monde.

Malheureusement pour moi, je me réveille le lendemain matin sans nouvelle. Je vais dans la cuisine et me massant ma nuque douloureuse. Je vois mon père assis à table, un café noir fumant devant lui.

\- Papa..

\- Sherlock a tué Magnussen.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas réjouie de sa mort, mais heureuse de savoir qu'il nous laissera tranquille.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Il avait prit l'ordinateur de Mycroft. J'imagine que Magnussen le réclamait.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Sherlock ferait définitivement n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Elizabeth, Sherlock n'est pas en très bonne posture.

Je le regarde.

\- Pardon ?

Il soupire et passe ses mains sur sonn visage.

\- Il s'est fait arrêté. Mycroft m'a dit qu'il ferait en sorte que Sherlock soit dans l'incapacité de refaire ce genre de.. Stupidités.

Je m'assois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il lève la tête vers moi, avec un malheureux sourire d'impuissance.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire.

\- Pas la prison ?..

\- Elizabeth, je ne sais pas..

Je me crispe totalement et passe mes mains sur mon visage moi aussi. Mycroft ne ferait pas ça. Pas à son petit frère.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Os El/Remus**

Ce serait ridicule de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?

De me lever en plein milieu de la discussion et de hurler « AIME MOI ». Les Weasley ne seraient pas content. Ils sont déjà bien assez gentils de me loger au terrier. Puis, je doute que faire un truc pareil aura vraiment de positives conséquences.

Parfois je me dis que Œdipe est terrible. Il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse du mec qui porte des gilets ridicules et qui a une loyauté à toute épreuve. Mais ne parlons pas de Papa. J'ai déjà assez de soucis à mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments rien que par moi-même.

Je suis devenue pire qu'Hermione avec Lockhart, il pourrait parler avec Molly de sa façon préférée de récurer les tâches persistantes que je l'écouterais comme si c'était le premier des dix commandements.

Les gens ne sont pas stupides, je crois qu'ils se doutent d'un truc. Mais si je vais semblant que tout est normal peut être me croiront-ils. Peut être.

Du bout de la table, il discute avec Arthur Weasley. Remus porte un cardigan qui autrefois était certainement coloré mais ces couleurs ne sont désormais qu'un vague souvenir. J'écoute très distraitement Hermione me parlée des devoirs de potion que Slughorn nous a donné, mon regard est concentré sur les lèvres fines de Remus s'agitées, répondant à Arthur. Remus n'est pas stupide. Il sait. Et surtout, lui aussi.

Je ne dis pas ça par arrogance ou fantasme. Je sais qu'il partage mes sentiments. Son comportement dépasse celui qu'il aurait avec une élève, même une élève préférée. Malgré lui, il est plus tactile, touchant mon épaule ou mon bras régulièrement. Mais, encore plus souvent, il glisse dans la conversation sa condition de loup garou et son « vieil » âge. Je crois que le convaincre sera ardu mais je suis prête à essayer.

Je mange en silence et il faut croire que j'ouvre ma gueule trop souvent le reste du temps pour que ça passe inaperçu.

\- Elizabeth, tout va bien ? me demande Mrs Weasley.

\- Moi ?

Non, l'autre.

\- Tout va bien, je souris en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu t'es maquillée ? souligne-t-elle. Pour quelle occasion ?

Molly Weasley tient son rôle de mère à cœur tellement qu'elle remplit même sa fonction d'être gênante. Super. Oui, je me suis maquillée. Un fard à paupière doré, un trait d'eye liner et du mascara. Franchement ça valait pas le coup de te faire une remarque.

\- J'aime utilisé les objets pour lesquels je dépense de l'argent, je réponds, espérant que ma confiance en moi la convainc.

Elle a un regard perturbé mais ne soulève pas et j'en suis reconnaissante. Je vois que Remus me lance un sourire complice et je suis ravie de constater que je ne rougis pas, répondant à son sourire. Le repas se termine lentement, tout le monde discute mais parlons de l'éléphant dans la pièce : Voldemort.

Personne n'en parle mais tout le monde y pense. Je vois Harry tendre l'oreille à chaque miette d'information qu'il pourrait récupérer sur le sujet. Le pauvre gars en a marre d'être mis à l'écart d'un sujet qui le concerne directement.

A la fin du repas, Molly nous serre un digestif. Même à moi, j'ai atteins 17 ans et je peux boire de l'alcool dans le monde sorcier. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Fleur met un peu de musiques. Françaises.

Je me dis qu'au fond c'est pas plus mal, parfois ne pas comprendre est juste plus simple. Je dodeline ma tête sur l'air en buvant mon verre, observant Arthur qui a prit Molly par la taille, dansant à deux. Du coin de l'œil, je regarde Remus qui observe lui aussi Arthur et Molly mais sans vraiment les voir. Je me demande à quoi il pense.

Oh et puis merde, Elizabeth-Impulsivité-Reprend-Du-Poil-De-La-Bête.

Je me lève, attrape un tabouret et vais m'asseoir près de Remus.

\- À quoi pensez-vous ?

Je le tire hors de ses pensées et il lève les yeux vers moi, me souriant tristement.

\- A l'avenir.

\- Nul. Noir et pas fun. Pensez à autre chose, je réplique en roulant des yeux.

\- Et à quoi ?

\- A moi, je réponds comme si c'était l'évidence. Incroyable, drôle, super fun. Franchement ça vaut le coup.

Il a un petit rire et je perds mon sourire immédiatement. Je le regarde sans un mot. Lorsqu'il rit, son visage semble éclairé et il perd ses cernes, son froncement de sourcils et son air si sérieux. Il est beau. Il est magnifique.

\- Elizabeth tout va bien ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ca fait des semaines que je prépare mon discours quand je m'ennuie en cours de botanique.

\- On pourrait parler ? je demande en me massant la nuque.

J'ai peur. Je suis nerveuse. Me connaissant, je vais lâcher une blague de beauf histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et ça va juste la rendre super gênante. Bref.

Je vais à l'extérieur. Je doute que ça arrêtera qui que ce soit de nous espionner mais au moins ça pose le ton sur le fait que nous aimerions que ça reste privé.

Remus me suit et ferme la porte avant de me regarder avec curiosité sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, je ne vous apprends rien. Et, vous comme moi, n'avons pas grand-chose à perdre.

\- Elizabeth, vous êtes jeune, m'interrompt Remus.

\- Et je suis prête à mourir pour un monde dans lequel je crois. Tout comme vous l'étiez à mon âge.

\- C'était différent, je suis…

\- Le fait d'être un loup garou n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont laquelle on se bat pour ce qu'on croit, je réponds froidement.

Remus me regarde puis sourit avec indulgence.

\- Et avec tout ça, j'ai longuement réfléchis. La plupart des gens que j'aime sont prêt à se battre pour les mêmes raisons que moi. La plupart des gens que j'aime connaissent mes sentiments à leur égard. Et…

J'inspire profondément et le regarde.

\- Et je ne suis pas certaine que vous connaissiez l'étendue de mes sentiments pour vous. Et je pense, je n'ai pas les talents de déduction de Sherlock mais tout de même, je pense que ces sentiments sont partagés. Et je…

Je ris, mal à l'aise et le regarde.

\- Je sais pas trop où je veux en venir. Je crois que c'était ma conclusion. Voilà. Mes sentiments pour vous dépassent ceux que je devrais avoir pour un professeur, même un professeur aussi génial que vous, je souris doucement.

Remus me fixe, stoïque, neutre, et seuls ses yeux me donnent l'impression qu'il est un peu perdu.

\- Elizabeth…, commence-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

\- J'ai raison ? Mes déductions ? Sont-elles vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? me demande-t-il, et pour la première fois il y a quelque chose d'amère dans sa voix.

Je me fige, un peu surprise. Si je ne suis pas stupide ça veut dire que j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Remus change du tout au tout et son sourire devient ironique. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Et même si vos déductions étaient vrai, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, Elizabeth ?

\- Bah… ça dépend de nous.

Il glousse. Mais ça n'a rien d'amusant, je n'aime pas le Remus aigri que je découvre.

\- Elizabeth je pourrais être votre père.

\- Trop tard, j'en ai déjà un.

Évidemment que j'avais préparé des répliques déjà toute prête. Aussi intelligent que Remus est, il est prévisible.

Remus lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis un loup garou.

\- Je suis marocaine.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Contente que vous le reconnaissiez, je réponds du tac au tac.

\- Elizabeth je vous parle sérieusement.

\- Moi aussi, Remus.

Maintenant que mes sentiments sont avoués, je n'ai plus rien à lui cacher. Je me sens animée par un espèce de courage nouveau.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous offrir, soupire-t-il. Je suis un vieux loup garou qui va probablement mourir dans cette guerre.

\- Je suis une adolescente débile et impulsive qui se fera sans doute tuée parce qu'elle a dit une remarque déplacée.

J'esquisse un sourire mais il ne répond pas

\- Elizabeth, j'aimerais rentrer. Cette discussion ne nous mènera nulle part.

Il fait mine de se diriger vers la porte et je me mets devant lui, attrapant son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Remus, il y a de grande chances que l'un de nous deux si pas les deux meurent. Pour être franche, rien de ce que je fais d'un point de vue relationnel me mènera quelque part. Mais j'ai appris, et j'apprends toujours, à ne pas avoir peur de mes sentiments. Je vous aime. Et je veux pouvoir vivre ce sentiment du mieux que je peux tant que j'ai le temps de le faire. Vous pourriez être mon père ? Super, ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui est devenu soldat avant de pouvoir apprendre qu'il était père. Mon père est tombé amoureux d'une ex espionne qui a apporté avec elle pleins de secrets et de dramas.

Je lui souris, quittant son poignet pour prendre sa main.

\- Toutes ces relations n'étaient pas forcément typiques mais elles étaient parfaites, elles ont apporté de belles choses. Vous êtes pleins d'arrogance de croire que vous êtes mieux que tout ça. J'ai une vie toute bordélique, Remus. Mais je sais que mes sentiments ne le sont pas.

Remus soupire et regarde nos mains sans les dégager.

\- Elizabeth, réfléchissez, votre père…

\- Mon père sera horrifié peu importe l'âge de l'homme que j'aime. Et croyez moi, on en est pas là. Je dois d'abord m'assurer que vous êtes assez bien pour que je vous présente à John Watson.

Je lui souris mais il ne me sourit pas en retour.

\- Vous méritez mieux.

\- Je suis la seule qui décide qui je mérite. Je mérite quelqu'un de bien, attentif, qui me rendra heureuse et me respectera. Je suis désolé Remus mais vous répondez à tous ces critères.

Il me regarde, ses yeux ambres semblent assombris de pensées.

\- Sirius m'avait dit.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sirius m'avait dit que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi, continue Remus. Je lui avais dis que ça n'avait aucune importance, que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il m'avait répondu que, même si il ne vous connaissait pas bien, il savait que vous ne me laisseriez pas m'en tirer aussi facilement.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

\- Il me connaissait très bien.

Je prends l'initiative de m'avancer et il me regarde, comme adoucis soudainement.

\- Et donc quoi ? dit-il avec un léger soupir. On se met ensemble basé sur la possibilité que l'on meure ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me priver de quelque chose sous prétexte que vous êtes une poule mouillée parfois.

Il arque un sourcil.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Excuses acceptées mais je pense que vous allez me devoir m'embrasser pour être pardonné, je souris.

WTF

D OU CA SORT CA ?

Je me fige, et fronce les sourcils. J'ai dis ça ? A haute voix ? Remus me regarde lui aussi l'air un peu perdu.

\- Enfin… je…

Je quoi ?

J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse oui ou non ?

\- Vous m'avez entendu. Enfin, si vous voulez, bien sûr.

Était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'ajouter ?

Oui.

Remus me regarde et je peux voir un combat interne se dérouler dans son regard. Je lui souris et m'approche un peu plus.

\- Je t'aime, Remus. Et je ne veux pas vivre une guerre sans que tu ignores mes sentiments.

Remus étant la drama queen qu'il est, la phrase fragile de fin l'achève et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceurs. Je ferme les yeux et frissonne de partout. Je sens sa main se posée sur ma taille et je m'apprête à m'approcher mais la porte s'ouvre et Molly nous sourit.

\- Le dessert est servit !

Remus se recule en rougissant, sa main quittant la mienne. Je cherche des yeux un indice qui dirait qu'il ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait.

\- Nous arrivons Molly.

Elle nous sourit et rentre à nouveau. Remus se tourne vers moi et sourit doucement.

\- Allons-y.

Il pose sa main au creux de mon dos pour me pousser à l'intérieur et je lui souris avant d'embrasser sa joue. Il se laisse faire. Tout va bien.

Dans la maison, Arthur et Molly fixent Remus d'un air entendu. Le trio d'or et compagnie me regardent avec un sourire en coin. Je leur fais un clin d'œil et vais m'asseoir à table.

En bout de table, Remus répond à Arthur mais me sourit, doucement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: surprise, c'est moi!**

 **En fin de chapitres, un nouvel OS! Je pars dans quelques heures pour la Toscane héhéhé**

* * *

En fin d'après midi, nous sommes rentrés à Londres. Mycroft nous a donné rendez vous à Baker Street et Papa nous y conduit. Le silence malaisant est visiblement le mot d'ordre parce que la route du retour me semble interminable.

Mais nous arrivons à bon port sans problème et je vais directement au salon de Baker Street. Sherlock est assis sur son fauteuil et regarde le sol. Dans la cuisine, Mycroft est appuyé sur son parapluie et nous regarde entrer.

\- Alors ? Je demande, trahissant mon impatience.

\- Mon cher frère a tué quelqu'un, articule froidement Mycroft.

\- Il a tué un criminel qui manipulait beaucoup trop de gens, je rectifie.

\- C'était un homme tout de même, me susurre Mycroft. Je l'envoie donc en mission, dans les pays de l'Est.

Je souris et regarde Papa qui n'a pas l'air aussi soulagé que moi.

-Tu vois ? Je t'avais dis que ça irait.

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas si simple, m'interrompt Mycroft.

\- Pardon ? Ca m'a l'air.. Non ?

Je me tourne vers les autres mais ils regardent tous Mycroft sans me répondre. Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde à nouveau.

Sherlock fixe son frère.

\- Je ne vais pas revenir vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Deux semaines, tout au plus, répond l'aîné d'un air indifférent.

Je les regarde tous les deux puis éclate de rire.

\- Elizabeth.., m'appelle Papa. Il.. Il ne plaisante pas.

Je m'arrête aussitôt et regarde Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il plaisante.

Mycroft n'a pas quitté son jeune frère du regard. Il articule avec froideur :

\- Elizabeth, suis-je du genre à plaisanter ?

\- Mycroft vous n'allez pas tuer votre petit frère, je réponds en souriant.

\- Je ne le tue pas, répond-il, dédaigneusement. Je fais justice.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de justice mais de rayer les choses que vous n'aimez pas voir de votre vie, je siffle froidement.

\- Elizabeth, m'appelle Papa. Arrête.

\- Quoi.. Mais.. Papa.. dis quelque chose..

Mais Papa ne dit rien. Il regarde longuement Mycroft puis m'attire contre lui.

\- Elizabeth..

je me dégage sèchement et le regarde.

\- Dis quelque chose !

\- Il a tué quelqu'un, réplique Mycroft.

\- La mort par la mort ça ne résout rien ! Il s'agit de votre frère ! Je vous ignorais aussi fan des méthodes de Barty Croupton !

Je me tourne vers Papa pour obtenir un peu de soutient, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Papa ! Ne le laisse pas faire..

\- Elizabeth.. Je.. Je ne peux rien faire..

Je me tourne vers Sherlock qui fixe le sol.

\- Sherlock ! Je t'en prie..

\- Fais toi une raison, me répond-il froidement.

Je les regarde, l'impuissance me gagnant. Désespérée, je regarde Mycroft.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Ce n'est pas.. Juste !

\- Elizabeth je suis venu vous informer, pas vous demander votre avis, chassant ma remarque avec dédain.

Je serre les poings. Papa inspire et me frotte l'épaule.

\- Ma chérie.. On va rentrer et en discuter..

\- Sherlock.., je supplie du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu as entendu Mycroft.

\- Papa.. Fais quelque chose.

\- Je ne peux rien faire.., dit mon père derrière moi.

\- Tu.. Tu n'essayes même pas. Pourquoi.. Tu n'essayes pas ? C'est ton meilleur ami ! Tu étais effondré quand il s'est fait passer pour mort ! Et là il va véritablement mourir et on dirait que tu t'en fous ! Il.. Il s'agit de ma famille ! Sherlock est de ma famille !

\- Rentrons, dit simplement mon père.

Il avance sa main vers moi, je me recule en serrant les dents. Je les fixe, inspire profondément et ferme mon manteau.

\- Je rejoins les Weasley. Sherlock, je veux que ce soit toi qui viennes me voir à la gare avec mes affaires. Papa, retrouve moi quand tu auras décidé de te battre pour ton meilleur ami qui a tué un homme pour toi. Mycroft..

Je le regarde.

\- J'espère que vous serez tenu pour responsable de mon futur comportement avec Ombrage.

\- Elizabeth..

J'essuie rageusement mes larmes et dévale les marches à toute allure. Je fonce dans le métro, retenant difficilement mes larmes. J'ai un pauvre sac sur le dos avec des livres, mon ordinateur, le cadeau pour George et de quoi écrire des lettres. J'arrive au Square Grimmaud, pense très fort aux écritures que j'ai lu quelques mois plus tôt et la maison apparaît. Je pénètre dans la maison.

\- On attendait encore quelqu'un ? Demande la voix de Mrs Weasley.

\- Pas que je sache, répond Sirius.

Il entre dans le couloir et me vois, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elizabeth.. tout va bien ?

\- Non..

Et là, misérablement, je laisse tomber mon sac et cache mon visage dans mes mains en fondant en larmes.

Sherlock est envoyé à la mort par son frère et je suis la seule qui semble y attacher de l'importance.

\- Hé.. Hé là..

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène dans la salle à manger. Il y a les Weasley, sauf Arthur, Potter, Granger, Lupin, Thonks.

George se lève d'un bond.

\- Ma chérie qu'est-ce que.., commence Madame Weasley.

Mais George m'a déjà arraché des bras de Sirius, me prenant contre lui en embrassant le haut de mon crâne. Il me caresse les cheveux pendant que je pleure mon soul. Je me laisse aller contre lui, m'accrochant à son dos sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

\- Viens Maman, propose Ginny. Je vais t'aider à apporter le dessert et t'expliquer quelque chose.

George me serre dans ses bras et mes sanglots redoublent. Sherlock va mourir et je ne peux rien faire d'autres que le regarder aller vers une mort certaines.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Me dit-il doucement.

Je finis tant bien que mal à me calmer, essuyant mes yeux et inspirant profondément. Entre temps, Mrs Weasley est revenue et me regarde avec douceur.

\- Je.. Un homme faisait pression sur ma belle mère, le but était de faire réagir mon père, puis Sherlock et obtenir des informations de la part de Mycroft. Je ne.. Ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est passé mais.. Le fait est que Sherlock a tué cet homme. Et que, pour le punir, Mycrfot l'envoie dans les pays de l'Est où il se fera tuer.

George me regarde et embrasse doucement ma tempe, me serrant contre lui;

\- Oh ma chérie.., souffle Mrs Weasley.

\- Et.. Ils s'en fichent. Mycroft n'en a rien à faire, Papa dit qu'il est incapable de faire quoique ce soit alors qu'il n'a même pas essayé et.. J'en.. Je suis la seule qui semble.. Touchée..

\- Ce Mycroft est un véritable abruti, marmonne George.

\- George ! S'exclame Mrs Weasley.

\- C'est vrai, répondons George et moi à l'unisson.

\- Allez, assieds toi, m'invite Sirius. Tu termineras ton jour de Noël ici. Et les vacances si tu veux.

\- Je n'ai.. Aucune de mes affaires...

\- On t'en prêtera, me sourit Hermione.

\- Merci.., je murmure du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu seras beaucoup mieux ici, me sourit Lupin.

Comme pour illustrer les propos de Remus, George frotte mon dos et m'embrasse la joue. Je n'aurais jamais cru être le genre de personne à qui le contact pouvait faire du bien, mais c'est devenu le cas et sa main posée entre mes omoplates m'aide déjà à me sentir mieux.

Je m'assois lentement à table, Ginny va me chercher des couverts.

\- Elizabeth.. Tu savais pour Neville ?

Je me crispe totalement et me tourne vers Hermione, vu qu'elle m'a posé la question.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- On a vu ses parents aujourd'hui, m'explique Harry. Et Lockhart.

\- Oh... Oui. Je le savais, je réponds à Hermione.

\- Avant toute chose, m'interrompt Mrs Weasley avant de pointer son doigt vers George et moi. Depuis combien de temps ?

Un an aujourd'hui. Si je réponds ça j'aurais l'air d'une petite midinette qui tient un calendrier.

Mais je suis petite. Je suis une midinette.

\- Un an.. Aujourd'hui, je souris.

Elle nous regarde et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Et vous n'avez rien dit ?

\- On attendait le bon moment ? Propose George.

Molly nous regarde longuement puis hoche lentement la tête.

\- Bien. Est-ce que c'est.. Sérieux ?

C'est gênant comme question. Je déglutis et laisse George y répondre, ce qu'il fait avec brio.

\- Assez pour que je te présente Elizabeth en tant que petite amie.

Je rougis et lève la tête vers George en souriant. Il répond à mon sourire. En face de moi, Fred hausse les épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Maman, je surveille qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises avec Georgie.

\- Ça devrait me rassurer ?

\- Et moi je surveille que Georgie ne fasse aucune bêtise, sourit Ginny.

\- Bon.. Et bien.. Qui est au courant ?

\- Les gens de l'école, je réponds.

\- Et Remus et moi, sourit Sirius. Nous avions surpris les tourtereaux.

\- Quoi ? Que faisaient-ils ? S'inquiète Mrs Weasley.

\- Rien de mal, Molly, ils étaient juste main dans la main, sourit Remus.

\- Moi aussi, Maman, s'amuse Bill. Quand nous étions partit voir Harry l'année dernière, Elizabeth et George sont entrés main dans la main.

\- Et je n'avais rien vu ? Dit-elle, outrée.

\- Et non.., répond-il en souriant.

\- Oh.. Je vois.. Et bien.. D'accord. Félicitations, j'imagine. Mais je préviendrai Papa dés demain.

\- Papa va être ravi, répond Fred. Il essayait de caser Ron avec Elizabeth sous prétexte qu'elle lui apprend pleins de choses sur le monde moldu.

\- Elle est déjà sa belle fille préférée, sourit Bill.

Je roule des yeux et prends l'assiette que Ginny me tend. Je mange le morceau de tarte. Remus et Sirius discutent avec Molly et Bill Weasley. Tonks fait rire les filles, Ron, Harry et Fred parlent quidditch.

Le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor est Ginny. Je n'ai pas retenu le nom des nouveaux batteurs car ça ne m'intéresse pas, ils ne seront jamais aussi bon que Fred et George.

Ce dernier me regarde et essuie doucement ma joue.

\- Je ne supporte pas te voir dans cet état, me murmure-t-il.

\- Je ne supporte pas être dans cet état, je réponds avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu penses que ton père va essayer de venir?

\- Oui, je grogne. Et je pense que Mycroft aussi. Et ça, ce serait problématique parce que lui pourrait entrer dans la maison.

\- Si il vient et que tu ne veux pas le voir, on fera en sorte que tu n'aies pas à le voir.

\- Peu importe. Parle moi de ton père. Mais avant, les commandes avancent bien ?

\- On en a eu une vingtaine pour Noël, me sourit-il. Et papa va bien. Il teste des méthodes de soin moldu. Il a demandé à Harry et Hermione d'en parler avec ton père mais je pense que ça ne se fera pas.

Je souris doucement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je suis dans le salon, ayant ouvert un bouquin. Je vois une dizaine d'appel manqués et pas mal de messages mais je ne les lis pas. Des mains se placent sur mes paupières. Je roule des yeux.

\- Oui, George ?

Il me tend un petit paquet. Je souris, fouille dans mon sac et lui tends le mien.

Je l'ouvre et vois un appareil photo sorcier.

\- J'ai vu pas mal de photos dans ta chambre, m'explique George. Mais ça me rendait triste parce qu'elles étaient toutes immobiles, celles-ci seront plus amusantes.

Il me regarde.

\- J'ai pensé à t'offrir un bijou mais je préférais t'offrir quelque chose que tu utiliserais.

\- J'aurais porté un bijou que tu m'aurais offert.

\- C'est bon à savoir, sourit-il.

À son tour, il ouvre son paquet. C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé sur les plus grands farceurs de l'histoire de Poudlard.

\- J'ai hâte que la prochaine édition mentionne les jumeaux Weasley, je souris. Joyeux Noël, George.

\- Joyeux un an, mon amour, me murmure-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, embrassant mon front.

Je ferme les yeux, enchantée.

Nous entendons des pas qui s'amènent vers nous et nous nous séparons brusquement. Sirius entre avec un sourire amusé.

\- Au lit, les amoureux. Ne faites pas trop de bêtise.

J'hoche la tête, mort de fatigue et ayant besoin d'être seule.

\- Bonne nuit, George.

Je l'embrasse, posant mes mains sur ses joues.

\- Je t'aime, je murmure

\- Moi aussi, sourit-il.

* * *

 **OS Mycbeth**

Je rentre du travail en m'étirant. Et, oui, je bosse maintenant. Je vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que je paye les factures, le palace de Mycroft est beaucoup trop cher pour moi. Cependant je paye les courses et en général je suis celle payant le restaurant.

Ça fait deux ans que je suis officiellement devenue chirurgienne générale. Sherlock me gratte pour des échantillons humains quelconque et bien que je réponde systématiquement « NON », il retrouve généralement un petit échantillon le soir même à Baker Street.

C'est que je l'aime mon Sherly.

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement, déjà prête à tomber endormie. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je souris doucement sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonsoir, Mycroft.

\- Elizabeth, lève toi. On s'en va.

\- On va nulle part, tu me laisses crever sur le canapé comme le bon petit ami que tu es.

Mycroft entre dans le salon et se baisse pour embrasser mon front.

\- Elizabeth, tu me fais confiance ?

\- On sait tous les deux que je serais une idiote de te faire confiance complétement.

Il me tire par la main et me met debout. Je pousse un grognement pour montrer mon mécontentement. Il m'offre un sourire presque complice. WHAT THE FUCK MYCROFT HOLMES ?

\- Va dans la berline.

\- Ton petit côté dominant ne me chauffe plus autant, Mycroft. Je veux dormir, je soupire avec impatience.

Il me prend par la taille et me regarde quelques secondes, le visage animé par une expression pleine de tendresse que je ne lui vois pas souvent.

\- Va dans la berline.

Je connais Mycroft. Si ce n'était pas important, il n'insisterait pas. J'obéis donc et vais dans la voiture, boudant un petit peu quand même.

Mycroft me rejoint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, à ce stade, je me suis pratiquement endormie sur la banquette arrière et je trouve la force de me blottir contre Mycroft en baillant.

\- On va où ?

\- A l'aéroport.

Je fronce les sourcils et relève la tete.

\- Hein ?

\- A l'aéroport.

\- Je travaille demain ?

\- Non, me répond-il avec m'assurance.

\- Mycroft qu'as-tu fais ? je soupire.

\- Tu mérites des congés.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, je raille d'un ton sarcastique.

Il est de trop bonne humeur pour me répondre. Il me fait presque peur. Est-ce que les Royaume-Unis ont enfin réalisé son rêve et il va bientôt devenir la reine ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai peur.

\- Et je suppose qu'il serait inutile de ma part de te demander où on va ?

\- En effet, sourit-il.

Je soupire mais le regarde avec curiosité. Que manigance-t-il ?

Nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Londres où le chauffeur nous gare directement à côté du jet privé de Mycroft. Je vais à l'intérieur et vais directement m'asseoir dans un siège, prête à tomber endormie à tout instant.

Je sens Mycroft caresser doucement mes cheveux avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. L'avion décolle et je m'endors

ooOOoo

\- Elizabeth ?

Je grogne et me frotte les yeux.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Tu verras.

Il me prend par la main. NOUS NOUS TENONS LA MAIN ?

EN PUBLIC ?

Nous sortons de l'avion et je vois quelques palmiers, un grand soleil et rien d'autre. Parce que Mycroft me pousse à l'intérieur d'une berline aux vitres teintées.

\- Sérieusement ?

Il me sourit. Je vois des cernes, légères. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormis. Mais surtout je n'entends aucune sonnerie de téléphone, je ne vois aucun échange d'SMS. Juste lui et moi. La voiture roule pendant une bonne heure, heure que je passe à essayer de faire Mycroft cracher le morceau. En vain.

La voiture roule sur une route en terre, pas très plate et ralentit sur plusieurs mètres avant de finalement s'arrêter.

Je sors et aperçois

La savane.

Une étendue à perte de vue d'arbres, de hautes herbes sèches et une espèce de maisonnette se situe au beau milieu de ce paysage paradisiaque.

\- Keske…

\- Demain nous irons à Johannesburg, me sourit Mycroft.

L'afrique du sud.

Pour de vrai.

Je me tourne.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'en rêvais pas ?

\- Oui mais..

Mycroft passe doucement son bras autour de moi et me prend contre lui.

\- Elizabeth.. Nous sommes ensemble depuis huit ans maintenant. Tu arrives à supporter mon horaire, mon caractère et mon inaptitude à comprendre les relations humaines. Tu me rends heureux et tu me comprends plus que j'aurais pu espérer de la part de la personne avec qui je partage ma vie. Je sais qu'à ce stade ça ne veut plus vraiment dire quelque chose, mais je veux pouvoir te reconnaître et reconnaître notre couple en public.

Il me sourit.

\- Elizabeth… Je t'aime. Et j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais m'épouser.

Et, en terminant sa phrase, il sort un écrin de velours vert de sa poche qu'il ouvre avant de me regarder. Je baisse les yeux vers la bague en or blanc délicate, avec un diamant de forme ronde ornant le tout de la façon la plus sobre un diamant peut orner quoique ce soit.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Je savais que je finirais par voler ton nom un jour ou l'autre.

J'essuie une larme traîtresse et Mycroft m'embrasse doucement.

\- Ravie que tu aies déduis que c'était oui, je murmure contre ses lèvres.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Sherlock Trompe La Mort**

* * *

Je regarde Papa. Il vient régulièrement s'asseoir sur le banc de la dernière fois en espérant que je sorte du Square Grimmaud. Je m'en veux de lui infliger ce genre de choses, je lui ai donc envoyé un message pour lui dire que j'étais en colère et déçue et que je n'avais pas envie de le voir pour le moment.

Les jumeaux montrent leur farces et attrapes à Sirius qui a l'air d'apprécier beaucoup ce qu'il voit. Il a passé pas mal de commandes pour quand "Remus vient le voir" mais je le soupçonne de faire ça pour encourager les garçons. Depuis que les jumeaux savent que Sirius, Remus, James Potter et l'ex rat de Ron sont leurs idoles, ils parlent avec Sirius et Remus comme si ils étaient des dieux à la science infuse.

Mrs Weasley me regarde bizarrement, quand elle me parle elle a d'abord une voix haut perché avant de reprendre sa voix habituelle. Elle imagine que quoi ? Je pervetis George ? Alors que dans le sens premier du terme, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

Après le repas, je vais refaire un tour près de la fenêtre pour voir si Papa est toujours là. Et non, Sherlock est assis sur le banc, l'air près à attendre. Je me crispe totalement.

\- Elizabeth, tout va bien ? Me demande Bill.

\- Mon.. Sherlock.. Il est là. Je.. Je reviens !

Sans attendre, je sors de la maison, portant un pull de Ginny tricoté avec amour par Mrs Weasley avec un magnifique "G" sur le devant.

\- Sherlock !

Quand il me voit, il se lève. Je le rejoins, ralentissant mes pas néanmoins. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant mon pull mais s'abstient de commentaire.

\- Alors ? Je souris.

\- Elizabeth, Mycroft ne va pas changer d'avis parce que tu fais un caprice.

\- … Un "caprice" ?

Je me crispe totalement et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je .. je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Sherlock.

\- Elizabeth, quand je suis partis, je veux que tu t'occupes de John. Mary le fera aussi. Mais je pense que tu sais mieux ce que je veux dire.

J'inspire et baisse la tête, hochant doucement celle-ci.

\- Ça ira, me dit-il doucement.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui le dis.

\- Rentre, c'est dangereux pour toi ici. Ça commence à se savoir que tu passes tes vacances auprès de l'Ordre.

\- Ah, parce que tu t'y connais en ragots maintenant ? Ragots sorciers qui plus est ? Je souris avec amusement.

Nous entendons des pas s'approcher. Sherlock fronce les sourcils et je me tourne pour voir qui c'est. J'arque un sourcil et dit à haute voix :

\- Professeur Rogue ?

Le gaillard s'arrête et tourne lentement la tête vers moi avec son rictus moqueur.

-Tiens.. Watson.

\- J'allais rentrer. Au-revoir Sherlock.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et embrasse sa joue.

\- Tu viens à la gare. Avec mes affaires. Je t'en prie.

\- Bien..

Sherlock semble dire oui pour me faire plaisir mais au point où on en est je saurais m'en contenter.

\- N'oublie pas Voldy, d'accord ?

Il me répond par un grognement. Je rejoins le professeur Rogue qui m'observe d'un regard septique.

\- Vous avez perdu votre malle ?

\- Départ précipité.

Nous entrons dans le QG de l'Ordre. Il va directement dans la salle à manger. Je fronce les sourcils, aucune réunion n'est prévue, et Rogue ne vient pas pour rien. Je fonce donc dans la chambre des jumeaux.

\- Hey !

Ils sont tous les deux nus. J'arque un sourcil, détournant le regard.

\- Dites moi que l'une de vos expérience vous a tâché et pas que vous essayez de voir qui a la plus grosse ?

Je fouille dans leur malle, ils y cachent toute leur blague.

\- Elizabeth.., me dit George. Pourrais-tu sortir ?

\- Et toi verrouiller la porte ?

Je sors victorieusement une oreille à rallonge et sors, observant George de haut en bas avec un petit sourire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Je ferme ensuite la porte. Je redescends à la salle à manger, j'ai vu Harry y pénétrer. Je me mets en position d'écoute.

\- Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumancie dés le début du trimestre, explique Rogue.

L'occlumancie ? Diable, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des cours de quoi ? Demande Harry.

Heureusement que tu es là, Potter.

\- D'occlumancie, Potter. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives des pénétrations extérieures.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je l'étudier ?

Parce que tu reçois des visions de la part de Voldemort, grand génie ?

\- Parce que le directeur pense que c'est une bonne idée, répond doucereusement Rogue. Vous aurez des cours une fois par semaine, mais vous n'en parlerez à personne e surtout pas à Ombrage.

\- Oui. Et qui me donnera ces cours ?

\- Moi, réplique simplement Severus.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas le faire ? Demande Sirius d'un ton agressif. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?

\- Sans doute parce que c'est un privilège de directeur de délégué les tâches ingrates. Je peux t'assurer que je ne l'ai pas supplié de me confier ce travail.

\- Je vous attends lundi soir à six heures, Potter, dit Rogue en se levant.

J'entends la chaise raclée le sol. Rogue donne d'autres détails techniques mais Sirius le retient.

\- Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours pour faire passer un mauvais moment à Harry, tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Comme c'est touchant, ricane Rogue. Mais tu as sûrement remarqué que Potter ressemble beaucoup à son père ?

\- En effet, dit Sirius avec fierté.

\- Dans ce cas tu sais déjà qu'il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre, reprit Rogue d'une voix onctueuse.

J'entends un bruit de chaise qu'on lance presque, des capes que l'on frottent.

\- Sirius ! Crie la voix de Harry.

Le reste n'est pas intéressant. Ce sont des disputes de lycéens qui sont perpétrés par deux adultes frustrés et sans doute malheureux. J'entends du bruit dans l'entrée et je m'apprête à aller voir quand j'entends Harry hurler.

Je décide d'entrer, je pénètre dans la pièce, calmement, ayant précédemment ranger mon oreille. Sirius me regarde et serre les dents.

\- Elizabeth, sors de là.

Je me sers tranquillement un verre d'eau.

\- C'est vrai que le batteur des Beatles était sorcier ?

Rogue me regarde avec dédain.

\- Watson, siffle-t-il. Dehors.

\- Professeur, si je n'ai pas obéis au propriétaire de la maison, ne pensez pas que j'obéirai à l'invité.

Soudain, tous les Weasley entrent au complet, Mr Weasley avec eux. Ils semblent tous fou de joie. Tu m'étonnes. ils nous regardent sans comprendre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Super bien, j'allais raccompagner le professeur Rogue. Ravie de vous voir tout fringuant Mr Weasley, je souris.

Illustrant mes paroles, je raccompagne Rogue à la porte et le regarde assez froidement. Il provoque Sirius constamment. Je suis déçue mais pas réellement surprise.

\- A lundi, Professeur.

Il hoche la tête et s'en va. Fol Œil et Mondingus arrivent également. Je retrouve les autres dans la salle à manger. Mr weasley me fait signe d'approcher. Je vais m'asseoir près de lui.

\- Alors comme ça.. George et toi ? Sourit-il.

\- Et oui..

Il hoche doucement la tête, avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vois. Très bien.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je devrais dire autre chose ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Non.

Je reste assise près de lui. Il m'explique ses "points de suture" moldus et je l'écoute comme si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Ensuite, on nous envoie au lit fissa. Le lendemain, c'est la rentrée et on doit se "reposer."

OoOOoo

Nous allons en magicobus jusqu'à la gare. Le voyage s'est fait de façon assez.. Chaotique. Arrivée à la gare, je vois Papa et Mary sur la voie 9 ¾, je passe devant eux sans le moindre mot et rejoins Sherlock qui a apporté ma malle et mon chat.

Je m'avance, anxieuse.

\- Bonjour, me dit-il simplement.

-Quand est fixée la date ?

\- Premier février.

Il parcoure les élèves du regard, je me mords la lèvre et m'apprête à demander si je pourrais venir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois là.

\- Mais Sherlock..

\- Elizabeth, tu dois rester à l'école.

Je déglutis et me blottis contre lui, serrant les dents. Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, je l'ai déjà fais.

\- Sherlock-Trompe-La-Mort, je murmure.

\- Pas cette fois, je le crains.

Et là, il passe ses bras autour de moi, me serrant contre lui avant de doucement, précautionneusement, embrasser le haut de mon crâne.

\- Sherlock, je t'aime. Beaucoup, je souffle.

\- Je sais, Elizabeth.

\- Je sais que toi aussi.

Il se tait et finit par se reculer.

\- tu dois y aller.

Je renifle, attrape mes affaires et rentre dans le Poudlard express sans un regard en arrière. Je vais rejoindre Neville dans un wagon et me tais durant tout le trajet. Neville a, comme d'habitude, la délicatesse de s'abstenir du moindre commentaire.

OoOOoo

Le mardi matin, c'est moi qui dois consoler Neville. Il y a eu une massive évasion à Azkaban et Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que Rabastan et Rodolphus sont en liberté. A vrai dire, il n'est pas triste, il est furieux.

Et Neville en colère, c'est effrayant.

\- Neville, je t'assure que si on la croise, je te la laisse.

Il fait les cent pas dans la salle commune. L'article parle des Londubat et de la façon dont ils ont été torturé à mort.

\- Si quelqu'un fait le moindre commentaire, je te jure que je les défonce.

\- Elizabeth, tu ne comprends pas !

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

\- D'accord, je ne comprends pas. Mais explique moi alors.

\- Tout.. Tout le monde sait. Ils vont me regarder différemment.

\- Neville. On a Harry Potter comme pote, c'est lui qu'ils vont regarder différemment.

Il me regarde, pas véritablement rassuré. Je souris doucement et frotte son dos.

\- Si un jour, on croise Bellatrix, Rabastan ou Rodolphus..

\- Elizabeth, je l'aimais bien.. Barty Croupton Jr quand il nous donnait cours.

Il est là le problème.

\- Ce n'était pas Barty Croupton. Il jouait un rôle. Tu n'appréciais pas le..tortionnaire de tes parents mais le professeur à la pédagogie un peu bizarre.

Il me regarde, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te promet.

\- Bien..

A suivre..


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Désolé pour cette absence, j'ai beaucoup de mal à retrouver la motivation à écrire et/ou poster.**

* * *

En début février, Ombrage a fait passer un nouveau décret qui m'a fait hurler de rire. Désormais, les professeur ne pourront plus discuter avec les élèves de choses qui n'ont pas un rapport direct avec le cours. Néanmoins, l'humain et le membre de l'ordre le pourront, c'est l'une des faille de son décret. Mais sinon, il est très amusant. Dés qu'un professeur me fait un commentaire sur mon bavardage ou mon comportement, je réplique que ça n'a pas un rapport direct avec leur cours.

Je dois avouer qu'ils ne trouvent pas ça super drôle.

Le jour de l'exécution de Sherlock, je suis restée enfermée dans ma chambre et me suis laissée fait passer pour malade. Quand je suis revenue à table, Hermione m'a prise dans ses bras. C'était gentil de sa part mais inutile.

Quand je croiserai Mycroft, je le tue. J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de Papa mais ne l'ai pas ouverte, rien ne sert à me démoraliser un peu plus. On est le 14 février et nous avons la première sortie à Pré au Lard.

George ne m'a rien demandé et tant mieux, on passera peut être un peu de temps ensemble mais pas parce que c'est la St Valentin, juste parce que nous en avons envie. Je vais donc avec Neville dans le village. Nous faisons un arrêt achat puis nous allons aux Trois Balais. Neville croise les affiches des évadés d'Azkaban. Il inspire.

\- Harry est encore effrayé de l'évasion de Black ?

Je me crispe. Il ne sait pas.

\- Neville, mon vieux, viens, faut qu'on discute.

Je commande deux bièraubeurre puis je me penche à l'oreille. Je lui raconte tout. Je lui explique que je ne lui avais rien dis auparavant par sécurité et qu'ensuite ça m'était sortit de la tête parce que c'était évident pour moi que Sirius soit innocent.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il réfléchit, il n'a pas l'air vexé (il devrait l'être). Il me regarde puis me sourit.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, El'.

\- Bon sang, deviens pas hypersensible c'est dégoûtant.

Il sourit un peu plus.

Dans un bruit agaçant, j'entends quelqu'un entrer et vois George dans la pièce, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Il m'aperçoit et sourit. Il nous rejoint et s'assoit près de moi.

\- Si je n'avais pas des arguments convaincants, je serais jaloux, nous sourit-il.

\- Tu peux être jaloux, tes arguments ne sont pas si convaincant.

\- Je venais m'assurer que ça ne pose pas de problème si on ne passait pas la sortie à Pré au Lard ensemble.

\- George, je suis le genre de personne à qui ça va poser problème ?

Neville va aux toilettes, marmonnant des excuses. Je sais bien qu'il est un peu gêné, ça m'énerve qu'il ait l'impression de tenir la chandelle mais je préfère qu'il gère ça à sa manière.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je vais aller assister à l'entraînement avec Fred et Lee.

\- Tu me raconteras ?

\- Non, se moque-t-il.

Hahaha très drôle.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et glisse ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lentement mais sûrement, sa langue se glisse entre mes lèvres. Nous entendons quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Nous nous tournons vers la personne. Sherlock nous fixe avec dégoût.

\- Vous allez pratiquer le coït ?

\- Bon.. Quoi.. Tu... Comment ?!

Je me lève d'un bond et porte la main à mon coeur.

\- Tu n'as pas ouvert la lettre de ton père, comprend-il.

\- J'aurais dû ?

Il s'assoit en face de nous, renifle la bièraubeurre de Neville d'un air critique puis me regarde.

\- Moriarty est de retour. Il n'a pas donné signes de vie mais peu importe. Je suis de nouveau le bienvenue.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Et .. toujours ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- J'imagine.

\- Le village n'a pas un repousse moldu ? Demande George.

\- Poudlard en a un, répond dédaigneusement Sherlock. Plus je m'en approche plus j'ai le besoin de partir, mais le palace mental me permet de rester ici assez facilement.

Je toussote, laissant s'entendre un "frimeur". George le regarde et hoche la tête.

\- Je vais te laisser, El.

J'hoche la tête et laisse George m'embrasser la joue, saluer Sherlock et sortir. Le Holmes me sonde du regard. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es toujours en colère contre Mycroft ? Demande-t-il.

\- Bien entendu ! Je m'exclame, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Je rectifie : c'est l'évidence même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il fait justice comme Barty Croupton. Si il n'est pas capable d'impartialité envers les membres de sa famille, il ne les juge pas.

Il hoche la tête, impassible. Pour lui, je commande un thé. Il me regarde et inspire.

\- Tu dois pardonner à John.

\- D'être une pauvre loque ?

\- Elizabeth, me prévient-il froidement.

\- Ne joue pas au "Sherlock-Pas-Content", je dis, le pointant du doigt. Vous m'avez tout les deux votre première enquête. Il a tué un homme pour toi et tu l'aurais défendu becs et ongles pour qu'il ne soit pas jugé.

Échec et math, il se tait. Neville nous rejoint et fronce les sourcils. Il se rattrape bien vite et salue respectueusement Sherlock qui arque un sourcil.

Impoli.

\- Elizabeth, c'est moi que ça concernait, je te demande de lui pardonner, insiste Sherlock.

\- Depuis quand tu joues les Gandalf ?

\- Qui ?

\- Je t'avais montré le film. Avec les oiseaux géants et l'acteur qui ressemble à Papa.

Il grimace et marmonne une insulte. Je regarde Sherlock boire tranquillement sa tasse de thé.

\- Je te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand je serais rentrée au château tu vas faire quelques achats ?

\- Mmh.

Je sors les quelques gallions que j'ai.

\- Tiens, ils ne prennent pas les livres sterllings.

Il prend mon argent machinalement. Plus loin, je vois Potter, Hermione, Luna et Rita Skeeter. Je plisse les yeux.

\- Mmh..

\- Une interview, me dit Sherlock.

\- Je m'en doute. Pour le Chicaneur si Luna est là. De quoi parlent-ils ?

\- À mon avis du retour de V-Vo.. Tu-Sais-Qui, me dit Neville. La Gazette n'aurait jamais voulu.

J'arque un sourcil, impressionnée et hoche la tête. Je précise néanmoins :

\- Neville, si tu préfères tu dis "Voldy", c'est le nom de mon chat.

\- J'ai vu des photos dans les journaux de Dolores Ombrage, m'explique Sherlock. Complexe d'infériorité, vient d'une petite famille, pas vraiment douée avec sa baguette. Elle est assez seule et en veut au monde entier. Elle a peur de Dumbledore parce qu'en plus d'être un sorcier puissant, il est plus difficile à plaire que Fudge ou même Voldemort.

J'hoche la tête, intégrant toutes ces informations, ravie. Sherlock baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- J'ai vu des marques sur le dos de la main de certains élèves. C'est elle ?

\- yep, en retenue.

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis articule froidement :

\- Elle vit dans un quartier moldu. Si elle t'inflige la moindre chose..

\- Je me vengerais toute seule, je susurre.

Il ne répond pas et je comprends aussitôt que la Mission a échoué et que Sherlock jouera au superjusticier. Je me rends aussi compte que je réagis de la même façon et que c'est certainement de sa faute si je deviens le garde du corps de tous ceux que j'aime.

\- Le bébé est une fille.

\- Ah oui ? je souris. Super, une petite guerrière.

Mais je crois que ma tentative pour avoir l'air enjouée a été lamentable parce que même Neville me regarde avec un petit sourire dépité.

\- Tant que je reste ta préféré..

Je me crispe. Bien sûr que non. A tout les coups il va être le parrain. Et sans doute qu'elle s'entendra d'une façon ou d'une autre avec Mycroft. Tout le monde va l'adorer.

\- On doit y aller. J'ai rendez vous avec George.

\- Mais il a dit.., commence Neville.

\- Viens, Londubat.

\- Elizabeth, me dit Sherlock.

Neville règle pour lui et moi, bien galamment.

\- Il pleut dehors, fait remarquer Neville.

\- Tant mieux, ça nous rafraîchira les idées.

\- Elizabeth, ne sois pas jalouse, dit Sherlock.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, je soupire, excédée. Je dois y aller.

Sans attendre Neville, je sors à grands pas. Je sais que c'est nul d'être jalouse d'un truc vivant pas plus gros qu'un ananas. Mais j'ai doucement et sûrement bâtis un univers avec Papa, Sherlock et les autres. Et ce bébé va modifier ma place dans cet univers, ça me fait peur.

Et c'est sans doute de la jalousie, peu importe ce que j'en dis mais je ne l'avouerai pas. Pas comme ça. Nous retournons dans le château, je présente mes excuses à mi voix à Neville pour avoir écourté sa visite de Pré au Lard. Londubat les chasse avec sa compréhension habituelle.

Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un ami pareil c'est la question ?

A table, je laisse Neville s'asseoir près des autres. De mon côté, je reste avec des deuxièmes années et me plonge dans mes pensées. J'imagine que repousser mon père n'aide pas le fait qu'il risque de me mettre de côté à la naissance du bébé. Mais je préfère le voir distant maintenant que dés la naissance. Je déteste ce mode de fonctionnement ridicule. Mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai presque envie de rester à Poudlard des vacances, vivant ainsi dans la douce illusion que mon univers ne change pas.

Neville parle avec Harry. Les jumeaux les rejoignent et ils parlent avec Londubat. Je roule des yeux, cette fouine va cafter.

Je termine mon repas et vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Je loue les livres sur la magie noire, ou tous ceux qui s'en approchent. Les livres les plus sympas sur le sujet sont dans la réserve. J'aurais pu essayer de flatter Lockhart à l'époque pour m'en procurer mais je doute qu'Ombrage accepte. Et Rogue en serait bien capable mais il préviendrait Dumbledore.

Ce dernier est fort absent en ce moment d'ailleurs. J'ai failli le voir au début des décrets d'Ombrage mais je me suis dis qu'il n'était pas le bureau des plaintes et que ça renforcerait l'idée qu'il nous aide à nous monter contre le ministère.

Je vais dans la salle commune ensuite, j'entre et George se lève. Je roule des yeux. Il essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me dégage.

\- George, je vais bien.

\- Neville m'a raconté..

\- Neville devrait se mêler de ses oignons, je claque sèchement.

Il me regarde et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Tu peux rester avec nous, alors ? Je veux dire.. Si ça va ?

Serpentard comme ruse, mais j'accepte. Je m'assois près de lui. Ils sont entrain de discuter du match de quidditch du lendemain. L'entraînement avait été catastrophique si on les écoutait et ils se disent que l'on va rater.

Honnêtement, je suis triste pour Ron. Mais sans Dubois ou George, le Quidditch me semble d'un ennui mortel. Au mieux sympa quand on est avec les supporters. J'écoute avec un intérêt feint, ce que George remarque : il lève les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire en coin.

Finalement, je prétexte une fatigue extrême, embrasse sa joue et vais me coucher.

OoOOoo

Je ne vais pas au match du lendemain, je reste dans le couloir, observant les décrets collés sur le mur. Ombrage me rejoint, toute sourire, mielleuse à souhait

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Watson ?

Je me lève, répondant à son sourire.

\- Désolé, Professeur, mon opinion n'a rien à voir avec les Défense contre les forces du mal. Et, comme vous l'aviez dit à Hermione en début d'année, l'opinion sur les défense contre les forces du mal est interdite. Je crains donc que nous devrons réserver cette discussion pour la fin d'année.

Elle me regarde, son sourire se crispant. Je décide d'en rester là, réservant un spectacle en beauté pour plus tard, et m'éloigne. Je vais près du lac. De là, j'entends les gens chanter "Weasley est notre roi". Je suis outrée et affligée que les professeurs, autre qu'Ombrage, laissent les élèves chanter cette chanson. Si elle ne concernait pas qu'un joueur mais toute l'équipe : pourquoi pas. Mais là la volonté d'humilier est claire. Je serre les dents et fais demi tour.

Je termine mon après midi dans la salle commune, jouant avec Voldy et une vieille pelote de laine appartenant à Hermione. Je reste un minimum productive puisque j'étudie sortilège d'un œil.

Les Gryffondors arrivent, abattus. Les jumeaux font une tête jusque par terre. Je fais la moue et ouvre les bras. George me rejoint et j'embrasse sa joue. Il soupire contre moi :

\- Quatorze buts.. Je n'ai même pas le cœur à me moquer.

\- Comment lui faire oublier le regard des autres ? Je soupire.

\- Et cette chanson..

J'hoche la tête et frotte son dos. Il lève la tête vers moi.

\- Ça n'allait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il hoche la tête et m'embrasse doucement. Je le laisse faire en silence. Ron entre finalement, l'air plus déprimé que jamais. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver quelque chose pouvant le faire sourire. Je me tais donc et soupire. George pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- J'étudie ?

\- Quels cours vas-tu garder l'année prochaine ?

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis.. Botanique, et potion. Mes deux certitudes.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves au Professeur Rogue.., marmonne-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules et fais la moue.

\- Parfois, je ne comprends pas non plus. Mais c'est un bon prof. Sans pédagogie mais bon quand même.

\- C'est toi qui le dis.

\- J'ai toujours raison, je lui murmure.

Il plisse les yeux.

\- Tu dis pas mal d'idioties.

Je lui passe la langue en levant les yeux au ciel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitres 18: les déboires de Sybille**

 **Merci pour vos adorables messages d'encouragement. Je me demandais... Comment vous portez-vous ? La rentrée ? Moi j'ai commencé mes études de droit et ça me fait tout drôle de regarder mes premiers posts sur quand j'étais en troisième secondaire (équivalent français: troisième) et maintenant j'en suis là haha**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je vois le résultat de l'interview de Harry. Premièrement, je suis abonnée au Chicaneur donc bon.. Je le lis. Personnellement, ça ne m'intéresse que moyennement vu que je connais déjà l'histoire. Deuxièmement, je suis assise à proximité de Harry au petit déjeuner et il a reçu une tonne de lettres. Alors que celui-ci lit son courrier de fans, je vois Ombrage avancer vers lui.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres Mr Potter ? Demande-t-elle avec une curiosité faussement aimable.

Harry lui explique son interview. Elle lui donne une semaine de retenue et arrache cinquante points à notre maison. Je la suis du regard avec un sourire amusé. Doucement mais sûrement, je vais la faire descendre de son piédestal.

Les professeurs font passer leur approbation au Survivant de façons diverses et variées. Chourave nous rend justement vingt points. Flitwick lui a offert une boite de confiseries (et, plus que jamais j'ai hâte de clouer le bec d'Ombrage pour bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur), et Sybille bénit Harry. Elle lui a annoncé qu'au lieu d'une mort précoce comme elle l'avait initialement prévue, il vivrait vieux, deviendrait ministre de la magie et aurait douze enfants. J'ai particulièrement aimé la dernière partie : Potter aura une équipe de Quidditch à lui tout seul.

Mieux encore, Ombrage a sortit un décret interdisant la lecture de l'interview. Et de la pub c'est de la pub. Je suis certaine que tous les élèves de Poudlard l'ont lu. Même les Serpentards tel que Crabbe, Goyle ou Malefoy. Harry cite le nom de leur père comme mangemort. Mais ceux-ci doivent prétendre qu'ils ne savent rien : sinon ce serait avouer qu'ils ont lu l'article.

En fin d'après midi, George me rejoint dans la bibliothèque et me prend par la main.

\- George, je bosse, je soupire, avec un petite sourire amusé.

\- El', il faut que tu vois ça !

Je fais la moue et lève la tête vers lui.

\- S'il te plaît. Laisse moi une heure ou deux.

\- Elizabeeeeth, insiste-t-il, tirant sur ma main.

Bon, aux grands maux les grands moyens. Je me lève, pose ma main sur sa joue et lui murmure, mon autre main se glissant dans ses cheveux roux.

\- Mon cœur, je dois travailler.

Evidemment, il ne rougit pas. Il a un petit sourire gêné et détourne le regard quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de s'éloigner. Il ne prononce pas le moindre mot. J'adore le voir dans cet état. Ça n'arrive pas assez souvent à mon goût mais ce n'est rien.

Quand je vais dans la salle commune, plus tard, je vois la première page du Chicaneur agrandie magiquement avec la tête de Harry crachant des insultes sur Ombrage sur le mur. Je la regarde et éclate de rire. Deux mains se posent sur mes hanches et me plaquent sur un torse.. Agréablement musclé.

Je lève les yeux vers George qui admire son œuvre avec fierté.

\- Ça te plaît ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Vous êtes incroyable, je souris.

\- Tu aurais dû venir le voir plus tôt au lieu de travailler.., se plaint-il.

\- George, je veux avoir un maximum de BUSE. Un O en option et idéalement un E en botanique.

Il roule des yeux comme si c'était dérisoire. Je me blottis contre lui, reposant mon regard sur la tête de Harry géante.

Il fronce soudainement les sourcils et me regarde.

\- Que veux-tu faire, finalement, plus tard ?

Prenant ma main, il va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à l'écart : un petit troupeau s'étant fait autour de Harry où ils l'écoutent raconter son interview comme le Messie. Je regarde George.

\- Tu fais ça exprès pour que je m'assois sur mes genoux.

\- Tu es tellement intelligente, se moque-t-il. Tu as découvert ma ruse, ohlala ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et m'assois sur mes genoux. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être minuscule, une pauvre petite chose fragile. Puis en général il passe ses bras autour de moi et ma condition de pauvre petite chose fragile est plus facile à encaisser.

C'est ce qu'il fait, un bras autour de ma taille, il me fait pivoter sur le côté, passant son deuxième bras autour de moi. Je pose mon front contre lui, lui expliquant.

\- J'aimerais bien.. D'une façon ou d'une autre, m'assurer que chaque sorcier, coupable ou innocent, dispose d'un procès en bonne et due forme. Et j'aimerais virer les détraqueurs. Azkaban ressemble trop à Alcatraz.

Au regard interrogateur de George, je réponds :

\- Une prison américaine moldue. Pas le meilleur exemple en droit de l'homme.

\- Donc tu penses que Bellatrix Lestrange méritait un procès ? Me demande-t-il lentement.

J'inspire et hoche la tête.

\- j'aimerais la juger. M'occuper de la partie civil, donc des victimes, m'assurer qu'elle termine ses jours en prison. Mais par exemple.. Barty Croupton Jr. Ce gamin aurait pu tourner autrement, j'en suis persuadée. Regulus Black aussi.

\- Les erreurs judiciaires sont rares, me sourit-il.

\- Rares c'est déjà de trop.

\- Et tu aurais le choix de qui tu défends ?

\- Je pense que je serais la première à proposer le service, je souris. Si les sorciers accrochent, il y aura beaucoup de demande, ça me permettra d'avoir le choix.

\- Mais il faudra que tu sois douée alors, fait-il.

\- Douterais-tu de moi, George ? Je demande dangereusement.

Il fronce les sourcils et baisse la tête, approchant son oreille.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- George.. Ton prénom..

\- Je préférais le surnom de la dernière fois.

\- Idiot ? Crétin ? Abruti ?

Il me regarde, avec un sourire d'abruti affiché sur le visage. Je grogne, roule des yeux et détourne le regard en marmonnant :

\- Mon coeur..

Il rit et embrasse ma joue. Je me laisse faire avec lassitude. Arquant un sourcil, il se met à picorer mon cou. Je rougis, souris et tourne la tête pour lui donner le terrain libre. Il sourit contre ma peau et remonte vers mes lèvres qu'il embrasse avec douceur. Il regarde ensuite les autres et me murmure à l'oreille.

\- Ils vont rester longtemps ici avec Harry... Tu veux qu'on aille dans mon dortoir ?

Je me crispe et me mords la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas..

\- On fermera à clef, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

J'arque un sourcil, souriant en coin.

\- Ah, tu sais ça, toi ? Je souris.

\- Juste ce qui m'intéresse.

Je me lève et hoche la tête. Nous allons dans son dortoir. Il ferme la porte à clef, je me déshabille lentement. Je ne garde que ma culotte et me tourne lentement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Pour la St-Valentin, je lui ai offert une boite de capote. Bien que septique sur son utilité, il me fait l'honneur d'en mettre à chaque fois.

George me regarde, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, le regard brillant. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et me rejoint à grands pas, m'embrassant fougueusement.

OoOOoo

Le lundi soir suivant, je suis dans le parc entrain de travailler quand j'entends un hurlement de femme. Je fronce les sourcils, ferme mon grimoire et sors ma baguette en me dirigeant vers l'origine du cri.

Dans le hall d'entrée, au milieu de la foule d'élève se trouve le professeur Trewaley. Elle tient sa baguette en main, une bouteille de xérès vide. Elle semble folle, encore plus que d'ahbitude. Elle a deux malles à ses pieds, mais la position indique qu'on les a clairement balancé depuis les escaliers.

\- Non ! NON ! Hurle-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible.. Ca ne se peut pas.. Je ne peux pas l'accepter !

\- Vous n'avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ? Dit Ombrage avec un amusement cruel.

Je serre les poings et m'apprête à m'avancer.

\- Épargnez le dos de votre main, Watson, me dit froidement Rogue à ma droite.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Il finira par être abîmer. Quand j'aurais démolis sa mâchoire avec.

Il baisse le regard vers moi, impassible puis va rejoindre les autres professeurs dans un bruissement de cape.

Si je n'aimais pas sincèrement George, je serais déjà amoureuse.

\- vous ne pouvez pas me faire ! Pleure Sybille. Poudlard.. Poudlard est ma maison depuis seize ans !

\- C'était votre maison, rectifie-t-elle avec amusement.

Bon, j'attends quoi au juste ? Il est temps de porter tes couilles, Elizabeth. Et au moment où je m'avance pour faire ma petite entrée, McGonagall marche droit vers Sybille et la prend dans ses bras, lui confiant un mouchoir. Elle lui promet qu'elle ne devra pas quitter Poudlard.

\- Ah vraiment, Professeur McGonagall ? Dit Ombrage d'un ton assassin. Et qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ?

Si elle s'attaque à Minerva, je lui lance un experlliarmus, je déconne pas. Mais au lieu de ça, une voix grave lui répond :

\- Moi, dit Dumbledore.

Les élèves s'écartent aussitôt pour laisser passer le vieil homme. Je l'ai déjà vu chaleureux, je l'ai aussi vu redoutable. Mais je l'ai rarement vu aussi impressionnant qu'aujourd'hui. Être directeur de Poudlard est une forme de puissance et Albus me l'a violemment rappelé.

\- Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? Se moque le crapaud. J'ai bien peu que conformément au décret du ministère numéro 23, j'ai tout à fait le droit de renvoyer tout enseignant que je juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigées.

J'espère que tu mourras écraser par un camion poubelle.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, répond doucement Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Il s'apprête à démolir Ombrage où je ne m'appelle pas Elizabeth.

\- Vous avez le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien, dit-il, s'inclinant avec courtoisie. Que ce pouvoir là incombe encore au directeur d'établissement. Or je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d'habiter à Poudlard.

Sybille se met à hoqueter.

\- Non.. Non.. Je v-vais partir, Dumbledore ! Je quitterai P-Poudlard pour aller faire fortune ailleurs..

\- Non, réplique Dumbledore. Je souhaite que vous restiez, Sybille.

Merlin, quel homme parfait.

\- Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sybille chez elle, professeur ? Dit-il doucement àà Minerva.

Elle accepte, bien évidemment. Chourave vient porter secours. Ombrage menace froidement : lui faisant remarquer que si le nouveau professeur de divination exigera ses appartements on sera dans la mouise. Et c'est là que Dumbledore réalise un tour de force. Il annonce qu'il a déjà un nouveau prof.

\- Vous avez trouvé ? s'exclame Ombrage. Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation..

\- Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui même le professeur qualifié dans le cas, et uniquement dans ce cas, où le directeur ne serait pas en mesure de le trouver lui-même. Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ?

Et là, un homme pénètre. Les cheveux blonds presque blanc, les yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire et le torse musclé. Enfin, quand je dis homme, c'est à moitié. En dessous de la ceinture, se trouve le corps d'un cheval à la robe cuivré.

\- Je vous présente Firenze. Je suis sûr que vous le trouverez qualifier pour ce poste.

Ombrage, frappée par la foudre, les observe sans rien dire.

Je ris discrètement et suis les autres élèves qui remontent dans leur dortoir. Sur le chemin, je croise Neville. Le pauvre bougre a l'air bouleversé.

\- Ça va ?

\- Qui sera le prochain ? S'inquiète-t-il.

\- Probablement Hagrid, je réponds sombrement. Et je suis certaine que d'ici là, elle aura trouvé un moyen d'empêcher Dumbledore d'y faire quoique ce soit.

Il se crispe mais hoche la tête. Je lui souris.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. L'année prochaine elle est partie.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- On a jamais eu un prof de DFCM deux fois, je fais remarquer.

\- Et si elle était la première ?

\- Je m'assurerais qu'elle ne reste qu'un an, je réponds gravement

Neville me regarde avec inquiétude, ne sachant pas quelles sont mes limites. Je décide dans le rester dans le mystère et lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Elle aura du mal à renvoyer quelqu'un d'autre. Les directeurs de maison sont tous les quatre des professeurs compétents, ils sont là depuis longtemps et je crois que le ministère n'oserait pas s'attaquer à eux. Binns est un fantôme, il est totalement incompétent mais il ne la dérange pas. Les profs d'étude de runes et arithmancie sont assez compétents.

\- Elle aurait renvoyé Quirrel tu crois ?

\- Non, elle l'aurait bien aimé, je grimace. Elle se serait sentie supérieure, elle adore ça.

\- Lockhart ?

Je plisse les yeux.

\- Mmh. Je n'arrive pas à dire si c'était une midinette de notre Gilderoy national.

On échange un regard, imaginant Ombrage en fangirl, et éclatons de rire. Nous passons en revue les anciens professeurs et ensuite les connaissances communes pour voir si elle les aurait viré ou pas.

Nous terminons notre jeu au moment où nous entrons dans la salle commune. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil pleurent sur le sort injuste de Trewalney. Je vois Fred et George discuter à voix basse, l'air sérieux, comme l'année passée avec Verpey.

Je fronce les sourcils et les regarde mais décide de les laisser tranquille.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: Vengeance**

* * *

Le centaure, Firenze, nous a donné un cours de divination exceptionnel. D'abord, il a eu droit à une classe personnalisée et tunnée où il a remplacé le sol par de l'herbe, les insectes en moins. Je profite donc des cours de divination pour rattraper le sommeil que je n'ai pas la nuit.

En tant que cinquième année, et surtout à l'approche de BUSE, notre travail est redoublé et je songe fondée une association pour la libération des elfes d'éducation que nous sommes devenu. Hermione n'a pas rit à ma blague mais elle a beaucoup amusé Ron.

Nous avons commencé les patronus à l'AD. Je suis pitoyable. Tout le monde a réussi à faire un patronus coporel et je parviens uniquement à faire crachoter à ma baguette un filet argenté. J'ai l'impression d'être ingrate : je suis loin d'être malheureuse pourtant. Neville est dans le même problème que moi.

L'anniversaire des jumeaux approchent et j'ai déjà un cadeau. Je souris doucement en voyant George s'amuser avec son patronus. Harry me rejoint.

\- Alors Elizabeth ?

\- Rien à signaler, chef, je raille avec mauvaise humeur.

Il hoche la tête, regardant les autres élèves un à un avant de me conseiller avec une patience pédagogue.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de penser à quelque chose de réel. Je pense à mes parents et moi, me confie-t-il.

Je le regarde, hochant la tête et me lève. Je ferme les yeux et imagine Maman, je l'imagine sourire devant mes aventures avec Papa et Sherlock. Je l'imagine faire entrer Neville dans la maison avec son humour tout pourri. Je l'imagine attendrie en rencontrant George, me faisant un clin d'œil en articulant "pas mal du tout". Sans que je ne le réalise, un sourire éclaire mon visage et je murmure la formule.

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, un hérisson marche tranquillement dans les airs. Je pense aux fanarts que j'ai vu sur Papa et Sherlock. Sherlock est représenté en tant que loutre et Papa comme hérisson. J'éclate aussitôt de rire, regardant l'hérisson avec tendresse.

Papa est mon gardien. Ça lui ferait plaisir. Ça le rendrait émotif un peu, sans doute

George passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- j'espère que j'étais dans tes pensées heureuses.

\- à vrai dire.. Tu l'étais, je reconnais, à moitié gênée.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi, arquant le sourcil de celui qui y croit moyen. J'hoche la tête, faisant la moue.

\- Ça me surprend autant que toi.

Harry se met à crier, tout d'un coup. Je me tourne et le vois discuter avec Dobby. Je fronce les sourcils, si je comprends bien Ombrage arrive. George m'attrape par le poignet mais je le dégage.

\- J'arrive, je vais chercher le survivant !

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- George, vas-y !

Il obéit, les sourcils quand même froncés. Je rejoins Harry qui empêche l'elfe de s'auto punir.

\- Potter, j'articule entre mes dents. On doit y aller.

\- Attends ! Dobby, je te demande de ne plus te punir. Retourne aux cuisines et mens à Ombrage si besoin.

Je tire Harry par le bras. Nous sortons de la pièce en courant mais Harry pousse un hurlement de douleur, faisant une chute spectaculaire de deux mètres et m'entraînant avec lui.

\- J'en ai eu deux d'un coup, Professeur ! S'exclame la voix de Drago.

Je me lève en serrant les dents et toise froidement cette misérable teigne.

\- Tu le regretteras, Drago. Et amèrement.

\- C'est lui ! Jubile Ombrage. Et.. Watson ?!

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Mon moment. Mon putain de moment. Même George ne m'a pas donné d'orgasme comme celui qui m'attend. (oui, George m'a donné pas mal d'orgasmes). The game is on.

\- Surprise, Professeur, je susurre en me tournant vers elle.

\- Cinquante points pour Serpentard, articule-t-elle froidement sans me quitter du regard. Essayez d'en attraper près de la bibliothèque.

Elle nous attrape par le bras et nous emmène chez le directeur. Harry a l'air plus abattu que jamais. Je fronce les sourcils et prends sa main, lui souriant.

\- On savait dans quoi on s'engageait, Potter.

\- Silence, claque froidement Ombrage

Ce serait idiot de la contredire pour rien. Je me tais donc. Quand nous entrons dans le bureau du directeur, je vois que j'aurais un public. Parfait. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Dumbledore, Minerva, Fudge, Kingskley de l'Ordre du Phénix, un espèce de garde du corps inconnu au bataillon, Percy Weasley et le VIP : Mycroft Holmes. Il me regarde et se pince l'arrête du nez. Je souris un peu plus.

\- Tiens.. Evidemment, vous m'aviez pourtant dit Mycroft que.., fait Fudge

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez croire, je ne suis pas son père, Monsieur le Ministre, coupe sèchement Mycroft.

\- Heureusement, sinon vous m'auriez déjà pendue sur la place publique, je réponds tranquillement en observant mes cuticules. Pourquoi un représentant des moldus ?

\- Il est venu pour vous, susurre froidement Ombrage.

\- Quel honneur, Mycroft. Vous n'avez pas un cousin à exécuter ?

\- Bon.. J'imagine pourquoi vous êtes là ? Nous demande Fudge.

\- Non, nous répondons Harry et moi en cœur

Putain ce système de réponses synchronisées avec le Survivant est l'une de mes plus belle réussite. Nous échangeons un regard.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Répète-t-il

\- Nous ne savons pas, répond Harry.

\- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, je réponds aimablement.

Fudge nous regard, incrédule. Harry se tourne vers Dumbledore et je vois le léger sourire amusé qu'il s'empresse bien vite de dissimuler.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle le professeur Ombrage vous a amené dans ce bureau ? Demande Fudge, la voix déformée par le sarcasme. Vous n'êtes pas conscient d'avoir violé le règlement de l'école ?

\- Le règlement de l'école ? Dit Harry. Non.

Putain il est excellent.

\- Ou plutôt les décrets, rectifie Fudge avec colère.

\- Pas consciemment, je réponds doucement.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas au courant, reprend Fudge, la voix tremblante de fureur. Qu'une organisation illégale d'élèves a été découverte dans cette école ?

\- Merlin, où ça ? Je demande, posant ma main sur la poitrine.

\- Je crois, Monsieur le Ministre, susurre la voix d'Ombrage. Que ça ira plus vite si j'allais chercher l'élève qui m'a donné l'information.

Allez donc chercher le mouchard, que je lui casse la gueule au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Alors qu'elle sort, Fudge se tourne vers Dumbledore :

\- rien ne vaut un bon témoin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sauf pour le procès de Sirius Black ou Barty Croupton Jr, j'interviens tranquillement.

Je vois Kingskley dissimuler son sourire en se grattant la joue. Percy rougit de fureur et Mycroft me fixe comme si il allait m'étrangler sur le champ.

\- Miss Watson, me prévient McGo.

\- Désolé, Professeur, je m'excuse respectueusement.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Cornelius, approuve néanmoins Dumbledore d'un air grave.

Lui aussi il est génial.

Ombrage revient avec l'amie de Chang, la petite dinde qui glousse qui se cache le visage. Ombrage présente la gamine et Fudge la félicite, lui demandant d'enlever ses mains de son visage. Quand elle le fait, je me promet intérieurement d'arrêter d'écouter Hermione quand elle nous demande de nous conduire correctement.

Cette Granger est vicieuse.

Son visage est défiguré par une éruption de pustule violette serrées qui s'étirent pour former le mot "CAFARD".

\- Racontez à Monsieur le Ministre, dit Ombrage d'un air impatient.

Mais Marietta est trop occupée à pleurnicher. Bien fait, on aurait dû faire ça à tous les collabos pendant la guerre.

Ombrage s'empresse donc de raconter ce que cette petite fouine lui a appris. Elle informe aussi Fudge de notre petite réunion à la Tête de Sanglier. Minerva intervient pour réclamer des preuves. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement elle me rend fière de ma maison.

\- Le but de la réunion, explique Ombrage. Était que Potter apprenne des maléfices jugés dangereux par le ministère. Une association illégale d'élèves !

\- C'est faux, je réponds doucement.

\- Et en quoi ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

\- Les maléfices sont jugés dangereux par la grande Inquisitrice qui représente le Ministre de la Magie et non le ministère. Les maléfices jugés dangereux par le ministère sont le Doloris, l'Imperium et l'Avada Kedavra. Sortilèges qui nous ont été enseignés l'année précédente par un fugitif d'une prison sorcière que je ne citerais pas.

Les rougeurs apparaissant sur le visage de Fudge, Percy et Ombrage me rendent toute chose.

\- Et vous vous trompez sur un point, Dolores, dit calmement Dumbledore.

\- Oh oh, s'amuse Fudge. Écoutons la dernière histoire à dormir debout pour sauver Potter. Était ce le sosie de Potter ? Ou bien l'explication habituelle : un mort qui revient à la vie et deux détraqueurs invisibles ?

Percy éclate de rire :

\- Hoho ! Très drôle, Monsieur le Ministre, très drôle !

Je vois Harry prêt à tabasser Weasley. Je décide de le tourner en ridicule en riant moi aussi : je ne hurle pas de rire, mais je ris assez pour que Percy s'arrête d'un coup et me fixe, serrant les dents. Je me calme finalement.

\- Pas mal du tout.

\- Cornelius, je ne nie pas que Harry se trouvait à la tête du Sanglier ou même qu'il recrutait les élèves. Mais le décret n'était pas encore passé et l'association n'était pas encore illégale. Harry n'avait donc pas encore violé le règlement.

Je l'embrasserais là maintenant. Et la tête de Percy, qui semble avoir été frappé en plein fouet avec le poing de Hagrid est la plus belle chose de la journée.

\- Mais toutes les autres réunions étaient illégales, dit Ombrage d'un air triomphant.

\- Mais Marietta n'a parlé que d'une réunion ce soir. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle puisse raconter six mois de réunion.

Tous se tournent vers la pauvre gamine qui pleurniche. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard. Selon sa réponse, je saurais si je dois lui casser la gueule avec une barre métallique rouillée histoire de lui filer le tétanos ou si je ferais ça plus gentiment.

Marietta répond "non", qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'autres réunions.

Sage fille.

Mais Ombrage sort la liste que nous avions signé. Fudge la prend d'un air horrifié et blanchit quand il voit le nom. Je souris doucement.

\- Vous avez vu, Monsieur le Ministre ?

Il me regarde l'air hébété. Mycroft me fixe, interdit.

\- Ce que vous aviez peur que ça se réalise.. C'est arrivé. Peut être que si, en premier lieu vous aviez cru on en serait pas arrivé là. Ou peut être que si vous aviez nommé un professeur capable de donner des cours corrects, de discuter avec les élèves et de faire preuve de pédagogie un gamin de quinze ans n'aurait pas eu à le faire à sa place.

Je me tourne vers Ombrage qui me regarde, écarlate de fureur. Je fais la moue.

\- Et, Professeur, en tant que colonel en chef de l'Armée de Dumbledore..

J'entends Harry pouffer derrière moi.

\- J'aimerais vous dire que malgré son style affligeant, le Professeur Lupin est le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eu. L'hybride le plus dangereux avait Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête.

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Voldemort est de retour.

Je crois que je l'ai tuée. J'en profite pour un final et me tourne vers Percy.

\- Percy, un jour tu t'en voudras, à mort. Un jour tu regretteras le mal que tu as fais à ta famille. Et ce jour là, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

\- Elizabeth, il suffit, m'interrompt Dumbledore. J'avais organisé ça.

\- Vous ? Répète Fudge, horrifié.

Je me crispe totalement. Si Dumbledore joue au martyr, je le tue.

\- Vous avez recruté les élèves.. Pour votre armée ?

\- Nous devions tenir la première réunion ce soir, explique Dumbledore. Seulement pour voir si ils souhaitent se joindre à moi. Je vois que j'ai fais une erreur en invitant Miss Edgecombe.

\- Donc vous avez vraiment comploté contre moi !

\- C'est exactement..

\- NON ! S'exclame Harry.

J'attrape sa main, le tirant en arrière pour le faire taire mais il se dégage. D'un autre côté, je peux pas trop faire la maligne pour faire taire les gens vu mon bordel.

\- Taisez vous, Harry, ou vous devrez sortir de mon bureau, menace calmement Dumby.

\- Oui fermez la Potter ! Aboye Fudge.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Et bien.. J'étais venu ce soir en espérant renvoyer Potter et au lieu de ça..

\- Au lieu de ça vous allez devoir m'arrêter. C'est comme chercher pour une noise et trouver une mornille, coupe joyeusement Dumbledore.

\- Weasley ! Vous avez bien tout noté ? Sa confession ? Tout ?!

\- Oui, Monsieur, j'ai tout Monsieur, répond-il avec empressement !

Fudge l'envoie envoyer ça à la gazette. Percy y court et, sur le chemin, je lui fais un croche pied. Il se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien, Wistily ?

Il se crispe et s'en va. Fudge annonce à Dumbledore qu'il va finir à Azkaban. Et à ce putain de moment, ça devient génial.

\- Nous allons rencontrer une difficulté. Vous semblez entretenir l'illustration selon laquelle je vais obéir.. Sans opposer de résistant. Or, je crois que je vais en opposer une justement. Car voyez vous, Cornelius, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser envoyer à Azkaban. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais m'en évader mais quelle perte de temps et j'ai plus utile à faire.

Putain mais je suis sure que dans sa jeunesse il était comme les jumeaux.

Fudge demande à l'armoire à glace qui était restée silencieuse jusque là de s'approcher.

\- Ne soyez pas idiot, Dawlish, dit Dumbledore avec gentillesse. Je suis certain que vous êtes un excellent auror. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu O à vos résultats aux ASPIC mais si vous essayez de m'emmener par la force, je serais contraint de vous faire du mal.

\- Donc vous voulez affronter Dawlish, Shackelbolt, Dolores, Mycroft et moi à vous tout seul ? Demande Fudge.

Je regarde Mycroft. Il ignore mon regard. Quel abruti. Je me racle la gorge. Dumbledore a un peu défonce Grindelwald.

\- par la barbe de Merlin non. Tant que vous ne serez pas assez sot pour m'y obliger.

\- Il ne sera pas tout seul ! lance Minerva en sortant sa baguette.

\- Oh si, il le sera, Minerva! Poudlard a besoin de vous, répond sèchement Dumbledore.

Fudge oblige l'auror et Kingsley a se saisir de Dumbledore. Je vois Harry et Marietta se baisser sèchement, comme tirer en arrière. Au moment où un éclair se dirige droit vers moi, une main m'agrippe par le col et je termine contre le torse de Mycroft.

\- Gênant..

\- Tais toi, pour l'amour du ciel, se plaint-il.

Il me garde là, me protégeant des sorts qui fusent un peu partout. Il baisse les yeux vers moi et hoche doucement la tête, approuvant silencieusement ce que j'ai fais. J'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Vous alliez tuer Sherlock..

\- Elizabeth, tu penses vraiment que j'allais l'envoyer là bas ?

Je me crispe totalement et lui frappe l'épaule.

\- Sérieusement ! Et vous ne dites rien ?

Il me fusille du regard, se massant l'épaule.

\- Elizabeth, menace-t-il.

\- Vous l'avez mérité, et vous le savez, je grogne.

Soudain, un sort frappe Mycroft et il tombe au sol avec les autres fonctionnaires du ministère. Dumbledore m'offre un regard d'excuse.

\- Fudge l'aurait soupçonné. J'ai même dû pétrifier Kingsley.

\- Merci, Professeur, je murmure. On a .. besoin de vous.

Avec son éternel sourire amusé, il chasse ma remarque. Il donne ses dernières instructions à Minerva puis à Harry.

A l'aide de Fumseck, Dumbledore disparaît. Au même moment, les gens du ministères se réveillent. Fudge annonce de façon grandiloquente la "fin de Dumbledore". Minerva le fixe avec mépris. Mycroft me salue par un hochement de tête. Fudge nous envoie au lit. Harry et moi sortons, encore sonnés par ce que nous avons vu.

Nous échangeons un regard et éclatons de rire.

\- "colonel en chef" ! Répète-t-il.

\- "non je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !"

Nous rions à en pleurer une demi de dizaine de minutes. Je le regarde en souriant.

-Je suis loin d'être ravie par la tournure des choses mais, si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans hésiter.

\- Je crois que moi aussi, s'amuse-t-il.

En souriant, nous entrons dans la salle commune. Les membres de l'AD sont tous assis, l'air anxieux. Ron, Hermione, Neville et les jumeaux se lèvent d'un bond. Nous nous mettons à raconter à deux, complétant les dires de l'autre, ajoutant un commentaire.

Harry sourit en coin.

\- ...Ensuite, Fudge a envoyé Percy donner les notes à La Gazette. Il sortait en courant. Elizabeth lui a fait un croche pied monstrueux ! Et lui a demandé "ça va Wistily" !

Les jumeaux m'applaudissent. George m'embrasse fougueusement.

\- Tu es parfaite.

\- Non, je ris. Hermione est parfaite. Hermione, le sort que tu as fais à Marietta.. Ombrage est incapabl de l'enlever !

Flattée et mal à l'aise, Hermione hausse les épaules avec une modestie affligeante. Nous allons nous coucher avec un sentiment étrange. Triste que ce soit la fin de l'AD mais ravi de la façon dont ça s'est conclu.

Dans mon lit, je fais tourner le gallion magique dans mes doigts et souris en coin.

Je le garde avec moi, un porte bonheur.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: ils s'en vont**

* * *

Le lendemain, en revenant du cours de botanique, je discute avec Neville. Ombrage est devenue la nouvelle directrice : elle a redescendu les pouvoirs des préfets et, en échange, a créé une brigade inquisitoriale où se trouvent tous les fayots. Cette brigade peut enlever des points.

\- Et vu que tu es une Sang de Bourbe, ça te fera dix points de moi, Granger, annonce Malefoy derrière moi.

\- Hey Drago, enlève trente points à Gryffondor ! Je souris.

Il se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui souris.

\- J'aimerais préciser que la brigade inquisitoriale correspond à la jeunesse hitlérienne et qu'Ombrage a le charisme d'Himmler et de Goebbels.

Je vois leur regard interrogateur et je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- C'est dommage hein ? Que vous ne compreniez pas cette référence ?

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit-il entre ses dents.

Je m'éloigne et vais dans la grande salle. Le trio est entrain de discuter avec les jumeaux, Hermione a l'air choquée. Je fronce les sourcils et tends l'oreille.

\- Nous n'avons plus envie de rester, sourit Fred. Nous partirons volontiers à l'instant même si nous n'étions pas décidés à faire un petit quelque chose en hommage à Dumbledore.

Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Harry fronce les sourcils, demandant à George.

\- Et Elizabeth ? Elle est au courant ?

\- Elle n'y verra aucun problème, sourit George.

Je serre les dents, prend mon livre de botanique et le claque bruyamment sur la table de Gryffondor, juste à côté d'eux. Ils sursautent et se tournent vers moi. George me sourit.

\- Quand on parle du loup.

Il s'approche et je sors ma baguette.

\- Ne me touche pas, je siffle froidement.

George fronce les sourcils. Je le regarde en serrant les dents.

\- Je.. Je me fiche de savoir que tu te barres. Tu vas le faire avec panache, comme d'habitude. Et je sais très bien que j'ai pas mon mot à dire, je suis ta copine, pas ta mère. Et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas besoin de l'école pour réussir, pas plus que Fred.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas très bien où je veux en venir, je baisse ma baguette avant que quelqu'un me voit.

\- Mais tu aurais pu.. Je sais pas ? Me prévenir ? Au lieu de me mettre devant le fait accompli ?

\- Elizabeth, dit-il avec amusement. Ce n'est que deux ou trois mois, on se verra des vacances.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, abruti ! Je m'exclame en serrant les dents. Quand.. Quand est-ce que c'est prévu ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, me dit George.

Il a perdu son sourire, il me regarde sérieusement. Je déglutis et hoche la tête. Je fouille dans mon sac et lui tends un petit paquet.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, abruti.

\- Elizabeth ne..

\- Et ne gaspille pas du papier à m'envoyer des lettres. Si je ne méritais d'être tenue au courant, je ne le mérite toujours pas.

Je vois qu'il ne se décide pas à prendre mon cadeau. Je le pose sur la table, en face de lui et sors de la pièce à grands pas. C'est nul d'avoir envie de pleurer pour ça, pour quelqu'un. Je décide d'inspirer bien fort, d'essuyer mes yeux pourtant sec et d'aller me cacher à la bibliothèque.

Une heure plus tard en effet, j'entends des bruits d'explosion. Je vois que quelqu'un (et on sait tous qui) a allumé une boite de feux d'artifices magiques. George va partir. Cet abruti se casse sans prendre la peine de me prévenir, pensant que c'est normal. Je ne l'aurais pas retenu, je l'aurais encouragé. Mais savoir que je suis aussi.. Méritante que le trio d'or.

Ça dure toute l'après midi. Quand je vais dans la salle commune en soirée, je vois que les jumeaux sont encore là et traités en héros. Je vois même Hermione se frayer un chemin au milieu des fans pour les féliciter.

Je pince les lèvres et vais tout droit dans mon dortoir. Lee Jordan se met devant moi.

\- Elizabeth. Ne leur en veux pas, me dit-il doucement.

\- Tu vas me faire la morale toi aussi ? Tu ne vas pas avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'étais invité, se vante-t-il. Mais je ne pense pas passer ma vie à faire des blagues, malheureusement. Je dois passer mes ASPICS.

J'hoche la tête, m'appuyant contre le mur. Il me regarde et sourit.

\- Il t'aime vraiment.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Lee. Et je ne veux pas que son meilleur ami fasse des excuses à sa place.

Je regarde les jumeaux prendre les commandes à tout va. Je souris doucement et hausse les épaules.

\- Ils réussiront, sans le moindre doute. Mais j'aurais aimé.. Sentir que mon avis était important. Et pas être une pauvre potiche qui subit la moindre décision.

\- Tu l'en aurais empêché ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- La place que j'ai pour George.

Il hoche la tête et pointe son doigt vers moi.

\- Tu restes là. Je vais lui parler, ok ?

J'hausse les épaules et vais m'installer dans un fauteuil, commençant à travailler malgré que les vacances de Pâques commencent demain. J'entends les élèves crier plus fort derrière moi et je serre les dents.

\- Hey.. Tu as trouvé ça comment ? Demande George d'une voix moins enjouée que d'habitude.

\- Très bien, évidemment que c'était très bien.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- A ton avis ? Je siffle froidement.

Il soupire et attrape une chaise, s'asseyant en face de moi. Je baisse la tête et me mords la lèvre.

\- C'est bon. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ta soirée, va encaisser les commandes.

\- S'il te plaît, me demande-t-il, prenant doucement ma main.

Je la dégage. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aux contacts physiques, et certainement pas avec lui. Malgré ça, je relève la tête pour l'écouter.

\- Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Ça aurait gâché la surprise. Ça aurait rendu ça moins.. Impressionnant.

Je soupire et passe mes mains sur mon visage.

\- George je rigole comme une dinde à la moindre de tes blagues. Celle-ci, en plus de me faire rire, m'aurait remplie de fierté. Là elle m'impressionne, c'est certain mais.. Elle m'énerve. J'ai eu envie de tuer quelqu'un toute l'après midi. Je n'aurais pas fais de commentaires style "et ton diplôme" ou "tu es sûr de toi". Je sais que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de diplôme, et je sais que tu vas réussir. On a toujours besoin qui croit en nous quand nous en sommes incapable. Et tu n'as jamais douté de toi, je pense, mais sache que le jour où tu le feras, je serais là. Et pour cette raison, je ne t'aurais jamais retenue.

\- J'ai été idiot, murmure-t-il.

J'hausse les épaules et regarde ailleurs.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser passer mes derniers jours avec ma petite amie ? Me demande-t-il.

Là encore, j'hausse les épaules, mais repose mon regard sur lui. Il a un petit sourire plein d'excuse qui me donne envie de l'étrangler et de l'embrasser.

\- D'accord, je grogne.

\- Cache ta joie.

OoOOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis couchée dans le parc, entrain d'étudier mon cours d'histoire de la magie. George a ses bras autour de moi et grogne dans mon cou.

\- Elizabeth arrête d'étudier.

\- Ca fait uniquement vingt minutes, espèce d'idiot.

\- C'est déjà trop, geint-il.

\- J'ai un rendez vous d'orientation avec Minerva, bientôt. Si je n'ai pas les points qui suivent, elle ne sera jamais convaincue, je marmonne en tournant la page.

George se redresse et me regarde.

\- Tu arrives à convaincre n'importe qui. Arrête de faire ton Wistily et embrasse moi.

Distraitement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, sans même détacher mon regard de mon livre. Il pousse un grognement exaspéré, ferme sèchement le bouquin et prend mon visage dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Ça c'est un baiser, murmure-t-il, son front contre le mien.

\- Dévergondé, je souris doucement.

Je regarde l'heure et me crispe totalement, me relevant d'un bond.

\- C'est mon conseil d'orientation !

\- Elizabeth !

Il se lève et pose ses mains sur ma taille, embrassant ma joue.

\- On s'en va aujourd'hui.

Je me crispe, hoche lentement la tête et me blottis contre lui. Il me serre dans ses bras et embrasse ma joue plusieurs fois.

\- Ne me quitte pas pour une fangirl, je grogne.

\- C'est toi ma préférée.

Je souris, me recule et l'embrasse doucement.

\- Je sais.

Je vais dans le bureau de Minerva. Je vois Ombrage entrain de griffonner sur un bloc note dans un coin.

\- Asseyez vous, Watson, me dit-elle vivement.

J'obéis.

\- Bien. Cet entretien a pour objet de parler des idées de carrière que vous pourriez avoir et de choisir les matières que vous devriez continuer à étudier. Savez-vous ce que vous voulez faire après Poudlard ?

\- Je le sais depuis ma troisième année, Professeur, je réponds, avec un sourire.

Je vois l'étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de McGo. Elle hoche la tête, m'invitant à continuer.

\- J'aimerais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, améliorer le système judiciaire sorcier. Aujourd'hui, le pouvoir exécutif et législatif l'influencent de trop pour qu'on puisse parler d'une véritable justice. Ce qui est dommage car les sorciers ont tous les instruments qui leur permettraient de devenir la meilleure cours de justice au monde.

Ce petit compliment n'est que pour flatter Ombrage. Minerva plisse les yeux.

\- Quelles matières comptez-vous prendre ?

\- Histoire de la magie, étude des runes, botanique, potion, sortilège et métamorphose. Et Défense contre les forces du mal.

J'entends un léger toussotement derrière moi. Minerva l'ignore.

\- En quoi cela pourrait vous aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore précisément quelle sera ma place et mon rôle. Je préfère être certaine de pouvoir lire des rapports d'enquête et pouvoir voir une faute si besoin.

Minerva hoche lentement la tête.

\- Vous voulez donc créer votre profession ? Intervient grossièrement Ombrage.

Minerva me regarde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

\- Je le ferais, Professeur.

Je me tourne vers Ombrage. Je regarde cette pauvre meringue, ferme les yeux et me convaincs que je suis entrain de parler à Molly Hooper, mon sourire devenant aussitôt aimable.

\- Oui. Comme mes deux oncles l'ont fait avant moi. Je veux m'assurer d'avoir une quelconque utilité. Nous ne pouvons changer le monde, nous ne sommes qu'un grain de sable dans la plage de l'histoire.

Je suis le nouvel Oscar Wilde.

\- Mais je peux essayer de changer le monde d'une personne. M'assurer que tout le monde dispose d'un procès juste est la moindre des choses.

\- Est-ce que ça a encore un rapport avec Sirius Black ? Me demande-t-elle avec amusement.

Je la regarde et fronce les sourcils.

\- Sirius Black, Nelson Mandela, Sakae Menda, Michael Morton.. Ils sont des centaines chaque année, Professeur. Je vous conseille "Ne tirez pas sur un oiseau moqueur".

Je me tourne à nouveau vers le professeur McGonagall.

\- Et sinon, je pense essayer de devenir auror. Je doute exercer là dedans mais j'utiliserais ma formation pour aider mon oncle.

\- Le moldu ? Me demande-t-elle. C'est illégal.

\- Je parlais de Mycroft, je mens avec douceur.

J'aiderais Sherlock, qui pourrait m'arrêter ?

Elle hoche la tête. Ombrage se racle la gorge.

\- Le ministère n'acceptera jamais une chose pareille.

Je me tourne vers elle, prenant l'air le plus stupide que je possède. Je dois probablement ressembler à Donovan.

\- C'est une déclaration officielle ? Parlez-vous au nom du ministère ?

C'est dangereux comme réponse. Elle se crispe et articule du bout des lèvres.

\- Sortez.

Je sors, impassible et éclate de rire une fois dans le couloir. Je retourne étudier et reçois une lettre : de Papa. Je décide de l'ouvrir.

 _"Ma chérie,_

 _Rosamund Watson est née. Nous sommes déçu que tu n'as pas été des nôtres. Nous lui parlons beaucoup de toi. Nous avons hésité à te nommer marraine, mais je pense que le rôle de tante te suffit déjà largement._

 _Je t'envoie quelques photos,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Papa."_

Je regarde les photos du bébé aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns. Je souris doucement, comment la trouver autre chose que magnifique ?

J'arrive Rose.

Plus tard, je vais dans le couloir du troisième étage qui a été transformé en marécage. Je vois Fred et George, sans peur, face à Ombrage. J'éclate de rire, me baisse dans la foule et crie très fort :

\- George est le plus beau des Weasley !

Au moment où tout les élèves s'écartent, je m'écarte avec eux. Ombrage essaye brièvement de voir qui a dit ça mais laisse rapidement tomber.

\- George, sourit Fred. Je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

\- Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, confirme George d'un ton léger.

\- Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? Reprend Fred.

\- Sans aucune doute, approuve George.

Avant qu'Ombrage ne réplique quoique ce, ils font un accio sur leur balais. Ils vendent leur produit, annonçant l'ouverture de nouveaux locaux aux Chemins de Traverse. George me rejoint sur son balais et m'embrasse avec tout l'amour du monde.

\- Je t'aime, je souris contre ses lèvres, attrapant son col.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous, mon amour, me souffle-t-il, embrassant une dernière fois mon front.

Fred ordonne à Peeves de rendre à Ombrage la vie impossible. Le vieil esprit frappeur hoche la tête. Les jumeaux disparaissent parmi les applaudissements et les cris de la foule.

Je déglutis.

Il est partit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: petite amie esseulée**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir!**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, et en fin de chapitre un looong OS, que j'ai écris il y a pas mal de temps (et ai peauffiné le wk dernier), c'est possible je l'avoue que je l'aie déjà posté mais si c'est le cas, rassurez vous, la fin est différente!**

 **Jeudi dernier c'était mon anniversaire, je l'ai passé à Londres, au café Speedy's si vous voulez voir quelques photos (et me suivre lol) : anissatoual sur instagram**

* * *

Les jumeaux sont peut être partit mais ils sont très présents dans les esprits. Je me fais accueillir comme première dame et on me demande des nouvelles de Fred et George comme si j'étais leur secrétaire personnelle. Un première année s'est même levé en me voyant entrer dans la grande salle. C'était mignon. Gênant mais mignon.

Le plus généralement, on me frotte l'épaule et me tape dans la main. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas sortir de sa bulle ou son groupe d'amis, je trouve ça principalement dérangeant. George m'avait prévenu que les lettres risquaient d'être dangereuse, Ombrage pourrait les utiliser contre moi. J'étais contre cette attitude chevaleresque mais l'absence de nouvelle m'indique qu'il ne me mettra pas ''en danger".

Je mentirais si je disais qu'il me manque pas. Son sourire quand je pénétrais dans une pièce, la façon dont on pouvait discuter de sujets diverses et variés tout à fait sérieusement puis il lâchait une idiotie ou on voyait un élève métamorphosé en canari se balader. Sa présence me manque.

Ce qui m'agace ce sont les crétins qui veulent prendre leur place de chahuteur en chef. N'ont-ils pas réalisé qu'ils étaient irremplaçables ? Personnellement, je glisse des bonbons Weasley dans la bouffe des Serpentards : un paquet de biscuit que Parkinson a posé, une bouteille d'eau que Warrington de l'équipe de Quidditch était entrain de boire.

Le tout en évitant Rusard et sa cravache, puisqu'Ombrage a de nouveau autorisé le fouettage des élèves. Je meurs d'envie de voir le moment où la peste et le choléra feront de nouveau épidémie puisque, visiblement, nous sommes revenus au Moyen-Âge.

Peeves est devenu mon meilleur ami, je l'aide à faire ses conneries et en échange, il évite de gâcher les miennes. Désormais à chaque cours de DFCM, je suis prise d'un saignement de nez, de vomissement ou de fièvres monstrueuses. Moi ? Mais aussi Seamus, Dean et Parvati. Nous avons écopé de notre première retenue. Et le _"Je respecterais les règles et ceux qui les dictent"_ est encore rouge sur le dos de ma main gauche.

Je passe pas mal de temps avec Lee, il est aussi déprimé que moi. On s'est découvert pas mal de passions communes : il est de sang mêlé, et nous avons pas mal de séries en communs. Aussi, c'est un cinéphile aguerri et nous avons prévu un marathon des films de Robin William.

Je suis assise dans le parc, juste avant le dernier match de la saison (Gryffondor/Serdaigle), il me rejoint. Il est assez .. démoralisé, il me tend une lettre en souriant.

\- Elle n'a pas été censurée. George ne pourra pas t'en envoyer souvent mais peu importe.

J'ai demandé à Papa de ne plus m'envoyer de lettres. Je lui expliquer que les gardiens de prison censuraient les lettres. Et que Poudlard était aussi joli que Roben Island [NDA : prison dans laquelle se trouvait Mandela, leur courrier était censuré]. Il a compris la référence et m'a envoyé un "je t'aime". Je reçois juste des photos de Rose, accompagnée de la date de quand elles étaient prises. Ca me suffit.

Je prends l'enveloppe lentement, le regarde et lui souris.

\- Merci, Lee.

\- Avec plaisir, Elizabeth.

\- Tu auras notre premier né.

\- C'était déjà prévu, sourit-il avant de se diriger vers le terrain.

 _"Mon amour,_

 _Je devine combien tu te languis de ma présence et c'est pour cette raison que je t'envoie cette lettre. Ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je sais que ton amour fou et passionné pour moi te permet de tenir le coup. Sèche donc tes larmes._

 _Personnellement, j'écris assez peu de lettres. Percy se chargeait de fournir des nouvelles à Maman pour nous, on recevait une beuglante et ça marchait plutôt bien. Je fais quand même l'effort de te tenir au courant. Le magasin fonctionne bien, nous avons eu le temps d'aménager les rayons, les commandes venant de Poudlard ne cessent d'augmenter._

 _Pas mal d'adultes viennent également, la devanture les attire. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, préférant garder la surprise. Tu verras qu'au dernier étage se trouve l'appartement de Fred et moi. Nous avons enfin, après 18 ans de vie commune ,des chambres séparées._

 _Maman se demande où nous avons eu tout cet argent, elle a finit par croire aux commandes. Elle s'est bien vite rendue compte que le magasin marchait bien, Papa a finit par la persuader. Elle continue de bouder sur le fait que nous n'avons pas passé nos ASPIC mais ça passera. Elle veut savoir si tu vas me rejoindre chez moi. Je ne pense pas qu'on en soit là._

 _Et en plus, il n'y aura pas la connexion ittranet que tu chéris tant._

 _J'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible à Poudlard. J'ai confiance en toi pour réussir à passer un bon moment, tu ne la laisseras pas prendre le plaisir que tu as à être à Poudlard._

 _J'ai ouvert ton cadeau, je suis heureux de voir que tu utilises ton appareil photo sorcier. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu prenais une photo de Lee, Fred et moi pendant que nous présentions les Boites à Flemme. Tu vas fonder un club avec Colin Crivey ? J'espère que mon prochain cadeau sera une photo de toi et moi._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ajouter. On se voit en juillet ? Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon et je sais que tu désespères de me revoir._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Gred._

 _PS :_

 _Bonne merde pour les BUSE. Mais je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin. "_

Je souris, plie la lettre et la glisse dans ma poche intérieur en sentant mon estomac se remplir de papillons. Ce crétin me rend plus fragile que je ne serais prête à l'admettre.

Je vais regarder le match, je retrouve Neville qui a ramené des Chocogrenouilles et les grignote avec lui, essayant d'oublier les adversaires qui chantent "Weasley est notre roi".

Mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Ron les attrape, toutes. Il les rattrape, les relance et n'en encaisse pas ou presque. Je souris de toutes mes dents et réfléchis, essayant de trouver d'autres paroles. Soudain, l'illumination. J'écarquille les yeux et me mets à hurler à pleins poumons :

\- WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI. WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI. AVEC LUI, LE SOUAFFLE NE PASSE PAS. WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI. WEASLEY EST VRAIMENT TRES ADROIT. IL - REUSSIT A CHAQUE FOIS.

Neville fronce les sourcils, me regardant avant de me suivre assez facilement :

\- VOILA POURQUOI LES GRYFFONDORS CHANTENT AVEC JOIE : WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI.

J'entends les autres Gryffondors chanter. Nous finissons par être plus fort que les autres supporters :

\- WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI. WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI. AVEC LUI LE SOUAFFLE NE PASSE PAS. WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI !

Ginny attrape le vif d'or et les Lions se mettent à rugir de joie. Même moi je me sens transportée de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir remporter une compétition ridicule mettant l'une contre l'autre les maisons d'une même école.

Nous courrons sur le terrain pour acclamer les joueurs et j'ébouriffe les cheveux de Ron en souriant.

\- Tu es le meilleur, Ronald !

OoOOoo

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous allons en botanique. Malefoy prétend que les BUSE ne sont qu'une question de relation, étant donné que nous serons "jugés" par des sorciers extérieurs de l'école. Hermione a l'air inquiète, demandant si c'est vrai.

\- Moi je ne pense pas, dit Neville, près de moi. Tout simplement parce que Griselda Marchebank est une amie de ma grand-mère. Même si Malefoy prétend l'avoir invité à manger, elle nous a jamais parlé de lui.

\- De quoi a-t-elle l'air ? Demande Hermione. Stricte ?

\- Elle ressemble à ma grand-mère.

Je souris en coin.

\- Elle va m'adorer alors.

\- Le fait de la connaître devrait t'aider, non, Neville ? Demande Ron, encourageant.

\- Oh ça ne changera rien.. Grand-mère n'arrête pas de lui dire que je ne suis pas aussi doué que mon père. Enfin, vous avez vu comment elle est à Ste-Mangouste.

Le trio d'or se regarde l'air mal à l'aise. Je me crispe et serre les poings.

\- Neville, je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle avait tort, et archi tort. Tu es aussi bon que ton père, tu as juste un complexe d'infériorité aussi gros que l'égo que Percy Weasley.

Je le regarde et souris doucement.

\- Et Madame Marchebank sera sans doute clémente avec toi. Mais elle n'en aura pas besoin. Tu réussiras très bien.

Il a l'air peu convaincu mais je lui fais les gros yeux et ça suffit. Après le cours de botanique nous retournons étudier. Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin d'étudier autant mais le fait est que Neville si. Je lui explique les passages de cours qu'il ne comprend pas (la plupart). Lui étudie parce que je lui explique, et moi ça m'aide aussi puisqu'expliquer c'est prouver qu'on a compris. Donc je suis assez confiante.

On étudie trois ou quatre heures par jour en semaine, et cinq environs le weekend. Le reste du temps on joue aux cartes, je vais lire pendant qu'il va fouiller les différentes plantes du parc. Et je rassure Neville, parfois en plein milieu de la journée je lui pose une question surprise. Quand il panique, je lui pose une question en botanique : ça le rassure car il connait la réponse et le calme.

Il me promet de réussir métamorphose si je réussis botanique. Ainsi on aura ces cours en commun l'année prochaine ainsi que sortilège et DFCM.

Quelques jours plus tard, la veille de nos BUSE, Neville est au bord de l'apoplexie. Je lui souris.

\- Regarde moi. A chaque fois que tu paniques, tu essayes de réciter le nom de toutes les plantes magiques et moldues poussant en Europe et tu changes de continent à chaque fois. Tu précises même par pays. Ça te permettra de te calmer et de réfléchir plus clairement. On a fait des exercices pratiques de métamorphose et sortilège non-stop ces deux dernières semaines, tu les fais tous aussi bien que moi. En DFCM, tu peux réussir un patronus corporel. J'en suis certaine.

\- Non, gémit-il, l'air abattu.

\- Harry m'a dit qu'il pensait à ses parents, ce n'est pas vraiment un souvenir, juste une image heureuse. Moi je pense à ma mère, qui ferait encore part de ma vie. De la façon dont elle regarderait ma vie. Tu peux peut être essayer. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

Il se mord la lèvre mais hoche doucement la tête. Je souris et frotte doucement son dos.

\- Et pour potion ? Murmure-t-il.

\- On a bien bossé, et potassé la théorie. Tu peux réussir la théorie sans problème. Pour la pratique, tu te concentres bien sur les propriétés de chaque plante, ça te permettra de mieux comprendre la recette. Et je veux que tu lises chaque instruction deux fois, ça t'aidera. Tu peux avoir un A, Neville.

Il me regarde, je souris toujours.

\- Je te le promet.

\- Watson, une lettre pour toi.

Je fronce les sourcils et tends la lettre que Katie Bell me tend. Je l'ouvre et souris qu'elle comporte trois billets :

 _"Je suis certain que tu réussiras brillamment, ma chérie. Bonne merde. Papa."_

 _"Ne remplis pas ta tête de savoir inutile. Sherlock"_

 _"Ne provoque pas tes professeurs. Et fais preuve d'intelligence. Mycroft"_

Ils sont tous les trois les caricatures d'eux même. J'éclate de rire et les vais les ranger, souhaitant bonne nuit à Neville avant d'aller me coucher.

OoOOoo

Au petit déjeuner du lendemain, Neville fait tomber son couteau plein de confiture au sol trois fois. Je pousse un soupire exténué, lui prend des mains et mets moi-même la confiture sur ta tartine. Il bégaye des remerciements et je grogne en réponse.

J'ai l'impression d'être Fol Œil, génial.

La vérité est que je suis stressée moi aussi. Et quand je suis stressée, je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je vais d'abord à l'examen théorie. La première question est sur le sortilège du Wingardium Leviosa. J'échange un sourire avec Harry.

Bon signe.

Les épreuves continuent. Je conseille à Neville de respirer pendant les épreuves pratiques. Il m'a dit que sortilège et métamorphose s'étaient bien passées. Il est ressortit de botanique comme un vainqueur.

En DFCM, j'ai décidé de faire honneur à Lupin et j'ai étudié la théorie jusqu'à pas d'heure. Pendant que je remplis mon questionnaire, je vois que ça a porté ses fruits. Pendant l'épreuve pratique, l'examinateur m'offre un sourire poli.

\- Vous aimeriez ajouter quelque chose ?

Je le regarde.

\- Je sais réaliser un patronus corporel. Je peux vous le montrer ?

\- Bien entendu, me sourit-il poliment.

Je ferme les yeux, je pense au sourire de George si j'entrais dans son magasin sans l'avoir prévenu. La surprise, la joie. Je pense à Papa heureux, enquêtant avec Sherlock.

Je murmure la formule et le hérisson sort de ma baguette. Un sourire éclaire mon visage, ravie de revoir Papa.

\- Excellent, vous pouvez partir ! Sourit-il.

Je le salue et m'en vais, fière de moi.

Le lendemain, c'est les runes. Les garçons ont donc congé. J'ai étudié ce cours avec Hermione, ça ressemble un peu à l'arabe parfois et mes maigres connaissance me donnent un avantage sur Hermione.

Ensuite, arrive le weekend. À la fin de celui-ci, potion. J'abandonne toutes mes responsabilités, toute ma pauvre vie sociale et hobbys et décide de m'occuper de Neville. Je lui fais étudier les potions les plus difficiles par cœur. Je lui fais comprendre les propriétés de chaque ingrédient, je fais des parallélisme avec le cours de botanique.

Au bout de la huitième heure d'étude, il est assez confiant pour répondre correctement. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Nous continuons ainsi sans relâche.

Pendant l'épreuve écrite, j'ai envie de faire un croche pied à Rogue. Il l'a rendu volontairement difficile. Néanmoins, quand je lui remets ma feuille (ayant terminé un peu avant les autres), il parcoure la première page, hoche doucement la tête et me permet de sortir de là le cœur léger. L'épreuve pratique me remplit de joie car je vois Neville assez détendu. Je vois l'aspect de sa potion et suis ravie.

Il n'aura pas O, c'est certain. Mais je sais qu'il a réussit sa potion.

Les autres épreuves se passent bien. En fin de semaine, se trouve l'épreuve pratique d'astronomie, c'est mon talon d'Achille. J'adore les noms d'étoile mais je suis pratiquement incapable de reconnaître une constellation.

Mais le problème est que je ne suis pas concentrée. Ombrage est entrain d'arrêter Hagrid est la seule chose que je veux faire est de courir le protéger à l'aide ma baguette. Les sorts fusent, Hagrid se défend. Je me mords la lèvre et détourne le regard, honteuse de mon impuissance.

\- Le professeur McGonagall, murmure Hermione.

Je tourne aussitôt mon télescope vers le parc pour voir. Minerva défend Hagrid becs et ongles. Mais elle est frappée par quatre éclairs de stupéfixion. Mon hurlement rejoint celui de Hermione, Lavande et Parvati. Les examinateurs semblent outrés eux aussi.

\- LÂCHE! Hurle Hagrid. IGNOBLES LACHES ! PRENEZ CA ET CA !

Hagrid fuit, les sorts ricochent sur lui sans trop l'affecter. Je sors de l'examen, ayant à peine remplis ma carte. Je supplie Hermione d'aller voir Minerva en tant que préfete, je vois qu'elle hésite puis me dit que Minerva aurait sans doute préféré qu'on reste sage dans la salle commune.

Elle a raison.

Je vais me coucher, inquiète et folle de rage envers Ombrage.

* * *

 **OS**

Carrow me pousse dans sa salle de classe, je relève la tête et observe les élèves. Que des Serpentards et quelques serdaigles, tous en sixième ou septième année. Dans mon dos, la baguette de Carrow me scie la colonne vertébrale. Je croise le regard de Malefoy et redresse la tête. Je porte mon uniforme, je n'ai jamais portée ma cravate Gryffondor aussi fièrement. Mes cheveux sont vaguement attaché dans une queue de cheval qui a souffert.

\- - Aujourd'hui, ricane Carrow. Comme un jour sur deux depuis deux semaines, Miss Elizabeth Watson est en retenue. Qui veut se porter volontaire pour un essai de l'impero ?

Parkinson ricane et s'avance, levant la main. Je reste impassible, fixant Drago droit dans les yeux. Il fuit mon regard lâchement.

\- - Miss Parkinson, susurre Carrow. Je vous en prie.

Ce pauvre abruti ne sait rien. Il ne sait pas que ça fait un mois qu'on s'entraîne à l'AD pour résister à l'impero. Et que Sherlock et son palais mental ont fait de moi la plus douée dans la matière.

\- - Impero ! dit-elle, surexcitée.

 _Frappe toi._

Je regarde Parkinson et arque un sourcil, articulant dans ma plus belle imitation de Sherlock :

\- - Aucune originalité, Parkinson. J'ai failli dire que tu baissais le QI de toute la classe, mais on est déjà en négatif malheureusement.

Carrow serre les dents et m'attrape par le col, je le défie du regard en silence.

\- - On fait la maligne, hein, Watson ?

\- - Je suis maligne, je réponds froidement.

Il me lance froidement au sol puis parcoure la salle du regard. Je fais la maligne mais pas inutilement, je reprends des forces et reste au sol cette fois.

\- - Qui pour faire un doloris ?

Trop de mains se lèvent. Trop.

Je regarde Drago, son visage déjà pâle est pourtant blafard. Quand Goyle s'approche et lance le sort, je tiens silencieusement durant trois pauvres secondes. On ne -s'habitue pas à la douleur. Je me met à hurler, fixant Drago.

Au bout des minutes cependant, je dois fermer les yeux.

Et rester en vie.

Je sors de la salle de classe en fin de journée, chacun de mes muscles tremble de douleur et chaque pas me demande un effort considérable. je m'approche des escaliers et ravale la boule d'anxiété dans ma gorge.

Je sens un bras passé autour de ma taille et je tourne la tête, pensant voir Neville. Malefoy fixe le sol, les mâchoires crispée.

Je me débats et essaye de me libérer de son emprise. Mais le peu de force que j'ai me fait tenir debout et je dois me rattraper à la rampe pour ne pas tomber.

\- - Elizabeth.., m'appelle-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- - Oh non, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. Tu as choisis ton camp. J'ai choisis le mien.

\- - Et si tu meurs en descendant les escaliers, ils perdraient leur leader, remarque-t-il calmement. Où comptais-tu aller ?

\- - Toilettes, je marmonne en regardant ailleurs.

\- - Celles de Mimie ?

J'hoche la tête et grimace. Il pose son regard sur moi quelques secondes et voyant que je ne fais rien pour m'en aller, passe délicatement son bras autour de moi. Je m'appuie contre lui en grimaçant à chaque pas.

\- - Elizabeth on prend trop de temps..

-Tu parles, dix minutes : sept marches, je bat mon record.

\- -T'as une autre solution, le génie ?

Il glisse son bras sous mes jambes et me soulève complétement. Je manque de tomber sous la surprise et je me crispe totalement. Je le regarde.

\- - Si on croise quelqu'un avec moi dans cette position..

\- - Je le renverrais de Poudlard, moi-même, me rassure-t-il.

\- - J'avais oublié qu'être un bourreau offrait des avantages.

Il baisse la tête et accélère le pas. C'est insultant qu'il ait autant de faciliter à me porter. Nous arrivons aux toilettes. Il me dépose et je me dandine jusqu'aux éviers. Je rince mon visage à l'eau froide. Plusieurs mois.

Sentant toujours le regard dans mon dos, je demande à haute voix :

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

Imitation de Potter 10/10.

\- - Ta famille est protégée ?

Je me crispe totalement et reprends aussitôt de la force. J'attrape ma baguette en vitesse et fais volte face, m'approchant à grand pas. Je pose le bout de ma baguette sur sa tempe.

\- - Je t'interdis, plus que n'importe qui, de parler de ma famille.

Il ne sort pas sa baguette, continuant de me regarder.

\- Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance je.. je voulais être sûr qu'ils allaient bien.

Je glisse ma baguette dans ma poche, attrape son poignet et remonte sa manche gauche. Je baisse les yeux vers sa marque. Il détourne le regard, comme d'habitude.

\- - Et elle ? Elle veut être sûre qu'ils aillent bien ?

\- - Elizabeth…

\- - Tant qu'on est dans la petite discussion, c'était comment me voir me faire torturer ? Mes cris ? Tu crois que tatie Bella me fait crier plus fort ?

Il serre les dents et essuie ses yeux rougis.

\- Je voulais protéger ma mère, me murmure-t-il. Elle est la seule personne que j'ai..

Je serre les dents.

\- Tu m'avais moi.

\- Tu sais te protéger, me répond-il, en colère, relevant la tête. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour toi parce que je savais que l'Ordre et Potter et compagnie t'auraient protégé coûte que coûte. Tu crois que les mangemorts ont ce genre de loyauté ?

\- Tu crois que Dumbledore t'aurait mis dehors si tu lui avais demandé de l'aide ?

Son visage change et il bégaye.

\- Ne.. p-parle pas .. de .. de Dumbledore..

Il me pousse légèrement et fonce dans une toilette où je l'entends vomir. Je me crispe et en profite pour m'asseoir lentement au sol. Quand il revient j'hausse les épaules.

\- J'ai voulu faire ce qui était juste, me dit-il dans mon dos. J'ai voulu m'occuper d'elle. Je.. je regrette ma décision tous les jours depuis un an et demi..

Je commence à avoir les yeux qui rougissent et regarde ailleurs.

\- Je te cherchais tout à l'heure.., m'annonce-t-il. Je voulais te proposer un marché.

Il s'assoit près de moi.

\- Ah ?

\- Je vais me proposer pour faire les doloris. Pour toi et les autres. Mais je n'en lancerais pas, pas vraiment. Vous devez juste vous tortiller et hurler.

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? je siffle.

\- Elizabeth si je pouvais te détester je l'aurais fais en cinquième année après ton coup de boule, me répond-il avec légèreté.

\- Je t'aimais, je murmure en fixant le sol. Je sais qu'on était différent, qu'on venait de milieux différents. Mais je t'aimais. Tu m'as brisé le cœur et la confiance que j'avais en toi. Je suis folle de rage, Drago.

\- Je t'aime aussi fort que je me déteste.

Je soupire à ses mots et hésite quelques instants.

\- Si je meurs, je veux que tu fasses en sorte que Neville aille bien.

\- Je t'int-..

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, je coupe. Neville est la seule personne qui m'aime véritablement. Ma famille ne m'aime plus. Je ne développerais pas le sujet. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu es en charge de t'occuper de Londubat.

\- Et qui s'occupera de moi ? Si tu meurs ?

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Parkinson. Ou n'importe quelle Serpentarde qui te plaira.

Je manque de me casser la gueule, ayant surestimé mes jambes. Il demande dans mon dos :

\- Et si je meurs ? croasse-t-il.

\- Oh mon cœur, je susurre en me tournant vers lui. Tu ne mourras pas. Tu es le petit préféré de Rogue et de Tommy-Tom. Je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi. Je sais que tu seras en vie. Par contre si tu es un tant soit peu croyant, sache que « les cercles les plus sombres de l'enfer sont réservés aux indécis, qui restent neutre en temps de crise morale ».

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, silencieusement. Je parviens à soutenir son regard.

\- Tu as raison, me dit-il lentement. Et si tu restes en vie..

Il s'avance et prends doucement ma main qu'il serre légèrement.

\- Trouve quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que toi.

Je me glace. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le côté « lovers maudits » j'avais eu ma dose. Le drama m'avait agacé. Mais ce.. cette acceptation. C'est pire que tout.

\- Drago..

\- Parle aux gens de l'AD, à propos de mon idée. Je sais que la plupart des serpentards ne font pas de doloris aux plus jeunes, j'essayerais de trouver les noms, ils font juste des pincettes.

Il me sourit doucement et embrasse ma joue avec une douceur infinie avant de sortir.

Mimie Geignarde sort enfin de ses toilettes et me regarde.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup.

\- C'est un mangemort.

\- Il a reconnu qu'il était pas assez bien pour toi. Rogue a toujours été persuadé qu'il était le meilleur choix pour Lily Evans.

J'hausse les épaules et sors de là.

Je bois une soupe, juste après la bataille. Je revois encore la silhouette de Drago qui avance vers ses parents, Voldemort lui faisant une embrassade.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il était à côté de moi quand Voldemort l'a invité. Il a refusé, il a prit ma main. Je l'ai repoussé et l'ai forcé à rejoindre ses parents. J'ai été égoïste de le faire choisir entre ma famille et moi. Si je reste d'avis que son père est un abruti de mangemort. Je sais que sa mère n'est pas horrible.

Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc, il y a des nuances de gris.

Je vais bientôt aller voir Papa. J'ai le bras cassé, quelques écorchures sur le visage.

\- Hey Watson, dit une voix grave qui me fait sourire.

\- Salut Dubois.

Je suis encore dans une béatitude alimentée par l'adrénaline. Je n'arrive pas à avoir mal ou pleurer les morts, je me sens relativement bien. Je profite de ce moment qui devrait bientôt se terminer.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un devant le château. Il m'a promis qu'il avait le droit de venir à l'intérieur et que tu confirmerais.

Mycroft.

Mycroft est venu.

Je me lève en arquant un sourcil. Drago pénètre dans la pièce, son costume noir sur mesure brûlé sur beaucoup d'endroits. Il me regarde, les cernes mauves et les yeux rougis.

\- Je voulais rester avec toi. Avec vous.

\- Tu l'as fais. Tu étais avec nous. On t'a simplement aidé à protéger tes parents.

Il s'avance.

\- J'ai beaucoup hésité à le faire cette année, parce que ça me semblait dérisoire mais vu que c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'on se voit : je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour toutes les conséquences qui ont suivies mes décisions. Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais…

Il ravale un sanglot et se tait le temps d'une seconde.

\- Tu devais savoir. Tu le devais.

Je pose ma main valide sur sa joue et chasse ses larmes avec mon pouce.

\- Je savais. Je t'avais pardonné. J'étais.. je voulais que tu comprennes. Je ne peux pas parlé pour les autres, mais je t'avais pardonné.

\- Vraiment ? me murmure-t-il.

\- Vraiment.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Je suis en vie, Drago, je souris doucement. Ma famille est en vie.

Je pense aussitôt à Fred.

\- Presque, je corrige.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et me prends doucement, presque prudemment dans ses bras.

\- J'ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie sur ma famille, ils ne se souviennent pas de moi, j'explique, le visage blottis dans le creux de son cou.

\- Il est temps de corriger ça, glisse-t-il dans mon oreille.

\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

je glisse ma main dans la sienne et il entrelace nos doigts. Je pose ma joue sur son épaule, on sort de la Grande Salle.

\- Je t'aime, Elizabeth, me murmure-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi et le dire à l'imparfait était horrible.

Il pose ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Et.. Tes parents ? je demande, me mordant la lèvre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec « nous » ?

\- Ils sont en vie. Ils ont intérêt à être reconnaissant, grince-t-il.

Je souris et le regarde du coin de l'œil.

\- Très Elizabeth comme remarque.

Alors que nous nous éloignons du château, toujours main dans la main, je ne peux que remarquer avec un pincement au cœur tous les dégâts qu'a subis le château. Je repense à tous les corps étendus dans la grande salle, je repense à toutes ces vies perdues. Je ne ravale pas mes larmes, je les laisse couler.

Drago est enfermé dans ses propres pensées, je me doute sur quoi elles portent.

On arrive en dehors de l'enceinte du château, je remarque que le soleil est à peine levé, je me dis qu'il doit être sacrément tôt. Peu importe, retrouver Londres sera un si grand réconfort que ça vaut le coup.

Je serre la main de Drago et transplane. Nous arrivons dans une ruelle menant à St James Park, retrouver un parc, sa tranquillité du matin avant l'arrivée des touristes. Drago me suit vers le parc et regarde autour de lui avec intérêt.

\- Je n'étais jamais venu ici.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, je réponds avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Par quoi commençons-nous ?

\- Je pense que Mycroft devrait bientôt nous rejoindre, je dis tranquillement en jetant un coup d'œil aux caméras de surveillance. Et puis on ira les voir.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et enlève sa main de la mienne, passant plutôt son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- J'étais sincèrement inquiet pour ta famille, me souffle-t-il.

\- Je te crois, mais c'était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque avec leur sécurité. Seul Neville et Hermione savaient.

\- Tu as eu aucune nouvelle pendant un an ?

\- Je.. je savais qu'ils allaient bien. Alberforth Dumbledore se procurait des journaux moldus quand il pouvait, j'avais quelques nouvelles mais les dernières que j'ai eu remontent à début mars.

La réalité me frappe soudainement : je vais les revoir.

La réalité me frappe à nouveau quand je remarque à quoi Drago et moi ressemblons : égratignés, pleins de terre et de sang séché, nos vêtements déchirés.

J'aperçois, enfin, une berline noire se garer et la portière s'ouvrir. Je ravale un sanglot et m'avance à grands pas. Drago me suit de loin. Je vois Mycroft et ne peux m'empêcher de foncer dans ses bras avant d'éclater en pleurs, souillant sa belle chemise et son costume bien cher. Mycroft soupire bruyamment mais je sens doucement ses bras se fermer contre moi, le temps d'une seconde avant qu'il ne tapote mon crâne et qu'il ne recule.

Je baisse les yeux et essuie ma morve du dos de la main.

Sexy.

\- Je… je vous ferais un rapport digne de ce nom demain, quand je les aurais vu. Mais j'en suis incapable. Et pour être honnête, j'ai besoin de dormir, je ne pourrais pas vous raconter quoique ce soit avant de me reposer, j'articule d'une voix tremblante.

\- Le fils Malefoy ? remarque-t-il en baissant les yeux vers moi.

\- Je sais que vous savez une grosse partie, vous pouvez déduire le reste, je réplique avec agacement.

Mycroft ne répond pas, observant Drago un instant. Je le regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ce que vous m'avez manqué, Mycroft.

\- Je sais.

Je souris un peu plus.

\- Une berline va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, t'emmenant chez ton père.

\- Merci.

Il répond à mon sourire par une esquisse d'un rictus. Je m'en contenterais. La berline se gare et je fais signe à Drago de me rejoindre, il salue Mycroft d'un signe de tête poli auquel Mycroft répond en arquant un sourcil froid.

Surprise ? pas vraiment.

Nous entrons dans la berline, je pousse un soupir fatigué avant de remarquer l'attitude crispée de Malefoy, ses sourcils froncés, et ses mâchoires serrées.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je… je n'étais jamais monté dans une voiture moldue.

Oh.

J'hoche la tête et me redresse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, beaucoup plus safe que transplaner et plus agréable qu'un balais.

\- Mmh…

Pas convaincu pour deux mornilles.

La berline s'arrête devant Baker Street. J'inspire profondément et me tourne vers Drago.

\- Rejoins moi dans dix minutes, compris ?

Le pauvre vieux est vert et n'a la force que de vaguement hoché la tête. J'ai l'ombre d'un sourire, mais je suis beaucoup trop stressée à l'idée de retrouver Sherlock et Papa. Mon cœur bat si vite, j'ai peur de faire une tachycardie, mes jambes tremblent et j'ai la nausée.

Je frappe à la porte.

Rien.

Je pousse doucement la porte qui s'ouvre sans problème. Je fronce un peu les sourcils mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. Je grimpe les escaliers, m'accrochant à la rampe pour ne pas m'effondrer.

Je frappe à la porte de leur étage et entre sans attendre de réponse.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Deux têtes se tournent vers moi, Sherlock baissant son archet et violon e fronçant les sourcils. Je remarque ses rides nouvelles avec un pincement au cœur. Papa lève les yeux vers moi, les cheveux grisonnant un peu plus. L'odeur de renfermer, de vieux livres et de l'eau de Cologne de papa m'enivrent et je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demande Sherlock.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Papa.

Je ne parviens pas à répondre, serrant les dents en faisant non de la tête. Papa se lève en fronçant les sourcils. Il porte un nouveau pull, dans les tons bordeaux, la couleur est un peu passée mais elle lui va très bien. Papa me prend doucement par l'épaule et m'assoit dans la chaise des clients. Une nouvelle vague de larmes m'attaque et je pose ma main sur mon front, dissimulant mes larmes.

Sherlock soupire légèrement.

\- Vous allez devoir vous calmer si vous voulez mon aide, dit-il sèchement.

\- Sherlock, grogne mon père en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu. Ne vous en faites pas, Miss. Je vais vous faire un thé, prenez votre temps.

Sherlock s'assoit dans son fauteuil et m'observe. J'inspire profondément et sèche mes larmes avant de le regarder, droit dans les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande mon père. Vous vous êtes faite agressée ?

C'est plutôt moi qui ai agressé.

Je ne réponds pas, fixant Sherlock. Il me parcoure du regard, impassible. À chaque fois il croise mon regard, cependant, il semble froncer très légèrement les sourcils.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ? interroge Sherlock.

\- Elizabeth.

\- Elizabeth ? Et votre nom de famille ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, je réponds fermement.

Papa s'approche avec une tasse, et m'indique :

\- J'ai déjà mis le lait.

\- Parfait. Merci beaucoup.

Sherlock jette un regard furtif en direction de Papa, vers son visage.

Mes yeux. Nos yeux bleus.

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et Drago entre, l'air perdu.

\- Je n'avais pas de montre. J'ai supposé que c'était bon.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Sherlock ne dit rien, il regarde le costume de Drago, ses brûlures et semble perdu.

\- … Mon.. mon petit ami.

\- Je vois. Entrez, jeune homme. Elizabeth allait nous expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- … Tu n'as pas… ? comprend Drago.

Je fixe Malefoy, le suppliant de regard de m'aider. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis incapable de leur rendre leur souvenir. Drago hoche doucement la tête et sort sa baguette. Sherlock se lève aussitôt.

\- Des sorciers !

\- Des quoi ? se moque Papa.

\- Finite, tonne Drago.

Leurs regards se voilent une petite seconde et ensuite ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi. Papa me fixe, l'air épouvanté, ses yeux rougeoyant à vue d'œil. Sherlock se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil dans un bruit lourd.

Je les regarde et souris difficilement :

\- Surprise ?

\- Elizabeth…, souffle mon père.

Sherlock se masse la tempe, me regardant d'un coin de l'œil avec reproche. Je me tourne vers Papa avant de déglutir.

\- Je suis désolé.. j'ai fais de mon mieux…

\- Elizabeth…

Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de pleurer bien longtemps. Mon père pose ses mains sur mes joues, toujours horrifié, avant de me prendre dans ses bras, de toute ses forces. Je me laisse aller contre lui, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Après plusieurs minutes, il me relâche, les yeux humides et je regarde Sherlock qui lui aussi lutte pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Pardon.

Il se lève doucement, lentement, et regarde une à une chaque blessure, chaque brûlure et chaque égratignure qu'il peut apercevoir. Il me laisse me blottir contre lui, passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

J'imagine qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, à commencer par le blond qui nous observe. Mais ça viendra plus tard.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: Fiona, mon idole**

* * *

Je sors de l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie en fronçant les sourcils. Harry a eu une vision, il est partit tout transpirant et l'air bouleversé. Ron et Hermione l'ont déjà rejoint. Je pense m'être bien sortie en Histoire de la magie. Bien entendu, pas aussi bien que Hermione mais assez pour être fière de moi.

Neville sourit, ravi que les épreuves soient finis. Il s'apprête à faire un commentaire mais je le tire par la manche.

\- Viens, on va trouver Potter !

On traverse les couloirs un par un. Dans celui où se trouve Ombrage, je vois Ginny, Luna, Hermione et Ron qui semblent monter la garde. Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance, rejoignant Hermione qui a l'air toute paniquée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Harry a eu une vision..

Elle regarde Neville, interdite. Je demande calmement :

\- Sniffle ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux y aller, j'assure. Il est au courant.

\- Il se faisait torturer, par Voldemort. Harry parle avec lui par cheminette pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. La seule fonctionnant est celle d'Ombrage.

\- Vous n'aurez pas su si bien dire.

Je me crispe et me tourne pour voir les autres se battre avec des membres de la brigade inquisitoriale. Malefoy me sourit froidement, sa baguette en main. Je le regarde en riant et l'attrape par le col mais il me repousse brutalement. Je fronce les sourcils et veux répliquer mais il prend mon avant bras et me le plaque à l'arrière du dos, le remontant. Je retiens mon gémissement de douleur et lui donne un léger coup de coude pour la forme.

Il ricane à mon oreille. Pansy vient pour me bâillonner et je parviens victorieusement à lui morde le doigt.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire l'animal ? Me siffle Drago en me tirant les cheveux.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, lui promettant silencieusement les pires tortures du monde. Je vois Crabbe étouffer Neville et essaye de le rejoindre mais Drago m'en empêche. Nous voyons Ombrage entrer dans le bureau, j'essaye de gémir fort mais Drago me donne un coup de genoux.

Je ferme les yeux et imagine toutes les choses que Sherlock et papa lui feront endurer.

Ça va mieux.

C'est sympa d'avoir des gardes du corps parfois.

Nous entrons finalement dans le bureau. Ombrage nous regarde avec amusement, son regard se baissant vers Ron et Ginny.

\- Poudlard sera bientôt libérer des Weasley.

Malefoy rit bruyamment. J'essaye doucement mais sûrement d'enlever le bâillon, ouvrant et fermant la bouche. Essayant même avec ma langue. Je ne me débats plus et me laisse aller contre Drago.

\- Alors Potter, que faisiez-vous ? Vous aviez installer des guetteurs et ce bouffon.., dit-elle en désignant Ron. Pour me distraire. Avec qui parlez-vous ? Albus Dumbledore ? Cet hybride de Hagrid ? Minerva McGonagall ?

Elle ne mérite même de prononcer leur nom.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, ricane-t-elle.

J'ai un mouvement brusque vers elle, les yeux brillants de colère. J'ai le plaisir de la voir sursauter mais Drago me tient encore plus sèchement, resserant sa prise. Il faut tout recommencer.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, gronde Harry avec hargne.

\- Très bien.. Je vous ai donné la chance de me répondre, mais tant pis.. Miss Parkinson, allez me chercher le professeur Rogue.

Je manque de sourire. Rogue putain. Membre de l'Ordre. Bon, il ne nous aidera pas c'est certain mais il pourra vérifier l'état de Sirius.

Je vois Neville violacé et je commence à véritablement m'inquiéter. Je décide de ne pas me débattre, restant sagement près de Drago. Je sens sa prise se relâcher. Il me tient toujours fermement, mais ce n'est plus douloureux.

Je continue, discrètement, d'élargir le bâillon. Rogue pénètre dans la salle sans le moindre regard pour nous.

\- Vous m'avez demandé Mrs la directrice ?

\- Il me faudrait un autre flacon de veritaserum, aussi vite que possible s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous ai donné mon dernier pour interroger Marietta, répond tranquillement Rogue.

PARDON ?

TU TRAVAILLES POUR L'ORDRE OUI OU NON ESPECE DE MISERABLE ENCULE ?

Je m'emporte.

\- J'ai épuisé la fiole, s'excuse-t-elle.

\- Je vous avais dis que trois gouttes suffiraient.

\- Mais vous pourrez m'en préparer ? Demande Ombrage avec l'air d'une petite fille qui a fait une grosse bêtise.

\- Mais certainement, répond Rogue. La potion doit mûrir durant un cycle lunaire, elle sera prête dans un mois environ.

J'en connais une qui n'a pas eu O en potion, hein Dolores ?

\- Un mois ?! Un mois ?! Je dois savoir tout de suite ! Potter est venu dans mon bureau pour communiquer avec une personne dont il refuse de me donner le nom !

\- Vraiment ? Demande Severus. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Potter n'a jamais montré de respect pour le règlement.

Il baisse enfin les yeux vers Harry.

\- Je veux l'interroger ! Je veux le forcer à me dire la vérité !

\- Je vous ai déjà dis que je n'avais plus de veritaserum, répond Rogue du même ton de quand on a posé deux fois la même question. A moins que vous souhaitiez empoisonner Potter, ce qui m'inspirerait la plus grande sympathie, il m'est impossible de vous aider. Le seul ennui est que la plupart des venins agissent trop vite pour laisser la victime le temps de parler.

So metal

Rogue regarde Harry.

\- Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve ! Hurle Ombrage.

Rogue se tourne vers elle, les sourcils levés. Il va la bouffer pour le petit déjeuner si je ne m'abuse.

\- Vous refusez délibérément de coopérer ! J'attendais mieux de votre part, Lucius Malefoy parle toujours de vous en termes élogieux !

Ahn ouais elle veut que Rogue accelère le temps. C'est un génie il me semble. Rogue la regarde et fait une petite révérence ironique, s'apprêtant à sortir.

\- Il a prit Patmol ! S'écrie Harry. Là où la chose est cachée !

Rogue s'est immobilisé. Je le regarde, tendue comme jamais.

\- Patmol ? Répète Ombrage. Qui est Patmol ? Où est cette chose ? que veut-il dire, Rogue ?

"rogue" ? Monsieur Rogue ou Severus, grossier personnage. Rogue se tourne, impassible comme toujours.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond-il froidement.

IL A COMPRIS VICTOIRE.

\- Potter, quand j'aurais envie de vous entendre crier des choses sans queue ni tête, je vous donnerais une potion de Babillage. Crabbe, desserrez votre prise, si Londubat meurt on devra remplir tout un tas de paperasse. Malefoy je vous conseille de faire de même si vous ne voulez pas avoir Mycroft Holmes à dos.

Je sens la prise sur mon avant bras se relâcher nettement et une envie folle d'embrasser Rogue également. Harry a l'air abattu : CRETIN SI IL N'AVAIT PAS COMPRIS IL AURAIT ESSAYE DE TE FAIRE PARLER. LA IL A COMPRIS. SOYEZ SUBTIL PUTAIN.

Ombrage marmonne des trucs sur la sécurité nationale sorcière, sortant sa baguette. On dirait qu'elle essaye de se convaincre.

\- Vous m'y forcez Potter.. Je n'ai pas le choix..

Malefoy la regarde avec un sourire gourmand. J'espère que quelqu'un te castrera mon vieux, et j'espère que ce sera moi.

\- Le sortilège doloris vous fera délier a langue, dit-elle à mi voix.

\- Non ! S'exclame Hermione. C'est.. Illégal !

Ombrage ne l'écoute pas, levant sa baguette.

\- Mycroft Holmes le saura, je dis tranquillement.

\- C'est une menace ? Siffle-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je la regarde.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il le saura, je n'aurais même pas besoin de le lui dire. Avez vous déjà parler à Mycroft Holmes?

\- C'est contraire à la loi! Renchérit Hermione. Le ministre ne vous approuvera sûrement pas !

\- Ce que Cornelius ignore ne peut pas lui porter tort, répond Ombrage d'une voix sourde.

Waah elle fait des rimes en plus

Mais quelle femme

Elle regarde Harry, je crois qu'elle essaye de déterminer l'endroit qui fera le plus mal. Je serre les dents. Quel genre de personne est-elle ?

\- Il n'a jamais su que j'avais donné l'ordre aux détraqueurs cet été.., fait-elle remarquer.

Connasse tu viens d'avouer ta culpabilité devant une dizaine de témoins.

\- C'était vous ?!

\- Il fallait bien agir, murmure Ombrage. Ils étaient tous là à gémir qu'il fallait vous faire taire, discréditer. Je suis la seule qui ai agis. EN...

Hermione s'écrie :

\- NON ! Non... Non Harry il faut lui dire.

On la fixe tous comme si elle venait de nous annoncer qu'elle couchait avec Flitwick pour avoir des O.

\- Certainement pas ! S'exclame Harry.

\- Il faut.. De toute façon elle saura.

Hermione se met à sangloter. Je la regarde, outrée puis remarque l'absence de larmes. Je m'empêche de sourire mais je suis ravie de voir la personne que devient Hermione. Je reprends bien une expression outrée.

\- Hermione, je souffle..

Mon bâillon est tombé et ça a l'air de poser problème à personne, tant mieux.

\- Tiens tiens tiens.., sourit Ombrage, triomphante. Miss-J'ai-Toujours-Une-Question aura enfin des réponses.

Alors

1) le surnom c'est "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout"

2) c'est moi qui donne des surnoms à rallonger avec des "-"

On fixe tous Hermione. Ron s'exclame :

\- Hermione, non !

\- je suis désolé, murmure-t-elle. Mais.. Je ne peux pas le supporter...

\- Très bien !

Ombrage la prend par l'épaule et l'assoit dans une chaise près de Harry.

\- Allons-y, maintenant. Avec qui Potter était-il entrain de communiquer il y a quelques minutes ? Demande Ombrage.

\- Et bien, hoquete Hermione, continuant de cacher son visage. Il essayait de parler au Professeur Dumbledore.

Les autres comprennent la ruse et la fixent d'un air choqué. Je me racle la gorge et ils reprennent bien vite leur rôle. Ombrage la fixe, ravie.

\- Dumbledore ? Répète-t-ellle, avide. Vous savez donc où il est ?

\- Oh non ! On a essayé Le Chaudron Baveur, Les trois balais et La taverne du Sanglier.

\- Idiote ! Dumbledore ne va pas s'installer dans un pub alors que tout le ministère est à sa recherche ! S'écrie Ombrage.

C'est exactement le genre de troll que Dumbledore serait bien capable de faire, au contraire. Et je suis sûre que Mycroft sait où il est.

\- Mais.. On avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire, gémit Hermione.

\- Ah oui ? Murmure Ombrage. Quoi ?

\- Nous.. Nous voulions lui dire que c'est prêt !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ?

Voyant que Hermione est trop "bouleversée", elle la secoue par les épaules en répétant sa question.

\- L'a-l'arme !

\- L'arme ? L'arme ? Vous avez organisé une méthode de résistance ? Sous les ordres du Professeur Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore serait tellement fier de Granger. Ombrage arrive à "obliger" Hermione de lui montrer l'arme. Mais d'une voix suraigüe, celle-ci précise qu'elle ne veut pas de membres de la brigade inquisitoriale avec elle.

\- Vous ne posez pas les conditions, siffle Ombrage.

\- Très.. Très bien amenez les ! Prenez pleins de monde ! Je serais ravie que toute l'école la voit ! Ils pourront l'utiliser dés qu'ils en auront besoin et vous régler votre compte !

L'argument fait mouche. Elle se redresse, observant d'un air méfiant les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale. Elle voit l'expression gourmande de Malefoy. Elle décide donc de partir uniquement en compagnie de Harry et Hermione, chargeant les autres de s'occuper de nous et s'assurer qu'on ne s'échappe pas.

Quand la porte se ferme, j'inspire profondément. Il est temps d'utiliser ce que j'ai appris. Une technique ancestrale enseignée par mon modèle féminin. Une stratégie de combat montrée dans une œuvre du cinéma.

Je pose ma joue sur l'épaule de Drago en déglutissant. Il me regarde avec dégoût.

\- Recule Watson.

\- Drago.. Je.. Tu es vraiment le dernier des connards. Vraiment. Mais.. C'est plus fort que moi..

Je me mords la lèvre en déglutissant. Comment Sherlock a convaincu Janine qu'il l'aimait ? Facile, il lui a offert ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je sais qu'en tant que sang pur.. Jamais on pourra, enfin.. Je pourrais te plaire.. À toi. Drago Malefoy. Et je me rends compte que toutes ces années tu aurais pu me rendre la pareille quand je.. Je me comportais comme une connasse.. mais tu été assez clément pour ne pas le faire, je murmure, les yeux au sol.

\- Elizabeth.. Mon frère.., George..? Demande Ginny.

J'hausse les épaules et lève la tête vers Drago, déglutissant. Il m'écoute en fronçant les sourcils. Je fais mine d'approcher mes lèvres. Je n'avance pas trop, il pourrait me repousser à tout moment. Mais au moment où je suis sûre de mon coup : je recule la tête brutalement et lui donne un coup de boule monumental. Il percute en plein fouet la bibliothèque derrière lui, et plaque ses mains sur son nez qui saigne abondamment.

Je lui lance un stupéfix.

\- COMME FIONA DANS SHREK 2 !

Les autres ont profité également : Neville lance le plus beau sortilège d'entrave que j'ai jamais vu à Crabbe. Ginny lance un chauve furie à Malefoy et nous sortons vite de la pièce, les enfermant à clef. J'éclate de rire, frottant mon front douloureux.

Ils préviennent pas dans les films que ça fait mal le coup de boule.

\- Elizabeth c'était du génie, admire Ronald.

\- Ça vient de mon idole : Fiona. Quand Charmant essaye de la pécho mais qu'elle est folle amoureuse de Shrek.

\- je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ginny me donne un coup sur l'épaule. Je me tourne vers elle, elle me regarde, l'air outrée.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais tromper mon frère !

\- Avec Drago ? Devant deux Weasley? C'est insultant.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Peut être avec Lupin.

\- On ne devrait pas rejoindre les autres ? Propose Neville

Nous hochons la tête et nous nous mettons à leur recherche.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23: visite du ministère**

 **Bonsoooooir!**

 **Je vous publie la suite du chapitre et je préviens que ce tome ci est bouclé. Mais je me demandais, pour le tome 7, est-ce que ça vous plairait de modifier un peu le canon et de faire survivre quelqu'un ? (une seule personne) Si oui, qui ?**

* * *

On ramasse les baguettes de Hermione et Harry. Je regarde Drago en souriant, inconscient, le nez en sang.

\- Elizabeth, tu viens ?

\- Deux minutes !

Je prends la plume d'Ombrage, et l'encre la plus indélébile que je trouve. J'écris majestueusement sur le front de Miss Platine _"J'ai embrassé une sang de bourbe et j'ai aimé ça"._ J'espère que les nés moldus le liront sur l'air de "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry.

\- Sérieusement ? Me demande Ginny.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne trouves pas ça génial, je souris, admirant mon œuvre.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Nous sortons. Ron nous appelle.

\- Ils sont dans la forêt, je les ai vu par la fenêtre !

Nous nous mettons en route, et en courant. Mais entre le moment où Ron les aperçu, ils ont changé de place. Nous les cherchons, se demandant comment nous allons aller à Londres.

\- De toute façon, Harry, comment avais-tu l'intention d'aller à Londres ?

Je souris en coin. Je vois le couple Harry/Hermione dans la clairière.

\- On se pose la même question, je leur annonce en souriant.

Je tends aux deux garnements leur baguette. Ils nous fixent comme si nous étions des apparitions divines. Enfin, personnellement, j'en suis une.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demande Harry, stupéfait.

\- Elizabeth a lancé le truc, dit Ron. Elle a été génial. Elle a fait semblant qu'elle était amoureuse de Malefoy, qu'elle lui déclarait son amour et au moment où elle allait l'embrasser : elle lui a fait un formidable coup de boule ! Ensuite trois sorts de stupéfixion, un sortilège de désarmement et un magnifique maléfice d'entrave lancé par Neville.

\- C'était génial, je reconnais, surexcitée. On refait ça quand ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait d'Ombrage ? Remarque Ron.

Ah oui. J'avais pas remarqué.

\- Emmenée par un troupeau de centaures, répond Harry.

\- Et ils vous ont laissé tranquille ? Demande Ginny, étonnée.

\- Non mais Graup les a poursuivit.

\- "graup" ? Je répète. Qui est Graup ?

\- Le petit frère de Hagrid, mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instance. Harry, est-ce que Sirius est vraiment en danger ?

Rude Granger. Très rude.

\- Oui, je suis sur qu'il est toujours envie.

\- Nous devons employé la voie des airs, non ?demande Luna.

Son ton est le plus sérieux que j'ai jamais entendu venant de sa bouche. Harry la regarde.

\- Bon, commence-t-il avec irritation. Pour commencer si tu t'inclus dans ce "nous" tu te trompes complètement parce que toi..

\- Parce qu'elle quoi ? Je siffle en direction de Harry. Tu créés l'AD, tes belles promesses et tu la mets dehors ? Tu vas m'empêcher de sauver Sirius moi aussi, _Potter_?

Harry me regarde, les lèvres pincées et répond avec agacement :

\- Ron est le seul à avoir un balais utilisable !

\- Moi j'en ai un ! Intervient Ginny.

\- Mais tu ne viens pas avec nous, répond Ron avec colère.

\- Excuse moi mais ce qui arrive à Sirius m'importe autant qu'à toi.

\- Tu es trop..

\- J'ai trois ans de plus que quand tu avais affronté Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry, répond Ginny avec fougue.

\- Tu veux voir si tu vas mourir, Harry ? Si c'est la fois de trop ? Je sais que tu t'en voudras si il t'arrive quelque chose, je lui dis, froidement. Mais nous viendrons quoiqu'il arrive. Alors emmène nous avec toi, au moins tu auras la certitude que nous suivons tes instructions.

\- On fait tous partie de l'AD, intervient Neville. On devait apprendre à combattre Tu-Sais-Qui, non ? Et bien voilà, on a l'occasion de faire quelque chose de concret ou alors.. C'étaient des jeux, nos séances d'entraînement ?

Je me tourne vers Londubat et sourit en coin.

\- Non bien sûr, dit Harry, agacé.

\- Dans ce cas on veut venir.

\- Exactement, sourit Luna.

Je vois le regard de Ron et Harry. Ils sont condescendants. Je roule des yeux et ouvre mon sac de cours, leur tendant à chacun des fioles.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir les meilleurs membres de l'AD si ils ne croient pas en toi, Potter. Tu aurais préféré voir Zacharia Smith ?

\- Non mais.. Qu'est-ce que.., dit-il en prenant ma fiole.

\- Alors ne râle pas. Nous avons tous confiance en toi. Et personnellement, je sais dans quoi je m'engage. Je vous ai tous offert un cocktail spécial Holmes. C'est du 100% moldu, lancez directement en direction du mangemort. Ça brûle ou ça explose. Je devais l'utiliser sur Ombrage mais je pense que ce sera plus utile là bas.

Harry et Luna discutent du moyen de transport. Ils finissent pas tomber d'accord sur les sombrals. Neville m'a parlé d'eux, je ne les vois pas et ça m'inquiète. Même si j'ai du sombral dans ma baguette.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas y aller tous ! Ecoutez vous quatre, fait Harry. Vous n'êtes pas dans le ..

\- Chaque seconde que tu perds à nous dissuader est une seconde de plus où j'argumenterai et une seconde de plus qu'on perdra, je siffle froidement.

\- Elizabeth Harry a dit non ! S'écrie Ron.

\- On a quinze ans ! La seule chance qu'on a de les vaincre, pour de vrai, est en étant beaucoup ! Qui sera là, Harry ? Malefoy, les Lestrange ?

Neville se raidit.

\- Vous voulez vraiment affronter ça seul ?

\- D'accord d'accord, dit sèchement Harry.

\- Voilà, six sombrals, annonce Luna en souriant.

Neville voit mon regard très peu assuré. Il m'aide à grimper dessus, je le remercie par un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Il prend mes mains et les glisses dans la crinière, je sens des poils sans les voir. C'est effrayant mais je m'adapte.

Harry décolle et nos sombrals le suivent. Je m'accroche violemment et, à l'aveugle, caresse l'encolure de la bête. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise pour aller en altitude mais alors sur une bestiole que je ne vois pas.

\- Je suis désolé si je te fais mal, je murmure, me baissant légèrement. Et d'autant plus désolé de ne pas te voir.

La bestiole ne fait rien, volant tranquillement au dessus de Pré au Lard. C'est sans doute plus confortable qu'un balais mais le temps passe : le soleil se couche. Quand l'aurore est passée, nous atterrissons au ministère, à Londres. Je descends de ma monture, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Putain Potter.., je souffle à voix très basse pour ne pas qu'il m'entende.

Je sors mon téléphone et l'allume. Je n'enverrais pas de message à Mycroft mais allumant mon téléphone, je lui permet de retrouver ma trace plus facilement. Nous allons dans la cabine téléphonique. Ron annonce notre venue et nous avons de beaux badges avec nos prénoms et accompagné d'un "mission de secours".

Nous nous enfonçons dans le sol. Je suis collée à Neville, je lui fais un clin d'œil.

\- Coquin.

\- Arrête, rougit-il.

Le sarcasme m'aide à tenir en toute situation. Je regarde le ministère de la magie, impressionnant. On dirait du bon Néo-Classique dont le message veut juste te dire "tu es inférieur dégage morpion". Nous suivons Harry en direction du département des mystères.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Le ministère est vide, personne. Nulle part.

\- Harry, je souffle, soudainement. Ils n'ont pas Sirius.

\- Je l'ai vu, Elizabeth ! Claque-t-il.

\- Dumbledore est le gardien du secret. Dumbledore aurait trahis l'Ordre ?

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Ils l'ont attiré, ils lui ont sans doute dit que j'étais blessé !

J'espère qu'il a raison. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il a raison. Je sors donc ma baguette et le suis avec les autres.

Nous entrons dans une salle circulaire, noire du sol au plafond. Il y a plusieurs portes noires à intervalle régulier. Seuls des chandeliers fixés entre les portes éclairent la pièce.

\- Fermez la porte, murmure Harry.

Nous obéissons.

Soudain, le sol se met à trembler et le mur tourne, les portes changeant de position. Je me crispe totalement.

\- À quoi ça rime ? Demande Ron, effrayé.

\- Pour ne pas qu'on sache d'où on vienne, je réponds gravement.

C'est le moment où on chante "I see fire" d'Ed Sheeran ? Parce que je suis ready. Jamais assez de drama.

\- Comment on va faire pour ressortir ? Remarque Neville.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, réplique Harry.

Je prends la main de Londubat, lui sourit doucement, et la serre. Il hoche la tête et je l'enlève aussitôt.

\- Que fait-on ? Fait Ron.

\- Dans.. Mes rêves, je passe une porte située au bout du couloir en sortant de l'ascenseur. J'arrive au bout d'une pièce sombre, celle-ci. Et je franchis une autre porte qui donne dans une salle où je vois des lumières. Ouvrons les portes.. Je reconnaîtrai le bon chemin.

Et cet idiot se moque de Trelawney.

Les autres ouvrent des portes. Ginny fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que..

Au centre de sa pièce, un aquarium avec un liquide vert dans lequel flottent paresseusement des objets d'un blancnacré.

\- Des larves d'Aquavirius ! S'exclame Luna.

Ils sont mignons. Je m'avance et souris.

\- Des cerveaux, humains.

Je regarde les organes dans le liquide vert.

Sherlock serait aux anges ici.

Nous sortons de la pièce, convaincu que ce n'est pas la bonne. Hermione décide de marquer d'un X enflammé les portes que nous avons déjà visité. Je suis fière que ce soit ma copine, décidément.

Nous ouvrons une autre poche. La pièce est rectangulaire, faiblement éclairée et vachement grande. Il y a une fosse en pierre assez profonde. Se trouvent aussi des gradins comme un amphithéâtre ou un tribunal. Au milieu, une arcade en pierre qui a l'air antique, et au centre de cet arcade un léger voile qui ondule malgré l'absence de vent.

Je regarde l'arcade, fascinée.

Je suis certaine que je peux trouver ce que c'est dans les textes antiques.

\- Qui est là ? Demande Harry. Sirius ?

Il commence à descendre les gradins, Hermione le prie d'être prudent.

\- Sirius ? Appelle Harry, moins fort à mesure qu'il approche l'arcade.

\- Allons nous en, invite Hermione. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ici. Viens, Harry, partons.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'ai la désagréable sensation de sentir une présence près de moi.

\- Harry, partons.

\- Ok, dit-il, sans bouger.

Ils essayent de convaincre Harry mais il semble hypnotisé par le voile. Je le rejoins et le gifle, pas trop fort.

\- Potter. Sirius a besoin de toi.

Il reprend ses esprits, sa main sur sa joue.

\- Désolé, je marmonne.

\- tu as bien fais.

\- Je sais.

Nous remontons dans la pièce circulaire. Ces petites épreuves ressemblent un rite de passage et n'inspirent rien de bon. Harry va ouvrir une autre pote et n'y parvient pas, fronçant les sourcils. Je le regarde.

\- Ça va ?

\- Elle est fermée à clef !

Hermione essaye de l'ouvrir, mais rien ne se passe. Quand harry essaye avec la méthode moldue : couteau en main, la lame fond. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce département est étrange.

Harry pousse une nouvelle porte.

\- C'est celle-ci !

La pierre est claire : éclairée par des lumières magnifique. Une fois nos yeux habitués, je peux remarquer toutes les horloges : de grand-mère, de réveil, de voyage.. Partout. Un cliquetis incessant envahit mes oreilles.

Harry-Le-Messie nous montre la voie. Je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout. Ginny s'arrête devant un œuf : la coquille craque, un colibri que le vent emmène près d'une cloche au plafond puis il retombe, vieillit et redevient un œuf.

Le monde sorcier est chelou.

Harry franchit une porte, déterminé. Cette pièce est remplie d'étag!re sur lequel se trouvent des globes de verre poussiéreux. Il fait glacial dans la pièce ;

\- Tu as dis que c'était la rangée 97, murmure Hermione..

\- Oui.

Nous nous mettons en route, je tiens ma baguette dans une main et un mélange de Sherlock dans l'autre. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête, mais cette sensation d'adrénaline, je comprends que Sherlock et Papa vivent pour la rencontrer.

Elle est étrangement agréable.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'arrête et regarde deux allées.

\- Je.. Je ne pense pas que Sirius soit ici...

Il se met soudainement à courir. Je regarde les autres.

\- Soyez prêt. Des mangemorts arriveront d'n moment à l'autre, et si qui que ce soit fait un reproche à Potter, je lui casse la gueule

Nous le suivons, au pas puis Ron s'arrête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry.. Il y a ton nom ici.

Et oui. Autour d'un globe, se trouve une étiquette jaunie sur laquelle il est écrit "S. P. T à A. P. W. B. D. Seigneur des Ténèbres et (?) Harry Potter."

Harry s'apprête à la toucher, j'attrape son poignet.

\- Mauvaise idée.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça me concerne, non ?

\- Ne fais pas ça, Harry, dit gravement Neville.

\- Il y a mon nom dessus, répond Harry avec imprudence avant de l'attraper à pleine main.

nous le fixons. Rien ne se passe. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Très bien Potter, dit une voix traînante. Maintenant retourne toi lentement, gentiment, et donne moi ça.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : la prophétie**

 **Voici le chapitre 24! Hâte d'avoir vos retours, sans doute parmi ceux que j'ai le plus aimé écrire! Passez de joyeux fêtes... ou pas. Tant que vous faites la grasses matinées, vous avez tout gagné !**

* * *

Une douzaine de mangemorts pénètrent dans la pièce, je glisse ma fiole dans ma poche, gardant ma baguette en main. Je suis soulagée de savoir que nous sommes avec Harry. Neville est au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Donne moi ça, Potter, répète la voix traînante de Malefoy, tendant la main vers lui.

Harry a l'air sur le point de vomir.

\- Donne.

\- Où est Sirius ? articule lentement Harry

Les mangemorts éclatent de rire. Je me crispe totalement. Une voix féminine dure et franche lance triomphalement :

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres sait toujours comment faire.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sourde à tout le reste, je la regarde. Les cheveux noirs et épais, le port altier et l'air distingué même, son regard illuminé me donne l'impression d'être face à Sherlock quand il est défoncé. Quand je reviens dans le monde réel, Harry nous ordonne de ne rien faire, pas encore.

\- Vous l'entendez ? Vous l'entendez ? se moque Bellatrix. Il donne des instructions aux autres mêmes comme s'il pensait pouvoir se battre contre nous !

\- Oh tu ne connais pas Potter comme je le connais, Bellatrix. Il a une faiblesse très marquée pour le mélodramatique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a très bien compris ça. Donne moi la prophétie, Potter.

Prophétie ? Ce sont des prophéties ? Comme les oracles dans la mythologies grecques ? Qui fait les prophéties ? Visiblement, on est pas certain que cette prophétie parle de Harry mais elle mentionne Voldemort c'est certain.

\- Donne moi la prophétie ou nous devrons nous servir de nos baguette.

\- Très bien, répond Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, je l'imite. Les autres ont fait de même. Les mangemorts n'attaquent pas. Je suis certaine que Voldemort leur a interdit de le faire.

\- Donne moi la prophétie et aucun mal ne sera fait, dit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

Ton fils allait me laisser l'embraser héhé.

Harry rit. Quel génie.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je vous la donne et ensuite on pourra rentrer à la maison, c'est ça ?

Très vite, Lestrange commence un accio. Harry s'écrie protego, rattrapant sphère du bout des doigts.

\- Oh mais il sait bien jouer Bébé-Potter, susurre Bellatrix.

\- JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS FAIRE CA ! Rugit Lucius. Si jamais elle se casse...

\- Il a besoin d'argument plus convaincant ? s'amuse Bellatrix. Prenez la petite.

Ils s'avancent vers Ginny mais Harry et moi nous nous mettons devant elle.

\- Si vous voulez attaquer l'un d'entre nous, il faudra d'abord casser cette sphère, prévient Harry.

S'en suit un discours de gentil à méchant, je soupçonne Harry de gagner du temps. Il demande le but de la prophétie. Mais apparemment l'ignorance de Harry vis-à-vis de la prophétie est une honte. Harry demande pourquoi Voldemort en a tant besoin et la prononciation de son nom fait.. Son petit effet.

\- Ferme la ! Siffle Belatrix. Tu oses prononcer ce nom avec tes lèvres indignes, tu oses le souiller avec ta langue de sang mêlé, tu oses..

\- Vous savez que Voldemort est un sang mêlé ? Sa mère était une sorcière mais son père.. Un moldu, annonce tranquillement le Survivant.

Hermione gémit de frayeur. Je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout mmais je souris en coin. Si je meurs maintenant, je serais fière de Harry.

Bellatrix lance un stupéfix sur Haryr mais Lucius Malefoy dévie sa trajectoire, le sortilège percute des prophéties derrière nous.

Harry de son côté, continue son petit speech mais je vois qu'il essaye d'attirer notre attention. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche.

\- Démolissez les étagères, dit-il, presque silencieusement. Quand je dirais "allez-y".

Je fais passer le message, discrètement comme jamais et tous intègre l'info sans soucis. Neville a l'air un peu moins sonné lui aussi. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Je verrais Rose. C'est une promesse.

Harry réussit à les distraire assez longtemps. C'est une chance que les sorciers ne connaissent pas les références moldues telle que les longs discours du méchant. Ils continuent de discuter de la prophétie, elle est la raison pour laquelle Harry a été attaqué étant petit. Néanmoins, Harry cesse ses questions et hurle :

\- ALLEZ Y !

D'une même voix, nous lançons le sort sur les étagères qui s'effondrent alors qu'une bonne centaine de sphère explosent.

\- FUYEZ ! Crie Harry.

J'attrape Neville par la manche et me mets en course aussitôt, je suis le groupe des Weasley et Luna qui courent plus vite. Une sphère percute mon épaule et je pousse un gémissement de douleur en sentant les éclats de verre, restant soulagée que ce soit mon épaule gauche. Je lance des sorts, je sens une main retenir Neville et lance le plus puissant stupéfix que j'aie jamais lancé. Je balance questures fioles moldues et suis ravie d'entendre les gémissements de douleur dans mon dos.

Hermione et Harry nous rattrapent, nous entrons dans une pièce et Hermione ferme la porte.

\- Où sont les autres ? Demande Harry, hors d'haleine.

Je regarde mon épaule et enlève les éclats de verre. Hermione répond, terrifiée :

\- Ils ont du prendre la mauvaise direction.

\- Écoute ! chuchote Neville.

On entend les mangemorts derrière les portes. Lucius Malefoy leur donne l'autorisation de nous tuer. Je me crispe totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Hermione, tremblante.

\- On s'éloigne de cette porte

Courageusement, on se cache sous une table. Je les entends entrer et sens mon cœur battre à toute allure. Je fais moins la maligne.

\- Vérifie qu'ils ne sont pas cachés sous une table, ordonne durement une voix.

Alors que les genoux de l'un des mangemorts se fléchissent, Harry lui lance un stupéfix. Le deuxième mangemort se prépare à lancer un Avada sur Hermione, Neville lui lance un experlliarmus mais d'une telle puissance que la baguette de Potter, du mangemort et moi nous échappent des mains. Ensuite Neville essaye de lancer un stupéfix qui atterrit sur l'armoire. Entre temps, le mangemort et moi avons récupérer nos baguettes.

Je la brandis vers lui et lui lance un petrificus totalus. Le mangemort tombe au sol, les bras en croix et tombe dans une cloche transparente : sa tête s'y enfonçant comme si le cristal était une bulle de savon. Sur mes yeux horrifiés, sa tête se rapetissit, ses cheveux disparaissent, et il a une tête de bébé. Et ensuite, ça prend le chemin inverse.

\- C'est le temps, murmure Hermione, effarée. Le Temps.

Dans la pièce voisine, nous entendons un grant bruit puis un hurlement.

\- RON ! GINNY ? Hurle Harry. LUNA ?

Le mangemort a enfin réussit sa tête mais en tant que bébé, je le regarde, horrifiée et me contente de le ligoter magiquement.

Nous sortons et voyons deux mangemorts tout près, Hermione s'apprête à les immobiliser mais ils hurlent, triomphant :

\- IMPEDIMENTA !

J'atterris contre une bibliothèque avec Hermione et une avalanche de livres s'écroule sur nous. Nous nous relevons tant bien que mal. Je parviens à lancer un silencio sur l'un des deux avant qu'il ne prévienne les autres, Hermione pétrifie le second.

Le mangemort à qui j'ai lancé un silencio trace une flamme violette sur Hermione. Elle pousse un faible cri, surprise, et s'effondre au sol.

\- HERMIONE !

Les voix de Harry et moi brisons le silence. Nous nous précipitons sur elle, j'essaye des sorts simples pour la réanimer. Neville émerge de sous le bureau, où il a été projeté, levant sa baguette. Le mangemort lui donne un violent coup de pied, à la tête, brisant sa baguette. Neville pousse un hurlement de douleur.

Je me tourne et le reconnais : Dolhov. A assassinné les Prewett, Fabien et Gideon. Je sors ma fiole, la dernière, de l'acide sulfurique si j'en crois le signe : je le lance sur le mangemort qui pousse un hurlement de douleur :

\- MORSMODRE !

Je sens mon corps être mordu et serre les dents, sans parvenir à retenir un faible gémissement de douleur.

\- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! J'articule, dans mes dents serrées.

Il tombe au sol, trop occupé par la douleur. Je le regarde, m'avance et crache sur son visage. Je me tourne et vois Neville, le nez en sang, de travers. Je me crispe totalement. Papa l'a déjà fait à Sherlock.

\- Neville. Désolé, mais ça vaut mieux.

\- Goi ? Articule-t-il difficilement.

Je l'attrape fermement par le col et dans un bruit sinistre, lui remets son nez en place. Il pousse un deuxième hurlement de douleur.

\- Tu auras moins mal, je promets en me reculant.

Neville attrape son nez délicatement, un peu horrifié.

\- Elizabeth.., murmure Harry. Hermione ?

Heureusement que Sherlock m'a apprit à me battre et Papa les premiers secours. J'inspire et me penche mais, trop bouleversée, je n'arrive à rien. Neville prend calmement le poignet de Hermione.

\- Le boul bat engore, j'en zuis zûr.

J'hoche la tête en inspirant.

\- Neville, nous ne sommes pas loin de la sortie.. emmène Hermione jusque l'ascenseur et va donner l'alerte, dit Harry d'un air décidé.

\- Et Elibabeth et doi ?

\- On va retrouver les autres.

\- Alors, je viens aveg bous. Je la borderai, bous etes beilleur gue boi au gombat.

Nous aidons Neville à prendre Hermione, je lui remet la baguette de Hermione et ramasse les débris de la baguette de Neville.

\- Grand bère va be duer. Z'était la baguedde de bon bère.

\- Elle sera juste ravie que tu es en vie, abruti, je grogne dans mes dents.

\- El.. Ton épaule.., me murmure Harry.

Elle saigne abondamment. Je le regarde, arquant un sourcil.

\- Blessure de guerre, trésor. Bientôt j'aurais des tatouages de marin. On y va ?

Nous nous orientons difficilement, on sort silencieusement du bureau. Nous ne savons pas où aller ensuite mais trois personnes font irruption dans la pièce.

\- Ron.. Ginny..

Ron glousse. Il attrape Harry par le devant de sa robe et le regarde d'un œil vitreux.

\- Ah te voilà ! Hahaha.. Tu as un drôle d'air, Harry.. On dirait que tu sors du lit..

Je vois un liquide sombre s'échapper de sa bouche. Mais je vois Ginny se tenir la cheville. Je prends le plus gros débit de la baguette de Neville et m'agenouille près d'elle. Je dénoue ma cravate (on est obligé d'avoir l'uniforme réglementaire pour les BUSE) et essaye de faire une attelle fonctionnelle.

\- Je promets pas des miracles mais au moins, ça devrait t'éviter que ça bouge de trop...

J'attrape Ginny par la taille. Luna et Harry tiennent Ron qui continue de raconter des âneries et de glousser.

On se dirige vers une porte mais malheureusement, trois mangemorts entrent : menés par Bellatrix.

\- Ils sont là ! Hurle-t-elle.

Évitant les sorts, j'aide Ginny à aller dans l'autre pièce puis court aider Neville avec Hermione. Nous sommes revenus dans la salle des cerveaux. Je ferme la porte magiquement et inspire profondément.

Nous commençons à fermer les autres entrées quand nous entendons Luna crier de douleur. Et pour cause, cinq mangemorts entrent, lui lançant je ne sais quels sorts : elle s'envole dans les airs et s'écroule en sol, les bras en croix.

Harry tient la prophétie, notre assurance de rester en vie. Mais Ron décide de voir un cerveau en vrai et fait un accio. Le cerveau sort et des espèces de tentacules se déroulent comme une bobine de film.

\- Touchez le.. Ca doit faire un drôle d'effet.., rigole Ron.

\- RON NON !

Les tentacules s'enroulent autour de Ron, je me précipite baguette à la main pour aider mais je vois les mangemorts rejoindre Neville. Quand je m'apprête à lancer un sort, Bellatrix lance un PUTAIN D'INCENDIO qui me frôle de quelques centimètres.

Harry s'en va, avec la prophétie : s'assurant que les autres mangemorts le suivent. Je vérifie que Ginny, Luna et Hermione (toutes inconscientes) ont toujours un poûls et lance un stupéfix à Ron. Ca permet aux tentacules d'arrêter de l'étouffer.

Nous suivons la trace de Harry, Neville et moi, et arrivons dans la salle du voile.

\- Voici.., s'amuse Malefoy. Nous sommes dix et tu es seul.

\- Il n'est pas seul, je siffle froidement.

En courant, je pense avoir moi aussi fouler ma cheville. Pas aussi durement que Ginny parce qu'elle me gêne mais c'est tout.

\- Non.. Restez près des autres.., murmure Harry.

Neville et moi lançons des stupéfix. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe pour Neville mais une grosse brute m'attrape. Je me débat avec force et il m'immobilise à l'aide d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Putain..

Je me plie en deux sous la douleur. Lucius Malefoy s'approche en souriant.

\- La seule chose pour laquelle Mycroft Holmes ait jamais montré d'intérêt.. Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Abruti.

\- Quand vous finirez à Azkaban, souvenez vous bien de mon sourire, je réponds, serrant les dents.

Il roule des yeux et regarde le mangemort qui me maintient.

\- Faites la taire.

Il me refait un coup de poing. Lucius s'approche ensuite de Neville.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CLIFFHANGER**

 **POSTERAIS JE LA SUITE AVEC UN PEU D AVANCE POUR VOS BEAUX YEUX ?**

 **NOUS VERRONS BIEN ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : la princesse Black**

 **Et Joyeux Noël les copains ;)**

* * *

\- C'est Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Lucius d'un ton narquois. Ta grand-mère a l'habitude de perdre des membres de sa famille pour notre cause. Ta mort ne représentera pas un grand choc pour elle.

\- Londubat ? répète Bellatrix avec gourmandise. J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents mon garçon.

\- JE LE ZAIS BIEN ! Rugit Neville.

Il se débat avec tant de force, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Même l'immense armoire à glace qui le retient demande qu'on le stupéfixie.

\- Oh non non non, sourit Bellatrix. Voyons combien de temps peut tenir Londubat avant de s'effondrer comme ses parents. A moins que Potter préfère donner la prophétie ?

Non non non non non non.

\- DE LA DODDE ZURTOUT PAS HARRY !

Bellatrix s'avance et lui lance le doloris. Neville pousse un hurlement de douleur, tombant au sol en se convulsant.

\- NEVILLE !

Mon cri me surprend moi-même, tout comme mes larmes. Je me débats de toutes mes forces. Bellatrix continue, sans tenir compte de ses sanglots.

\- NON NEVILLE !

Je me débats, je sens le mangemort manquer de me lâcher. Bellatrix se tourne vers moi avec un mauvais sourire.

\- La petite amie ? Susurre-t-elle.

La distrayant, j'articule en serrant les dents :

\- Dites à votre neveu de ne pas baisser sa garde quand une sang de bourbe lui fait du charme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'exclame Malefoy, très intéressé.

\- Si mes lèvres ne lui avaient pas autant plus, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu venir jusqu'ici, je souris froidement.

\- Alors comme ça tu en veux ? Fait froidement Bellatrix. Endoloris !

Je ne pourrais décrire ma douleur, je ne pourrais même pas vous dire si j'ai hurlé. Je pense que oui. Chaque membre de mon corps est douloureux. Non. Pas douloureux. Il est à l'agonie, même pleurer me demanderait trop de force. J'ai envie de mourir.

Le sort s'arrête mais pas la douleur, je reste allongée, sentant des larmes coulées le long de mes tempes sans que je sois incapable de bouger.

Harry tend déjà la prophétie. Mais deux portes s'ouvrent à la volée et Sirius, Remus, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley. Je n'ai ni la force de sourire, ni de me réjouir. Je dois me mettre à l'abri.

Je rampe pour être à l'abris et une fois près des gradins, je vérifie si je vais bien. Le tout dure une minute environ. Je me redresse ensuite, inspirant profondément, je rejoins les autres membres de l'Ordre, prêtant main forte. Je vois Neville utiliser les fioles de Sherlock.

J'évite les sorts plutôt aisément et savoir Lupin et Maugrey à proximité me rassure.

\- Tu vas bien, Elizabeth ? Demande Remus.

\- Impec !

Mes muscles sont encore endoloris mais je peux me battre plutôt aisément. Je ne vois plus rien, je vois les sorts, j'en lance d'autres (je doute le faire adroitement). Je ne me sens plus en danger, je me sens vivante à vrai dire.

\- Bien joué, Elizabeth ! Félicite Lupin. Sors avec Harry et Neville !

Je rejoins les garçons, les jambes de Neville sont prises de pas de danse. Harry me regarde, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Je suis en parfaite santé, Potter, je lui murmure avant d'aider à soutenir Neville.

Nous grimpons les gradins. Lucius Malefoy retient Harry, le tirant de touts ses forces. Je le regarde et déglutis. Je lui envoie un coup de pied à la moldue dans les bijoux de famille. Harry réagit au même moment et lui lance un impedimenta : il est projeté en arrière en poussant un hurlement de douleur.

De loin, je vois Bellatrix et Sirius s'affronter en combat singulier.

\- LE PLUS BEAU DES BLACK EST UNE PRINCESSE !

Sirius me fait un clin d'œil. J'éclate de rire et aide à nouveau Harry à porter Neville. Harry a confié la prophétie à Neville. Mais, à cause des ses jambes folles, Neville la fait tomber et elle se fracasse dans les gradins. Nous fixons les débris, blafards.

\- Harry, je zuis désolé ! S'écrie Neville. Je zuis vraibent davré, Harry, je de voulais bas..

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Allons-y!

\- Dumbledore, je murmure.

Debout, dans l'embrassure de la porte, Dumbledore sa baguette magique levée. Il est pâle. Il est furieux. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine.

Nous sommes sauvés.

Dumbledore dévale les marches et il semble que plus aucun de nous n'a envie de quitter la salle. Certains mangemorts prenaient même la fuite.

Je suis fascinée par Dumbledore, il les rattrape tous magiquement pour mieux les arrêter.

\- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écrie Sirius en riant, un peu plus loin.

Je tourne la tête, l'observant avec un sourire.

Il est soudainement frappé en pleine poitrine par un éclair rouge, le sourire toujours sur le visage, il tombe avec une grâce et une lenteur infinie dans le voile.

Je le regarde, sans comprendre, sans vouloir comprendre.

Je vois, sans rien entendre, Lupin arrêter Harry qui court vers le voile.

Je suis tombée au sol, la bouche ouverte.

\- Non. Non..

Je me roule en boule, me sentant psychologiquement incapable d'aider Neville. Je ferme les yeux très fort, croisant les doigts pour que ce soit un exercice de Dumby "haha je t'ai bien eu Harry lol en fait c'était pour voir si t'étais bon en occlumancie boloss".

Mais il n'en est rien. Les hurlements de Harry me brisent le coeur. Je me mords la lèvre et détourne le regard.

Lupin nous ramène Harry. Je sèche mes yeux. Remus me frotte doucement l'épaule. Je le regarde, épouvanté. il a perdu son dernier ami.

\- Je suis profondément désolé, Professeur.

\- Ce n'est plus Remus ? Demande-t-il, léger.

Il lance un simple finite sur les jambes de Neville qui cessent leur bordel. Remus est d'une pâleur effrayante. Il ne va pas bien.

J'entends Kingsley hurler de douleur, je me relève d'un bond et vois Bellatrix prendre fuite alors que Dumbledore essaye de l'attaquer.

Harry s'est échappé de l'emprise de Lupin.

\- ELLE A TUE SIRIUS ! Vocifère Harry. ELLE L'A TUE, JE LA TUERAI !

Je le regarde, et sors ma baguette, m'apprêtant à le suivre. Harry est déjà partit à sa poursuite. Je regarde Lupin.

\- Remus, faites moi plaisir, ne prétendez pas que vous allez bien.

Je vais à la poursuite de Harry moi aussi, j'entends des cris derrière moi. Mais il y a un problème, je repasse par la salle des cerveaux. Ginny est réanimée et Luna gémit au sol pendant que Ron glousse faiblement. Ginny me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Sirius est mort, j'explique, les mains tremblantes.

\- Non..

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je m'approche de Luna et vois qu'elle a été blessé à l'arrière de la tête. Je me crispe totalement et lui caresse la joue.

\- Je ne peux pas te bouger, je ne peux rien faire. Tu dois rester le plus immobile possible, d'accord ?

Elle me fait un maigre sourire pour me faire comprendre qu'elle a compris. Je regarde Ron, toujours empêtré dans ses tentacules. je suis tout aussi impuissante. Les autres membres de l'Ordre nous rejoignent.

Maugrey s'approche d'un air bourru.

\- Tu n'as rien Watson ?

\- Non ça va, c'est mineur, je réponds sur le même ton. Occupez vous des autres. Tonks et Kinglsey vont bien ?

\- Ça ira.

Lupin arrive lui aussi. Je ne vois pas Dumbledore. Il a peut être transplané, j'en sais rien. Je cherche désespérément Harry.

J'arrive dans l'atrium où Dumbledore est penché sur Harry. Harry parle d'une voix sifflante, glaciale, qui ne lui appartient pas.

\- Si la mort n'est rien, siffle la voix à travers Harry. Tue ce garçon, Dumbledore..

Je tombe à genoux près de Harry, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Dumbledore ne me regarde pas, concentré Harry. J'aimerais l'aider, l'empêcher de souffrir. Ce n'est pas juste. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait du vivre ça.

Ou ne pas survivre.

J'entends des voix derrière moi. Je vois Cornelius Fudge, abasourdi.

\- Il est de retour, murmure-t-il.

Je me relève lentement et m'avance, les larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je sois capable de les arrêter.

\- Vous êtes heureux ? Je demande d'une voix qui se brise. Vous êtes heureux, Mr le Ministre ?!

J'enlève mon pull, et déboutonne les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise, lui montrant mon épaule.

\- Vous êtes satisfait ?!

Elizabeth, dit doucement Dumbledore avec douceur. Allez voir Harry, s'il vous plaît.

Folle de rage, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, je m'écrie :

\- IL EST LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE. ON A 15 ANS. POURQUOI AVONS-NOUS DU FAIRE LE BOULOT D AURORS ENTRAINES ? CE N'EST PAS JUSTE!

Ma voix se casse dans un sombre sanglot. Dumbledore frotte mon dos, et pendant que j'essuie mes larmes, me dit doucement :

\- Allez voir Harry.

Je retrouve Harry et lui souris à travers mes larmes. Ma voix tremble. Ma voix est faible.

\- Bon sang, Potter, je suis tellement soulagée d'être venue avec toi.

Il me regarde, ne me croyant pas.

\- L'idée que tu sois venu ici seul.. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Et puis.. Qu'aurais-tu fais sans moi, Potter, l'Elu ?

\- Merci d'être venu, me répond-il.

\- Tu vas rentrer avec Dumbledore, je lui murmure. Tout ira bien.. Ok ?

Harry me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Sirius est mort.

\- Et il riait, je souris doucement. Il aurait pu mourir de pleins de façon différente : à Azkaban, attrapé par le ministère, ou d'ennui. Mais il est mort en riant, en protégeant son filleul et en se battant pour ses valeurs.

Je vois Dumbledore revenir. Dans la foule des gens du ministère, j'aperçois Mycroft, mais je vois aussi des journalistes. Je décide de garder profil bas et me dirige vers le département des mystères.

\- Elizabeth !

Je me tourne vers Mycroft qui s'avance vers moi, calmement. Je le regarde, impassible.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je vais bien. Je..

\- Tu as été terriblement stupide, tonne-t-il froidement.

\- Je le serais à nouveau si il le fallait , je réponds, relevant le menton. Si c'est des reproches que vous voulez me faire, gardez les pour vous.

Il attrape mon poignet et regarde le dos de ma main gauche. Il observe les inscriptions comme si la force seule de son regard suffirait à les effacer. Il me relâche ensuite et me laisse rejoindre les autres.

Je me laisse porter à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, je ne ressens plus rien, je suis comme engourdie. Les conversations semblent venir de loin, de si loin. J'arrive à l'infirmerie et me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Je prends la potion sommeil sans rêve que l'on me tend et tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOOoo

J'ouvre les yeux, on est en fin d'après midi. J'ai un bandage monstrueux sur l'épaule, une petite attelle à la cheville et je vois qu'on m'a laissé quelques potions à déguster. Je me tire hors du lit et sors de l'infirmerie.

\- Miss Watson, dit Pomfresh, sortant de son bureau. Vous devez rester au lit.

Je me tourne vers elle, je vois les autres, sagement endormis. Je serre les dents et lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Le professeur Rogue.

\- Je vais vous le chercher. Retournez vous coucher.

\- Merci.

Je retourne dans mon lit et regarde toutes les confiseries qu'on nous a offert. Je vois la gazette et vois un article accordant la liberté à Sirius à titre posthume. J'ai envie de commettre un meurtre. Le visage déformé par la haine, je brûle l'exemplaire avant de me redresser en entendant quelqu'un entrer.

\- Watson ? Demande Rogue avec agacement.

\- Et si Harry avait bu le veritaserum ? Je siffle froidement. Et si il avait répondu à ses questions ?

Sa mâchoire se contracte.

\- Puis-je savoir pour qui vous vous prenez ?

\- Je me fiche que vous me trouviez insolente, pour être franche avec vous. Votre petit délire de grand méchant, c'est mignon quand ça ne met pas la vie des gens en danger. -J'imagine que vous détestez Harry parce que vous détestiez son père. Et peu importe ce que j'en pense, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais je pense que vous avez commis une sacré bourde. Vous auriez pu être plus clair, vous auriez pu lui dire que vous alliez vérifié.

Je serre les dents.

Il me regarde et hoche la tête. Je ne tirerais rien d'autres de lui. Il s'approche, regarde les potions que l'on m'a prescrite et arque un sourcil.

\- Un doloris ?

\- Bellatrix déteste Neville autant que vous et je n'ai pas su me taire, je réponds avant de prendre la potion et d'en boire la dose indiquée.

\- J'espère que vous étiez satisfaite de votre petite blague sur Drago Malefoy.

Je le regarde, souriant fièrement.

\- Un groupe d'adolescents ne devraient pas donner sa vie pour Potter, crache-t-il dédaigneusement.

\- Voilà des états d'âme, Professeur ?

Il me fusille du regard. J'hausse les épaules et grogne de douleur.

\- Et bien.. L'utopie, le courage et le culot des adolescents. C'est la meilleure recette pour être stupide, vous le savez sans doute mieux que moi. Et je donnerais ma vie pour ceux qui sont ici à n'importe quel moment.

\- Vous êtes pathétique, articule-t-il froidement.

Il est un peu plus dur que Mycroft, tout de même. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous aussi vous risquez votre vie pour Potter, Professeur. Et Sirius ne méritait pas de mourir à cause d'une querelle d'adolescents.

Ses mâchoires se crispent. Ai-je fais une erreur ? Aucune idée.

\- Reposez vous, articule-t-il froidement avant de tourner les talons.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : retour maison**

 **Bonne année mes chatons! J'espère que 2018 a été une bonne année pour vous, et si ce n'est pas le cas (et même si ça l'était), j'espère que 2019 sera meilleur. J'espère que 2019 vous apportera ce dont vous avez besoin : bonheur/amour/sexe/bonnes fanfics/peu importe/un chiot/tout à la fois!**

 **Je viens de découvrir la comédie musicale Hamilton et je sui !**

 **Sinon j'ai écris un OS Elizabeth/Sherlock, si ça vous intéresse dites le moi et je le posterais!**

* * *

En soirée, je suis mise à la porte par Pomfresh, allant suffisament bien. Neville, Harry et moi retournons dans notre dortoir, mains dans les poches.

\- Neville fais moi ça encore une fois et je te roule dessus avec le magicobus.

\- Désolé, Elizabeth, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu as été .. tellement courageux, je souffle.

Harry n'est pas d'humeur à parler. Quand nous entrons, il va directement dans son dortoir. Tous les Gryffondors nous fixent, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur eux.

\- Si j'entends que la moindre personne emmerde Harry à propos de Sirius Black ou lui demande de raconter, je vous jure que je vous montrerai en exclusivité tous les nouveaux sorts que j'ai appris.

Sur ces sages paroles, je vais me coucher. Dormir pour oublier, c'est ma devise.

ooOOoo

Nous passons nos journées à l'infirmerie avec les autres, nous leur avons tout raconter. Pomfresh m'a félicité pour le nez de Neville et l'attelle de Ginny. J'ai souris doucement et l'ai remercié pour mon épaule.

Nous mettons nos bonbons en commun et les mangeons ensemble. Quand je vois Hermione revenir à elle, je souris comme je l'ai rarement fais.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, tu finiras par me tuer.

Elle me regarde et a un petit sourire.

\- Désolé.

Les nouvelles de l'école sont bonnes : Dumbledore est revenu, Flitwick a débarrassé le couloir du marécage, laissant un petit carré sous la fenêtre en disant que c'était de la belle magie. Mais peu importe, les jumeaux sont entrés dans la légende.

De l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, se trouve Ombrage que Dumbledore a arraché aux centaures. Elle fixe le plafond, les yeux immobiles. Je prends un malin plaisir à parler de "Voldemort" juste pour la voir sursauter. Si je ne vais pas lui lancer un sort, c'est uniquement par respect de Dumbledore.

\- Voldemort, mon chat.., je commence en souriant, voyant Ombrage sursauter.

\- Non, tu t'y prends mal, s'amuse Ron. Regarde.

Avec sa langue, il imite les bruits des sabots d'un cheval. Elle se redresse, fébrile, et regarde autour d'elle. Je ris doucement et décide de les laisser entre eux.

Je sors, ayant bien envie de me balader dans le parc.

\- Tu es morte, Watson.

Je me tourne vers Drago. Son père est à Azkaban, j'ai vraiment essayé très fort mais j'ai du mal à compatir. Je lui fais la moue.

\- Des années, Drago. Des années que je vous promets à tous les deux que justice sera faite. Tu penses que c'est le cas ? Ca a peine commencer.

\- Et ce que tu m'as fais.., fulmine-t-il.

\- Je pensais que rien ni personne ne pouvait humilier la grande brigade inquisitoriale. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ma pauvre petite personne a réussi ? Je demande en faisant la moue.

Je le regarde et tapote son épaule d'un air compatissant.

\- Dans une autre vie, dans une Fanfiction, je t'aurais sans doute trouvé quelque chose. Mais pas ici.

Harry arrive à mes côtés. Drago le fixe, furieux, en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Tu vas payer. C'est moi qui te ferais payer ce que tu as fais à mon père, murmure Malefoy.

\- Il radote, je soupire.

\- Me voilà terrifié, ironise Harry. Voldemort est sans doute un hors d'œuvre à côté de vous trois.

Le trio de Serpentard semble horrifié.

\- Il a dit son nom.. C'est un gros mot ? Je demande, inquiète.

\- C'est un copain de vos pères, non ? Vous n'aurez pas peur de lui, quand même ?

\- Tu te prends pour un grand homme, Potter, dit Malefoy en s'avançant. Je t'aurais. Je ne te laisserais pas envoyer mon père en prison...

Harry se tourne vers moi, l'air stupide :

\- N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai déjà fais ?

\- Il me semble aussi, je réponds sur le même ton.

\- Les détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban, dit Malefoy à voix basse. Mon père et les autres seront vite dehors..

\- Mais est-ce que la grandeur des Malefoy le sera aussi ? Je souris en coin.

Il me fusille du regard et plonge sa main dans sa cape pour trouver sa baguette mais Harry et moi l'avons déjà dégainé.

\- Potter ! Watson !

\- Rogue vient d'apparaître. Le visage de Harry respire la haine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait sur Rogue mais ça pue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter ? Siffle-t-il, glacial.

\- Je suis entrain de me demander quel maléfice je vais lancer à Malefoy, Monsieur, répond Harry.

Savage.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gr.. Oh. Vous n'avez plus de point, remarque Rogue avec amusement. Dans ce cas nous allons simplement..

\- En ajouter ? Propose une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous tournons vers Minerva McGonagall. J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Je m'écrie, en choeur avec Rogue.

\- Vous êtes enfin sortie de Ste Mangouste, ajoute-t-il.

Elle se tient sur une canne, a un sac de voyage écossais et tient son manteau. Je m'approche pour propre son sac mais elle m'arrête avec sa canne.

Ok Dr House, pas besoin de faire la maligne.

\- Voyons, Watson, vous risquez de vous faire du mal à votre épaule.

Elle donne ses affaires à Crabbe et Goyle. Elle remet ensuite cinquante points à Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et moi. Elle en retire ensuite dix et invite Drago, Harry et moi à aller dehors. Je la regarde et souris de toutes mes dents. Sans prononcer un mot, j'obéis, enchantée de la revoir.

Je m'installe sous un arbre dans le parc. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de m'auto persuader que je suis en début septembre et que tout va bien.

Je vois Harry revenir de chez Hagrid, assis au bord du lac comme celui qui a envie de tuer le premier qu'il voit. Je me mets debout et vais m'asseoir près de lui. Je pense qu'il veut oublier l'absence de Sirius.

\- Peu après mon arrivée chez Sherlock, je dirais .. un mois et demi. Papa est partit en soirée, il disait que c'était pour le travail mais Sherlock m'a vite expliqué que c'était pour un rencard. Bref, le fait est que ni l'un ni l'autre nous voulions voir Papa en compagnie de quelqu'un. Du coup on est sortit en ville, on les a rapidement retrouvé et je suis entrée dans le restaurant.

Je ris doucement.

\- J'avais le visage ravagé par les larmes. Je suis entrée, faisant semblant d'être mortifiée à l'idée que Papa trompe Sherlock. Sherlock est arrivé à ce moment là, il a regardé Papa et la fille en silence, m'a soulevé dans ses bras et a juste dit "Je t'aurais pensé plus courageux, John".

Il m'écoute, impassible.

\- Papa est revenu dix minutes plus tard, enragé et furieux. J'étais petite. Je lui ai juste demandé si il pouvait regarder "Scream" avec moi parce que j'avais peur. Ça lui a suffit pour se calmer.

\- Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? Demande-t-il après quelques minutes.

\- Bien sûr. La fois où Sherlock et moi avons eu la maison pour nous tout seul. On a foutu le feu à la cuisinière et on a inondé la baraque avec la machine à laver.

Je raconte donc mes histoires. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il réagisse, j'ai l'habitude de parler à des gens qui font peu de réaction. Je vois qu'il est plus calme quand nous rentrons au château et qu'il m'offre le début d'un sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard, au moment du dîner, Peeves fait un boucan monumental. Les autres sont sortit de l'infirmerie. Je sors en courant de la Grande Salle et vois Ombrage qui essaye de s'en aller discrètement.

Je souris et fouille dans mon sac, George m'avait offert un petit échantillon de leurs feux d'artifices, sans doute moins impressionnant mais au moins aussi sympa.

\- Au revoir, Professeur ! Nous ne tâcherons pas d'oublier ce que vous nous avez appris : ne jamais contrarier un centaure !

J'allume donc les feux d'artifice et les regarde surgir dans le parc en souriant, fière de mon œuvre, ignorant ma douleur à l'épaule. J'ai toujours un énorme bandage sur l'épaule, le verre utilisé pour les prophétie est assez spécial et il y avait pas mal de débris qui restaient. Je dois le garder jusque mi juillet.

Quand je reviens, certains élèves si les jumeaux m'avaient demandé de faire ça. Je roule des yeux en souriant et tape dans la main de Lee qui a l'air au bord des larmes.

Et ensuite, le départ.

Je suis assez stressée, rencontrer ma petite sœur, présenter George (je ne sais pas quand), tout plein de grandes étapes. Je suis dans un compartiment remplis de membre de l'AD, on discute tous ensemble et cette douce sensation d'appartenir à un groupe...

Elle pourrait faire soulever des montagnes.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle tendent une embuscade à Harry quand il sort des toilettes. D'un même mouvement, on se lève et une pluie de sortilèges les assomment. Nous nous rasseyons une fois que ces abrutis ressemblent à trois gigantesques limaces boudinées. Neville, Ernie et Justin les mettent dans le filet à bagage.

Je retourne dans mon compartiment avec Neville et Luna. Neville caresse sa plante cheloue qui chante dés qu'on la touche. Personnellement, j'ai décidé de lire Guerre et Paix et prévois des lectures sur l'armée. Je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal, et peut être que Papa m'aidera.

Le train s'arrête finalement. Je rejoins Harry et le regarde en souriant.

\- Potter. Tu me tiens au courant, je passerais te voir avec Sherlock, d'accord ?

Il hausse les épaules. Je salue tous les autres qui sortent un à un, et prends Neville dans mes bras, restant longuement contre lui.

J'entends encore son hurlement de douleur dans mes cauchemars.

Je lui tends une lettre.

\- J'ai fais ça pour ta grand-mère. Si elle te sous estime encore, dis que tu as reçu ça de ma part. J'encaisserais toutes les conséquences de mes actes.

\- Elizabeth qu'est-ce que..

\- Elle parle de toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Il rougit et se masse la nuque avant de me dire, à voix basse.

\- J'étais inquiet pour toi aussi, Elizabeth.

\- C'est-ce qui fait de toi le meilleur ami que j'aurais pu avoir dans ce château de dingues.

Petit à petit, le train se vide. Quand je me sens prête à sortir, je parviens à tirer ma malle. Je sors, mon chat à mes côtés et vois un petit groupe de membres de l'Ordre faire un numéro d'intimidation auprès de l'oncle et la tante de Harry. Je suis ravie.

Je tourne la tête et vois un grand brun et un petit blond qui s'approchent de moi, les lèvres pincées. Je souris doucement et m'approche mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire un pas, un éclair vert flash passe devant moi et me prends dans ses bras.

Je rougis et lève la tête vers George qui regarde mon épaule, les mâchoires contractées.

\- Putain tu m'as tellement manqué, je souffle à mi voix.

En silence, il passe ses bras autour de moi, embrassant le haut de mon crâne. Je ferme les yeux et glisse mes bras sous son blouson neuf.

\- En quel cuir ?

\- De dragons, répond-il, avec une pointe de vanité dans la voix.

\- Frimeur.

Il ne répond pas et embrasse ma joue, me serrant un peu plus. Je me recule légèrement et il glisse ses mains sur ma taille.

\- Doucement mon épaule.

Je vois les Weasley qui s'en vont et je souris.

\- Tu dois y aller.

\- Non.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Non ?

Remus s'approche de nous en effet, il a l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Je le regarde et inspire doucement.

\- Remus si jamais vous voulez boire une bière moldue, vous êtes le bienvenue à la maison.

\- Ca ira, Elizabeth, me dit-il doucement. George, Molly me demande si tu passes la soirée avec Elizabeth ?

Je pense à Papa qui doit nous observer. George me regarde, attendant ma réponse, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et souris à Remus.

\- En effet. Il va être officiellement présenter.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, nous salue-t-il avant de repartir.

Il a l'air triste, il doit être triste. Remus mérite mieux que les pertes des gens qu'ils aiment.

George se baisse pour prendre ma malle et je me tourne pour rejoindre Papa et Sherlock. Sherlock est impassible, insondable, prêt à commettre un meurtre en réalité. Papa est surtout surpris. Je les rejoins d'un pas léger.

\- Papa. Je te présente George Weasley. George, je te présente Dr John Watson. Et Sherlock, mais tu l'as déjà vu.

George serre la main de Papa qui ne dit rien du tout.

\- Enchanté, Monsieur Watson.

\- Qu'il est bien élevé, je souris en coin.

Je prends Papa dans mes bras qui prends mon visage dans ses mains, me regardant comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu.

\- Elizabeth.. Tu..

\- Je te raconterais tout à la maison, j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter. Mais George peut passer la soirée avec nous ?

\- Oui.. Oui.. On va la passer entre nous, ainsi tu verras Rose plus "intimement".

\- J'en meurs d'envie, je souris.

Sherlock me regarde et attrape mon poignet, exactement comme Mycroft l'avait fait précédemment. Il me toise froidement.

\- Tu nous expliqueras cela aussi.

\- Promis.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : très bien accompagnée**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre de ce tome! Je posterais le tome 6 en fin de semaine/début de la semaine prochaine. J'ai adoré écrire ce tome et vous trouverez un OS Sherlock/Elizabeth après ce chapitre. OS que j'adooooré écrire aussi.**

 **bref**

 **écrire me fait du bien**

* * *

Nous entrons dans la voiture de Papa. George regarde la voiture, curieux. Je pose ma joue sur son épaule et pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

\- Votre main, siffle froidement Sherlock.

\- Elle est jolie ? N'est-ce pas ? Je demande tranquillement, posant ma main sur celle de George.

Je lève les yeux vers ce dernier, lui soufflant à l'oreille.

\- Si Sherlock t'insulte, je te demande de ne pas mal le prendre, s'il te plaît.

Grognon, il hoche néanmoins la tête. Je souris et embrasse sa joue.

\- Comment va le magasin ?

\- C'est une surprise. Tu attendras de le voir, me dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

\- Magasin ? Répète Papa.

\- George et son frère jumeau, Fred, ont fondé leur propre entreprise.

\- Ah bon ? demande Papa, l'air ravi. De quoi ?

\- Farces et attrapes.

John Watson perd aussitôt son sourire et me regarde à travers le rétroviseur, arquant un sourcil.

\- Elizabeth ça va faire un an que je réfléchis sur l'identité du petit ami, mais alors un..

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, je siffle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Désolé de ne pas être revenue avec un petit blond un peu timide, Drago Malefoy n'est pas mon style.

George baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- C'est vrai que tu as failli l'embrasser ?

J'ai un sourire gourmand.

\- Tu vas adorer cette histoire.

\- Lee m'a déjà raconté une partie. Et ça m'a déjà plu comme ça. Ça a été tes BUSE ?

\- Ca t'intéresse ? Je susurre.

\- Bien évidemment, répond-il, outré.

Il s'approche pour m'embrasser. Sherlock pousse une longue exclamation de dégoût. J'arque un sourcil et pose moi-même mes lèvres sur celles de George. Il le rompt assez rapidement : courageux oui, stupide pas totalement.

Nous arrivons à la maison, je prends Voldy et Frodon et me dirige vers la porte. Mary ouvre et me prends dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, ma chérie.

\- Mary, George Weasley mon petit ami. George, Mary Watson, ma belle mère.

George lui serre la main. Mary le regarde, souriant, et se tourne vers moi.

\- Vu la taille qu'il fait, ce n'est pas sur John que tu as fais Œdipe.

\- Mary ! S'écrie Papa.

\- Allez vous asseoir, me sourit-elle. John va servir du thé et de quoi manger. J'arrive.

George et moi allons nous asseoir. Sherlock s'assoit en face de nous. Il nous toise fixement puis arque un sourcil.

\- Il est déjà venu.

\- Ferme la, j'articule entre mes dents.

George me regarde, prends doucement ma main gauche et regarde le dos de ma main. Il la porte à ses lèvres et je la dégage en rougissant furieusement.

\- Arrête..

\- Elizabeth, ça fait un an et demi que nous sommes ensemble, s'amuse-t-il.

Mais je ne réponds pas, je me tourne vers Mary qui tient un bébé dans ses bras. Je me relève nerveusement et prends Rosamund Mary Watson. Je regarde la petite tête joufflue et souris malgré moi.

\- Bonjour, trésor, je souffle, me rasseyant précaucieusement.

George nous couve du regard, je sens ses yeux sur nous. Je caresse la joue de Rose et souris en la voyant froncer les sourcils, agitant ses poings.

\- Je t'avais dis que tout irait bien, me murmure George.

\- Pourquoi ça irait mal ? Demande Papa sèchement en entrant.

Je me crispe, il porte un petit plateau de thé et biscuits qu'il pose, peu délicatement. Je regarde Papa.

\- J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Rosamund, voilà tout.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Parce que George connait des passages secrets pour éviter que le courrier se fasse lire.

Sherlock arque un sourcil, beaucoup plus intéressé. Je me tourne vers George.

\- D'ailleurs on aurait apprécié profiter de votre savoir, lorsque Gryffondor a remporté la coupe de quidditch.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit-il.

\- Ronald a été incroyable.

Papa se racle la gorge.

\- Oh.. Oui. Bon, allons-y.

Je commence par brièvement présenter l'AD, ensuite je parle du moment où Ombrage nous a découvert et la fuite de Dumbledore. J'explique un peu la réunion d'orientation et je me délecte de la fierté dans le regard de Papa. Je décris en détails le départ de Fred et George, passant sous silence le moment où on s'est disputé. Sherlock arque un sourcil et Mary applaudit. George incline la tête en souriant.

Je profite de ce moment pour raconter à George, le côté mystique qu'il a laissé derrière lui, qu'il y avait même un monument. J'explique comment j'ai écopé de mes retenues et en quoi consistent les retenues d'Ombrage.

Ensuite je parle un peu de BUSE et de la façon dont ça s'est déroulé, sans parler de mon patronus. Enfin, je parle de l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie. J'explique les visions de Harry, comment il a fallu le convaincre, je décris le trajet en sombral.

\- j'ai failli prévenir Mycroft mais.. Il m'en aurait empêché. Et, Sherlock, Papa, vous auriez pu venir au ministère de la magie, si je vous avais expliqué comment, mais c'était définitivement trop dangereux.

\- C'est quoi l'excuse pour moi ? Demande George.

\- Tu n'as pas de portable, je remarque.

Il hoche la tête, satisfait.

Je reprends mon récit, j'explique notre recherche pour l'allée. Je décris la façon dont les mangemorts nous encerclaient, je vois Mary se tendre, Papa froncer les sourcils et la respiration de Sherlock légèrement s'accélérer.

J'inspire, buvant ma tasse de thé d'un trait avant de poursuivre. Je décris notre fuite, je parle du courage de Neville, l'ingéniosité de Hermione et la force de caractère de Harry. J'annonce à Sherlock l'utilité de ses cocktails et me réjouis de voir un léger sourire orner son visage. Je décris les combats, j'explique les boules de cristal tombant sur mon épaule, le morsmodre.

Enfin, je parle du moment où j'étais avec Harry et Neville. Je parle du doloris. George se crispe totalement.

\- J'ignorais que..

\- Peu importe, je coupe. Ce .. c'est finit.

Je termine par décrire la mort de Sirius.

\- Et.. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien. Quand je pense à lui, j'ai beaucoup de bons souvenirs, mais je suis en colère. Ils ont accordé sa liberté, à titre posthume ! Je lui avais promis.. Je lui avais promis qu'il serait libre ! Ce n'est pas une promesse que j'avais dis à la légère !

Je déglutis, des larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux, je les regarde et me mords la lèvre. George embrasse doucement ma tempe et inspire.

\- si quelqu'un pourra empêcher que ça se répète, c'est toi.

Je conclus par notre retour à Poudlard, je résume brièvement l'état de Harry et je raconte le départ d'Ombrage. George éclate de rire. Je termine enfin.

Papa me regarde longuement, se sert du thé, prend sa tasse, se lève et y ajoute une goutte de scotch. Il se rassoit et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Personne ne devrait vivre ce genre de choses. Personne de votre âge. Et toi encore moins.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je demande.

\- Parce que, répond sèchement Sherlock.

Je baisse les yeux vers Rose qui s'est endormie et sourit doucement. Papa se lève.

\- Avant de poursuivre plus loin, j'aimerais parler au petit ami.

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question que tu fasses ton numéro à la "Taken" !

\- Elizabeth, ça fait un an que je te laisse faire à ta manière. On fera à la mienne pour ça, dit-il fermement.

Calmement mais fermement.

Sherlock se lève également, baissant les yeux vers George.

\- Suis nous.

\- Je rêve.., je souffle.

George se lève, m'embrasse doucement et me fait un clin d'œil.

\- j'ai quelques échantillons de boite à flemme dans le pire des cas, me murmure-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et entends la porte de la cuisine se fermer. Mary me prend doucement Rose des mains et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches d'aller écouter, me dit-elle d'un ton complice.

Je réponds à son sourire, fouille en vitesse dans ma malle avant de trouver une oreille à rallonge et me mets en position.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ? Demande Papa.

\- 18.

\- Votre magasin fonctionne bien ?

\- Il n'est fonctionnel que depuis quelques mois mais il va très bien, répond calmement George.

Je ne sais pas comment le remercier d'être aussi sérieux, ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble et depuis combien de temps vous vous entendez bien ?

\- Un an et demi. Et elle est notre amie depuis sa première année, je dirais. On s'entendait bien avec elle.

La voix grave de Sherlock met son grain de sel elle aussi :

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à la changer, que ce soit volontairement ou pas.

\- Si vous la rendez malheureuse.., menace mon père.

\- Si elle est malheureuse, je le serais aussi, répond bravement George.

Niais.

\- Niais, dit Sherlock. Vous faites ça uniquement pour coucher avec ?

Le connaissant, il est capable de poser la question par intérêt scientifique.

\- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur, répond froidement George, insulté cette fois.

\- Si d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous la faites souffrir, vous lui brisez le cœur, le succès de votre magasin vous donne envie d'aller voir ailleurs ou vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes incapable de vous occuper d'elle, énumère mon père. Je briserais chacun de vos os un à un et vous les nommerai. Sorcier ou non.

\- Et vous serez surpris de ce qu'on peut faire avec une arme moldue et un peu d'imagination, susurre Sherlock.

\- Vous voulez qu'on attende Mycroft Holmes ainsi vous aurez tous les trois fait votre petit numéro ? Ironise George.

\- Vous pensez que c'est un jeu ? S'insurge mon père.

Quand il fait le vieil ours comme ça, il me fait penser à Rusard. Ca me tue de l'admettre mais c'est comme ça.

\- Je pense que ça fait un an et demi que je me vante d'être son petit ami et que je suis tout à fait conscient de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je comprends votre petit numéro, j'ai une petite sœur. Mais je sais qu'elle sait se défendre seule. Si vous connaissiez suffisamment Elizabeth, vous sauriez qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour se venger.

Ça va bientôt se terminer. Je retourne aussitôt au salon et deux secondes plus tard ils reviennent tous les trois.

George a l'air morose. Je me lève et pose sa main sur sa joue, souriant doucement.

\- Assieds toi, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté pour Malefoy.

Ils s'assoient. Je remets brièvement la situation dans le contexte.

\- Là je me suis dis : Irène Adler a réussit à défoncer Sherlock parce qu'elle l'a, entre autre, déstabiliser.

\- Entre autre, répète Papa, hilare.

Sherlock lui lance un regard mauvais.

\- Et j'ai pensé à Shrek 2. Mais bref, j'ai commencé à dire à Malefoy que jamais il ne pourra m'aimer en retour à cause de mon sang. Qu'il était bien meilleur que moi en magie et blablabla. Bref, je lui ai dis ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ensuite, j'ai fais mine que j'allais l'embrasser et au dernier moment je lui ai donné un coupe de boule monumental ! J'ai écris sur son front "Se laisse séduire par des sangs de bourbe" ou un truc du genre.

George fronce les sourcils et me regarde.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu t'appelles comme ça.

J'hausse les épaules puis grimace de douleur. Papa nous regarde tous les deux puis inspire.

\- Passons à table.

\- Il faudra qu'on passe voir ton magasin, sourit Mary à George.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir.

\- D'abord moi, une surprise m'attend paraît-il.

\- Tu devrais adorer.

Je m'assois à table, Mary va coucher Rose.

\- Pour mon anniversaire George m'a officialisée en tant qu'associée pour l'un de leur produit.

\- Waow, ricane Sherlock. C'est passionnant, Elizabeth.

\- Sherlock, tu te fais offrir la bouffe et le chauffage, fais au moins semblant que ça t'intéresse.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Finit-il par me demander froidement. Le sportif, j'ai compris. Mais lui je ne comprends pas.

\- Je joue du quidditch aussi, fait remarquer George.

Je serre les dents et me lève, aidant Papa à mettre la table.

\- Écoutez moi bien, tous les deux, je vais le dire une fois et une seule fois. George est quelqu'un de franc, qui me fait rire peu importe à quel point je vais mal, qui m'écoute, qui sait faire preuve de répondant, qui est intelligent et même toi Sherlock tu ne pourras le nier. Il est sportif, et me plait physiquement mais je ne veux vraiment pas en parler avec vous. Il fait preuve de compréhension, on a des débats, il aime autant découvrir le monde moldu que moi celui sorcier. Il a les mêmes valeurs que moi sur les sujets importants et on a des discussion sur les sujets plus mineurs. Je suis amoureuse de lui et si j'entends encore l'un de vous deux le critiquer, je vais définitivement élire mon domicile chez les Weasley. Il ne va pas me voler à vous, je n'appartiens ni à lui, ni à vous, juste à moi il ne va pas vous rendre moins important dans ma vie et il ne va pas me briser le cœur. Et même si il le faisait, je ne regretterais aucun moment passer avec lui. Par contre, vos pitoyables discours qui m'infantilisent et me confirment que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi confirment que j'ai raison de vous mentir. Est-ce que je suis claire ?

Papa me regarde et hoche la tête. Je tourne la tête vers Sherlock.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Mmh.

\- Sherlock ? Je répète, d'une voix agacée.

\- Bien.

Je souris à George qui me regarde. Et pour la première fois, et probablement la dernière, j'ai la fierté de voir George rougir. Je le rejoins et embrasse sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Mary revient et fronce les sourcils.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Je souris doucement et vais embrasser la joue de John puis celle de Sherlock (qui ne fait même pas semblant que ça le dérange).

\- Je faisais une petite déclaration aux hommes de ma vie.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop bien accompagnée, sourit Mary.

Papa me regarde, fièrement. Même Sherlock me fixe comme si il voulait me prendre dans ses bras. Et George a le même regard mi fasciné mi amusé. Je souris un peu plus et me tourne à nouveau vers Mary.

\- La fille la plus heureuse du monde.


	28. OS Bonus

**OS : Sherbeth**

 **Cet OS se passe dans l'univers sorcier, après les années à Poudlard !**

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock s'est suicidé, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir moi aussi. Papa et moi on s'est beaucoup aidé, je soupçonne être l'une des raison pour lesquelles il s'est accroché. Et il est la mienne. Avec Neville peut être.

Je n'aurais jamais cru tombée amoureuse à ce point, en faire dépendre ma vie ou presque. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Sherlock et moi étions heureux. Après mes études à Poudlard et la guerre, nous nous sommes mis ensemble et ça marchait : je travaillais beaucoup au ministère, et lui ses enquêtes. Nous savions vivre l'un sans l'autre et apprécier notre temps ensemble. Je savais lire ses expressions, je pouvais dire quand il voulait de l'affection physique ou être distrait. Il respectait ma vie sociale et je respectais son désir de ne pas trop en faire partie.

Papa a évidemment eu du mal, mais il a étonnement mis moins de temps pour s'habituer que ce que nous nous attendions. Il nous a avoué qu'il se doutait que j'avais un béguin pour Sherlock. Evidemment, depuis mes seize ans.

Mycroft a eu du mal, lui aussi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui lui dérangeait le plus. J'ai eu droit à un discours sur la fragilité de Sherlock etc etc… il s'est vite rendu compte de comment je l'aimais. De comment nous nous aimions.

Je me fichais des réactions des autres, mais elles ont été positives. L'âge les surprenait au début mais nous voir heureux leur suffisait pour comprendre. Neville a toujours été compréhensif, Hermione aussi. Ron et Harry s'en fichaient un peu, tant que je sois heureuse, tout comme Ginny.

Et puis, Sherlock est mort. Et j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur était enterré avec lui. J'ai vécu bien des horreurs durant ma septième année mais rien ne fut comparable à ça. Le simple fait de respirer était douloureux, mes yeux étaient incapables de pleurer et me brûlaient. Je n'arrivais à manger qu'un yaourt par jour et je passais mes journées dans mon lit, épuisée de ne rien faire.

Éventuellement, j'ai repris mon travail au ministère, avec l'aide de Papa et mes amis. Ils m'entouraient, respectaient mon intimité quand même. J'allais au ministère une fois par semaine, puis deux fois puis tous les jours. Doucement, j'ai repris les sorties. Et finalement, j'ai recommencé à vivre.

Je continue de regarder les photos de Sherlock et moi amèrement. Beaucoup étaient des photos que j'avais prise, sur ces photos il a toujours l'air bougon. Certaines que mon père avait pris : une pendant une enquête dans le Yorkshire, je m'étais endormie sur l'épaule de Sherlock qui avait posé son manteau sur mes épaules. Certaines venaient même de Miss Hudson, une où Sherlock et moi étions à table, entrain de discuter, mon visage est flou : j'éclate de rire, Sherlock m'observe avec un petit sourire.

À l'époque, Papa nous laissait une soirée par semaine de tranquille, où il allait au cinéma, voir Lestrade ou juste travaillait. Depuis la mort de Sherlock, j'ai loué un appartement, Papa a déménagé. Nous habitons dans la même rue, nos immeubles sont cependant radicalement différent : le sien est pour famille, il y a emménagé avec Mary. Le mien est pour les étudiants, une simple chambre/salon/bureau, avec une minuscule cuisine et une petite salle de bain. Mais l'appartement me plaît et donne sur le petit parc de la rue. Je le changerais pour rien au monde.

Généralement, je vais manger chez Papa et Mary deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi. Parfois on va au restaurant, souvent on mange là. C'est sympa. Ça me donne de la compagnie.

Je n'ai revu personne depuis la mort de Sherlock, je l'aime toujours. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et imaginer une vie que je partagerais avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui me fait saigner. Je vois par contre un psy, Papa m'y obligeant. Mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, ça me fait même du bien.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis au ministère, je viens chercher des documents dans les archives sur tous les jugements ayant portés sur les loups garous, déterminée à faire tirer des excuses de la part du Ministère de la Magie sur le traitement injuste qu'ils ont reçu. En rentrant, je dois faire prendre ses médicaments à ce bon vieux Voldy et puis, en soirée, je passerais chez Papa, il est sensé faire sa demande à Mary.

Néanmoins, quand je sors du ministère, les dossiers sous le bras, je décide d'aller boire un verre dans un salon de thé huppé près de Buckingham. La raison pour laquelle j'y vais n'est pas parce que j'ai pris en soudaine affection les biscuits secs trop cher ou des touristes imitant un mauvais accent anglais, c'est juste que généralement le bruit est juste assez fort pour me faire un bruit de fond mais pas assez pour me déconcentrer.

Je vis une vie assez solitaire, je le reconnais.

Après ma une petite heure, je paye mon thé, et rentre chez moi.

J'arrive dans l'appartement, dépose mes affaires et jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir : j'ai coupé mes cheveux bruns au niveau de mes oreilles, ils sont d'autant plus bouclés et j'adore ça. La partie de mon corps que je préfère est mon regard bleu et rien n'a vraiment changé de ce côté. Je glisse un sourire malicieux à mon reflet qui me répond et vais m'occuper de mon bon gros chat.

Je passe ensuite la soirée devant des comédies musicales, sirotant une soupe que j'ai décongelée. Et vous savez quoi ? je vis ma meilleure vie.

Vers 23h, je remarque que Papa n'est toujours pas rentré à l'appartement. Peut être que Mary et lui fêtent la nouvelle, je m'imagine mal m'incruster à ce moment là. Je pousse un soupir impatient. J'aime beaucoup Mary et j'ai hâte de pouvoir les féliciter.

Je ferme les rideaux et vais enfiler mon pyjama, un vieux t-shirt gris foncé, dans le pire des cas j'irais les voir dans cette tenue. Je m'en fiche un peu. Je me glisse dans mon lit en baillant et ouvre mon bouquin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends quelque chose se glisser dans ma serrure. Quelqu'un tente de la crocheter. Je me crispe, attrapant ma baguette qui n'est jamais bien loin et reste allongée, dans le noir.

La porte s'ouvre, relativement silencieusement et des pas se font entendre. Je serre les dents et me relève sèchement.

\- STU…

Sherlock me regarde, le nez en sang, un mouchoir contre ce dernier. Il est plus pâle que d'habitude, des restes de marqueurs au dessus de ses lèvres. Il porte une chemise blanche, un pantalon et une veste de costume et son habituel trench coat et écharpe. Ce serait comme si il n'était jamais partis si ses yeux n'étaient pas entourés de légères pattes d'oie et que son regard me suppliait de le pardonner.

\- Bonsoir…, me dit-il, offrant un petit sourire.

Je resserre l'emprise sur ma baguette, le regardant sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot. Il referme lentement la porte et observe l'appartement avant de reposer son regard vers moi.

\- Je viens d'aller voir John… c'est lui qui m'a fait ça, m'indique-t-il en désignant son nez.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte : des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je parvienne à les arrêter, j'ai même arrêté de respirer. Je reprends tout d'un coup à inspirer normalement et je sens mon corps se détendre un chouïa.

Il range son mouchoir dans sa poche et accroche son manteau au porte manteau, dénouant son écharpe également.

\- Mycroft m'a donné ton adresse, je voulais te retrouver en dernier, pour que nous puissions passer la nuit ensemble.

Il marque une pause, comme si quelque chose lui revenait en tête et ajoute :

\- Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas refais ta vie, contrairement à John.

Il fronce les sourcils et continue, sur un ton se voulant complice :

\- Il compte garder cette moustache ? Tiens, lui se laisse pousser des poils et toi tu te coupes les cheveux.

Il observe mon visage, sérieux puis s'adoucit.

\- Ca te va bien.

Je pose doucement ma baguette sur mon bureau, ayant un peu peur que si je continue de la sorte je fasse exploser l'immeuble ou au moins mon appartement. Je m'assois lentement sur le lit et continue de le fixer, tout juste capable de ravaler cette énorme boule qui se loge dans ma gorge.

\- Elizabeth…

Son ton est doux, affectueux et inquiet. Je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre mais essaye de dessiner un faible sourire sur mon visage. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer en larmes. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes que je passe à le fixer en pleurant silencieusement, je demande doucement et faiblement :

\- Explique moi.

\- Moriarty menaçait de vous tuer … tous, si je ne mourrais pas. J'ai dû me faire passer pour mort, pour tuer ses sbires et vous sauver. Je suis revenu dés que j'ai pu.

Son expression est sincèrement désolé, je m'accroche à l'idée réconfortante que Papa lui a déjà cassé la gueule pour ne pas le faire moi-même.

\- Je suis désolé, Elizabeth.

\- Qui ?

Qui savait ? Qui m'a cachée que tu étais en vie ?

\- Mycroft… Molly et mes SDF.

Molly.

J'inspire profondément et finis par me lever.

\- J'ai songé tant de fois à te rejoindre, Sherlock, j'annonce aussi froidement que je peux. J'y ai pensé tant de fois, si sérieusement. J'ai tant de fois voulu abandonné. J'ai été en enfer sous prétexte que tu ne me faisais pas confiance.

À force de plaidoyer, de joutes verbales et d'argumentations mordantes, je suis désormais capable de contrôler mes émotions quand je m'exprime.

\- J'ai survécu. Pour Papa. Pour Neville. Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai vécu : pour moi. Comment…

Je me mords la lèvre, ajoutant rapidement :

\- Non. Comment aurais tu pu me le dire ? Si je n'avais pas l'air totalement brisée, ils auraient su que quelque chose clochait. Le malheur de Papa et le mien étaient tes garanties d'être vu pour mort.

J'hoche la tête et lui souris.

\- Je comprends. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Je reprends ma baguette et lui ouvre la porte magiquement, le fixant droit dans le blanc des yeux et observant son visage se décomposer.

Je retourne me coucher, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Il reste planté là quelques minutes puis sort de l'appartement misérablement, refermant derrière lui. Je me roule en boule dans mon lit, fermant les yeux en espérant que le sommeil finisse par m'emporter, m'éloignant de ce cauchemar.

Le sommeil n'en fait rien, je passe la nuit dans l'angoisse et la douleur.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, je décide de sortir du lit assez tôt, quitte à être incapable de m'endormir autant être productive. Je me fais de quoi manger, et en faisant un tour sur les réseaux sociaux je réalise que tout le monde sait que Sherlock est de retour. Cette nouvelle m'agace un peu plus pour des raisons que j'ignore.

Je serre les dents, enfile mon manteau, récupère mon sac et sors de l'appartement en démêlant mes écouteurs.

\- El ?

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Papa qui a l'air dans le même état que moi, s'apprêtant à entrer dans sa voiture un peu plus loin. Je lui offre un sourire fatigué.

\- Il est venu te voir, je sais, j'annonce d'entrée de jeu en le rejoignant.

Il hoche la tête, le visage fermé et durcis. Papa passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre très brièvement contre lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai prié tant de fois, j'ai espéré si fort qu'il soit en vie… Et maintenant qu'il l'est, j'ai envie de le tuer moi-même, je soupire en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je sais… je comprends, me murmure-t-il.

Oh, ça j'en suis certaine.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, je continue sur le même ton. Mais je compte éventuellement avoir une grosse discussion avec lui. Je ne suis pas ingrate au point de cesser de le voir, de lui parler. Je l'aime très fort et il m'a manqué. Mais là je suis trop en colère.

Papa et moi discutons pas mal de temps. Visiblement, il n'est pas prêt, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise. Je finis par m'éclipser.

Beaucoup de sorciers transplanent pour aller travailler, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller travailler en métro, j'aime ma vie moldue londonienne. Je vais donc au ministère et passe ma matinée penchée sur des dossiers aussi ennuyeux qu'outrageant. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à installer un tourne disque dans mon bureau et je mets régulièrement des groupes moldus pour me motiver.

Vers midi, je descends à l'espèce de cantine du ministère qui, si vous voulez mon avis, est ridicule. Je rejoins Harry et Hermione, ayant apporté mon propre lunch. Je vois que Hermione parle très vite à Harry, ce dernier fronce les sourcils puis a l'air horrifié.

Je m'assois et les regarde en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tout va bien les copains ?

\- Elizabeth…, me dit doucement Hermione. Tu as vu les journaux ?

Je me fige puis souris intérieurement : ils comptent m'annoncer le retour de Sherlock. Ça promet. Je décide de jouer le jeu et fronce les sourcils.

\- Non… Pourquoi ?

Harry et elle échangent un regard. Ils sont adorables. Harry me regarde et attrape ma main. Contacts physiques inutiles, beurk.

\- Apparemment, Sherlock serait revenu…

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils puis détends mon visage et leur souris.

\- Sherlock est mort. Vous le savez. Ça doit être un tabloïd qui essaye de vendre.

\- Non… Elizabeth je… Il est passé autour du ministère, murmure Hermione. Il doit te chercher.

Je fronce sincèrement les sourcils : ok c'est bizarre.

\- Oh… mais ça devait être quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait.

Les pauvres. Ils ont vraiment l'air inquiet pour moi. Je m'en veux presque. Je souris et prends la main de Harry, les regardant avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils se crispent totalement, déjà prêt à m'interner.

\- Elizabeth…

\- Je sais ! Il est venu me voir hier soir !

\- Quoi ?

Harry a dégagé sa main et Hermione s'est levée. Je ris de plus belle.

\- Tu te moques de nous ?

\- Oh oui… Carrément !

Je calme mon hilarité, manquant de repartir en voyant leur regard outré.

Hier soir il est passé voir mon père puis il est venu me voir. Je lui ai demandé de partir.

Hermione se rassoit doucement, hochant la tête. Je commence à manger, attendant déjà les questions.

\- Et tu comptes… le revoir ? me demande lentement Harry.

\- Évidemment, peut être pas aujourd'hui. Je lui en veux, évidemment. C'est beaucoup d'informations, beaucoup de sentiments et tant de contradictions.

Ils hochent la tête et Harry me regarde avant de sourire doucement.

\- Ne gâche pas cette chance. Combien aurait donné tout ce qu'ils avaient pour ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts.

\- Je sais Harry, je souris avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- Mais … pourquoi ? interroge Hermione.

Toujours terre à terre. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Je hausse les épaules et réponds laconiquement :

\- Pour nous protéger.

\- Elizabeth, tu leur avais effacé la mémoire pour la même raison, remarque Miss Je Sais Tout.

\- Justement ! Je leur avais effacé la mémoire, ils n'auraient pas souffert !

Ils ont l'air moyennement convaincus. À vrai dire, moi aussi. Je pousse un soupire las et les regarde, demande en désespoir de cause :

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Ils acceptent bien gentiment et je les remercie pour ça. Nous parlons boulot et des Weasley. Je retourne bosser et en fin d'après midi je vais m'aventurer près de Baker Street. Papa et moi avons doucement coupé les liens avec Miss Hudson, Lestrade et Molly. Il est surprenant de voir que Sherlock était notre gros point commun, notre lien à tous. Pas si surprenant pour être complétement honnête.

Je vais prendre un thé chez Speedy's et en sortant je croise Mycroft, il porte un costume vert pastel. Il se tourne vers moi puis observa la porte du 221. J'inspire et soutiens son regard sans prononcer un mot.

\- Bonjour, Elizabeth.

\- Bonjour, Mycroft.

\- Vous devriez aller le voir, me conseille-t-il.

Je lui souris et hausse les épaules.

\- Un jour. Sans doute.

Nous levons les yeux vers les fenêtres, Sherlock nous observe anxieusement. Je regarde la silhouette élancée avec un pincement au cœur et ne suis bonne qu'à faire un sourire triste.

\- Vous lui avez manqué, continue Mycroft.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, je réponds avec douceur avant de lever mon thé vers Sherlock, le saluant et m'éloigner.

J'ai besoin de disparaître, de réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'un endroit qui me rappelle de bons souvenirs et je peux pas retourner à Poudlard sous prétexte que je suis nostalgique. Je vais au Squarre Grimmaud. Harry et Ginny y vivent. Je sais que je suis la bienvenue, tant que je n'élonge pas mon séjour.

Je vais donc là bas et ils m'accueillent le plus gentiment du monde. L'endroit n'est plus aussi sinistre, les tapisseries poussiéreuses ont disparu pour des couleurs vives, les vieux portraits ont donné leur place à des photos des membres de l'Ordre et Kreattur est décédé il y a quelques mois, Harry l'a enterré dans le caveau des Black. C'est ce que l'elfe aurait voulu, ça aurait dérangé les parents de Sirius. C'est ce que Sirius aurait voulu.

Je passe deux jours là bas, allant au travail en transplanant pour une fois. Je tiens vaguement Papa au courant mais je sais qu'il comprend. Harry et Ginny sont d'agréable compagnie et je cuisine pour eux histoire de me faire pardonner. Dans ces moments là, Papa et Mary s'occupent de Voldy.

Le deuxième jour, tard dans la soirée, Mary m'envoie un message :

 _« John s'est fait agressé, il a failli brûler sous un feu de joie. Nous sommes à la maison. »_

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'attrape mes affaires, m'excuse auprès des Potter (Ginny n'en est pas une mais bon… ça ne va pas tarder). Je transplane directement chez Papa et Mary, et tombe face à Sherlock qui vient visiblement d'aider Papa à s'installer sur le canapé.

On se fixe quelques instants, pas mal le malaise. Je finis par me tourner vers Papa qui a le front taché de sang séché, j'entends Mary qui est dans la pharmacie, elle va s'en charger.

\- Tu vas bien ? je m'inquiète en m'asseyant près de lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Papa m'explique la situation difficilement et très brièvement, finissant par se taire de soulagement quand Mary le désinfecte. Je me relève en me pinçant la lèvre et regarde Sherlock.

\- Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ?

Il a le regard posé sur Papa, il finit par me regarder et inspire :

\- Non. Je vais vous laisser.

\- À vrai dire, Elizabeth aussi, annonce Mary. Elizabeth, raccompagne Sherlock à Baker Street, on ne sait jamais.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers elle. Elle me regarde et désigne la porte sévèrement :

\- Maintenant.

Je ne suis pas débile et Sherlock non plus, elle fait ça pour qu'on discute. Nous acceptons et sortons. Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches :

\- Tu as déjà recommencé les enquêtes ? je demande, faisant passer le temps.

\- Oui, j'en ai fais une avec…, commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter abruptement.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Avec ?

\- Avec Molly.

Sherlock ne me regarde pas, fixant devant lui d'un air sérieux. Je ravale une jalousie amère et souris.

\- Et ? Comment était l'enquête ?

\- Bien, intéressante, me dit-il d'un ton plus léger.

L'éléphant dans la pièce se fait de plus en plus gros et il vient bien falloir qu'on s'y confronte au bout d'un moment. Je décide de crever l'abcès moi-même :

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

Il semble presque sursauté sous la surprise. Sherlock fronce les sourcils comme si la question était débile, elle l'est certainement mais je me devais de la poser.

\- Évidemment… Elizabeth, je n'ai pas fais ça de bon cœur, me dit-il.

\- Tu n'es pas désolé j'imagine ?

\- Je suis désolé du mal que je vous ai infligé, mais je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement.

Je soupire et ignore ce désagréable nœud que j'ai dans la gorge, je ne peux que comprendre. Sherlock semble plongé dans une grande réflexion avant de finalement me demander :

\- Elizabeth, je ne suis pas un expert en sentiment et peu importe ce que Mycroft m'a dit, est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement.

\- Tu penses que l'unique détective consultant du monde est oubliable aussi facilement ?

Il s'arrête et me regarde.

\- Alors pourquoi… Tu m'avais demandé de partir ?

\- J'étais en colère Sherlock. J'étais perdue, je… j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je pense que tu comprends ça plus que quiconque.

\- Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de me revoir.

\- Le fait de te revoir me rend heureuse, c'est sûr mais pas seulement. Les sentiments, c'est compliqué. On peut en ressentir beaucoup en une fois.

Il a un reniflement un peu arrogant et lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne peux pas résister et souris doucement. Je tends ma main vers lui.

\- On rentre ?

Il regarde ma main et s'approche. Je le fixe, le cœur battant. Il attrape celle-ci et j'ai presque besoin de m'asseoir tant je frissonne. Je m'apprête à reprendre la marche mais Sherlock me tire contre lui, passant ses bras autour de moi avant de me serrer contre lui. Je pose ma joue sur son torse et ferme les yeux, glissant mes bras autour de sa taille avec un sourire. Sherlock embrasse doucement le haut de mon crâne.

Nous restons comme ça un bon bout de temps avant qu'il finisse par se reculer. Il me sourit, je réponds à son sourire et pose ma main sur sa joue, ignorant les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, Sherlock.

\- Je sais.

« Toi aussi ».

Nous rentrons, je remplis le silence en lui racontant ce sur quoi j'ai travaillé, les événements auxquels j'ai été et le futur mariage de Ron et Hermione qui sera dans deux mois. Sherlock m'écoute en silence, gardant ma main fermement dans la sienne.

Nous arrivons à Baker Street et Mrs Hudson sort de chez elle quand elle nous entend entrer.

\- Sherlock, je… Oh.

Je souris et la regarde, sans me détacher de Sherlock.

\- Bonsoir, Mrs Hudson, salue Sherlock. Si vous pouviez nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Sans un mot de plus, il m'emmène à l'étage. J'entre dans Baker Street, dégageant mes doigts de ceux de Sherlock et observe l'appartement qui n'a évidemment pas changé. Je passe mes doigts sur l'ancien fauteuil de mon père.

J'essuie mes yeux qui se mouillent bien vite ces derniers jours. Je sens le regard de Sherlock dans ma nuque et finis par lui faire face, lui souriant.

\- Sherlock, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… je suis tellement heureuse, soulagée… je … je…

\- Je t'aime, me dit-il, but en blanc, le regard plongé dans le mien.

Je le regarde, j'allais lui répondre mais il s'approche rapidement et pose ses mains sur mes joues avant de m'embrasser. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur infinie, les yeux fermés, je réponds au baiser en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il se recule, et enlève son manteau et son écharpe, me tournant le dos. Je souris, comprenant un désir de faire le point le temps d'un instant. J'enlève ma propre veste et vais faire un thé. Je sers ce dernier et me tourne vers Sherlock, il porte sa chemise bleue claire, je remarque que les boutons qui avaient déjà du mal à tenir auparavant ont l'air de véritablement lutter.

Je lui tends une tasse qu'il attrape en me remerciant, gardant ses yeux rivés sur moi.

\- Je suis désolé, répète-t-il solennellement.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est finis, et tu devais faire ce que tu devais faire.

Je baille de fatigue, la journée était longue et une montagne russe émotionnelle. Sherlock pose sa tasse, attrape la mienne et en fait de même.

\- Allons nous coucher.

Je ne résiste pas, en guise de pyjama il me donne l'un des siens. Nous nous retrouvons dans son lit, face à face comme bien des années auparavant. Je passe mes doigts dans ses boucles brunes et je ferme les yeux. Cette sensation m'avait tant manquée.

Sherlock m'attrape contre lui, me blottissant contre son torse. Je me laisse faire en sachant très bien qu'il se lèvera en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller jouer du violon/faire des expériences/autres. Cette perspective de routine me réjouit un peu plus et je m'endors heureuse.


End file.
